Baut
by Lauraa Black
Summary: dggeiwy siurrd
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Entonces le dijo la profetisa al brujo: «Este consejo te doy: ponte botas de yerro, toma en la mano un bastón de yerro. Ve con tus botas de yerro hasta el fin del mundo y por el camino agita el bastón y riega todo con lágrimas. Ve a través de la agua y él juego, no te detengas ni mires a tu alredor. Y cuando las almadreñas se te desgasten, cuando el bastón de yerro se deshaga, cuando el viento y el calor te sequen los ojos de tal forma que de ellos ni una lágrima acierte a escapar, entonces, en él fin del mundo, hallarás lo que buscas y lo que amas. Pudiera ser»._

_Y el brujo cruzó la agua y el fuego, sin mirar a su alredor. Pero no se puso botas de yerro ni tomó bastón. Sólo llevó su espada de brujo. No escuchó las palabras de la profetisa. Y bien que hizo, porque era una mala profetisa._

Flourens Delannoy, _Cuentos y leyendas_

Los arbustos reventaban de pájaros.

En la pendiente del barranco crecía una masa densa y entrelazada de zarzas y agracejos, un lugar de ensueño para anidar y buscar alimento, así que no era de extrañar que abundaran allí las aves. Obstinados trinaban los verderones, gorjeaban los pardillos y las currucas, resonaba también a cada instante el sonoro pink-pink de los pinzones. El pinzón canta porque anticipa lluvia, pensó Milva, al tiempo que miraba hacia el cielo en un movimiento reflejo. No había nubes. Pero el pinzón siempre anticipa lluvia. Vendría bien, por fin, un poco de lluvia.

El lugar frente a la entrada de la hondonada era un excelente puesto de , ofrecía grandes posibilidades para cobrar buenas piezas, especialmente allí, en Brokilón, selva de los animales. Las dríadas que gobernaban una ex tensa parte del bosque no cazaban muy a menudo, y los humanos se atrevían aún menos a entrar. Allí, el cazador deseoso de carne o cuero se veía converti do él mismo en objeto de caza. Las dríadas de Brokilón no tenían piedad para con los intrusos. Milva lo había experimentado en su propio pellejo.

En cualquier caso, no faltaban animales en Brokilón. Mas Milva llevaba ya acechando más de dos horas y todavía no le había salido nada al alcance de sus flechas. No podía cazar a ojeo, la sequía que reinaba desde hacía meses había secado la cubierta de hojas y ramas y éstas crujían a cada paso. En tales condiciones, sólo la inmovilidad podía otorgar éxitos y trofeos.

Sobre el mango del arco se posó una mariposa vanesa. Milva no la espantó. Mientras observaba cómo plegaba y desplegaba las alas, contem plaba al tiempo su arco, una adquisición reciente de la que todavía no había dejado de alegrarse. Era una arquera por vocación, amaba las bue nas armas. Y ésta que tenía en la mano era la mejor de las mejores.

Milva había tenido muchos arcos en su vida. Había aprendido a disparar con arcos normales de fresno y de tejo, pero pronto los abandonó en favor de los laminados flexibles del tipo que usaban las dríadas y los elfos. Los arcos de los elfos eran más cortos, más ligeros y manejables, y gracias a su compo sición de capas de madera y tendones de animales también más rápidos que los de tejo. Una flecha disparada con ellos alcanzaba su objetivo en un tiem po más corto y con una trayectoria más plana, lo que eliminaba en buena medida la posibilidad de que fuera arrastrada por el viento. Los mejores ejemplares de tales armas, de cuatro dobleces, portaban entre los elfos el nombre de _zhefar, _pues precisamente tal símbolo rúnico formaban los bra zos y el mango del arco. Milva había usado zefares durante bastantes años y no juzgaba que pudiera existir arco que los superase.

Pero por fin había encontrado tal arco. Esto sucedió, por supuesto, en el bazar marino de Cidaris, famoso por su rica oferta de mercancías extrañas y poco comunes traídas por los marineros desde los rincones más lejanos del mundo, de todo lugar al que fueran capaces de llegar cocas y galeones. Milva, siempre que podía, visitaba el bazar y echaba un vistazo a los arcos ultrama rinos. Precisamente era allí donde había adquirido el arco que pensaba que le iba a servir durante muchos años, un zefar procedente de Zerrikania y reforzado con cuerno de antílope labrado. Pensó que aquel arco era perfecto. Durante un año. Porque un año más tarde, en aquel mismo puesto, donde aquel mismo comerciante, había encontrado una verdadera maravilla.

El arco procedía del lejano norte. Tenía una envergadura de sesenta y dos pulgadas, de caoba, una empuñadura perfectamente contrapesada y un mástil liso y laminado, trenzado de capas de maderas nobles y de huesos y tendones de ballena cocidos. De los otros utensilios que yacían junto a él lo diferenciaban no sólo su construcción sino también su precio. Y había sido precisamente el precio lo que había llamado la atención a Milva. Sin embar go, una vez se llevó el arco a las manos y lo probó, pagó sin vacilar y sin regatear lo que le pidiera el mercader. Cuatrocientas coronas novigradas. Ni que decir tiene que no portaba consigo una suma tan gigantesca, sacrificó en el trato su zefar zerrikano, una ristra de pieles de marta y una medallita, obra maravillosa de los elfos, un camafeo de coral engarzado de perlas de río.

Pero no lo lamentó. Nunca. El arco era de increíble ligereza y simple mente resultaba certero a la perfección. Aunque no era muy largo, cubría con sus mástiles entrelazados una considerable distancia. Provisto de una cuerda de cáñamo y terciopelo tensada con precisión sobre los torcidos mangos, daba, a partir de veinticuatro pulgadas de estiramiento, una fuerza de cincuenta y cinco libras. Cierto, había arcos que daban incluso hasta ochenta, pero Milva consideraba que esto era una exageración. Una flecha disparada desde su arco de ballena con una fuerza de cincuenta y cinco atravesaba una distancia de doscientos pasos en el instante entre dos lati dos de corazón, y a cien pasos tenía suficiente ímpetu como para herir eficazmente a un ciervo, mientras que a un humano, si no llevaba armadu ra, lo atravesaba de parte a parte. Milva no solía ir a cazar animales mayo res que el ciento o alguien que llevara armadura pesada.

La mariposa echó a volar. Los pinzones todavía revoloteaban entre los arbustos. Y seguía sin haber nada que se pusiera a tiro. Milva apoyó la espalda en el tronco del pino, comenzó a recordar. Así, para matar el tiempo.

Su primer encuentro con el brujo había sido en julio, dos semanas después de los sucesos acaecidos en la isla de Thanedd y del estallido de la guerra en Dol Angra. Milva volvía a Brokilón después de unos cuantos días fuera, conducía a los restos de un comando de Scoia'tael que había sido destrozado en Temería cuando intentaba llegar al territorio de Aedim, ya envuelto en la guerra. Los Ardillas querían unirse a la rebelión en que se habían alzado los elfos de Dol Blathanna. No lo consiguieron y, si no hubiera sido por Milva, estarían muertos. Pero encontraron a Milva y les dieron asilo en Brokilón.

Nada más llegar le informaron de que Aglaïs la esperaba con impacien cia en Col Serrai. Milva se asombró un tanto. Aglaïs era la priora de las sanadoras de Brokilón, y Col Serrai, un valle profundo y lleno de fuentes termales y grutas, era un lugar de curación.

Obedeció de todos modos, convencida de que se trataría de algún elfo en proceso de curación que querría contactar con su comando por inter medio de ella. Pero cuando vio al brujo herido y se enteró de lo que se le requería, le dio un verdadero ataque de rabia. Salió corriendo de la gruta con los cabellos agitados y descargó toda su ira sobre Aglaïs.

—¡Viome! ¡Vio mi cara! ¿Entiendes el peligro que esto significa?

—No, no lo entiendo —respondió la sanadora con frialdad—. Se trata de Gwynbleidd, un brujo. Un amigo de Brokilón. Está aquí desde hace cator ce días, desde la luna nueva. Y todavía pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda levantarse y andar con normalidad. Quiere noticias del mundo, no ticias de sus seres queridos. Sólo tú se las puedes traer.

—¿Noticias del mundo? ¡Me parece que has perdido el seso, rariesposa! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que en el mundo pasa, allá tras las fronteras de este tu bosque tan tranquilito? ¡Guerra en Aedim hay! ¡En Brugge, en Temeria y en Redania hay caos, infierno, grandes persecuciones! ¡A aquéllos que principiaron la rebelión en Thanedd por todas partes se los busca! ¡Y por todas partes hay espías y an'givare, a veces basta con mentar una palabra, torcer la jeta cuando no se debiera, y ya te está bendiciendo el verdugo en la mazmorra con el hierro al rojo! ¿Y tengo yo que andar haciendo la espía, ir preguntando, recolectar nuevas, poner el pescuezo? ¿Y para quién? ¿Para un brujo medio muerto? ¿Y qué, es acaso mi hermano o mi cuñado? ¡Ciertamente has perdido el seso. Aglaïs!

—Si tienes intenciones de gritar —le dijo serena la sanadora—, vaya mos entonces al bosque. Él precisa de tranquilidad.

Milva, contra su voluntad, pasó la vista por la cueva en la que acababa de ver al herido. Un buen mozo, pensó automáticamente, aunque delgadu cho como un palo... La testa blanca, pero la tripa plana como un crío, se ve que es amigo de trabajos y no de morcillas y cervezas...

—Él estuvo en Thanedd —afirmó, no preguntó—. Un rebelde.

—No lo sé. —Aglaïs se encogió de hombros—. Está herido. Necesita ayuda. El resto no es asunto mío.

Milva se enfadó un poco. La sanadora era conocida por su escasa dis posición a hablar. Pero Milva ya había tenido tiempo de escuchar los rela tos emocionados de las dríadas de las fronteras orientales de Brokilón, sabía ya todo acerca de lo acaecido dos semanas atrás. De la hechicera de cabellos castaños que había aparecido en Brokilón en un relámpago mági co, del herido aferrado a ella que tenía las manos y los pies rotos. Un herido que resultó ser Gwynbleidd, el Lobo Blanco.

Al principio, dijeron las dríadas, no sabían qué hacer. El ensangrenta do brujo alternaba los gritos con los desmayos. Aglaïs le puso unos venda jes provisionales, la hechicera maldecía. Y lloraba. Milva no se creía para nada esto último, ¿acaso alguien había visto alguna vez llorar a una maga? Y luego llegó una orden de Duen Canell, de Eithné la de los ojos de plata, Señora de Brokilón. Despachad a la hechicera, rezaba la orden de la dueña del Bosque de las Dríadas. Curad al brujo.

Lo curaron. Milva lo veía. Estaba tendido en la cueva, en una artesa llena del agua de las fuentes mágicas de Brokilón, sus extremidades, suje tas sobre unos raíles colgantes, estaban envueltas en un grueso montón de la hiedra curativa conynhael y manojos de consuelda púrpura. Tenía los cabellos blancos como la leche. Estaba consciente, aunque los pacien tes curados con conynhael suelen estar tendidos sin sentido, deliran, la magia habla a través de ellos...

—¿Y? —La voz impasible de la sanadora la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué tengo que decirle?

—Que se vaya al cuerno —gritó Milva, al tiempo que se ajustaba el cinturón del que llevaba colgado un saquete y un cuchillo de cazador—. Y tú vete también al cuerno. Aglaïs.

—Como quieras. No te voy a obligar.

—Razón has. No me puedes obligar.

Se fue al bosque, atravesando los escasos pinos, no miró atrás. Estaba enfadada.

Milva sabía lo que había tenido lugar en la primera luna nueva de julio en la isla de Thanedd, los Scoia'tael hablaban sin pausa de ello. Durante el congreso de los hechiceros en la isla estalló una rebelión, se derramó san gre, rodaron cabezas. Y los ejércitos de Nilfgaard, como a una señal, ataca ron Aedim y Lyria, comenzó la guerra. Y en Temería, Redania y Kaedwen todas las culpas recayeron sobre los Ardillas. Primero, porque al parecer un comando de Scoia'tael acudió en ayuda de los hechiceros sublevados en Thanedd. Segundo, porque al parecer algún elfo, o puede que medio elfo, atravesó con un estilete y dejó muerto a Vizimir, el rey de Redania. Así que los humanos, llenos de rabia, se lanzaron sobre los Ardillas. Todo bullía como en un caldero, la sangre de elfo fluía como un río...

Ja, pensó Milva, ¿y no será verdad lo que los sacerdotes berrean de que se acerca el fin del mundo y el día del juicio? El mundo en llamas, el hombre será un lobo no sólo para el elfo sino para el propio hombre, el hermano alzará el cuchillo contra el hermano... Y el brujo se mezcla en políticas y se pone en rebeldía. ¡Un brujo, que al fin y al cabo para andar por el mundo está, y para matar a los monstruos que a las gentes dañan! Desde que el mundo es mundo, nunca brujo alguno se dejó meter en políticas ni en gue rras. Pues si hasta un cuento hay sobre un rey tonto que llevaba agua en una criba, quería cortarle la cola a una fiebre y hacer voievoda a un brujo. Y acá lo tienes, un brujo malferido en levantamiento contra los reyes y que se ha de guardar del castigo en Brokilón. ¡Lo dicho, el fin del mundo!

—Hola, María.

La recorrió un escalofrío. La dríada apoyada en un pino tenía los ojos y los cabellos de color de plata. El sol poniente otorgaba una aureola a su cabeza recortada contra el abigarrado fondo de la pared del bosque. Milva dobló una rodilla, bajó la cabeza.

—Os saludo, doña Eithné,

La señora de Brokilón se introdujo en el cinturón de líber un cuchillito de oro con la forma de una hoz.

—Levántate —dijo—. Vamos a dar un paseo. Quiero hablar contigo.

Anduvieron juntas largo rato a través del tenebroso bosque, la dríada de cabellos plateados y la alta muchacha de cabellos color de lino. Ningu na de las dos interrumpió el silencio.

—Hace mucho que no venías por Duen Canell, María.

—Tiempo no hubo, doña Eithné. Lejos del Cintillas está el camino de Duen Canell, y yo... Vos sabéis.

—Lo sé. ¿Estás cansada?

—Los elfos necesitan ayuda. A orden vuestra los ayudo.

—A mi ruego.

—Cierto. A ruego.

—Tengo otro ruego.

—Ya me lo pensaba. ¿El brujo?

—Ayúdale.

Milva se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, con un brusco movimiento rompió una rama de madreselva que sobresalía, la hizo girar entre sus dedos, la clavó en el suelo.

—Desde hace medio año —dijo en voz baja, mirando los ojos de plata de la dríada— juégome la cabeza y conduzco a elfos de los esparcidos coman dos hasta Brokilón... Y cuando reposan y curan de las heridas, los llevo de vuelta... ¿Acaso es poco esto? ¿No hice suficiente? A cada luna nueva al camino vuelvo, en noche plena salgo... Temo ya al sol cual si fuera murcié lago o autillo...

—Nadie conoce los senderos del bosque mejor que tú.

—En el monte de nada podré enterarme. El brujo, parece, quiere que pregunte por las nuevas, que me vaya entre la gente. Él es un rebelde, al oír su nombre los an'givare aguzan las orejas. A mí misma tampoco me conviene parecer por las ciudades. ¿Y si alguien me reconoce? Aún está fresca la memoria de aquello, aún no se secó aquella sangre... Porque en tonces hubo mucha sangre, doña Eithné.

—No poca. —Los ojos plateados de la anciana dríada estaban ajenos, fríos, impenetrables—. No poca, cierto.

—Si me reconocen, me clavan a un palo.

—Eres prudente. Eres cuidadosa y estás alerta.

—Para ajuntar las nuevas que el brujo pide, hay que dejar de lado la prudencia. Hay que preguntar. Y en estas horas el mostrar curiosidad es cosa de peligro. Si me agarraran...

—Tienes contactos.

—Me torturarán. Me matarán. O me harán pudrirme en Drakenborg...

—Pero tienes una deuda conmigo.

Milva volvió la cabeza, se mordió los labios.

—Cierto, la tengo —dijo con amargura—. No me es dado olvidarlo.

Cerró los ojos, el rostro se le arrugó de improviso, los labios le tembla ron, apretó con fuerza los dientes. Bajo los párpados brillaron los pálidos recuerdos aderezados con el fantasmagórico reflejo de la luna de aquella noche. Volvió el súbito dolor en el tobillo, atrapado en el lazo de cuero de la trampa, el dolor en las articulaciones, desgarradas por el tirón. En los oídos resonaba el ruido de las hojas del árbol que se enderezaba violenta mente... Grito, gemido, temblores salvajes y enloquecidos, el horrible sen timiento de terror que la embargó cuando comprendió que no se liberaría... Grito y miedo, el chirrido de la cuerda, agitadas tinieblas, tierra retorcida, innatural, a la inversa, cielo a la inversa, árboles de copas a la inversa, dolor, sangre que late en las sienes... Y al amanecer las dríadas, alrededor, como un círculo de flores... Una lejana, argéntea risa... ¡Marioneta en la cuerda! Colúmpiate, colúmpiate, monigote con la cabeza para abajo... Y su propio grito, tan penetrante, tan ajeno. Y luego la oscuridad.

—Cierto, tengo una deuda —repitió con los labios apretados—. Puesto que a quien colgaba se le cortaron las ataduras. Tan largo viva, veo, no pagaré tal deuda.

—Todos tenemos alguna deuda —dijo Eithné—. Así es la vida, María Barring. Deudas y créditos, obligaciones, agradecimientos, pagos... Hacer algo por alguien. ¿Y no será para uno mismo? Porque en realidad siempre nos pagamos a nosotros, no a otros. Cada deuda que tenemos nos la paga mos a nosotros mismos. En cada uno de nosotros se oculta un acreedor y un deudor al mismo tiempo. Lo que importa es que esa cuenta esté confor me. Venimos al mundo con una pizca de vida que nos es dada, luego no hacemos más que contraer y pagar deudas. A nosotros mismos. Para noso tros mismos. Para que al final la cuenta esté conforme.

—¿Te es cercano ese hombre, doña Eithné? ¿Ese... brujo?

—Muy cercano. Aunque él mismo no lo sabe. Vuelve a Col Serrai, Maria Barring. Ve a verlo. Y haz lo que te pida.

En la hondonada crujieron las támaras, crepitaron los ramajes. Resonó el sonoro y rabioso chek-chek de la urraca, los pinzones se echaron a volar, cegando con sus blancas timoneras. Milva contuvo el aliento. Por fin.

Chek-chek, chillaba la urraca. Chek-chek-chek. De nuevo crujieron las ramas.

Milva compuso el gastado protector de cuero, rozado hasta brillar, que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo, colocó el racimo de su mano en la cuerda que envolvía la empuñadura. De un carcaj plano que llevaba al muslo extra jo una flecha. Inconscientemente, por costumbre, examinó el estado de los filos de la punta y de las plumas. Compraba las astas en los mercados, escogiendo como media una de cada diez que le ofrecían, pero siempre les ponía ella las plumas. La mayoría de las saetas prefabricadas disponibles en los comercios tenían las penas demasiado cortas y dispuestas directamente a lo largo del asta, mientras que Milva usaba solamente flechas emplumadas en espiral, con penas que no fueran más cortas de cinco pulgadas.

Colocó la flecha en la cuerda y contempló la boca de la hondonada, la mancha de agracejo entre los troncos, los gruesos granos rojos de las bayas.

Los pinzones no volaron demasiado lejos, recomenzaron su tintineo. Ven, cabrilla, pensó Milva, alzando el arco y tensándolo. Ven. Estoy lista.

Pero el corzo se fue por el barranco, en dirección a la zona pantanosa y al manantial que reforzaba el arroyuelo que desembocaba en el Cintillas. El chivo salió de la hondonada. Bonito, así a ojo, unas cuarenta libras. Alzó la cabeza, aguzó las orejas, luego se volvió hacia los arbustos, arrancó unas hojillas de un bocado.

Estaba bien puesto, dando las traseras. Si no hubiera sido por un tron co que le ocultaba el objetivo, Milva hubiera disparado sin pensarlo. Inclu so acertando en el estómago, la flecha lo hubiera atravesado y alcanzado el corazón, el hígado o un pulmón. Si le acertaba en el muslo, le cortaría una arteria y la bestia también se derrumbaría en poco tiempo. Esperó sin relajar el arco.

El corzo volvió a alzar la cabeza, dio un paso, salió de detrás del tronco, y de pronto se dio la vuelta hasta quedar ligeramente de frente. Milva, sujetando la cuerda, maldijo mentalmente. Un disparo frontal era insegu ro. En vez de acertar en los pulmones, la flecha podía clavarse en la barri ga. Esperó, conteniendo el aliento, percibiendo el salado sabor de la cuer da con la comisura de los labios. Ésta era otra de las grandes ventajas, no muy apreciadas, de su arco: si usara un arma más pesada o hecha con menos cuidado, no conseguiría mantenerla tanto tiempo en tensión sin arriesgarse a cansar el brazo y a rebajar la precisión del tiro.

Por suerte, el chivo bajó la testa, mordisqueó unas hierbas que surgían del musgo y se volvió de costado. Milva espiró tranquila, apuntó al corazón y dejó salir delicadamente la cuerda de entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, no escuchó el chasquido que esperaba de las costillas atravesadas por la flecha. En vez de ello, el chivo saltó hacia arriba, dio coces y desapareció con un nuevo crujido de las hojas secas y un crepitar de hojas pisoteadas.

Durante algunos latidos de corazón Milva se quedó de pie, inmóvil, paralizada como la estatua de mármol de una diosa del bosque. Sólo cuan do todos los sonidos se calmaron, separó la mano derecha de la mejilla y bajó el arco. Anotó en la memoria el camino de huida del animal, se sentó tranquila, apoyó la espalda en un tronco. Era una cazadora experimenta da, trotaba por los bosques desde la infancia, había cazado su primer cor zo con once años, su primer venado con catorce, en el mismo día —extraor dinario augurio para una cazadora— de su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Y la experiencia le había enseñado que no había que apresurarse nunca en la persecución de una pieza herida. Si había acertado bien, el chivo caería a no más de doscientos pasos de la entrada de la hondonada. Si había acer tado peor —y, en suma, no descartaba tal posibilidad—, apresurarse sólo podía empeorar el asunto. Un animal herido, mal atravesado por una fle cha, no se intranquilizará, después del pánico de la huida aflojará la carre ra y marchará al paso. Un animal perseguido y asustado correrá como una liebre y no se detendrá hasta llegar al quinto infierno.

Así que tenía como mínimo media hora. Se puso entre los dientes una brizna de hierba que había arrancado y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensa mientos. Hizo memoria.

Cuando volvió a Brokilón después de doce días, el brujo ya andaba. Cojeaba ligeramente y contraía algo la cadera, pero andaba. Milva no se asombró, sabía de las prodigiosas propiedades medicinales de las aguas del bosque y de la hierba llamada conynhael. Conocía también la destreza de Aglaïs, más de una vez había sido testigo del restablecimiento repentino de alguna dría da herida. Y las historias acerca de la increíble resistencia y el aguante de los brujos tampoco, por lo visto, se las habían sacado de la manga.

No se acercó a Col Serrai nada más llegar, aunque las dríadas le recor daron que Gwynbleidd aguardaba impaciente su regreso. Se demoró a sabiendas, seguía sin estar conforme con la misión que se le había enco mendado y quería demostrarlo. Condujo al campamento a unos elfos del comando de Ardillas que traía. Relató dilatadamente las peripecias del camino, previno a las dríadas acerca de un bloqueo del Cintillas que esta ban preparando los humanos. Sólo cuando la reconvinieron por tercera vez, Milva tomó un baño, se cambió y se fue a ver al brujo.

La esperaba en los límites del campo, allí donde crecían los cedros. Paseaba, de cuando en cuando se sentaba, se enderezaba tensándose. Se veía que Aglaïs le había recomendado hacer ejercicio.

—¿Qué nuevas? —preguntó después de saludar. La frialdad de su voz no la engañaba.

—Creo que ya la guerra alcanza su final —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nilfgaard, dicen, conquistó media Lyria y Aedirn. Verden rindiose, y el rey de Temería compúsoselas con el emperador de Nilfgaard. Los elfos del Valle de las Flores fundaron un reino propio. No obstante, los Scoia'tael de Temería y Redania allá no acudieron. Siguen luchando...

—No es eso lo que me importa.

—¿No?—Ella afectó sorpresa—. Ah, ciertamente. Páseme por Dorian, como pidieras, aunque buena porción de camino hubo que hacer de más. Y aquellas trochas no son seguras...

Se detuvo, se desperezó. Esta vez él no la apremió.

—¿Acaso el tal Codringher —preguntó por fin—, al que me mandaste visitar, era un tu amigo?

El rostro del brujo no tembló, pero Milva vio que había comprendido al instante.

—No. No lo era.

—Eso es bueno —continuó, deprisa—. Puesto que ya no se cuenta en tre los vivos. Quemose junto con su local, quedó apenas la chimenea y media pared de la fachada. Todo Dorian hierve de rumores diversos. Unos comentan que el tal Codringher practicaba la nigromancia y que cocía una ponzoña, que tenía un pacto con el diablo, así que el fuego diabólico lo devoró. Otros dicen que metió la nariz y los dedos en donde no debía, como era su costumbre. Y a alguno esto no le vino en gusto, así que lo apioló co múnmente y prendió fuego para cubrir las huellas. Y tú, ¿qué piensas?

No esperó ni a la respuesta ni a las emociones en el rostro grisáceo. Continuó pues, sin renunciar a su tono de rabia y arrogancia.

—Curioso es que los mencionados fuego y defunción del tal Codringher hubieron lugar en la primera nueva del mes de julio, exacto al tiempo que el tumulto en la isla de Thanedd. Por completo como si alguno se imagina ra que Codringher algo de las rebeldías supiera y que sería preguntado por los detalles. Como si alguien hubiera querido cerrarle los morros antes de tiempo, acallarle la lengua. ¿Qué dices a esto? Ja, ya veo, nada dices. ¡Callas! Entonces yo te diré: peligrosos son estos tus asuntos, estos tus espionajes y tus pregunteos. Puede que alguno, aparte de los de Codringher, también quiera cerrar otros morros y orejas. Es lo que creo.

—Perdóname —dijo él al cabo—_. _Tienes razón. Te he puesto en peligro. Era una tarea demasiado peligrosa para una...

—Para una hembra, ¿no? —Meneó la _cabeza, _con un movimiento vio lento echó para atrás los cabellos todavía mojados—. ¿Esto es acaso lo que querías decir? ¡Vaya un galantón! ¡Métete en la testa que aunque he de agacharme para mear, mi capote está hecho de lobo y no de liebre! ¡No hagas de mí una cobarde, pues no me conoces!

—Te conozco —dijo él tranquilo y en voz baja, sin reaccionar a su enfa do ni a su voz alzada—. Eres Milva. Conduces a Brokilón a los Ardillas, evitando las batidas. Conozco tu valentía. Pero yo, con frivolidad y egoís mo, te he puesto en peligro...

—¡Tontunas! —le interrumpió cortante—. Preocúpate por ti, no por mí. ¡Preocúpate por la moza!

Se sonrió burlona. Porque esa vez el rostro de él sí había cambiado. Calló con premeditación, esperó a nuevas preguntas.

—¿Qué sabes? —preguntó él por fin—. ¿Y de quién?

—Tú tenías tu Codringher —bufó, alzando orgullosa la cabeza— y yo tengo mis confráteres. Unos que ojos y orejas bien prestos tienen.

—Habla. Por favor, Milva.

—Después de las rebeldías de Thanedd —comenzó, después de esperar un instante—, todo echó a arder. Se lanzaron a la caza del traidor. En especial buscábase a aquellos hechiceros que estaban por Nilfgaard así como a otros cohechadores. A algunos los echaron mano. Otros se esfuma ron como el humo. No hace falta ser gran sabio para adivinar adónde se fueron, bajo qué alas se escondieron. Pero no sólo se cazaba a hechiceros y traidores. En la rebelión de Thanedd a los hechiceros revoltosos les prestó ayuda un comando de Ardillas, mandado por un famoso Faoiltiarna. Lo buscan. La orden dieron de dar tormento a todo elfo que se agarre y enterrogarlo por el comando de Faoiltiarna.

—¿Quién es ese Faoiltiarna?

—Un elfo, Scoia'tael. No poco les hizo pasarlas negras a las gentes. Hay gran precio por su cabeza. Pero no sólo a él lo buscan. Buscan también a no sé qué caballero nilfgaardiano, el cual estuvo en Thanedd. Y además...

—Habla.

—Los an'givare preguntan por un brujo, de nombre Geralt de Rivia. Y por una moza, de nombre Cirilla. A estos dos se ordenó cogerlos vivos. A voz en cuello se dio la orden de que a ambos no se les ha de caer pelo de la cabeza, y ni a arrancar botón del vestido se tiene derecho. ¡Ja! Caro les has de ser a su corazón que tanto se preocupan por tu salud...

Se interrumpió al ver el aspecto de su rostro, del que repentinamente había desaparecido la inhumana serenidad. Comprendió que, aunque lo intentara, no conseguiría meterle miedo. Por lo menos, no por su propio pellejo. Inesperadamente, sintió vergüenza.

—Bueno, podrían ahorrarse los trabajos y fatigas de esta persecución —dijo, conciliadora, pero aún con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona en los labios—. Aquí, en Brokilón, estás seguro. Y a la moza tampoco habrán de agarrarla viva. Cuando cavaron las ruinas en Thanedd, los restos de esa torre mágica que se viniera abajo... ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?

El brujo se tambaleó, se apoyó en un cedro, se sentó pesadamente jun to al tronco. Milva retrocedió, asustada de la palidez que de pronto le cu brió el rostro a él.

—¡Aglaïs! ¡Sirssa! ¡Fauve! ¡A mí, presto! ¡Maldita sea, a morir se dispo ne, creo!

—No las llames... No me pasa nada... Habla. Quiero saber...

Milva, de pronto, comprendió.

—¡Nada encontraron entre los escombros! —gritó, sintiendo cómo ella también palidecía—. ¡Nada! Aunque repasaron cada piedra y hechizos echa ron, no encontraron...

Se limpió el sudor de las cejas, detuvo con un gesto a las dríadas que se acercaban. Aferró al brujo, que estaba sentado, por los hombros. Se incli nó sobre él de tal modo que sus largos cabellos claros cayeron sobre el pálido rostro de él.

—Mal entendiste —dijo Milva rápido, incoherente, encontrando con es fuerzo las palabras en el tumulto de las que le venían a los labios—. Sólo decir quería... Me entendiste de forma impropia. Pues yo... Cómo iba a saber que tú tanto... No era eso lo que quería. Yo sólo, esto, la moza... Que no la encontra rán porque esfumose sin dejar rastro, como los tales hechiceros... Perdóname.

Él no respondió. Miraba aun lado. Milva se mordió los labios, apretó los puños.

—En tres días me iré de Brokilón —dijo, conciliadora, después de un largo, largo silencio. Que la luna se vaya a su cénit, que las noches una pizca más oscuras se hagan. A los diez días he de volver, puede que antes. Al poco de Lammas, en los primeros días de agosto. No te turbes. Cielo y tierra removeré, pero lo averiguaré todo. Si alguien sabe algo de esa muchacha, lo sabrás.

—Gracias, Milva.

—Hasta dentro de diez días... Gwynbleidd.

—Me Hamo Geralt. —Le tendió la mano. Ella la estrechó sin pensárselo. Con mucha fuerza.

—Me llamo María Barring.

Con un ademán de la cabeza y la sombra de una sonrisa, él le agradeció su sinceridad, y ella supo que Geralt sabía apreciar el gesto.

—Sé precavida, por favor. Cuando preguntes, ten cuidado a quién pre guntas.

—No has de inquietarte por mí.

—Tus informadores... ¿Te fías de ellos?

—Yo no me fío de nadie.

—El brujo está en Brokilón. Entre las dríadas.

—Como me imaginaba. —Dijkstra cruzó los brazos sobre los pechos—. Pero está bien que se haya confirmado.

Guardó silencio durante un instante. Lennep se pasó la lengua por los labios. Esperó.

—Está bien que se haya confirmado —repitió el jefe de los servicios secretos del reino de Redania, pensativo, como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo—. Siempre es mejor tener la certeza. Eh, si resultara que Yennefer está con él... ¿No hay con él una hechicera, Lennep?

—¿Perdón? —El espía tembló—. No, noble señor. No hay. ¿Qué orde náis? Si lo queréis vivo, os lo sacaré de Brokilón. Si sin embargo lo prefirie rais muerto...

—Lennep. —Dijkstra posó sobre el agente sus fríos ojos azul pálido—. No seas nunca celoso en exceso. En nuestra profesión la excesiva diligen cia nunca compensa. Y siempre es sospechosa.

—Señor. —Lennep palideció ligeramente—. Yo tan sólo...

—Lo sé. Tú sólo has preguntado qué ordeno. Y yo ordeno: deja al brujo en paz.

—A vuestras órdenes. ¿Y con Milva?

—A ella déjala también en paz. De momento.

—A vuestras órdenes. ¿Puedo irme?

—Puedes.

El agente salió, cerró silenciosa y cautelosamente tras de sí la puerta de roble de la habitación. Dijkstra se mantuvo en silencio durante largo rato, contem plando los mapas, las cartas, las denuncias, los protocolos de los interrogatorios y las condenas a muerte que se amontonaban encima de la mesa.

—Ori.

El secretario elevó la cabeza, carraspeó. Guardó silencio.

—El brujo está en Brokilón.

Ori Reuven carraspeó de nuevo, mirando involuntariamente bajo la mesa, en dirección a los pies del jefe. Dijkstra advirtió la mirada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Esto no lo olvidaré —refunfuñó—. Por su culpa no pude andar durante más de dos semanas. Tuve que rebajarme ante Filippa, tuve que gañir lastimosamente como un perro y pedirle sus malditos hechi zos, o de lo contrario estaría todavía cojeando. En fin, yo mismo soy culpa ble, no le valoré bien. ¡Y lo peor es que no puedo ahora tomarme la revancha, agarrarle por su brujeril culo! ¡Yo no tengo tiempo y tampoco puedo usar a mis gentes para mis asuntos privados! ¿Verdad, Ori, que no puedo?

—Ejem, ejem...

—No carraspees. Lo sé. ¡Ah, diablos, qué seductor es el poder! ¡Cómo tienta para que lo uses! ¡Qué fácil es dejarse llevar cuando se tiene! Pero si te dejas llevar una vez, ya no se acabará nunca... ¿Todavía sigue Filippa Eilhart en Montecalvo?

—Sí.

—Toma pluma y tintero. Te dictaré una carta para ella. Escribe... Voto al diablo, no puedo concentrarme. ¿Qué son esos malditos gritos, Ori? ¿Qué está pasando en la plaza?

—Los estudiantes apedrean la residencia del embajador de Nilfgaard. Les hemos pagado para ello, ejem, ejem, me parece.

—Aja. Bien. Cierra la ventana. Que mañana los estudiantes vayan a ape drear la filial del banco del enano Giancardi. Se negó a revelarme unas cuentas.

—Giancardi, ejem, ejem, transfirió una importante cantidad al fondo de guerra.

—Ja. Entonces que apedreen los bancos que no la hayan transferido.

—Todos lo hicieron.

—Ah, qué aburrido eres, Ori. Escribe, te digo. Amada Fil, sol de mis... Joder, siempre me dejo llevar. Toma un nuevo papel. ¿Listo?

—Sí, ejem, ejem.

—Querida Filippa. Seguramente la señorita Merigold está preocupada por cierto brujo al que teletransportó desde Thanedd hasta Brokilón, ha ciendo de este hecho gran secreto, incluso respecto a mí, lo que me dolió terriblemente. Tranquilízala. El brujo está ya bien. Hasta ha comenzado a enviar desde Brokilón a una emisaria con el encargo de buscar huellas de la princesa Cirilla, personajillo que también a ti, por cierto, te interesa. Nuestro amigo Geralt, por lo visto, no sabe que Cirilla está en Nilfgaard, donde se prepara para casarse con el emperador Emhyr. Preciso que el brujo siga tranquilo sin moverse de Brokilón, por lo que intentaré que le alcance esta nueva. ¿Lo has escrito?

—Ejem, ejem, le alcance esta nueva.

—Punto y aparte. Me pregunto... ¡Ori, joder, limpia la pluma! ¡Estamos escribiendo a Filippa, no al consejo del reino, la carta tiene que tener un as pecto estético! Punto y aparte. Me pregunto por qué el brujo no intenta contac tar con Yennefer. No puedo creer que este afecto rayano con la obsesión se haya apagado tan de pronto, independientemente de la opción política de su ideal. Por otro lado, si Yennefer fuese quien le ha proporcionado Cirilla a Emhyr, y si hubiera pruebas de ello, entonces de buena gana haría que le cayera en las manos al brujo. El problema se resolvería solo, estoy seguro de ello, y la traidora belleza de cabellos morenos no estaría segura ni un día ni unas ho ras. Al brujo no le gusta que nadie toque a su muchacha, Artaud Terranova se convenció de ello de sobra en Thanedd. Me gustaría creer, Fil, que no tienes pruebas de la traición de Yennefer y que no sabes dónde se esconde. Me dole ría mucho si resultara que se trata de otro secreto que se me oculta. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo secretos para ti... ¿De qué te ríes. Ori?

—De nada, ejem, ejem.

—¡Escribe! Yo no tengo secretos para ti, Fil, y cuento con que me co rrespondas. Queda con mi más profundo respeto, et caetera, et caetera. Dame, lo firmaré.

Ori Reuven barrió la carta con arenilla. Dijkstra se sentó más cómodamen te, hizo molinillos con los pulgares de las manos entrelazadas sobre la barriga.

—Esa Milva a la que el brujo manda a sus espionajes —le dirigió la palabra—. ¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?

—Se ocupa, ejem, ejem —carraspeó el secretario—, de introducir en Brokilón a los grupos de Scoia'tael derrotados por el ejército temerio. Trae a elfos de partidas y grupos, dándoles la posibilidad de descansar y for marse de nuevo en comandos de guerra...

—No me molestes con saberes de uso común —le interrumpió Dijkstra—. Conozco la actividad de Milva, planeo usarla, además. Si no fuera por esto, ya hace tiempo que la habría echado a las garras de los temerios. ¿Qué puedes decirme de ella? ¿De la propia Milva?

—Por lo que me parece, procede de no sé qué aldea de mala muerte del Alto Sodden. Su verdadero nombre es María Barring. Milva es un apodo que le dieron las dríadas. En la Antigua Lengua significa...

—Milana —le interrumpió Dijkstra—. Lo sé.

—Su familia es desde siempre familia de cazadores. Gente de bosque, que conoce la espesura como la palma de su mano. Cuando al hijo del viejo Barring le destrozó un alce, el viejo le enseñó las artes del bosque a la hija. Cuando murió, la madre se casó de nuevo. Ejem, ejem... María no hizo migas con el padrastro y se escapó de casa. Tenia entonces, por lo que me parece, dieciséis años. Vagabundeó hacia el norte, vivía de la caza, pero los barones de los bosques no veían con buenos ojos su vida, la acosaron y persiguieron como a un animal. Así que empezó a practicar el furtivismo en Brokilón y allí, ejem_, ejem, la capturaron las dríadas.

—Y en vez de cargársela, la acogieron —murmuró Dijkstra—. La reco nocieron como suya... Y ella se lo devolvió. Selló un pacto con la Bruja de Brokilón, con la vieja Eithné la de los ojos de plata. María Barring ha muerto, viva Milva... ¿Cuántas expediciones mandó al garete antes de que los de Verden y Kerack cayeran en la cuenta? ¿Tres?

—Ejem, ejem... Cuatro, por lo que me parece... —A Ori Reuven siempre todo le parecía, aunque tenía una memoria infalible—. Hubo de aquéllos como unos cien, los más ávidos de cazar las cabelleras de las rariesposas. Y durante mucho tiempo no pudieron caer en la cuenta porque Milva a veces traía a alguno de los de la carnicería sobre sus propios hombros y el salvado ponía por las nubes su valentía. Sólo después de la cuarta vez, en Verden, me parece, alguno cayó de la burra. ¿Cómo puede ser que, gritaron de pron to, ejem, ejem, que la guía que guía a la gente a las rariesposas salga cada vez con vida? Y salieron los trapos a relucir, de que la guía guía, pero a la trampa, derechito a las flechas de las dríadas que esperan en la espesura...

Dijkstra retiró a una orilla de la mesa un protocolo de un interrogatorio, porque le parecía que el pergamino todavía apestaba a la cámara de tortura.

—Y entonces —se imaginó—, Milva desapareció en Brokilón como un sueño de oro. Pero hasta hoy día resulta difícil encontrar en Verden a vo luntarios para partidas contra las dríadas. La vieja Eithné y la joven Milana realizaron una excelente selección. Y ellas se atreven a decir que la provo cación es un invento nuestro, de los humanos. O puede...

—¿Ejem, ejem? —carraspeó Ori Reuven, sorprendido porque su jefe se había interrumpido y mantenía un silencio cada vez más largo.

—O puede que por fin hayan comenzado a aprender de nosotros —termi nó el espía con la voz gélida, mirando las denuncias, los protocolos de interrogatorios y las penas de muerte.

Cuando no vio sangre por ningún lado, Milva se puso nerviosa. Recordó de pronto que el cabritillo había dado un paso en el momento del disparo. Lo dio o quiso darlo, era lo mismo. Se había movido, y la flecha podía haberle dado en la tripa. Milva soltó una maldición. ¡Un flechazo en la barriga, maldición y vergüenza para el cazador! ¡Mala suerte! ¡Lagarto, lagarto!

Corrió rápida hacia la pared de la hondonada, mirando atentamente entre las zarzas, los musgos y los helechos. Buscaba la flecha. Una saeta provista de punta de cuatro filos tan afilados que afeitaban el vello del antebrazo y disparada desde una distancia de cincuenta pasos tenía que haber atravesado al animal de parte a parte.

La distinguió, la encontró y respiró con alivio, escupió tres veces, contenta de su potra. Se había preocupado en vano, bah, incluso era mejor de lo que se imaginaba. La flecha no estaba pringada del contenido pegajoso y apestoso del estómago. No tenía tampoco huellas de la clara y espumosa coloración rosada de los pulmones. La flecha estaba completamente cubierta de una rojez oscu ra y rica. La punta había atravesado el corazón. Milva no tendría que avanzar a paso de lobo ni acercarse, ni le esperaba una larga marcha siguiendo hue llas. La cabrilla estaba sin duda muerta entre los matorrales, no más lejos de cien pasos del árbol, en un lugar que le señalaría la sangre. Y una cabra con un flechazo en el corazón tenía que haber manchado al cabo de unos pocos pasos, así que sabía que encontraría las huellas con facilidad.

Al cabo de diez pasos halló la pieza, se dirigió a ella, mientras se sumía de nuevo en pensamientos y recuerdos.

Mantuvo la promesa que le había hecho al brujo. Volvió a Brokilón incluso antes de lo que había prometido, cinco días después de la Fiesta de la Cosecha, cinco días después de la luna nueva que comenzaba entre los humanos el mes de agosto y entre los elfos Lammas, el séptimo, penúltimo savaed del año.

Atravesó el Cintillas al alba, ella y cinco elfos. El comando que conducía contaba al principio con nueve elfos a caballo, pero los soldados de Brugge les habían ido siguiendo todo el tiempo, ya tres cuadras antes del río les pisaban los talones, se les acercaban, y les dejaron sólo al llegar al Cintillas, cuando en los vapores del amanecer se perfiló Brokilón al lado derecho del río. Los soldados tenían miedo de Brokilón. Esto los salvó. Cruzaron. Ex haustos, heridos. Y no todos.

Tenía noticias para el brujo, pero estaba convencida de que Gwynbieidd todavía se encontraba en Col Serrai. Tenía intenciones de ir a verlo hacia el mediodía, después de dormir como se debía. Se asombró cuando de pronto surgió de entre la niebla como un espíritu. Sin decir palabra, se sentó junto a ella, mirando cómo acomodaba el lecho, cómo cubría con una fra zada un montón de ramas.

—Cuidado que te corre prisa —dijo con sarcasmo—. Brujo, estoy que me caigo. Día y noche sobre la silla, no siento el culo y mojada estoy hasta el ombli go, pues cruzamos al alba las mimbreras de la orilla como si fuéramos lobos...

—Por favor. ¿Has averiguado algo?

—Lo averigüé —bufó, mientras desataba y se quitaba las botas—. Y con bien poco esfuerzo, que es asunto bien sonado. ¡Que la tu señorita tal personaje era, no me dijiste! Me pensé para mí: hijastra tuya, alguna pobretona, huérfana maltratada por la fortuna. ¡Y aquí tienes: la reina de Cintra! ¡Ja! ¿Y no serás tú un príncipe disfrazado?

—Habla, por favor.

—No la pondrán la mano encima los reyes, puesto que la tu Cirilla, corno se ha visto, desde Thanedd huyó derechita a Nilfgaard, seguro que junto con esos magos que dieron traición. Y en Nilfgaard el emperador Emhyr la reci bió con pompa. ¿Y sabes qué? A lo visto piensa entrar en nupcias con ella. Y ahora déjame descansar. Si quieres, hablaremos cuando haya dormido.

El brujo guardó silencio. Milva extendió sus peales mojados sobre unas ramas en forma de horquilla para que le diera el sol naciente, se deshebilló el cinturón.

—Desnudarse queremos —rebufó—. ¿Por qué sigues acá? ¿Hubieras podido esperar nuevas más afortunadas? Nada te amenaza, nadie pregun ta por ti, dejaron los espías de ocuparse contigo. Y tu moza se les escapó a los reyes, emperadora va a ser...

—¿Es una noticia segura?

—Nunca nada es seguro —bostezó, se sentó en el camastro—. A no ser el que el sol cada día va de saliente a poniente. Pero lo del emperador nilfgaardiano y la reina de Cintra ha de ser verdad por lo que se platica. Es cosa sonada.

—¿De dónde ha salido este rumor tan repentino?

—¡Como si no lo supieras! ¡Ella, por si no te has dado cuenta, le trae a Emhyr unas buenas hazas de tierra como dote! ¡No sólo Cintra, este lado del Yaruga también! ¡Ja, y hasta puede que la mía señora sea, puesto que yo soy del Alto Sodden, y todo Sodden, a lo visto, es su feudo! Lagarto, lagarto, si me apaño un cervato en sus bosques y me agarran, puede que me cuelguen a orden suya... ¡Oh, mundo cruel! Cuernos, se me cierran los ojos...

—Sólo una pregunta más. De esas hechiceras... es decir, de los hechi ceros que cometieron traición, ¿han capturado a alguno?

—No. Pero una maga, dicen, se quitó la vida. A poco de caer Vengerberg, cuando los ejércitos de Kaedwen se acercaban a Aedirn. Puede que de pena o de miedo ante el castigo...

—En el comando que hoy has traído había caballos libres. ¿Me darán uno los elfos?

—Aja, prisa tienes por partir —murmuró, mientras se envolvía en la frazada—. Me da por pensar que sé adonde...

Se calló, asombrada del aspecto de su rostro. De pronto comprendió que las noticias que había traído no eran buenas en absoluto. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no comprendía absolutamente nada. De pronto, inespe radamente, de sopetón, sintió deseos de sentarse junto a él, de bombar dearlo a preguntas, escuchar, enterarse, puede que aconsejar algo... Se frotó con violencia con las falanges en el rabillo del ojo. Estoy destrozada, pensó, la muerte me ha andado pisando los talones toda la noche. Tengo que descansar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué me importan a mí sus aflicciones y sus preocupaciones? ¿Qué me importa él? ¿Y la moza? ¡Al diablo con él y con ella! Cuernos, esto me ha desvelado completamente...

El brujo se levantó.

—¿Me darán el caballo?

—Coge el que quieras —dijo al cabo—. A los elfos mejor no te les pongas a la vista. Nos sacudieron al vadear, nos hirieron... Sólo al moro no lo toques, pues el moro es mío... ¿Qué haces entoavía aquí?

—Gracias por la ayuda. Por todo.

Ella no respondió.

—Tengo una deuda contigo. ¿Cómo te la pagaré?

—¿Cómo? ¡Pues yéndote de una vez al carajo! —gritó, apoyándose en los codos y tirando con violencia de la frazada—. Yo... ¡yo tengo que dormir! Coge el caballo... Y vete. ¡A Nilfgaard, al infierno, a todos los demonios, a mí me da igual! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Te pagaré lo que debo —dijo él en voz baja—. No lo olvidaré. Puede que alguna vez seas tú quien necesite ayuda. Apoyo. Unos hombros. En tonces grita, grita en la noche. Y yo acudiré.

La cabra yacía al borde de la hondonada, esponjosa a causa de la corriente que la golpeaba, profundamente envuelta entre los helechos, estirada, con un ojo vidrioso clavado en el cielo. Milva vio gordas garrapatas aferradas a su barriga de color lino claro.

—Vais a tener que buscaros otra sangre, bichos —murmuró, mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba el cuchillo—. Porque ésta ya se está enfriando.

Con un movimiento rápido y hábil, rajó la piel desde el esternón hasta el ano, pasó con destreza la hoja junto a los genitales. Separó cuidadosa mente la capa de grasa, sumergiendo los brazos hasta los codos, rasgó el esófago, extrajo al exterior las entrañas. Rasgó el estómago y la vejiga en busca de bezoares. No es que creyera en las propiedades mágicas de los bezoares, pero no faltaban idiotas que creían y pagaban.

Levantó la cabra y la colocó en un tronco que yacía al lado, con la barriga abierta hacia la tierra, de modo que la sangre pudiera manar. Se limpió las manos en un manojo de helechos.

Se sentó junto a su trofeo.

—Brujo endemoniado y loco —dijo en voz baja, con la vista clavada en las copas de los pinos de Brokilón que colgaban cien pasos por encima de ella—. Te vas a Nilfgaard a por tu mocica. Te vas al fin del mundo, que está en llamas, y ni siquiera piensas en pertrecharte de víveres. Sé que tienes para quién vivir. Pero, ¿tienes de qué hacerlo?

Los pinos, por supuesto, ni comentaron ni interrumpieron el monólogo.

—Yo bien me creo —continuó Milva, hurgándose con un cuchillo la sangre que tenía bajo las uñas— que ni una posibilidad has de rescatar a tu señoritinga. No ya que no conseguirás allegarte hasta Nilfgaard, mas ni siquiera hasta el Yaruga. Yo bien me creo que no te allegarás ni siquiera hasta Sodden. Yo bien me creo que tu muerte está escrita. En tus labios apretados está escrita, en tus ojos sombríos se mira. Te agarrará la muer te, loco brujo, te agarrará presto. Pero gracias a esta cabrilla, no será al menos muerte por hambre. Y esto, pienso, ya es algo. Yo bien me creo.

Al ver entrar al embajador nilfgaardiano en la sala de audiencia, Dijkstra suspiró a escondidas. Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, enviado del emperador Emhyr var Emreis, tenía la costumbre de conducir sus conversaciones en lenguaje diplomático y le encantaba meter en las frases pomposas rarezas lingüísticas que sólo eran comprensibles para los diplomáticos y los científicos. Dijkstra había estudiado en la academia oxenfurtiana y, aunque no había alcanzado el título de maestría, conocía las bases de la afectada jerga universitaria. Sin embargo, le desagradaba hacer uso de ella porque en lo profundo de su alma no aguantaba la pompa ni ninguna forma de ceremonial pretencioso.

—Bienvenido, excelencia.

—Señor conde. —Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen se inclinó ceremoniosamente—. Ah, os pido perdón. ¿No debería decir ya: noble e ilustrado príncipe? ¿Vues tra alteza regente? ¿Noble señor secretario de estado? Por mi honor, su señoría, las dignidades se derraman sobre vos en tal grado que en verdad no sé cómo titularos para no violentar el protocolo.

—Lo mejor será «vuestra majestad» —respondió Dijkstra con voz mo desta—. Sabéis al fin y al cabo, excelencia, que el palacio hace al rey. Y no os es seguramente ajeno el hecho de que si yo grito: ¡a saltar!, el palacio de Tretogor pregunta: ¿cómo de alto?

El embajador sabía que Dijkstra exageraba, pero no tanto en realidad. El príncipe infante Radowid era menor de edad, la reina Hedwig estaba hundida por la trágica muerte de su esposo, la aristocracia, asustada, entontecida, peleada y dividida en facciones. En Redania, el gobierno de hecho lo dirigía Dijkstra. Dijkstra hubiera conseguido sin esfuerzo cual quier dignidad con sólo quererlo. Pero Dijkstra no quería ninguna.

—Vuestra excelencia me ha mandado llamar —dijo al cabo el embajador—. Dejando al margen al ministro de asuntos exteriores. ¿A qué debo tal honor?

—El ministro —Dijkstra bajó los ojos hacia el suelo— ha renunciado a su función a causa de su estado de salud.

El embajador inclinó serio la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que el ministro de asuntos exteriores estaba prisionero en las mazmorras y, como era un idiota y un cobarde, con toda seguridad le había contado a Dijkstra todo acerca de sus contactos con el servicio secreto nilfgaardiano ya durante la muestra de herramientas que precedía al interrogatorio. Sabía que la red organizada por el agente Vattier de Rideaux, el jefe de los servicios secretos imperiales, había sido desarticulada, y todos los hilos estaban en manos de Dijkstra. Sabía también que todos los hilos conducían directamente hacia su propia persona. Pero su persona gozaba de inmunidad, y la tradición obligaba a jugar el juego hasta el mismísimo final. Sobre todo después de las extrañas instrucciones cifradas enviadas a la embajada por Vattier y el coro nel Stefan Skellen, agente imperial para misiones especiales.

—Puesto que aún no ha sido nombrado un sucesor —siguió Dijkstra—, en mí recae la desagradable obligación de informar que vuestra excelencia ha sido considerado _persona non grata _en el reino de Redania.

El embajador hizo una reverencia.

—Lamento —dijo— que las deficiencias que han ocasionado la mutua expulsión de embajadores sean consecuencia de asuntos que no afectan directamente ni al reino de Redania ni al imperio de Nilfgaard. El imperio no ha emprendido ninguna acción agresora contra Redania.

—Aparte del bloqueo de la desembocadura del Yaruga y de las islas de Skellige para nuestros barcos y mercancías. Aparte de armar y apoyar a las bandas de Scoia'tael.

—Eso son insinuaciones.

—¿Y la concentración de los ejércitos imperiales en Verden y en Cintra? ¿Las razzias de bandas armadas en Sodden y en Brugge? Sodden y Brugge son protectorados temerios, y nosotros somos aliados de Temería, excelen cia: atacar a Temería es atacamos a nosotros. Quedan también asuntos que atañen directamente a Redania: la rebelión en la isla de Thanedd y el criminal atentado al rey Vizimir. Y el asunto del papel que el imperio ha jugado en estos acontecimientos.

—_Quod attinet _al incidente en Thanedd —el embajador separó las ma nos—, no he sido autorizado a expresar mi opinión. A su majestad imperial Emhyr var Emreis le son ajenos los secretos de los ajustes de cuentas de vuestros hechiceros. Me apena el hecho de que apenas produzcan resulta dos nuestras protestas contra la propaganda que sugiere algo distinto. Propaganda que se extiende, como me atrevo a afirmar, no sin apoyo de los más altos poderes del reino de Redania.

—Vuestras protestas extrañan y sorprenden mucho. —Dijkstra sonrió un poco—. Sin embargo, el emperador por lo menos no esconde el hecho de que la princesita que se alberga en su palacio fue raptada precisamente en Thanedd.

—Cirilla, reina de Cintra —le corrigió con énfasis Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen—, no fue raptada, sino que buscó asilo en el imperio. Ello no tiene nada en común con el incidente de Thanedd.

—¿De verdad?

—El incidente de Thanedd —continuó el embajador con rostro pétreo— cau só desagrado al emperador. Y el alevoso atentado realizado por un loco contra la vida del rey Vizimir le produjo la más sincera y viva repugnancia. Sin embargo, aún mayor repugnancia le despierta el asqueroso rumor que circula entre la plebe, que se atreve a buscar en el imperio a los instigadores de tal crimen.

—La captura de los verdaderos instigadores —dijo Dijkstra con lenti tud— pondrá punto final a los rumores, esperemos. Y su captura y el que se les administre justicia sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—_Justitiafundamentum regnorum_—reconoció con seriedad Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen—. Y _crimen horribilis non potest non esse punibile. _Os aseguro que su majestad imperial también desea que así suceda.

—Está al alcance del emperador satisfacer este deseo —le lanzó Dijkstra con indolencia mientras se cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho—. Una de las cabecillas de la conspiración, Enid an Gleanna, hasta no hace mucho co nocida como la hechicera Francesca Findabair, juega, por gracia del empe rador, a ser la reina del estado títere de los elfos en Dol Blathanna.

—Su majestad imperial —el embajador hizo una rígida reverencia— no puede mezclarse en los asuntos de Dol Blathanna, un reino independien te, reconocido por todas las potencias vecinas.

—Pero no por Redania. Para Redania, Dol Blathanna sigue siendo parte del reino de Aedirn. Aunque a medias con los elfos y Kaedwen habéis des menuzado Aedirn en pedazos, aunque en Lyria no haya quedado _lapis super lapidem, _demasiado pronto habéis borrado este reino del mapa del mundo. Demasiado pronto, excelencia. Sin embargo, no es hora ni lugar para discutir sobre ello. Que Francesca Findabair reine de momento, ya llegará la hora de la justicia. ¿Y qué hay de los otros rebeldes y organizado res del atentado al rey Vizimir? ¿Qué hay de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, qué de Yennefer de Vengerberg? Hay argumentos para sospechar que, después de la derrota del golpe, ambos huyeron a Nilfgaard.

—Os aseguro —el embajador alzó la cabeza— que no es así. Y si así lo fuera, os prometo que no escaparán del castigo.

—No ante vosotros cometieron delito, no sois por tanto quien deba castigar los. El emperador Emhyr podría demostrar su sincero deseo de justicia, que es, al fin y al cabo, el _Jundamentum regnorum, _si nos entregara a los delincuentes.

—No se le puede negar razón a vuestra petición —reconoció Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen, fingiendo una sonrisa perpleja—. Sin embargo no hay tales personas en el imperio, eso, _primo. Secundó, _incluso si hubieran consegui do llegar allí, existe un impedimento. Las extradiciones se realizan por decisión jurídica, en este caso dictada por el consejo imperial. Considerad, su señoría, que la ruptura de lazos diplomáticos por parte de Redania es un acto de enemistad y es difícil contar con que el consejo vote por la extradición de personas que buscan asilo si esta extradición la desea un país enemigo. Sería una decisión sin precedentes... A no ser qué...

—¿Qué?

—Que se creara un precedente.

—No entiendo.

—Si el reino de Redania estuviera dispuesto a entregar al emperador a un súbdito suyo, un criminal convicto aquí escondido, el emperador y su consejo tendrían razones para corresponder con este gesto de buena voluntad.

Dijkstra guardó silencio largo rato, dando la sensación de que murmu raba o pensaba.

—¿De quién se trata?

—El nombre del delincuente... —El embajador fingió intentar acordar se, por fin echó mano de una carpeta de guadamecí llena de documentos—. Perdonad, _memoria fragilis est... _Aquí. Un cierto Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. No es banal la acusación que sobre él pesa. Se le busca por asesinato, deserción, _raptas puellae, _violación, robo y falsedad de docu mentos. Huyendo de la ira imperial, escapó al extranjero.

—¿A Redania? Un camino bien largo.

—Su señoría —Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen sonrió ligeramente— no limita al fin y al cabo sus intereses sólo a Redania. No albergo ni sombra de duda de que si este criminal hubiera sido capturado en alguno de los reinos aliados, su señoría sabría de ello por los informes de sus numerosos... conocidos.

—¿Cómo habéis dicho que se llama el tal criminal?

—Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach.

Dijkstra calló largo rato, fingiendo buscar en su memoria.

—No —dijo por fin—. No se ha capturado a nadie con tal nombre.

—¿De verdad?

—Mi _memoria _no es _fragilis _en tales asuntos. Lo siento, excelencia.

—Yo también —respondió Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen en un tono helado—. Sobre todo porque no es posible realizar la extradición mutua de delin cuentes en estas circunstancias. No voy a aburrir más a vuesa merced. Os deseo salud y fortuna.

—Lo mismo digo. Adiós, excelencia.

Haciendo unas cuantas complicadas reverencias ceremoniosas, el em bajador salió.

—Bésame en el _sempiternum meam, _listillo —murmuró Dijkstra al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¡Ori! ¡Sal!

El secretario, rojo de tanto contener las toses y los carraspeos, salió de detrás de las cortinas.

—¿Filippa todavía está en Montecalvo?

—Sí, ejem, ejem. Con ella están las señoras Laux-Antille, Merigold y Metz.

—¡En uno o dos días puede estallar la guerra, en cualquier momento la frontera del Yaruga puede pegar un pedo y éstas van y se encierran en un castillejo del quinto cuerno! Toma la pluma y escribe. Amada Fil... ¡Cuernos!

—He escrito: «Querida Filippa».

—Bien. Sigue escribiendo. Puede que te interese que el tipejo del yelmo de plumas que desapareció de Thanedd de forma tan misteriosa como ha bía aparecido se llama Cahir Mawr Dyffryn y es hijo del senescal Ceallach. A este extraño personaje no lo buscamos sólo nosotros sino que, por lo que se ve, también lo buscan los servicios de Vattier de Rideaux y la gente de ese hijo de puta de...

—A doña Filippa, ejem, ejem, no le gustan semejantes palabras. He escrito: «ese canalla».

—Pues venga. Ese canalla de Stefan Skellen. Por otro lado, sabes tan bien como yo, querida Fil, que los servicios secretos de Emhyr sólo buscan con tanta constancia a aquellos agentes y emisarios a los que Emhyr haya prometido sacarles la piel a tiras. A aquéllos que, en vez de cumplir una orden o morir, le traicionaron y no cumplieron las órdenes. La cosa tiene un aspecto bastante extraño, puesto que estábamos seguros de que las órdenes del tal Cahir se referían a la captura de la princesa Chilla y su traslado a Nilfgaard. Punto y aparte. La extraña, mas fundada, sospecha que este asunto me ha despertado, así como cierta teoría algo sorprenden te, mas no desprovista de sentido, que tengo, quisiera discutirla contigo a solas. Con mi más profundo respeto, et caetera, et caetera.

Cabalgó hacía el sur, tan derecha como un disparo, primero por la orilla del Cintillas, luego por los Desmontes, más tarde, habiendo atravesado el río, avanzó a través de húmedas gargantas, cubiertas de una blanda alfombra de arbustos verde brillante. Supuso que el brujo, que no conocía el terreno tan bien como ella, no se arriesgaría a cruzar por la orilla de los humanos. Cortan do a través del arco del río, fuertemente doblado hacia Brokilón, tenía la posi bilidad de alcanzarlo en los alrededores de la cascada de Ceann Treise, viajan do rápido y sin paradas cabía incluso la posibilidad de que lo precediera.

Los pinzones no se habían equivocado con sus trinos. El cielo se había nublado hacia el sur. El aire se había vuelto más pesado y denso, los mosqui tos y los tábanos se hicieron extraordinariamente importunos y molestos.

Cuando entró en un cenagal, donde crecían avellanos cubiertos de fru tos aún verdes y de espinos desnudos y rojizos, sintió una presencia. No la oyó. La sintió. Supo así que eran elfos.

Detuvo el caballo, para que los arqueros ocultos en la espesura tuvie ran la posibilidad de verla bien. Dejó también de respirar. Con la esperan za de no haber dado con unos elfos impetuosos.

Una mosca zumbaba por encima de la cabra, que estaba colgada sobre las ancas del caballo.

Un susurro. Un silbido bajito. Respondió con otro silbido. Los Scoia'tael salieron como espíritus de entre las matas y sólo entonces Milva comenzó a respirar libremente. Los conocía. Pertenecían al comando de Coinneach Dé Reo.

—Hael —dijo ella, bajando del caballo—. ¿Que'ss va?

—Ne'ss —respondió secamente el elfo, cuyo nombre ella no recordaba—. Caemm.

No lejos, a campo abierto, había otros acampados. Eran por lo menos treinta, más de los que contaba el comando de Coinneach. Milva se sor prendió. En los últimos tiempos, las partidas de Ardillas mermaban más que crecían. En los últimos tiempos, los comandos que se encontraba eran-grupos ensangrentados, febriles, que apenas se tenían sobre sillas y pier nas harapientas. Este comando era distinto.

—Cead, Coinneach —saludó al comandante que se acercaba.

—Ceadmil, sor'ca.

Sor'ca. Hermanilla. Así la llamaban aquéllos con los que mantenía amis tad cuando querían mostrarle respeto y simpatía. Y esto, pese a que eran mucho, mucho más viejos que ella. Al principio, para los elfos no era más que el dh'oine, el humano. Luego, cuando les ayudó regularmente, la lla maron Aen Woedbeanna, «la muchacha del bosque». Y todavía después, cuando la conocieron mejor, siguiendo a las dríadas, la llamaron Milva, la Milana. Su verdadero nombre, que revelaba a los que mayor amistad la unía, correspondiéndole con parecido gesto de su parte, no les gustaba: lo pronunciaban «Mear'ya», con la sombra de una mueca, como si en su len gua sonara algo desagradable. E inmediatamente pasaban a «sor'ca».

—¿Adonde os dirigís? —Milva miró atentamente a su alrededor, pero seguía sin ver heridos ni enfermos—. ¿A la Octava Milla? ¿A Brokilón?

—No.

Renunció a seguir preguntando, los conocía demasiado bien. Le bastó mirar un poco los rostros inmóviles y en tensión, la exagerada y demostra tiva templanza con la que ponían orden a sus armas y equipamientos. Bastaba con una única y atenta mirada a aquellos ojos profundos y sin fondo. Sabía que se dirigían a luchar.

El cielo se oscurecía hacia el sur, se llenaba de nubes.

—¿Y adonde te diriges tú, sor'ca? —preguntó Coinneach. Luego echó un rápido vistazo a la cabra que colgaba del caballo, sonrió ligeramente.

—Al sur —le sacó de su error con voz helada—. A Drieschot.

El elfo dejó de sonreír.

—¿Por la orilla humana?

—A lo menos hasta Ceann Treise. —Se encogió de hombros—. Segurito que por la parte de los saltos me volveré a la orilla brokilona, porque...

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar relinchos de caballos. Más Scoia'tael se unieron al ya de por sí extraordinariamente numeroso comando. A estos nuevos Milva los conocía todavía mejor.

—¡Ciaran! —gritó en voz no muy alta, sin ocultar su asombro—. ¡Toruviel! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? Acabo nomás de conduciros a Brokilón y voso tros de nuevo...

—Ess'creasa, sor'ca —dijo Ciaran aep Dearbh con seriedad. El vendaje que rodeaba la cabeza del elfo estaba manchado de sangre que fluía lentamente.

—Es necesario —repitió Toruviel tras él, desmontando con cuidado, para no golpearse el brazo que llevaba en cabestrillo—. Vinieron nuevas. No podemos gandulear en Brokilón cuando cada arco cuenta.

—Si lo hubiera sabido —se amohinó— no habríame esforzado por voso tros. Ni habríame jugado el cuello en el vado.

—Las nuevas llegaron anoche —le explicó Toruviel en voz baja—. No pudimos... no podemos abandonar en tal momento a nuestros compañe ros de armas. No podemos, compréndelo, sor'ca.

El cielo se oscureció aún más. Esta vez, Milva escuchó claramente los truenos lejanos.

—No cabalgues hacia el sur, sor'ca —dijo Coinneach Dé Reo—. Se acer ca tormenta.

—Y qué me puede una tormenta... —Se interrumpió, le miró atentamente—. ¡Ja! ¿Así que tales son las nuevas que os han llegado? Nilfgaard, ¿verdad? ¿Cru zar quieren el Yaruga por Sodden? ¿Atacan Brugge? ¿Por eso os vais?

No respondió.

—Sí, como en Dol Angra. —Miró sus oscuros ojos—. Otra vez el empera dor nilfgaardiano se servirá de vosotros, para que a los humanos en las retaguardias tumultos les hagáis a sangre y fuego. Y luego el emperador cerrará paces con los reyes y a vosotros os aplastarán. En el fuego propio que iniciéis, habréis de abrasaros.

—El fuego limpia. Y endurece. Hay que pasar por él. ¿Aenyellhael, ell'ea, sor'ca? En vuestra lengua: bautismo de fuego.

—Más me gustan otros fuegos. —Milva desató la cabra y la echó al suelo, a los pies de los elfos—. Los que crepitan bajo el espetón. Tened, para que no hayáis de morir de hambre durante la procesión. A mí ya falta no me hace.

—¿No vas al sur?

—Voy.

Voy, pensó, voy a toda velocidad. Tengo que advertir a este tontorrón de brujo, tengo que advertirle de la ventisca en la que se va a meter. Tengo que hacer que se vuelva.

—No vayas, sor'ca.

—Dejaime en paz, Coinneach.

—Se acerca una tormenta por el sur —repitió el elfo—. Se acerca una enorme borrasca. Y un enorme fuego. Resguárdate en Brokilón, hermanilla, no vayas al sur. Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros, ya no puedes hacer más. Y no tienes que hacerlo. Nosotros tenemos. ¡Ess'tedd, esse creasa! Ya es nuestra hora. Adiós.

El aire estaba pesado y denso.

Los hechizos de teleproyección eran complicados, tuvieron que lanzarlo juntas, uniendo las manos y los pensamientos. Y pese a ello, resultaba que era un esfuerzo endiablado. Porque la distancia tampoco era pequeña. Los párpados cerrados de Filippa Eilhart temblaban, Triss Merigold aspiraba, en la alta frente de Keira Metz surgieron gotas de sudor. Sólo en el rostro de Margarita Laux-Antille no había señal de cansancio.

En la habitación escasamente iluminada reinó de pronto la claridad, a todo lo largo del oscuro revestimiento de madera de las paredes bailó un mosaico de reflejos. Sobre la mesa redonda flotaba una bola que brillaba con un reflejo lechoso. Filippa Eilhart gritó el final del hechizo y le cayó enfrente, sobre una de las doce sillas colocadas alrededor de la mesa. En el interior de la bola se dibujó una borrosa figura. La imagen tembló, la pro yección no era muy estable. Pero pronto se volvió más clara.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Keira, al tiempo que se limpiaba la frente—. ¿Acaso éstos de Nilfgaard no conocen la glamarye ni los hechizos reforza dores?

—Por lo visto no —afirmó Triss con la comisura de los labios—. Y creo que de moda tampoco han oído hablar nunca.

—Ni de algo llamado maquillaje —dijo bajito Filippa—. Pero ahora si lencio, muchachas. Y no la miréis fijamente. Hay que estabilizar la proyec ción y saludar a nuestra invitada. Refuérzame, Rita.

Margarita Laux-Antille repitió la fórmula del hechizo y el gesto de Filippa. La imagen tembló algunas veces, perdió su inestabilidad nebulosa y su brillo innatural, los contornos y los colores se agudizaron. Las hechiceras podían ahora contemplar aún más detenidamente la figura del otro lado de la mesa. Triss se mordió los labios y murmuró significativamente a Keira.

La mujer de la proyección poseía un rostro pálido y de fea tez, unos ojos vagos y faltos de expresión, unos estrechos labios azulados y una nariz ligeramente ganchuda. Llevaba un sombrero extraño, cónico, algo arrugado. Bajo la blanda ala surgían unos cabellos oscuros, de aspecto poco fresco. La sensación de poco atractivo y dejadez la acentuaba un manto negro, amplio e informe, cosido por los hombros con unos gastados hilos plateados. Un bordado mostraba una media luna rodeada de estrellas. Era el único adorno que portaba la hechicera nilfgaardiana.

Filippa Eilhart se levantó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no exhibir sus joyas, guirnaldas y escote.

—Noble doña Assire —dijo—. Bienvenida a Montecalvo. Nos alegramos muchísimo de que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación.

—Lo hice por curiosidad —dijo la hechicera de Nilfgaard con una voz inesperadamente agradable y melodiosa, mientras se arreglaba el sombre ro con un gesto inconsciente. Tenía una mano delgada, con manchas ama rillas, las uñas quebradas y desiguales, evidentemente mordisqueadas—. Únicamente por una curiosidad —repitió— cuyas consecuencias al fin y al cabo pueden resultar para mí fatales. Me gustaría pedir explicaciones.

—Pasaré a ellas inmediatamente —afirmó con la cabeza Filippa, ha ciendo una señal a las otras hechiceras—. Sin embargo, primero permíte me evocar las proyecciones del resto de participantes en el encuentro y realizar las presentaciones necesarias. Te ruego un poco de paciencia.

Las hechiceras unieron de nuevo las manos, renovaron de nuevo los encan tamientos. El aire de la habitación resonó como un alambre en tensión, de bajo los artesonados del techo fluyó de nuevo sobre la mesa una brillante niebla que llenó el cuarto de una sombra brillante. Sobre tres de las sillas vacías aparecieron esferas de luz pulsante, en el interior de las esferas sur gieron los contornos de unas figuras. La primera que apareció fue Sabrina Glevissig con un vestido turquesa con un retador escote, provisto de un gran cuello rígido y calado que constituía un hermoso marco para sus cabellos, peinados y sujetos con una diadema de brillantes. Junto a ella, del resplan dor nebuloso surgió la proyección de Sheala de Tancarville, vestida de tercio pelo negro con perlas cosidas, con una boa de pieles de zorro plateado enro llada al cuello. La maga de Nilfgaard se pasó nerviosa la lengua por los finos labios. Pues espera a Francesca, pensó Triss. Cuando veas a Francesca, ratoncilla negra, se te van a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

Francesca Findabair no la defraudó. Ni el maravilloso vestido de color sangre de toro, ni el orgulloso peinado, ni el collar de rubíes, ni los ojos de corzo rodeados de un fuerte maquillaje élfico.

—Bienvenidas, señoras todas —dijo Filippa—, al castillo de Montecalvo, adonde me he permitido invitaros con el objetivo de conversar acerca de ciertos asuntos de no poca importancia. Lamento el hecho de que nos en contremos en forma de teleproyección. Sin embargo, ni el tiempo, ni la dis tancia que nos separa, ni la situación en la que todas nos hallamos han permitido que nos encontremos personalmente. Soy Filippa Eilhart, señora de este castillo. Como anfitriona e iniciadora del encuentro, me permito rea lizar las presentaciones. A mi derecha se sienta Margarita Laux-Antille, rec tora de la academia de Aretusa. A mi izquierda: Triss Merigold de Maribor y Keira Metz de Carreras. Más allá, Sabrina Glevissig de Ard Carraigh. Sheala de Tancarville, llegada de Creyden, en Kovir. Francesca Findabair, conocida también como Enid an Gleanna, actual señora del Valle de las Flores. Y por fin, Assire var Anahid de Vicovaro, en el imperio de Nílfgaard. Y ahora...

—¡Y ahora yo me largo! —gritó Sabrina Glevissig, señalando a Francesca con una mano provista de anillos—. ¡Has ido demasiado lejos, Filippa! ¡No tengo intenciones de estar sentada en la misma mesa que esa maldita elfa, ni siquiera como una ilusión! ¡Todavía no se ha secado la sangre en las paredes y suelos del Garstang! ¡Y ella derramó esa sangre! ¡Ella y Vilgefortz!

—Os ruego que guardéis las formas. —Filippa apoyó las dos manos en él borde de la mesa—. Y la sangre fría. Escuchad lo que tengo que decir. No pido nada más. Cuando termine, cada una de vosotras decidirá si quedar se o irse. La proyección es voluntaria, se puede interrumpir en cualquier momento. Lo único que pido a aquéllas que se decidan a irse es que guar den en secreto este encuentro.

—¡Lo sabía! —Sabrina se agitó con tanta violencia que por un momento se salió de la proyección—. ¡Encuentros secretos! ¡Decisiones misteriosas! Hablando claro: ¡conspiración! Y creo que sabemos contra quién va dirigida. ¿Te burlas de nosotras, Filippa? Exiges que guardemos el secreto ante com pañeros a los que no has considerado adecuado invitar. Y aquí está Enid Findabair, reinando por la gracia de Emhyr var Emreís en Dol Blathanna, la señora de los elfos, apoyada por Nilfgaard con hechos y armas. Por si fuera poco, advierto con asombro que en esta sala hay una proyección de una hechicera de Nilfgaard. ¿Cuándo han dejado los hechiceros de Nilfgaard de prestar ciega obediencia y servilismo de esclavo al poder imperial? ¿De qué secretos estamos hablando? ¡Si ella está aquí, es con la conformidad y el conocimiento de Emhyr! ¡Por orden suya! ¡Como sus ojos y oídos!

—Lo niego —dijo Assire var Anahid con voz tranquila—. Nadie sabe que tomo parte en este encuentro. Se me pidió que guardara el secreto, lo he guardado y lo guardaré. También en mi propio beneficio. Porque si saliera a la luz, no salvaría mi cabeza. Pues en esto reside el servilismo de los hechiceros en el imperio. Tienen para elegir entre el servilismo o el cadalso. He aceptado el riesgo. Niego que haya venido aquí como espía. Sólo lo puedo demostrar de una forma: con mi propia muerte. Basta con quebrar el secreto que pide la señora Eilhart. Basta con que la noticia de nuestro encuentro salga de estos muros, y perderé la vida.

—Para mí, traicionar el secreto tendría también terribles consecuencias —sonrió Francesca encantadoramente—. Tienes a tu disposición una for ma estupenda de vengarte, Sabrina.

—Yo me vengaré de otro modo, elfa. —Los ojos negros de Sabrina ardie ron en una llama espantosa—. Si el secreto sale a la luz no será por mi culpa o mi descuido. ¡Por lo menos no seré yo!

—¿Estás sugiriendo algo?

—Por supuesto —se introdujo Filippa—. Por supuesto que Sabrina su giere. Está recordando delicadamente a las señoras mi colaboración con Segismundo Dijkstra. ¡Como si ella misma no tuviera contactos con los servicios secretos del rey Henselt!

—Hay una diferencia —aulló Sabrina—. ¡Yo no he sido durante tres años la querida del rey Henselt! ¡Y mucho menos de sus servicios secretos!

—¡Ya basta! ¡Cállate!

—Apoyo la moción —dijo de pronto Sheala de Tancarville en voz alta—. Cállate, Sabrina. Basta ya de Thanedd, basta de espionaje y de intrigas extramatrimoniales. No he venido aquí para tomar parte en disputas ni escu char resentimientos ni injurias mutuas. No estoy interesada en el papel de mediadora y si se me ha invitado aquí con esta intención, aseguro que ha sido en vano. Rayos, tengo la sospecha de que tomo parte en este encuen tro vanamente y sin necesidad, de que pierdo el poco tiempo que he sacado con esfuerzo de mi trabajo científico. Pero termino de hacer suposiciones. Propongo dar por fin la palabra a Filippa Eilhart. Nos enteraremos final mente del objetivo de esta reunión. Conoceremos el papel con el que tene mos que actuar aquí. Entonces, sin excesivas emociones, decidiremos si continuamos la representación o echamos el telón. La discreción que se nos ha pedido, por supuesto, nos afecta a todas. Con consecuencias que yo, Sheala de Tancarville, haré pagar personalmente a las indiscretas.

Ninguna de las hechiceras se movió ni habló. Triss no dudó ni por un momento de las advertencias de Sheala. La solitaria de Kovir no acostum braba a amenazar en vano.

—Te concedemos la palabra, Filippa. A las estimadas señoras aquí reu nidas les ruego que mantengan el silencio hasta el momento en que Filippa dé señal de haber concluido.

Filippa Eilhart se levantó, el vestido crepitó.

—Estimadas confráteres —dijo—. La situación es grave. La magia está amenazada. Los trágicos acontecimientos de la isla de Thanedd, a los que vuelvo en el pensamiento con tristeza y desagrado, demostraron que los efectos de años de aparente colaboración sin conflictos se convirtieron en nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando tomó la palabra una exagerada ambición egoísta. Ahora tenemos desorden, caos, mutua desconfianza y enemistad. Lo que está sucediendo comienza a escapar de todo control. Para recuperar el control, para no permitir un cataclismo incontenible, debemos tomar con fuerte mano el timón de este navío azotado por la tormenta. La señora Laux-Antille, la señora Merigold, la señora Metz y yo hemos discutido ya este asunto y estamos de acuerdo. No basta con reconstruir el Capítulo y el Consejo destruidos en Thanedd. No hay, al fin y al cabo, con quién recons truir ambas instituciones, no hay garantía de que, una vez reconstruidas, no estén infectadas desde el principio con la misma enfermedad que destru yó a las anteriores. Debe crearse una organización completamente distinta, secreta, que sirva exclusivamente a los problemas de la magia. Que haga todo para no permitir un cataclismo. Puesto que si la magia desaparece, desaparecerá este mundo. Tal como hace siglos, el mundo privado de magia y del progreso que ella conlleva se hundirá en el caos y las tinieblas, se ahogará en sangre y barbarie. Invitamos a todas las señoras aquí presentes a tomar parte en nuestra iniciativa, a participar activamente en los trabajos del equipo secreto aquí propuesto. Nos hemos permitido llamaros aquí para escuchar vuestra opinión sobre el asunto. He terminado.

—Gracias. —Sheala de Tancarville movió la cabeza—. Si me permitís, comenzaré yo. Mi primera pregunta, Filippa, es, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué se me ha convocado aquí? He rechazado muchas veces que se presentara mi candidatura al Capítulo, presenté mi renuncia al sillón en el Consejo. En primer lugar, estorba a mis trabajos. En segundo, consideraba y sigo con siderando que hay en Kovir, Poviss y Hengfors otros más dignos de tales honores. Pregunto por qué se me ha invitado a mí y no a Carduin. ¿Por qué no a Istredd de Aedd Gynvael, Tugdual o Zangenis?

—Porque son hombres —respondió Filippa—. La organización de la que he hablado tiene que constituirse exclusivamente de mujeres. ¿Doña Assire?

—Retiro mi pregunta. —La hechicera nilfgaardiana sonrió—. Era idén tica en su contenido a la pregunta de la señora de Tancarvilie. La respues ta me satisface.

—Me choca este chauvinismo mujeril —dijo Sabrina Glevissig con iro nía—. Especialmente en tus labios, Filippa, tras el cambio de tu... orienta ción erótica. Yo no tengo nada contra los hombres. Es más, los adoro, y no me imagino una vida sin ellos. Pero... tras un momento de reflexión... es, al fin y al cabo, una idea atinada. Los hombres son psíquicamente inesta bles, demasiado dados a las emociones, no se puede contar con ellos en momentos de crisis.

—Es un hecho —reconoció con serenidad Margarita Laux-Antille—. Siempre estoy comparando los resultados de las adeptas de Aretusa con los efectos del trabajo de los muchachos de Ban Ard, y la comparación resulta siempre a favor de las muchachas. La magia es paciencia, delicade za, inteligencia, equilibrio, constancia, también el aguantar humilde pero serenamente los fracasos y los reveses. A los hombres les pierde la ambi ción. Ellos siempre quieren aquello que saben que es imposible e inalcan zable. Y no hacen caso de lo posible.

—Basta, basta, basta —se enfureció Sheala, sin ocultar una sonrisa—. No hay nada peor que el chauvinismo fundamentado científicamente, aver güénzate, Rita. De todas formas... Sí, yo también considero que es cosa ati nada la propuesta estructura monosexual de esta... convención o, si lo pre ferís, logia. Por lo que hemos oído, se trata del futuro de la magia y la magia es asunto demasiado importante para confiar su suerte a los hombres.

—Si se puede —habló con voz melodiosa Francesca Findabair—, qui siera interrumpir por un momento las reflexiones acerca de la superiori dad de nuestro sexo, cosa natural y fuera de todo cuestionamiento, y con centrarme en asuntos concernientes a la iniciativa propuesta, el objetivo de la cual no me resulta claro del todo. Y el momento no es casual y des pierta sospechas. Estamos en guerra. Nilfgaard derrotó y puso contra la pared a los reinos del norte. ¿Acaso bajo las consignas generales que he escuchado aquí no se esconde un deseo comprensible de darle la vuelta a la situación? ¿De derrotar y poner contra la pared a Nilfgaard? Si esto es así, querida Filippa, entonces no llegaremos a ningún punto de encuentro.

—¿Acaso es ésta la razón por la que he sido invitada? —preguntó Assire var Anahid—. No presto mucha atención a la política, pero sé que los ejércitos imperiales llevan ventaja en la guerra sobre vuestros ejércitos. Excepto doña Francesca y excepto la señora de Tancarville, que procede de un reino neutral, todas las señoras representan a reinos enemigos del imperio nilfgaardiano. ¿Cómo he de entender vuestras palabras sobre la solidaridad mágica? ¿Como una invitación a la traición? Lo siento, pero no me veo en ese papel.

Habiendo terminado de hablar, Assire se inclinó, como si tocara algo que no entraba dentro de la proyección. A Triss le pareció que escuchaba un maullido.

—Y encima tiene gato —susurró Keira Metz—. Apuesto a que negro...

—Silencio —susurró Filippa—. Querida Francesca, estimada Assire. Nuestra iniciativa ha de ser absolutamente apolítica, ésta es su base fun damental. Nos guiaremos no por el interés de las razas, reinos, reyes o emperadores, sino por el bien de la magia y su futuro.

—¿Guiándonos por el bien de la magia —Sabrina Glevissig sonrió bur lona— no olvidaremos quizá el bienestar de las magas? Pues ya sabemos cómo se trata a los hechiceros en Nilfgaard. Nosotras aquí nos echamos unas apolíticas charlitas y entonces, si Nilfgaard vence y acabamos bajo el poder imperial, todas tendremos el aspecto de...

Triss se movió intranquila, Filippa suspiró casi inaudiblemente. Keira bajó la cabeza, Sheala hizo como que colocaba su boa. Francesca se mordió los labios. El rostro de Assire no tembló, pero se cubrió de un ligero rubor.

—A todas nos esperará una suerte terrible, quería decir. —Sabrina ter minó rápidamente—. Filippa, Triss y yo estuvimos en el Monte de Sodden. Emhyr se cobrará en nosotras aquella derrota, lo de Thanedd, nuestra actividad al completo. Pero ésta es sólo una de las reservas que me des pierta la proclamada apoliticidad de este convento. ¿Acaso la participación en él significa la inmediata renuncia al servicio político y activo que actual mente cumplimos para nuestros reyes? ¿Acaso tenemos que continuar con este servicio y servir así a dos señores, la magia y los gobernantes?

—Yo —Francesca sonrió—, cuando alguien me comunica que es apolí tico, siempre pregunto en qué política concreta está pensando.

—Y yo sé que con toda seguridad no tiene en la mente aquélla que realiza —dijo Assire var Anahid, mirando a Filippa.

—Yo soy apolítica. —Margarita Laux-Antille alzó la cabeza—. Y mi escuela es apolítica. ¡Tengo en mente todos los tipos y géneros de política que existen!

—Queridas señoras —habló Sheala, quien llevaba largo rato en silen cio—. Recordad que sois del sexo superior. Así que no os comportéis como niñas que se disputan por encima de la mesa una fuente con golosinas. Los principios propuestos por Filippa están totalmente claros. Al menos para mí, y todavía tengo pocas razones para creer que sois menos listas.

Fuera de esta sala sed lo que queráis, servid a quien queráis y en lo que queráis, tan lealmente como queráis. Pero cuando el convento se reúna, nos ocuparemos exclusivamente de la magia y su futuro.

—Exactamente así es como me lo he imaginado —confirmó Filippa Eilhart—. Sé que hay muchos problemas, que hay dudas y cosas poco claras. Las repasaremos en el próximo encuentro, en el que todas tomare mos parte no en forma de proyección o ilusión, sino en persona. La presen cia no será considerada como acto formal de ingreso en el convento sino como gesto de buena voluntad. Si el convento llegará a formarse por fin, lo decidiremos en común. Todas nosotras. Con iguales derechos.

—¿Todas nosotras? —repitió Sheala—. Veo aquí sillas vacías, apuesto a que no las han colocado aquí por casualidad.

—El convento debe contar con doce hechiceras. Quisiera que la candidata a una de estas sillas vacías nos la propusiera y presentara en el próximo encuen tro doña Assire. Seguro que en el imperio de Nilfgaard hay todavía alguna otra digna hechicera. He dejado otro lugar para que tú lo repartas, Francesca, para que como única elfa de pura sangre no te sientas sola. El tercero...

—Pido se me concedan dos sitios. Tengo dos candidatas.

—¿Alguna de vosotras tiene algo contra esta petición? Si no, yo también estoy de acuerdo. Hoy es el quinto día de agosto, quinto día después de la luna nueva. Nos encontraremos de nuevo el segundo día después de la luna llena, queridas confráteres, dentro de catorce días.

—Un momento —la interrumpió Sheala de Tancarville—. Una silla si gue vacía, ¿Quién ha de ser la decimosegunda hechicera?

—Éste será precisamente el primer problema del que se ocupe la logia. —Filippa sonrió enigmáticamente—. Dentro de dos semanas os diré quién habrá de sentarse en la decimosegunda silla. Y luego reflexionaremos jun tas sobre cómo conseguir que esa persona se siente aquí. Os asombrará mi candidatura y dicha persona. Porque no es una persona común y corrien te, queridas confráteres. Ella es la muerte o la vida, la destrucción o la resurrección, el orden o el caos. Depende de cómo se mire.

Toda la aldea salió en masa a la cerca para contemplar el paso de la banda. Tuzik salió junto con los otros. Tenía trabajo, pero no se pudo contener. Últimamente se hablaba mucho de los Ratas. Corría incluso el rumor de que los habían capturado a todos y hasta colgado. El rumor era por lo viste-falso, la prueba estaba desfilando precisamente en aquel momento, con afectación y sin prisas, delante de todo el pueblo.

—Picaros descarados —susurró alguien a las espaldas de Tuzik, y era un susurro lleno de admiración—. Por medio de toa la aldea...

—Y vestidos como pa una boda...

—¡Y qué caballos! ¡No verás tales donde los nilfgaardianos!

—Bah, robaos. Los Ratas les quitan los caballos a tos. Ahora por tos laos se pueden vender bien los caballos. Pero se quedan con los mejores...

—El de alante, mirailo, es Giselher... El cabecilla de los otros.

—Y a su lao, en el castaño, ésa es la elfa... Chispa la llaman...

Desde la cerca salió un perro callejero, se puso a ladrar, retorciéndose por entre los cascos delanteros de la yegua de Chispa. La elfa agitó el flequi llo rebelde de sus cabellos oscuros, dio la vuelta al caballo, se agachó y azotó al perro con la fusta. El perro aulló lastimeramente y dio tres vueltas en el sitio, pero Chispa le escupió. Tuzik ahogó entre los dientes una maldición.

Quienes estaban al lado siguieron susurrando, señalando discretamente a los siguientes Ratas que cabalgaban al paso a través de la aldea. Tuzik escuchó porque no podía hacer otra cosa. No conocía peor que otros los rumores y cuentos, se imaginaba sin esfuerzo que aquél de las greñas hasta el hombro, de cabellos del color de la paja, que iba mordisqueando una manzana, era Kayleigh, que aquél ancho de espaldas era Asse y el de la media zamarra bordada era Reef.

El desfile lo cerraban dos muchachas que cabalgaban pegadas la una a la otra y que iban de la mano. La más alta, sentada en un caballo bayo, lucía un corte de pelo como de después de haber tenido el tifus, llevaba abierta la chaquetilla, una blusa de encaje brillaba por debajo con una blancura sin mancha, un collar, brazaletes y pendientes lanzaban cegado res reflejos.

—Ésa de los collares es Mistle... —escuchó Tuzik—. Recolgada de cosas brillantes, ni que fuera un abeto para Yule...

—Dicen que mató a más gente que primaveras tiene...

—¿Y la otra? ¿La que va en el alazancillo? ¿La de la espada a la espalda?

—Falka la llaman. Desde este año que anda con los Ratas. También se dice que es mala hierba...

La mala hierba, por lo que calculó Tuzik, no era mucho mayor que su hija Milenka. Los cabellos cenicientos de la pequeña bandida se escapaban en mechones de por debajo de una boina de terciopelo rojo rematada con arro gancia por un puñado de plumas de pavo. En el cuello ardía un pañuelo de seda del color de las amapolas, enlazado en una escarapela de fantasía.

Entre los aldeanos que habían salido de las pallozas reinó una súbita agitación. Porque el que iba a la cabeza de la banda, Giselher, detuvo el caballo, arrojó con un gesto descuidado un tintineante saquete a los pies de la abuelilla Mykitka, que estaba apoyada en su bastón.

—¡Que los dioses te guarden, hijito querido! —gritó la abuela Mykitka—. Que tengas salud, bienhechor nuestro, vosotros todos...

La risa perlada de Chispa ahogó el barbulleo de la anciana. La elfa apoyó arrogantemente el pie derecho en el estribo, echó mano a una bolsa y derramó impetuosamente un puñado de monedas sobre la multitud. Reef y Asse siguieron su ejemplo, una verdadera lluvia de plata cayó sobre la arena del camino. Kayleigh, riéndose, lanzó contra los arremolinados so bre el dinero la manzana mordisqueada.

—¡Bienhechores!

—¡Halconcillos nuestros!

—¡Que la suerte os sea propicia!

Tuzik no echó a correr con los otros, no cayó de rodillas para sacar las monedas de entre la arena y el estiércol de gallina. Seguía de pie junto a la cerca, mirando a las muchachas que pasaban lentamente frente a él. La más joven, la de los cabellos cenicientos, percibió su mirada y la expresión de su rostro. Soltó la mano de la del cabello corto, azuzó el caballo y se acercó a él, pegándose a la cerca y casi chocando con la montura. Él la miró a los ojos y se estremeció. Tanta era la maldad y el frío odio en ellos.

—Déjalo, Falka —dijo la del pelo corto. Sin necesidad. La bandida de ojos verdes se contentó con hacer retroceder a Tuzik contra la cerca y se fue detrás de los Ratas sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza.

—¡Bienhechores!

—¡Halconcillos!

Tuzik escupió.

A media tarde, sobre la aldea cayeron los Negros, la amenazadora caba llería del fuerte de Fen Aspra. Resonaron las herraduras, relincharon los caballos, tintinearon las armas. El alcalde y otros campesinos a los que preguntaron mintieron como locos, dirigieron la persecución hacia una falsa pista. A Tuzik no le preguntó nadie. Y bien hecho.

Cuando volvió de los pastos y pasó al huerto, escuchó voces. Reconoció la cháchara de los gemelos de Jiboso, el aperador, reconoció el falsete que brado de los hijos de los vecinos. Y la voz de Milenka. Están jugando, pensó. Cruzó la cerca. Y se quedó congelado.

—¡Milenka!

Milenka, la única hija que le quedaba viva, su ojito derecho, se había colgado a la espalda un palo con una cuerda, imitando una espada. Se había dejado los cabellos sueltos, sobre su gorrito de lana había clavado una pluma de gallo, en el cuello se había enrollado un pañuelo de la ma dre. En forma de una extraña escarapela de fantasía.

Tenía los ojos verdes.

Tuzik no había pegado nunca a su hija, nunca había usado el cinturón paterno.

Aquélla fue la primera vez.

En el horizonte estallaron relámpagos, truenos. Una ráfaga de viento labró como un rastrillo la superficie del Cintillas. Habrá tormenta, pensó Milva, y después de la tormenta vendrá el mal tiempo. Los pinzones no se equivo caron.

Espoleó al caballo. Si quería alcanzar al brujo antes de la tormenta, tenía que darse prisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo segundo

_He conocido en mi vida a muchos militares. He conocido a mariscales, generales, voievodas y atamanes, triunfadores en numerosas cam pañas y batallas. He escuchado sus narraciones y recuerdos. Los he visto inclinados sobre mapas, dibujando en ellos líneas de diversos colores, haciendo planes, pensando estrategias. En estas guerras de papel todo rodaba, todo funcionaba, todo estaba claro y en un orden ejemplar. Así debe ser, explicaban los militares. El ejército es sobre todo orden y reglamento. El ejército no puede existir sin orden ni re glamento._

_Por ello resulta todavía más extraño el que la guerra de verdad _—_y he visto unas cuantas guerras de verdad_—_, en lo que se refiere a orden y reglamento, recuerde hasta él aburrimiento a un burdel en llamas._

Jaskier, _Medio siglo de poesía_

El agua clara como el cristal del Cintillas se derramaba por los bordes del salto en un arco suave y perfecto, la cascada susurrante y espumosa caía entre rocas tan negras como el ónice, se quebraba sobre ellas y desapare cía en un blanco remolino desde el que se vertía en una amplia poza, tan transparente que se veía cada guijarro en el multicolor mosaico del fondo, cada trenza verde de las algas que ondulaban en la corriente.

Ambas orillas estaban cubiertas de una alfombra de centinodias, entre las que se elevaban los mirlos de río, presentando orgullosos sus blancas chorreras en el cuello. Sobre las centinodias los arbustos mudaban entre verde, bronce y ocre en un fondo de abetos, ofreciendo el aspecto de ser plata en polvo derramada.

—Ciertamente —suspiró Jaskier—, es bonito.

Una enorme trucha asalmonada intentaba saltar sobre el borde de la catarata. Durante un segundo estuvo colgando en el aire, tensando las escamas y agitando la cola, luego cayó pesadamente entre un remolino de espuma.

Una cinta bifurcada de rayos cortó el cielo oscurecido hacia el sur, un trueno lejano rodó con sordo eco a lo largo de la pared del bosque. La yegua baya del brujo bailoteó, dio un tirón con la testa, mostró los dientes, inten tando escupir el freno. Geralt sujetó con fuerza las riendas, la yegua retro cedió con un bailoteo, los cascos resonaban sobre las piedras.

—¡So! ¡Sooo! ¿Has visto, Jaskier? ¡Maldita bailarina! ¡Perra madre, a la primera oportunidad me libro de este jamelgo! ¡Así la diñe que lo cambio aunque sea por un burro!

—¿Prevés pronto tamaña posibilidad? —El poeta se rascó el cuello, que tenía escocido por las picaduras de los mosquitos—. El silvestre paisaje de este valle produce, en verdad, una incomparable impresión estética, pero para variar preferiría contemplar alguna menos estética taberna. Pronto hará una semana que llevo admirando románticas naturalezas, paisajes y lejanos horizontes. Añoro los interiores. Sobre todo aquéllos en los que se sirven alimentos calientes y cerveza fría.

—Todavía habrás de añorarlos por algún tiempo. —El brujo se volvió en la silla—. Puede que alivie un tanto tus sufrimientos el saber que también yo añoro un poco la civilización. Como sabes, estuve en Brokilón exacta mente treinta y seis días. Y noches, en las que la romántica naturaleza me congelaba el trasero, me reptaba por las espaldas y me depositaba rocío sobre las narices... ¡Sooooo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Terminarás por fin con tu rabie ta, maldita yegua?

—Los tábanos la están picando. Los bichos se han puesto tozudos y sedientos de sangre, como suele pasar cuando hay tormenta. Está tronan do hacia el sur y los relámpagos cada vez están más cerca.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —El brujo miró al cielo, al tiempo que sujeta ba al inestable caballo—. El viento también es distinto. Sopla desde el mar. El tiempo está cambiando, creo. Vamos. Azuza al cebón ése de tu castrado.

—Mi corcel se llama Pegaso.

—Como si pudiera ser de otro modo. ¿Sabes qué? Podemos ponerle también algún nombre a mi yegua élfica. Humm...

—¿Quizá Sardinilla? —bromeó el trovador, —Sardinilla —aceptó el brujo—. Es bonito.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez en la vida un caballo que no se llamara Sardinilla?

—No —respondió el brujo al cabo de un rato de pensárselo—. No lo he teni do. Azuza a tu perezoso Pegaso, Jaskier. Tenemos un largo camino por delante.

—Desde luego —farfulló el poeta—. Nilfgaard... ¿A cuántas millas, se gún tú?

—Muchas.

—¿Llegaremos antes del invierno?

—Primero llegaremos a Verden. Allí discutiremos... ciertos asuntos.

—¿Qué asuntos? No me quitarás las ganas ni te librarás de mí. ¡Te acompañaré! Así lo he decidido.

—Ya veremos. Como dije, iremos a Verden.

—¿Y queda mucho? ¿Conoces estos terrenos?

—Los conozco. Estamos junto a la cascada de Ceann Treise, delante de nosotros hay un lugar que se llama la Séptima Milla. Esas montañas al otro lado del río son los Montes del Buho.

—¿Y vamos al sur siguiendo el río? El Cintillas desemboca en el Yaruga allá por la fortaleza de Bodrog...

—Iremos al sur, pero por aquella orilla. El Cintillas dobla hacia occi dente, nosotros iremos por los bosques. Quiero llegar a un lugar que se llama Drieschot, o sea, el Triángulo. Allí se encuentran las fronteras de Verden, Brugge y Brokilón.

—¿Y desde allí?

—Junto al Yaruga. Hasta la desembocadura. Hasta Cintra.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego ya veremos. Si hay alguna posibilidad, obliga al vago de tu Pegaso a ir a un paso más rápido.

El chaparrón les pilló mientras vadeaban el río, en su mismo centro. Pri mero estalló un violento viento, que con su soplo casi huracanado revolvía los cabellos y las ropas y golpeaba los rostros con hojas y palitos arranca dos de los árboles de la orilla. Espolearon a los caballos con gritos y golpes de los puños, se movieron en dirección a la orilla mientras hacían brotar espuma en el agua. Entonces el viento enmudeció de pronto y vieron el gris muro de la lluvia que se acercaba a ellos. La superficie del Cintillas se quebró y comenzó a bullir como si alguien hubiera arrojado desde el cielo miles de millones de bolitas de plomo.

Antes de que consiguieran salir del río, estaban completamente moja dos. Se escondieron a toda prisa en el bosque. Las copas de los árboles formaban sobre sus cabezas un tejado verde y denso, pero no se trataba de un tejado que pudiera protegerlos de tamaño chaparrón. La lluvia pronto empapó y atravesó las hojas, y al poco llovía en el bosque tanto como al aire libre.

Se envolvieron en las capas, se pusieron las capuchas. Reinaba la os curidad entre los árboles, sólo aclarada por los relámpagos cada vez más frecuentes. Retumbaba una y otra vez, de forma aguda y con estampidos ensordecedores. Sardinilla se revolvió, pateó y bailó. Pegaso mantuvo su tranquilidad inmutable.

—¡Geralt! —gritó Jaskier, intentando hacerse oír por encima de otro trueno que resonaba en el bosque como si fuera un gigantesco carroma to—. ¡Vamos a detenemos! ¡Busquemos refugio en algún lado!

—¿Dónde? —le respondió a gritos—. ¡Cabalga!

Y cabalgaron.

Al cabo de un tiempo la lluvia aflojó visiblemente, el viento volvió a resonar en las copas de los árboles, los estallidos de los truenos dejaron de taladrar los oídos. Salieron al sendero, entre densos alisos. Luego a una pradera. En la pradera crecía una poderosa haya, y bajo sus ramas, sobre una ancha y gruesa cubierta de hayucos y hojas broncíneas, había un carro con una pareja de muías. En el pescante estaba sentado el carretero y los apuntaba con una ballesta. Geralt lanzó una maldición. Un trueno ahogó la blasfemia.

—Baja la ballesta, Kolda —dijo un hombre bajo con un sombrero de paja, al tiempo que se retiraba del tronco del haya, saltando sobre una pierna y levantándose los pantalones—. Éstos no son los que esperamos. Pero son clientes. No asustes a los clientes. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero tiempo siempre hay de mercadear.

—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró Jaskier a espaldas de Geralt.

—Acercaos más, señores elfos —gritó el hombre del sombrero—. Sin miedo, soy de los vuestros. ¡N'ess a tearth! ¡Va, Seidhe, ceadmil! Yo, de los vuestros, ¿entiendes, elfo? ¿Hacemos trato? Venga, venir acá, bajo la haya, ¡aquí no cae tanto!

A Geralt no le sorprendió la confusión. Tanto él como Jaskier estaban envueltos en grises capas élficas. Él mismo llevaba el jubón que le habían dado las dríadas, con los motivos de hojas preferidos por los elfos, estaba sentado en un caballo con la típica montura élfica y las riendas de caracte rísticos adornos. La capucha le cubría una parte del rostro. En lo que respectaba al finolis de Jaskier, éste ya había sido antes tomado por elfo o medio elfo, especialmente desde el momento en que había comenzado a llevar los cabellos hasta los hombros y a peinárselos ocasionalmente con plancha.

—Cuidado —murmuró Geralt, al tiempo que bajaba del caballo—. Eres un elfo. No abras la boca sin necesidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Son javecares.

Jaskier silbó por lo bajini. Sabía de qué se trataba.

El dinero lo gobierna todo y la demanda produce la oferta. Los Scoia'tael, vagabundeando por los bosques, recolectaban un botín innecesario y transferible, y padecían sin embargo de escasez de equipamientos y armas. De este modo surgió el comercio ambulante forestal. Y el género de personas que se ocupaban de aquel comercio. En las veredas, senderos, caminos y prados aparecieron los chirriantes carros de los especuladores que merca deaban con los Ardillas. Los elfos los llamaban hav'caaren, una palabra intraducibie pero que se asociaba a avaricia rapaz. Entre los humanos se extendió el término «javecar», y la palabra se asociaba con algo todavía más horrible. Pues horribles eran aquellos hombres. Crueles y sin escrúpulos, no retrocedían ante nada, ni siquiera ante el asesinato. Los javecares a los que atrapaba el ejército no podían esperar que se les tuviera compasión. Así que ellos tampoco acostumbraban a concederla. Si encontraban a al guien por el camino que pudiera delatarles a los soldados, echaban mano sin pensárselo a la ballesta o el cuchillo.

Así que no era un encuentro afortunado. Por suerte, los javecares les habían tomado por elfos. Geralt escondió del todo el rostro detrás de la capucha y comenzó a pensar en qué hacer si la mascarada fracasaba.

—Vaya un tiempo de perros. —El mercader se frotó las manos—. ¡Llue ve como si alguien hiciera bujeros en los cielos! ¿Feo tedd, ell'ea? Pero es igual, para los negocios no hay mal tiempo. ¡No hay más que mala mercan cía y malos dineros, je, je! ¿Entiendes, elfo?

Geralt asintió, Jaskier murmuró algo ininteligible desde debajo de la capucha. Por suerte, el desagrado lleno de desprecio que los elfos tenían a conversar con los humanos era conocido por todos y no asombraba a na die. El carretero, sin embargo, no había bajado la ballesta y eso no era buena señal.

—¿De quién sois? ¿De qué comando?—El javecar, como todo tratante que se preciara de ello, no se dejaba desalentar por la taciturna reserva de sus clientes—. ¿De Coinneach Dé Reo? ¿De Angus Bri-Cri? ¿O no será de Riordain? Riordain, a lo visto, hace una semana les rebanó el pescuezo a unos recaudadores reales que iban en un carromato, y en el carromato llevaban los impuestos que habían sacado. Monedas, no trigo del diezmo. Yo no tomo en pago brea ni grano, ni ropijos manchados de sangre, de pillaje acepto si acaso visones, cebellinas o armiños. ¡Pero lo más grato me son las monedas, piedrecellas o joyejas! Si tenéis, podemos hacer tratos. ¡Tengo mercaderías de primera clase! Evelienn vara en ard scedde, ell'ea, ¿entiendes, elfo? De todo tengo. Mirailo.

El mercader se acercó al carro, tiró del extremo de una lona mojada. Vieron espadas, arcos, plumas de flechas, monturas. El javecar rebuscó entre la mercadería, sacó una de las saetas. La punta era dentada y aserrada.

—Esto no os lo puede dar algotro —dijo jactancioso—. Otros tratantes tienen piedras, cuernos en vez de espadas, pues por tales puntetas te descuartizan con caballos si te agarran con ellas. Mas yo sé de lo que el Ardilla gusta, el cliente es el amo y no hay comercio sin riesgo, ¡mientras un poquete de benificios haya! La docena de puntas desparcedoras a nueve orenes. Naev'de aen tvedeane, ell'ea, ¿entiendes, Seidhe? Juro que no abu so, no me gano nada con esto, lo juro por la cabeceta de mis críos. Si me lleváis a la vez tres docenas, os hago un seis por ciento de descuento. Una ocasioncina, os lo juro, una ocasioncina... ¡Eh, Seidhe, largo del furgón!

Jaskier retiró asustado la mano del toldo, se bajó aún más la capucha sobre los ojos. Geralt, por no sé qué vez más, maldijo mentalmente la cu riosidad del bardo.

—Mir'me vara —murmuró Jaskier, alzando la mano en un gesto de dis culpa—. Squaess'me.

—No pasa nada. —El javecar mostró los dientes—. Mas ahí mejor no mirar, pues en el carro también van otras mercaderías. Pero no para ven derlas, no para los Seidhe. Un encargo, je, je. Va, pero nosotros acá de chachara... Mostrar las perras.

Ya comienza, pensó Geralt mirando la ballesta tensada del carretero. Tenía razones para pensar que la punta de la saeta podría ser una ocasioncina javecar desparcedora que, si acertaba en la barriga, saldría por las espaldas en tres o a veces en cuatro sitios, haciendo de los órganos internos del afectado un picadillo bastante regular.

—N'ess tedd —dijo, afectando un acento cantarín—. Tearde. Mireann vara, va'en vort. Volvemos al comando, entonces trato. ¿Ell'ea? ¿Entien des, dh'oine?

—Entiendo. —El javecar escupió—. Entiendo que estáis pelados, ten dríais la gana de tomar la mercancía, pero no tenéis ni un duro. ¡Hala, largo! Y no volváis, puesto que yo a personas de importancia tengo que ver aquí, os es más seguro no poneros ante sus ojos. Moveos o...

Se interrumpió al oír unos relinchos.

—¡Lléveme el demonio! —aulló—. ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya están aquí! ¡Meted la jeta bajo las capuchas, elfos! ¡Ni os meneéis, que ni os salga el aliento por los morros! ¡Kolda, mastuerzo, baja esa ballesta pero ya!

El siseo de la lluvia, los truenos y la alfombra de hojas habían sofocado el golpeteo de los cascos, gracias a lo cual a los jinetes les había sido posi ble acercarse sin ser advertidos y rodear el haya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No eran Scoia'tael. Los Ardillas no solían llevar armaduras y a ocho de los caballeros que rodeaban el árbol les relucía el metal lavado por la lluvia de los yelmos, lorigas y hombreras.

Uno de los jinetes se acercó al galope, se alzó sobre el javecar como una montaña. Era de buena estatura y para colmo estaba sobre un potente semental de guerra. Los hombros acorazados estaban cubiertos por una piel de lobo, el rostro estaba oscurecido por un yelmo con una ancha ventalla colgante que le alcanzaba hasta el labio inferior. El recién llegado sujetaba en la mano un espetón de aspecto amenazador.

—¡Rideaux! —gritó con voz ronca.

—¡Faoiltiarna! —respondió el comerciante con la voz ligeramente que brada.

El jinete se acercó aún más, se inclinó sobre la silla. El agua escapó a torrentes de su ventalla directamente sobre el guantelete y la brillante punta del amenazador espetón.

—¡Faoiltiarna! —repitió el javecar, inclinándose. Se quitó el sombrero, al momento la lluvia hizo que sus escasos cabellos se pegaran lisos al cráneo—. ¡Faoiltiarna! Yo, de los vuestros, conozco la contraseña y la respuesta... Ven go de Faoiltiarna, su señoría... Espero aquí, como estaba acordado...

—¿Quiénes son ésos?

—Mi escolta. —El javecar se inclinó aún más—. Éstos, unos elfos...

—¿El prisionero?

—En el carro. En un ataúd.

—¿En un ataúd? —Un trueno ahogó en parte el grito rabioso del jinete del yelmo con ventalla—. ¡No te irás de rositas! ¡El señor de Rideaux ordenó claramente que el preso había de ser entregado vivo!

—Vivo está, vivo —se apresuró a farfullar el mercader—. Como estaba ordenado... Metido en un ataúd, pero vivo... No fue mi idea lo del ataúd, su señoría. Fue Faoiltiarna...

El jinete golpeó con el espetón en la espuela, dio una señal. Tres hom bres saltaron de sus monturas y tiraron de la lona del furgón. Cuando echaron al suelo las sillas, las lonas y los atelajes, Geralt pudo distinguir a la luz de los relámpagos un ataúd de pino nuevo. No miró sin embargo con demasiada atención. Sentía un frío hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Sabía lo que iba a suceder en unos momentos.

—¿Y qué es esto, su señoría? —habló el javecar, mirando las mercan cías que yacían sobre las hojas empapadas—. ¿Me tiráis mis bienes del carro?

—Lo compro todo. Incluido el tiro.

—Aaaaah. —En la mandíbula peluda del mercader se abrió una amplia sonrisa—. Eso es otra coseja. Entonces van a ser... Apiensemos... Cinco cientos, con perdón de vuesa merced, si es en moneda temería. En contra, si son vuestros florines, entonces cuarenta y cinco.

—¿Tan barato? —bufó el jinete, sonriendo diabólicamente desde detrás de su ventalla—. Acércate.

—Cuidado, Jaskier —susurró el brujo, desabrochando imperceptible mente las hebillas de su capa. Estalló un trueno.

El javecar se acercó al jinete, contando ingenuamente con que aquélla iba a ser la transacción de su vida. Y fue la transacción de su vida, puede que no la mejor, pero con toda seguridad la última. El jinete se puso de pie sobre los estribos y, tomando impulso, le clavó el espetón en la coronilla casi calva. El mercader cayó sin un gemido, tiritó, agitó las manos, arañó con los tacones la alfombra de hojas mojadas. Uno de los que estaba re buscando en el carro le echó las riendas al cuello al carretero, apretó, otro se acercó, le clavó un estilete.

Otro de los que iban a caballo alzó la ballesta al hombro apuntando a Jaskier. Sin embargo, Geralt tenía ya en la mano una espada que habían tirado del carro del tratante. Agarró el arma por el centro de la hoja y la lanzó como si fuera una jabalina. Atravesó al ballestero y éste cayó del caballo, todavía con un gesto de asombro ilimitado en el rostro.

—¡Escapa, Jaskier!

Jaskier se echó sobre Pegaso y con un loco ímpetu saltó sobre la silla. El salto fue, sin embargo, un poco demasiado loco y al poeta le faltaba práctica. No acertó a agarrarse al arnés y cayó al suelo por el lado contrario del caballo. Y esto le salvó la vida, la hoja de la espada del jinete que le atacó cortó con un silbido el aire por encima de las orejas de Pegaso. El castrado se excitó, se removió, chocó con él caballo del atacante.

—¡No son elfos! —gritó el jinete del yelmo con ventalla mientras echaba mano a la espada—. ¡Cogedlos vivos! ¡Vivos!

Uno de los que habían saltado del carro pareció dispuesto a seguir la orden, vaciló. Geralt, sin embargo, había tenido tiempo ya de tomar su propia espada y no vaciló ni un segundo. A los otros dos se les enfrió algo el entusiasmo a causa de la fuente de sangre que los regó. El brujo aprove chó esto y rajó a otro. Pero ya tenía encima a los montados a caballo. Se contorsionó por entre sus espadas, paró un golpe, hizo un quiebro y de pronto sintió un dolor terrible en la rodilla derecha, sintió que caía. No estaba herido. La pierna curada en Brokilón, simplemente y sin aviso, ha bía dejado de obedecerle.

El hombre que se dirigía andando hacia él con el hacha de combate emitió un repentino estertor y se detuvo como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte empujón. Antes de que cayera, el brujo distinguió una flecha de largas plumas clavada en el costado del agresor hasta la mitad del asta. Jaskier gritó, un trueno ahogó el sonido.

Agarrado a la rueda del carro, Geralt vio a la luz de los relámpagos a una muchacha de cabellos rubios que caía de un aliso con el arco tensado. Los de a caballo también la vieron. No pudieron no verla, porque uno de ellos justamente se caía por las ancas del caballo con la garganta transfor mada por el dardo en una masa carmesí. Los tres restantes, incluyendo al jefe con el yelmo de ventalla, al momento se dieron cuenta del peligro, dieron un aullido y galoparon en dirección a la arquera, escondiéndose detrás de los cuellos de los caballos. Juzgaron que los cuellos de los caba llos ejercerían una protección suficiente ante las flechas. Se equivocaban.

María Barring, llamada Milva, tensó el arco. Apuntó con cuidado, la cuerda rozándole el rostro.

El primero de los atacantes gritó y cayó del caballo, el pie se le engan chó en el estribo, los golpes de los cascos le destrozaron. Al segundo la flecha simplemente le barrió de la silla. El tercero, el jefe, estaba ya cerca, se puso de pie en los estribos, alzó la espada para dar el tajo. Milva ni siquiera pestañeó, mirando sin miedo al atacante tensó el arco y a una distancia de cinco pasos le metió un disparo directo en el rostro, junto a la ventalla de acero. La flecha le atravesó de cabo a rabo, levantándole el casco. El caballo no moderó el galope, el jinete, privado del yelmo y de buena parte del cráneo, se mantuvo en la silla durante algunos segundos, luego, poco a poco, se inclinó y cayó sobre un charco con un chapoteo. El caballo relinchó y siguió adelante.

Geralt se levantó con esfuerzo y se masajeó la pierna, que le dolía pero que, extrañamente, parecía estar bien, podía apoyarse en ella sin proble mas, podía andar. A su lado estaba Jaskier, retorciéndose por el suelo mientras intentaba liberarse del cadáver de la garganta destrozada. El ros tro del poeta tenía el color de la gasa de algodón.

Milva se acercó, por el camino arrancó la flecha clavada en el muerto.

—Gracias —dijo el brujo—. Jaskier, da las gracias. Ésta es Milva Barring. Gracias a ella seguimos vivos.

Milva arrancó la flecha de otro cadáver, miró la punta ensangrentada. Jaskier murmuró algo poco claro, se dobló en una reverencia palaciega pero más bien temblona, después de lo cual cayó de rodillas y vomitó.

—¿Quién es el pollo? —La arquera limpió la punta con una hoja moja da, metió la flecha en el carcaj—. ¿Un tu amigo, brujo?

—Sí. Se llama Jaskier. Es poeta.

—Poeta. —Milva miró el torso del trovador, quien ya sólo vomitaba en seco, luego alzó la vista—. Si así es, comprendo entonces. Lo que no com prendo es por qué está aquí echando la pota, en vez de juntar rimas tranquilito en algún lado. De tos modos, no es asunto que haya a mí de incumbirme.

—En cierta medida, sí. Le has salvado el pellejo. A mí también.

Milva se limpió el rostro salpicado de lluvia, todavía se notaba en su piel la presión de la cuerda del arco. Aunque había disparado varias veces, sólo había una huella de la cuerda: ésta había partido cada vez del mismo sitio.

—Ya en el aliso andaba cuando platicabais con los javecares —dijo—. No quise que me vieran los bribones éstos, y no había por qué. Y a esto que vinieron los otros y comenzó la juerga. Acogotaste a unos cuantos. Sabes menear la espada, ha de reconocerse. Y eso que estás cojitranco. En Brokilón debieras haberte quedado, a curarte la pata. Empeorarás, puede que ten gas cojera para toda la vida, ¿te das cuenta, pienso?

—Viviré.

—Y a mí tal me parece. Pues anduve tras de ti, siguiendo tus rastros, para apercibirte. Y volverte. Nada habrá de tu aventura. Al sur hay guerra. Las tropas nilfgaardianas marchan desde Drieschot a Brugge.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Aunque más que por esto no fuera. —La muchacha señaló con un gesto abierto a los cadáveres y los caballos—. ¡Si son nilfgaardianos! ¿Pues no ves los soles en los pabellones? ¿Los bordados en las corazas? Arrecoger los pertrechos, poner los pies en polvorosa, pues acaso no aparezcan más de ellos. Éstos de aquí salieron en avanzadilla.

—No creo —él agitó la cabeza— que esto fuera una avanzadilla o un comando de exploradores. Vinieron aquí a por otra cosa.

—¿Y a por qué, por curiosidad?

—A por esto. —Señaló el ataúd de pino que yacía en el carro, oscureci do por la lluvia. Llovía ya más débilmente y había dejado de tronar. La tormenta se dirigía hacia el norte. El brujo alzó una espada que yacía entre las hojas, saltó al carro, maldiciendo en voz baja porque la rodilla seguía haciéndose presente con dolores.

—Ayúdame a abrir esto.

—Apañados, a un muerto quieres... —Milva se detuvo, al ver las aberturas hechas en la tapa—. ¡Cuernos! ¿Llevaban en este cajón a un javecar vivo?

—Es un prisionero. —Geralt hizo palanca en la tapa—. El mercader esperaba aquí a los nilfgaardianos para entregárselo. Intercambiaron con traseñas...

La tapa se abrió con un chasquido, mostrando a un hombre amordaza do, con los brazos y piernas ligados por tiras de cuerdas a los costados del ataúd. El brujo se inclinó. Le contempló con atención. Y otra vez, con ma yor atención. Y blasfemó.

—Vaya, mirad —dijo con la voz cortante—. Vaya una sorpresa. ¿Quién se la hubiera esperado?

—¿Lo conoces, brujo?

—De vista. —Sonrió malignamente—. Guarda el cuchillo, Milva. No le cortes las ligaduras. Por lo que veo se trata de un asunto interno de los nilfgaardianos. No debemos entrometernos. Lo dejaremos como está.

—Pero, ¿he oído bien? —habló desde sus espaldas Jaskier. Todavía estaba pálido, pero la curiosidad ya había vencido a otras emociones—. ¿Quieres dejar en el bosque a un hombre atado? Imagino que habrás reco nocido a alguien con quien tienes pleitos, ¡pero se trata de un prisionero, diablos! Era prisionero de unos que se lanzaron contra nosotros y a poco no nos mataron. El enemigo de nuestros enemigos...

Se detuvo al ver que el brujo sacaba un cuchillo de la caña de la bota. Milva carraspeó bajito. Los ojos azul oscuro del prisionero, hasta ahora entrecerrados a causa de las gotas de lluvia, se abrieron. Geralt se inclinó y cortó las ataduras que ligaban su brazo izquierdo.

—Mira, Jaskier —dijo, agarrando por la muñeca la mano libre y alzán dola—. ¿Ves esta cicatriz en los dedos? Ciri se la hizo. En la isla de Thanedd, hace un mes. Es un nilfgaardiano. Fue a Thanedd especialmente para capturar a Ciri. Ella le rajó para evitar que la raptara.

—Pues de nada le sirvió la tal defensa —murmuró Milva—. Y siendo lo que sea, me da por pensar que esto no se tiene tieso. Pues si raptó de la ínsula a la Ciri ésa tuya para Nilfgaard, ¿en qué modo fue a dar con sus huesos en el ataúd? Quítale la mordaza de los morros, brujo. Igual nos dice algo.

—No tengo ninguna gana de escucharlo —dijo sordamente—. Ya ahora estoy tentado de rajarlo, mientras está ahí tumbado y mira. Apenas me con tengo. Si hablara, no me contendría. No os he contado todo acerca de él.

—Pues no te contengas. —Milva se encogió de hombros—. Rájale, si tan falto es de honra. Pero lo que sea, presto, que el tiempo vuela. Ya os dije, mirar sólo a los nilfgaardianos. Voy a por mi caballo.

Geralt se enderezó, soltando la mano del prisionero. Éste, inmediata mente, se arrancó la mordaza de la boca y la escupió. Pero no habló. El brujo le echó el cuchillo sobre el pecho.

—No sé por qué pecados te habrán metido en esta caja, nilfgaardiano —dijo—. Y no me interesa. Te dejo este bardeo aquí, libérate tú mismo. Espera aquí a los tuyos o piérdete en el bosque, como quieras.

El prisionero guardaba silencio. Encogido y metido en la caja de made ra, tenía un aspecto todavía más miserable y desarmado que en Thanedd, y allá Geralt lo había visto de rodillas, herido, tiritando de miedo en un charco de sangre. Tenía un aspecto todavía más joven. El brujo no le cal culaba más de veinticinco años.

—Te permití vivir en la isla —añadió—. Y te lo permito ahora. Pero ésta es la última vez. La próxima vez que nos encontremos te mataré como a un perro. Recuérdalo. Si se te ha pasado por la cabeza convencer a tus cama-radas de que nos persigan, llévate este ataúd contigo. Te hará falta. Va mos, Jaskier.

—¡Y a toda leche! —gritó Milva, volviendo al galope por el sendero que iba hacia el oeste—. ¡Pero no por acá! ¡Al bosque, su perra madre, al bosque!

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Una mesnada enorme viene desde el Cintillas! ¡Son nilfgaardianos! ¿Qué cuernos miráis? ¡A caballo, antes de que nos agarren!

La batalla en tomo a la aldea llevaba ya una buena hora y todavía nada hacía pensar que se estuviera encaminando hacia el final. La infantería, defendiéndose desde detrás de los muretes de piedra y las tapias y de los carros puestos de costado, había rechazado ya tres ataques de la caballe ría, que cargaba sobre ellos cabalgando por encima de los diques. La am plitud de los diques no dejaba a los montados tomar ímpetu frontal y permi tía a la infantería concentrar la defensa. Como resultado, cada ola de caba llería se deshacía a cada intento contra las barricadas desde las que unos desesperados pero tozudos lansquenetes acribillaban a un tropel de jine tes con una lluvia de dardos y flechas. La caballería se embarullaba y se amontonaba y entonces los defensores caían sobre ellos en un rápido con traataque, cobrándose a todo el que podían con hachas, lanzas y mayales de guerra. Los de a caballo retrocedían hacia el estanque, dejando los ca dáveres de hombres y bestias, los de a pie por su parte se escondían detrás de la barricada y retaban al enemigo con repugnantes insultos. Al cabo de algún tiempo, los de a caballo formaban de nuevo y volvían a atacar.

Y así todo el tiempo.

—Interesante, ¿quién pelea con quién? —Jaskier preguntaba otra vez, aunque ininteligible, puesto que precisamente tenía en la boca un pedazo de bizcocho seco que le había pedido a Milva e intentaba ablandarlo.

Estaban sentados en el mismo borde de un derrocadero, bien escondi dos entre unos enebros. Podían observar la lucha sin miedo a que les vie ran. Mejor dicho, tenían que observar. No les quedaba otra salida. Delante de ellos estaba la batalla, detrás, bosques en llamas.

—No es difícil de adivinar —Geralt se decidió con desgana a contestar la pregunta de Jaskier—. Los de a caballo son nilfgaardianos.

—¿Y los de la infantería?

—Los de la infantería no son nilfgaardianos.

—Los de a caballo han de ser la caballería regular de Verden —dijo Milva, hasta entonces sombría y embargada de un sospechoso silencio—. Ajedreces llevan cosidos en los jubones. Y éstos de la aldea son soldados acorazados de Brugge, por las corazas se los conoce.

Ciertamente, enardecidos por un nuevo triunfo, los lansquenetes alza ron sobre las trincheras el estandarte verde con la cruz de ancla. Geralt había observado con atención, pero antes no había distinguido el estan darte que los defensores acababan de alzar. A todas luces, se les había extraviado al comienzo de la batalla.

—¿Vamos a seguir mucho rato aquí? —preguntó Jaskier.

—Tú sabrás —murmuró Milva—. Vaya una pregunta. ¡Remira un poco! Si no te vuelves, el culo sigue detrás.

Jaskier no tenía que remirar ni darse la vuelta. Todo el horizonte estaba lleno de franjas a causa de las columnas de humo. El humo más denso estaba al norte y al oeste, allí donde alguno de los ejércitos estaba que mando los bosques. También había bastante humo en el cielo al sur, allá hacia donde se dirigían cuando la batalla les cortó el camino. Pero durante la hora que llevaban en la colina, el humo comenzó a elevarse también por el este.

—Sea lo que sea —siguió la arquera al cabo, mirando a Geralt—, a mí ciertamente me reconcome el saber que hayas empezado ahora a pensar. Tras nuestro, Nilfgaard y montes ardientes, por delante, tú mismo te aper cibes. ¿Cuáles son entonces tus planes?

—Mis planes no han cambiado. Esperaré el final de esta rencilla y me iré hacia el sur. Hacia el Yaruga.

—Creo que has perdido el seso. —Milva frunció el ceño—. Mas si tú mismo ves lo que pasa. Mas si a ojo desnudo se ve que no se trata de la algara de una porción de mozuelos gamberros, sino que guerra, guerra tenemos. Nilfgaard va derechito desde Verden. Al mediodía habrá ya pasa do del Yaruga, a lo seguro toda Brugge y puede que hasta Sodden esté en llamas...

—He de llegar hasta el Yaruga.

—Estupendo. ¿Y aluego?

—Buscaré un bote, navegaré con la corriente, intentaré llegar hasta la desembocadura... Allí, diablos, de seguro que hay algún barco...

—¿A Nilfgaard? —bufó—. ¿Los planes no han sufrido cambio?

—No tienes que acompañarme.

—Cierto, no tengo. Y alabados sean los dioses, porque yo la muerte no la busco. Temerla no la temo, pero algo he de decirte: no hay que ser muy sabio para dejarse matar.

—Lo sé —respondió él tranquilo—. Tengo práctica. No iría en esta direc ción si no tuviera que hacerlo. Pero tengo, así que voy. Nada me detendrá.

—Ja. —Ella lo midió con la mirada—. Mas si la voz tienes como si al guien raspara el culo de un puchero con un cuchillo. Si el emperador Emhyr la escucha, a buen seguro que escapará espantado hasta en calzones. ¡A mí, la guardia, a mí, los mis destacamentos imperiales, ay, ay, que hacia Nilfgaard navega el brujo en una canoa, presto estará acá, me arrancará la vida y la corona! ¡Estoy perdido!

—Déjalo, Milva.

—¡Y un cuerno! Hora es de que alguien por fin te diga la verdad a la jeta. ¡Que me la meta un conejo pelechado si he visto en mi vida paisano más tonto! ¿A Emhyr le vas a birlar la moza? ¿En la que Emhyr ha puesto las miras para emperatriz? ¿La que le quitó a los reyes? Emhyr tiene uñas largas, lo que engancha, ya no lo suelta. ¿Los reyes no tien redaños para darse con él y tú quieres?

No respondió.

—Te aprestas a ir a Nilfgaard —repitió Milva, mientras movía la cabeza como compadeciendo—. A vértelas con el emperador, a ramplarle la novia. ¿Y no has pensado lo que puede pasar? ¿Cuando allá llegues y a la tal Ciri encuentres en las cámaras del palacio, todita envuelta en oropeles y sedas, qué le vas a decir? Vente conmigo, mi bien, para qué leches quieres ese trono imperial, en la palloza viviremos aparejados, en el almuerzo comere mos corchas. Arremírate a ti mismo, cojitranco haraposo. Hasta la capa y las botas te las dieron las dríadas, de algún elfo que esguiñó de las heridas allá en Brokilón. ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando tu dama te vea? ¡Te escupi rá a los ojos, se burlará, a los lacayos les mandará echarte por el umbral y azuzarte a los perros!

Milva hablaba cada vez más fuerte, al final casi gritaba. No sólo de la furia, sino para que se la oyera por encima del ruido cada vez mayor. Desde abajo llegaban los gritos de decenas, puede que centenares de gargantas. Un nuevo ataque se derramaba sobre los lansquenetes de Brugge. Pero esta vez desde dos lados al mismo tiempo. Los verdéanos, vestidos con túnicas azules ajedrezadas, cabalgaban por el dique, y desde detrás del estanque, atacando por el flanco a los defensores, cayó un numeroso destacamento de jinetes vestidos de negro.

—Nilfgaard —dijo Milva.

Esta vez, la infantería de Brugge no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. La caballería atravesó las barricadas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos deshizo a los defensores con las espadas. El estandarte con la cruz cayó. Una parte de la infantería tiró las armas y se rindió, otra parte intentó escapar en dirección al bosque. Pero desde el bosque atacó un tercer destacamento, una horda de caballería ligera de abigarrados uniformes.

—Los Scoia'tael —dijo Milva, levantándose—. ¿Ahora entiendes lo que está pasando, brujo? ¿Te llegó la nueva? Nilfgaard, Verden y los Ardillas a pelón. La guerra. Como en Aedirn hace un mes.

—Esto es una razzia. —Geralt agitó la cabeza—. Una correría en pos de botín. Sólo la caballería, no hay infantería...

—La infantería conquista fortes y fortalezas. ¿De qué te piensas que son esos humos? ¿De un ahumadero de salmones?

Desde abajo, desde la aldea, les llegaban los gritos salvajes y penetran tes de los que huían, eran alcanzados y muertos a manos de los Ardillas. Por los tejados de las chozas comenzaron a borbotear el humo y las llamas. El fuerte viento había secado la paja después del chaparrón de la mañana, el fuego se extendía a toda velocidad.

—Oh —murmuró Milva—, con el humo se va el heno. Y no ha mucho que lo reconstruyeron, luego de aquella guerra. Dos años se partieron los lomos con el sudor en la frente y se chisca en dos minutos. ¡Que de ello aprendan!

—¿El qué? —dijo Geralt con voz agria.

Ella no respondió. El humo de la aldea en llamas se elevó muy alto, alcanzó la colina, les cegó los ojos, hizo brotar las lágrimas. Desde el tumulto les llegaban unos gritos. Jaskier se puso de pronto blanco como el papel.

Habían hecho ponerse a los prisioneros en un grupo, los rodearon. A la orden de un caballero con yelmo de plumas negras, los jinetes comenzaron a cortar y golpear a los desarmados presos. A los que caían los pisoteaban con los caballos. El anillo se iba empequeñeciendo. Los gritos que llegaban hasta la colina dejaron de recordar a voces humanas.

—¿Y nosotros hemos de ir al sur? —preguntó el poeta, mirando expresi vamente al brujo. ¿A través de estos fuegos? ¿Allí de donde proceden estos carniceros?

—Me parece —respondió, vacilante, Geralt— que no tenemos elección.

—Habérnosla —dijo Milva—. Conducir os puedo por entre los bosques a los Montes del Buho y de vuelta a Ceann Treise. A Brokilón.

—¿A través de bosques ardiendo? ¿Cruzando el destacamento del que hemos escapado por poco?

—Más seguro es esto que el camino al sur. A Ceann Treise no más de catorce millas hay y me conozco los senderos.

El brujo miró hacia abajo, a la aldea que se extinguía con el incendio. Los nilfgaardianos habían acabado ya con los prisioneros, la caballería se formaba en columna de marcha. La abigarrada tropa de los Scoia'tael avan zaba por la carretera que llevaba al este.

—Yo no me vuelvo —respondió Geralt con dureza—. Pero puedes llevar a Jaskier a Brokilón.

—¡No! —protestó el poeta, aunque todavía no había recuperado los co lores—. Voy contigo.

Milva agitó la mano, alzó la aljaba y el arco, dio un paso en dirección al caballo, de pronto se dio la vuelta.

—Al diablo —farfulló—. Demasiado largo y demasiadas veces salvé a los elfos de su perdición. ¡No soy capaz ahora de tan sólo mirar cómo alguien perece! Os conduciré hasta el Yaruga, locos cabezones. Mas no por la ruta del mediodía, sino por oriente.

—Allí también arden los bosques.

—Os conduciré a través del fuego. Estoy acostumbrada.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Milva.

—De seguro que no tengo. ¡Venga, a los jamelgos! ¡Moveos por fin!

No fueron muy lejos. Los caballos avanzaban con gran esfuerzo a través de la espesura y de las trochas anegadas por la vegetación, pero no se atre vían a usar los caminos, por todos lados les llegaba el trápala y el bureo que delataban a un ejército en marcha. La oscuridad les sorprendió entre barrancos llenos de arbustos, se detuvieron para pernoctar. No llovía, el cielo estaba claro a causa de los resplandores.

Encontraron un lugar relativamente seco, se sentaron, envolviéronse en gual drapas y almozallas. Milva exploró los alrededores. Nada más irse, Jaskier dio salida a la curiosidad, largo tiempo contenida, que le despertaba la arquera.

—Una muchacha como una corza —murmuró—. Cuidado que tienes suerte para hacer conocencias, Geralt. Alta y esbelta, anda como si baila ra. Un poco estrecha de caderas para mi gusto, y un poco ancha de hom bros, pero como mujer, una mujer... Esas dos manzanillas de delante, jo, jo... A poco no le estalla la camisa...

—Cierra el pico, Jaskier.

—Por el camino —siguió soñando el poeta— me fue dado tocarla por casualidad. Los muslos, te digo, como de mármol. Oy, oy, no te aburrirías en todo el mes que pasaste en Brokilón...

Milva, que precisamente en aquel momento volvía de su patrulla, escu chó un susurro teatral y percibió las miradas.

—¿De mí farfullas, poeta? ¿Por qué me miras así, nomás me doy la vuelta? ¿Acaso me creció un pájaro en las corvas?

—No podemos dejar de admirarnos todo el tiempo de tu arte de arquera. —Jaskier sonrió—. En los torneos de tiro no encontrarías muchos compe tidores.

—Cuentos, cuentos.

—He leído —Jaskier miró significativamente a Geralt— que las mejores arqueras son las zerrikanas, de los clanes de las estepas. Al parecer, algu nas se cortan el pecho derecho para que no les estorbe a la hora de tensar los arcos. El busto, dicen, entra dentro de la trayectoria de la cuerda.

—Ha de haber inventado eso algún poeta—bufó Milva—. Los tales se sientan, escriben burradas, mojan la pluma en el orinal y la gente boba se lo cree. ¿Qué pasa, que se tira con las tetas o qué? Estando de lado, el bordón llega hasta los morros, mira, así. Nada hay que estorbe al bordón. Eso de cortarse las tetas es cosa tonta, lo habrá imaginado alguna cabeza ociosa con el camocho siempre lleno de tetas de moza.

—Te agradezco estas palabras tan llenas de reconocimiento hacia los poetas y la poesía. Y por tus enseñanzas acerca de la técnica del arco. Buena arma, el arco. ¿Sabéis qué? Pienso que precisamente en esta direc ción se desarrolla el arte de la guerra. En las guerras del futuro se luchará a distancia. Se inventarán armas que alcancen tan lejos que los enemigos podrán matarse los unos a los otros sin verse en absoluto.

—Tontunas —Milva valoró en una palabra—. El arco es cosa buena, mas la guerra en verdad sólo es mozo contra mozo, a distancia de espada, el más recio le parte la crisma al más blando. Siempre fue así y así seguirá siendo. Y si esto se acabara, se acabarían las guerras. Antretanto, ya viste cómo se guerrea. A lo alto de la presa, en la aldea aquélla. Ah, para qué mormurar en vano. Voy a echar un vistazo. Las bestias relinchan como si el lobo rondara por aquí...

—Como una corza. —Jaskier la acompañó con la mirada—. Humm... Volviendo sin embargo a la aldea mencionada junto al dique y a lo que ella dijo cuando estábamos en lo alto del derrocadero... ¿No piensas que tenía un poco de razón?

—¿En lo referente a qué?

—En lo referente a... Ciri —gimió ligeramente el poeta—. Nuestra bella moza de arco rápido parece no comprender la relación entre Ciri y tú, pien sa, por lo que me parece, que planeas competir con el emperador nilfgaardiano por su mano. Que éste es el verdadero motivo de tu expedición a Nilfgaard.

—Y en lo referente a eso no tiene ni pizca de razón. Entonces, ¿en qué la tiene?

—Espera, no te alteres. Pero mira de frente a la verdad. Amparaste a Ciri y te consideras su protector. Pero ella no es una muchacha común y corriente. Es un infante real, Geralt. Para qué hablar más, a ella le está destinado un trono. Un palacio. Una corona. No sé si acaso la nilfgaardiana. No sé si Emhyr no es para ella el mejor marido...

—Cierto, no lo sabes.

—¿Y tú lo sabes?

El brujo se envolvió en la gualdrapa.

—Te acercas, está claro, a tu conclusión —dijo—. Pero no te esfuerces, ya sé cuál es la conclusión. No tiene sentido salvar a Ciri del destino que le está escrito desde su nacimiento. Porque Ciri, una vez salvada, puede es tar dispuesta a ordenar a los lacayos que nos echen por las escaleras. Vamos a dejarlo, ¿vale?

Jaskier abrió la boca, pero Geralt no le dejó tomar la palabra,

—A la muchacha —dijo, con la voz cada vez más cambiada— no se la llevó ningún dragón ni un hechicero malvado, ni la raptaron unos piratas para pedir rescate. No está encerrada en una torre, en una mazmorra ni una jaula, no la torturan ni la matan de hambre. Antes al contrario. Duer me en damascos, come en vajilla de plata, lleva terciopelos y corona, se adorna con joyas, contempla cómo la coronan. Hablando en plata, es feliz. Y no sé qué brujo, al que la mala fe del destino puso por accidente en su camino, se empeña en destruir esta felicidad, romperla, aniquilarla, piso tearla con las botas agujereadas que heredó de un elfo. ¿Sí?

—No es eso lo que pensaba —bufó Jaskier.

—Él no te hablaba a ti. —Milva surgió de pronto de la oscuridad, al cabo de un instante de vacilación se sentó junto al brujo—. A mí era. Fue ron mis decires los que tanto le calentaron. Con maldad hablé, no pensa ba... Perdóname, Geralt. Sé cómo es cuando en la abierta herida se clavan las uñas... Venga, no te enojes. No lo haré más. ¿Me perdonarás? ¿O he de besuquearte para que me des perdón?

Sin esperar respuesta ni permiso, lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla. Él la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Acércate —tosió Geralt—. Y tú también, Jaskier. Juntos... estaremos más abrigados.

Guardaron silencio largo rato. Por el cielo, claro a causa de los resplan dores, se movían las nubes, cubriendo las estrellas brillantes. .

—Quiero contaros algo —dijo por fin Geralt—. Pero habéis de jurar que no os vais a reír.

—Habla.

—Tuve unos sueños. En Brokilón. Al principio pensé que eran delirios. Algo en mi cabeza. Sabéis, en Thanedd me dieron una buena en la cabeza. Pero desde hace algunos días sueño todo el rato el mismo sueño. Siempre el mismo.

Jaskier y Milva callaban.

—Ciri —siguió Geralt por fin— no duerme en un palacio bajo un baldaquino de brocados. Cruza a caballo por alguna aldea polvorienta... Los aldeanos la señalan con el dedo. La llaman por un nombre que no conozco. Los perros ladran. Ella no está sola. Hay otros allí. Hay una muchacha con el pelo corto, sujeta la mano de Ciri... Ciri le sonríe. No me gusta esa son risa. Ni me gusta su exagerado maquillaje... Y lo que menos me gusta es que la muerte sigue sus pasos.

—¿Dónde está esa muchacha? —murmuró Milva, apretándose contra él como un gato—. ¿No está en Nilfgaard?

—No lo sé —dijo con esfuerza—. Pero he soñado ese mismo sueño va rias veces. El problema reside en que yo no creo en los sueños.

—Pues idiota eres. Yo sí creo.

—No lo sé —repitió—. Pero lo siento. Ante ella está el fuego, detrás la muerte. Tengo que darme prisa.

Al alba comenzó a llover. No tanto como el día anterior, pero a la tormenta le siguió un chaparrón intenso pero corto. El cielo se oscureció y se cubrió de una pátina plúmbea. Comenzó a lloviznar, una mollizna fina, regular y fastidiosa.

Fueron hacia el este. Milva guiaba. Cuando Geralt le llamó la atención sobre el hecho de que el Yaruga estaba al sur, la arquera lo insultó y le recordó que ella era quien estaba guiando y que sabía lo que hacía. Él no volvió a hablar. Al fin y al cabo, lo importante era que estaban en marcha. La dirección no tenía la más mínima importancia.

Cabalgaban en silencio, mojados, ateridos de frío, encogidos en las sillas. Seguían yendo por trochas de bosque, avanzaban a lo largo de carreteras, cortaban caminos reales. Se sumían en la espesura escuchando el martilleo de los cascos de la caballería que iba por el camino. Evitaban los tumultos y griteríos de lucha con un amplio rodeo. Cruzaron junto a aldeas devoradas por el fuego, junto a escombros humeantes y enrojecidos, pasaban asenta mientos y poblados de los cuales no habían quedado más que negros cua drados de tierra quemada y el ácido hedor de escombros mojados por la lluvia. Espantaron bandadas de cuervos que se alimentaban de cadáveres. Pasaron grupos y columnas de aldeanos doblados bajo el peso de sus fardos, huyendo de la guerra y de sus aldeas incendiadas, embotados, que reaccio naban a las preguntas simplemente alzando en un mudo gesto de miedo e incomprensión unos ojos vacíos por la desgracia y el pánico.

Cabalgaban hacia el este, entre fuego y humo, entre llovizna y niebla, y ante sus ojos se extendía el tapete de la guerra. Imágenes.

Estaba la imagen de la grúa, negra y tosca, rechinando entre las ruinas de una aldea quemada. De la grúa colgaba un cuerpo desnudo. Boca aba jo. La sangre de su barriga y su destrozado perineo se había derramado por su pecho y su rostro, caía en gotas por los cabellos. En la espalda del cadáver se podía ver la runa de Ard. Grabada a cuchillo.

—An'givare —dijo Milva, retirándose los cabellos mojados de la nuca—. Los Ardillas han estado aquí.

—¿Qué significa an'givare?

—Delator.

Estaba la imagen del caballo rucio ensillado con unas bardas negras. El caballo andaba vacilante por los límites de un campo de batalla, trope zando entre montones de cadáveres y fragmentos de picas clavadas en la tierra, relinchaba bajito y estremecedoramente, arrastrando detrás de sí las entrañas que habían escapado por su barriga abierta. No le pudieron dar una muerte piadosa: además del caballo, por el campo de batalla ron daban desertores desvalijando a los caídos.

Estaba la imagen de la muchacha crucificada que yacía no lejos de una alquería quemada, desnuda, ensangrentada, con sus ojos vidriosos clava dos en el cielo.

—Dicen que es la guerra cosa de varones —musitó Milva—. Pero pie dad no tienen para con las hembras, han de tener su desahogo. Héroes hijos de puta.

—Tienes razón. Pero no lo cambiarás.

—Ya lo he cambiado. Me escapé de casa. No quería barrer el chozo ni arrestregar los suelos. Ni esperar a que vinieran, enchiscaran la choza y a mí me abrieran de patas en el suelo y...

No terminó, avivó el caballo.

Y luego hubo la imagen de la peguería. Entonces Jaskier vomitó todo lo que había comido aquel día, es decir, bizcocho y la mitad de una sardi na seca.

En la peguería, los nilfgaardianos —o puede que los Scoia'tael— se ha bían librado de una cierta cantidad de prisioneros. Qué cantidad había sido, no se dejaba entrever ni siquiera por aproximación. Porque para li brarse de ellos habían hecho uso no sólo de las flechas, espadas y lanzas, sino de los utensilios de leñador que habían hallado en la peguería: hachuelas, astralejas y sierras de cuartear.

Hubo también otras imágenes, pero Geralt, Jaskier y Milva ya no las recordaban. Las expulsaron de su memoria.

Se volvieron indiferentes.

Durante los dos días que siguieron ni siquiera avanzaron veinte millas. Continuaba lloviendo. La tierra sedienta por la sequía del verano se había empapado de agua hasta hartarse, los senderos del bosque se habían con vertido en pistas de patinaje cubiertas de barro. Las nieblas y los rocíos les quitaban la posibilidad de observar el humo de los incendios, pero el hedor a escombros humeantes delataba que los ejércitos seguían cerca y que continuaban quemando todo lo que se podía quemar.

No vieron fugitivos. Estaban entre los árboles, como ellos mismos. O al menos eso pensaban.

Geralt escuchó el primero el relincho de un caballo que les seguía. Con un rostro pétreo hizo volverse a Sardinilla. Jaskier abrió la boca, pero Milva le ordenó callar con un gesto, sacó el arco de un saco junto a la silla.

El que iba detrás de ellos salió de entre los matojos. Vio que le espera ban y detuvo el caballo, un semental castaño. Estuvieron así, en un silen cio sólo roto por el susurro de la lluvia.

—Te prohibí ir detrás de nosotros —dijo por fin el brujo.

El nilfgaardiano, al que Jaskier había visto por última vez dentro de un ataúd, tenía los ojos escondidos detrás de su mojado flequillo. El poeta apenas lo reconoció, vestido con una loriga, un caftán de cuero y una capa, sin duda tomados de alguno de los javecares muertos junto al carro. Re cordaba sin embargo el rostro juvenil que desde el día de la aventura del haya no había siquiera cambiado por el ralo vello que le había crecido.

—Te lo prohibí —repitió el brujo.

—Me lo prohibiste —reconoció por fin el muchacho. Hablaba sin acento nilfgaardiano—. Pero yo tengo que hacerlo.

Geralt saltó del caballo, le dio las riendas al poeta. Y sacó la espada.

—Desmonta —dijo tranquilo—. Veo que ya te has aprovisionado de un cacho de hierro. Eso está bien. No me salía el acogotarte cuando estabas desarmado. Ahora es otra cosa. Desmonta.

—No voy a luchar contigo. No quiero.

—Lo imagino. Como todos tus compatriotas, prefieres otro tipo de lu cha. Como la de la peguería, junto a la que habrás tenido que pasar si guiendo nuestro rastro. Desmonta, te he dicho.

—Me llamo Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach.

—No te he pedido que te presentes. Te ordené que desmontaras.

—No desmontaré. No quiero luchar contigo.

—Milva. —El brujo se dirigió a la arquera—. Hazme un favor, mátale al caballo.

—¡No! —El nilfgaardiano alzó la mano, antes de que Milva asentara la flecha en la cuerda—. No, por favor. Desmonto.

—Mejor. Y ahora toma la espada, hijo.

El muchacho cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

—Mátame si quieres. O si lo prefieres dile a esa elfa que me dispare con el arco. No voy a luchar contigo. Me llamo Cahir Mawr Dyffryn... hijo de Ceallach. Quiero... quiero unirme a vosotros.

—Creo que he oído mal. Repite.

—Quiero unirme a vosotros. Vas en busca de la muchacha. Quiero ayu darte. Tengo que ayudarte.

—Éste está loco. —Geralt se volvió a Milva y Jaskier—. Le ha dado una infección del cerebro. Tenemos aquí a un loco.

—Pega con nosotros —murmuró Milva—. Pega muy bien.

—Piensa en su propuesta, Geralt —se mofó Jaskier—. AI fin y al cabo es un noble nilfgaardiano. Puede que con su ayuda nos sea más fácil entrar en...

—Guárdate la lengua en la boca —le cortó con fuerza el brujo—. Venga, toma la espada, nilfgaardiano.

—No voy a luchar. Y no soy nilfgaardiano. Procedo de Vicovaro y me llamo...

—No me interesa cómo te llamas. Toma el arma.

—No.

—Brujo. —Milva se inclinó en la silla, escupió al suelo—. El tiempo corre y la lluvia cala. El nilfgaardiano no ha ganas de hacerte cara y tú, por mucho gesto áspero que pongas, no lo vas a acogotar a sangre fría. ¿Vamos a tener que pararnos acá hasta morir de cagalera? Le meto una flecha a su castaño en las tripas y nos vamos. A pie no podrá alcanzarnos.

Cahir, hijo de Ceallach, se acercó en un suspiro al semental castaño, saltó a la montura y galopó de vuelta, azuzando al caballo a gritos para que corriera más deprisa. El brujo lo miró un instante, luego se montó en Sardinilla.

En silencio. Y sin mirar atrás.

—Me hago viejo —murmuró al cabo, cuando Sardinilla se puso a ras con el moro de Milva—. Comienzo a tener escrúpulos.

—Cierto, les pasa a los viejos. —La arquera le miró con compasión—. Friegas de miel ayudan contra eso. Y ponte antretanto un cojín en la silla.

—Los escrúpulos —le aclaró serio Jaskier— no son lo mismo que las hemorroides, Milva. Confundes los conceptos.

—¡Y quién habrá de entender vuestro hablar tan docto! ¡Farfulláis sin tregua, no más que eso sabéis! ¡Venga, al camino!

—Milva —preguntó poco después el brujo, al tiempo que se cubría la cara de la lluvia que le golpeaba mientras galopaba—. ¿Le hubieras mata do al caballo?

—No —reconoció a regañadientes—. El caballo en nada era culpable. Y el nilfgaardiano ése... ¿A cuento de qué andurrea tras nuestro? ¿Por qué dice que ha de hacerlo?

—Que me lleve el diablo si lo sé.

Seguía lloviendo cuando el bosque se acabó de súbito y cabalgaron por un camino que les conducía entre colinas desde el sur al norte. O al revés, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Lo que vieron en el camino no les sorprendió. Ya lo habían visto antes. Carros volcados y revueltos, caballos muertos, bultos arrojados, enjalmas, cestones. Y unas formas destrozadas, congeladas en extrañas posturas, que no hacía mucho todavía habían sido seres humanos.

Se acercaron más, sin miedo, porque estaba claro que la matanza había tenido lugar no aquel día, sino el anterior o quizá dos días antes. Ya se habían acostumbrado a reconocer tales cosas, o puede que lo percibieran con aquel instinto casi animal que se había despertado y desarrollado en ellos en los últimos días. También habían aprendido a entrar en los cam pos de después de una batalla porque a veces —pocas— habían consegui do encontrar entre los objetos olvidados algunas provisiones o sacos de forraje.

Se detuvieron junto al último furgón de la desbaratada columna, que había sido empujado hasta la cuneta y estaba escorado sobre el cubo de una rueda rajada. Bajo el carro yacía una gruesa mujer con la nuca dobla da en un ángulo antinatural. El cuello de su jaique estaba cubierto de serpezueias de sangre coagulada disuelta por la lluvia. La sangre procedía del lóbulo de la oreja, que se había destrozado al arrancarle los pendientes. Sobre la lona que cubría el carro había un letrero: «Vera Loewenhaupt e Hijos». A los hijos no se los veía por ningún lado.

—No son campesinos. —Milva apretó los labios—. Son mercaderes. Del sur venían, de Dillingen hacia Brugge, alcanzáronlos aquí. Mala cosa es, brujo. Pensamiento tenía de doblar aquí hacia el sur, mas ahora cierta mente no sé qué hemos de hacer. Dillingen y toda Brugge de seguro son ya en manos de Nilfgaard, en tal dirección no alcanzaremos el Yaruga. Hemos de ir más hacia el oriente, allende Turlough. Allí hay bosques y despobla dos, no llegará el ejército.

—No iré más hacia el oriente —protestó Geralt—. Tengo que ir hacia el Yaruga.

—Y llegarás —le respondió ella con una inesperada serenidad—. Mas por sendas más seguras. Si fueras de acá hacia el mediodía, le caerás a los nilfgaardianos derechito en las fauces. No ganarás nada.

—Ganaré tiempo —farfulló él—. Yendo hacia el este, lo estoy perdiendo. Ya os he dicho que no puedo permitírmelo...

—Silencio —dijo de pronto Jaskier, volviendo el caballo—. Dejad de hablar por un instante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucho... un canto.

El brujo agitó la cabeza. Milva rebufó.

—Ties calentura, poeta.

—¡Silencio! ¡Cerrad el pico! ¡Os digo que alguien canta! ¿No lo oís?

Geralt se bajó la capucha. Milva también aguzó el oído, al cabo miró al brujo y asintió con la cabeza.

Su oído musical no había engañado al poeta. Aunque parecía imposi ble, era verdad. Estaban en mitad de un bosque, bajo la lluvia, en un camino anegado y sembrado de muertos, y de pronto les llegaba un canto. Alguien venía desde el sur, cantando alegre y animoso.

Milva tiró de las riendas de su caballo moro, presta a huir, pero el brujo la detuvo con un gesto. Tenía curiosidad. Porque el canto que estaban escuchando no era el canto polifónico, amenazador, rítmico y tronante de la infantería en marcha ni tampoco la canción soberbia de la caballería. El canto que se acercaba no producía temor. Antes al contrario.

La lluvia susurraba en el follaje. Comenzaron a distinguir la letra de la canción. Una canción alegre, que parecía en aquel paisaje de guerra y muerte algo ajeno, innatural y totalmente fuera de sitio.

_Mirad allá en el monte cómo la loba baila. Enseña los dientes, la cola agita, con brío salta. ¿Por qué está tan alegre la loca bestia parda? ¡Seguro que aún es soltera, cuando tal danza! ¡Um-ta, umta, uju-ja!_

Jaskier sonrió de pronto, sacó de bajo su mojada capa el laúd y sin prestar atención a los siseos de Geralt y Milva, rasgó las cuerdas y entonó a pleno pulmón.

_Mirad allá en la loma cómo la loba se guarda. La testa gacha, lloran los ojos, la cola baja. ¿Por qué la bestia hoy tan triste y dolida estaba? ¡Seguro que ayer fue o prometida o casada!_

—¡Ju-ju-ja! —gritaron desde muy cerca un montón de voces.

Tronó una ronca risa, alguien lanzó un penetrante silbido, después de lo cual por la curva de la carretera apareció una extraña y pintoresca com paña, marchando a paso de ganso, haciendo salpicar el barro con los rít micos golpes de sus pesadas botas.

—Enanos —advirtió Milva a media voz—. Pero no son Scoia'tael. No tienen la barba recogida.

Los que se acercaban eran seis. Iban vestidos con cortas capas que tenían capuchas, coloreadas con incontables variaciones de gris y bronce, del tipo que solían llevar los enanos en tiempo de lluvia. Tales capas, como bien sabía Geralt, tenían la propiedad de ser absolutamente impermea bles, una propiedad conseguida en los caminos gracias a una impregna ción de años de brea, polvo de la carretera y restos de grasa procedente de los alimentos. Esta práctica ropa pasaba de padres a primogénitos, por lo que sólo disponían de ella los enanos adultos. Los enanos alcanzaban la edad adulta cuando la barba les alcanzaba el cinturón, lo que solía ocurrir cuando tenían cincuenta y cinco años.

Ninguno de los que se acercaban parecía ser muy joven. Pero tampoco muy viejo.

—Guían a gentes —murmuró Milva, señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza a un grupito que salía del bosque siguiendo las huellas de los seis enanitos—. De seguro huidos, pues las alforjas van bien cargadas.

—Ellos tampoco van mal cargados —afirmó Jaskier.

Ciertamente, cada enano arrastraba un equipaje bajo el que más de un humano y no pocos caballos hubiera caído en poco tiempo. Aparte de las mochilas y saquetes normales, Geralt vio unos cofrecitos con candado, bastantes calderos de cobre y algo que tenía el aspecto de una pequeña cómoda. Uno llevaba a las espaldas la rueda de un carro.

El que iba en cabeza no llevaba equipaje. Al cinto tenía un hacha no muy grande, en la espalda una larga espada en una vaina envuelta con pieles de cabra y en el hombro un loro verde, mojado y con las plumas erizadas. Fue precisamente este enano el que les saludó.

—¡Hola! —gritó, deteniéndose en el centro del camino y poniéndose en jarras—. ¡Los tiempos son tales que mejor topar en el bosque con el lobo que con el hombre, y si así ha de ser, entonces se aconseja mejor recibirlo con una saeta en la ballesta que saludarlo con buenas palabras! ;Pero quien con canciones recibe, quien se presenta con música, ése es entonces nuestro hombre! ¡O nuestra hembra, con perdón de la buena señora! Hola. Me llamo Zoltan Chivay.

—Me llamo Geralt. —El brujo se presentó tras un instante de vacila ción—. El que cantaba se llama Jaskier. Y ésta es Milva.

—¡Uuuutaaa madrrre! —graznó el loro.

—Cierra el pico —le gritó Zoltan Chivay al pájaro—. Perdonar. Este pájaro de ultramar es bien listo, pero maleducado. Diez taleros pagué por esta rareza. Llámase Mariscal de Campo Duda. Y he aquí al resto de mi compaña. Munro Bruys, Yazon Varda, Caleb Stratton, Figgis Merluzzo y Percival Schuttenbach.

Percival Schuttenbach no era enano. Bajo su capucha mojada, en vez de una barba trenzada asomaba una nariz larga y picuda, lo que señalaba sin sombra de duda a su poseedor como miembro de la antigua y noble raza de los gnomos.

—Y aquéllos —Zoltan Chivay señaló al grupillo que se había detenido y recogido no muy lejos— son fugitivos de Kernow. Como veis, no más que hembras con crios. Eran más, pero Nilfgaard dio alcance a su grupo hace tres días, los despedazó y desbandó. Nos los topamos en los bosques y ahora vamos juntos.

—Muy temerarios vais —se permitió el brujo la advertencia—. Por el

camino real y cantando.

—No me parece a mí —el enano se mesó la barba— que marchar lloran do fuera mejor solución. Desde Dillingen vinimos por los bosques, en silen cio y a escondidas, y cuando apareció el ejército salimos a la carretera para ganar tiempo. —Se interrumpió, miró al campo de batalla—. Sus acostum braréis —señaló a los muertos— a tales vistas. Desde el mismo Dillingen, desde el Yaruga, los caminos están sembrados de muerte... ¿Ibais con ellos?

—No. Los nilfgaardianos mataron a unos mercaderes.

—No fueron los nilfgaardianos. —El enano agitó la cabeza, mirando con un gesto frío a los muertos—. Scoia'tael. El ejército regular no se fatiga sacando las saetas de los muertos. Y una flecha en condiciones cuesta media corona.

—Sabe de qué habla —murmuró Milva.

—¿Adonde vais?

—Al sur —respondió Geralt de inmediato.

—No os lo recomiendo. —Zoltan Chivay de nuevo agitó la cabeza—. Aquello es el mismo infierno, llamas y matanzas. Dillingen ya de seguro estará conquistado, cada vez cruzan el Yaruga más fuerzas de los Negros, en cualquier momento anegarán todo el valle de la orilla derecha. Como veis, también están por delante de nosotros, al norte, van a la ciudad de Brugge. De ahí que la única dirección razonable para emprender la huida sea el este.

Milva miró significativamente al brujo, pero el brujo se abstuvo de ha cer ningún comentario.

—Precisamente hacia el este nos dirigimos —continuó Zoltan Chivay—. La única posibilidad es esconderse detrás del frente, y desde el este, desde el río Ina, avanza por fin el ejército temerio. Así que queremos ir por esas sendas del bosque hasta la cumbre de Turlough, luego por el Camino Viejo hasta Sodden, hasta el río Jotla, que se vierte en el Ina. Si queréis, pode mos caminar juntos. Si no os importuna ir demasiado despacio. Vosotros tenéis caballos y a nosotros los fugitivos nos retrasan.

—A vos, no obstante —habló Milva mirándolo penetrantemente—, como que no sus estorba. Un enano, y hasta con buena carga, puede hacer a pie y hasta las treinta millas por jornada, por un pelo casi lo que un hombre a caballo. Yo me conozco el Camino Viejo. Sin los huidos, hasta el Jotla en tres jornadas y aún menos estaríais.

—Son mujeres con niños. —Zoltan Chivay se acarició la barba y la tri pa—. No los dejaremos a su suerte en el bosque. ¿Acaso nos aconsejaríais lo contrario?

—No —dijo el brujo—. No os lo aconsejaríamos.

—Contento estoy de oír esto. Significa que no me equivoqué en mi pri mera impresión. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos juntos?

Geralt miró a Milva, la arquera asintió.

—Bien. —Zoltan Chivay percibió el gesto—. En camino pues, antes de que nos agarre aquí algún destacamento. Aunque, a lo primero... Yazon, Munro, echarle un vistazo a los carros. Si quedara algo de utilidad, al saco con ello. Figgis, comprueba si nuestra rueda se puede poner en aquel fur gón pequeño. Nos vendría de perilla.

—¡Se puede! —gritó al cabo el que iba arrastrando la rueda—. ¡Ni hecha aposta!

—¿Lo ves, testa de carnero? ¡Te asombraste ayer cuando te dije que cogieras la rueda y te la llevaras! ¡Ayúdale, Caleb!

En un tiempo imponentemente corto, el carro de la difunta Vera Loewenhaupt, provisto con una nueva rueda, limpio de lonas y todos los elemen tos innecesarios, fue arrastrado de la cuneta al camino. En un decir amén se cargó en él todo el equipaje. Tras un instante de reflexión, Zoltan Chivay ordenó sentar también en el carro a los niños. La orden se realizó con vaci lación: Geralt observó que los fugitivos miraban de reojo a los enanos e intentaban mantenerse alejados.

Jaskier contempló con evidente desagrado a dos enanos que se estaban probando unas ropas arrebatadas a los cadáveres. Los otros rebuscaban entre los carros, pero no encontraron nada que fuera digno de llevarse. Zoltan Chivay silbó con los dedos, dando la señal de que era hora de aca bar con el saqueo, después de lo cual pasó una mirada profesional sobre Sardinilla, Pegaso y el moro de Milva.

—Caballos de silla —afirmó, frunciendo la nariz en señal de desaproba ción—. Es decir, que no sirven para nada. Figgis, Caleb, al timón. Nos turnaremos con el tiro. ¡En maaarcha!

Geralt estaba seguro de que los enanos iban a tener que abandonar pronto el carro, cuando éste se atascara en los senderos embarrados, pero se equivocaba. Los enanos eran fuertes como toros y las trochas del bosque que conducían al este resultaron estar cubiertas de hierba y no eran de masiado fangosas. Seguía lloviendo sin tregua. Milva se puso sombría y de mal humor, si hablaba era sólo para expresar su convencimiento de que en cualquier momento a los caballos les iba a estallar el empapado cuerno de los cascos. Zoltan Chivay, en respuesta, se inclinó, echó un vistazo a los cascos y dijo ser maestro en la preparación de carne de caballo, lo que puso furiosa a Milva.

Seguían manteniendo una misma formación cuyo centro lo constituía el carro, que era arrastrado por turnos. Delante del carro marchaba Zoltan, junto a él iba Jaskier sobre su Pegaso, jugueteando con el loro. Detrás del carro iban Geralt y Milva, al final caminaban las seis mujeres de Kernow.

El guía solía ser Percival Schuttenbach, el gnomo de largas narices. Aunque su altura y fuerza eran menores que las de los enanos, les iguala ba en resistencia y les superaba significativamente en agilidad. Durante la marcha correteaba incansablemente, se metía entre los arbustos, se ade lantaba y desaparecía, después de lo cual acababa por surgir de improviso y con nerviosos gestos de mono daba desde lejos la señal de que todo esta ba en orden, de que se podía seguir adelante. A veces volvía y describía rápidamente los obstáculos del camino. Cuantas veces volvía traía para los cuatro niños sentados en el carro un puñado de moras, nueces o algunas raíces de extraño aspecto pero a todas luces deliciosas.

Avanzando a una velocidad desesperadamente lenta, marcharon por los senderos durante tres días. No se tropezaron con soldados, no vieron humos ni resplandores de incendios. Sin embargo, tampoco estaban solos. Percival, el explorador, les comunicó varias veces que había visto a grupos de huidos escondidos en los bosques. Pasaron a algunos grupos de éstos, y lo hicieron deprisa, porque los gestos de los campesinos armados de viernos y estacas no invitaban a entablar contacto. Se escuchó la propues ta de, sin embargo, intentar negociar y dejarles las mujeres de Kernow a alguno de los grupos de fugitivos, pero Zoltan estaba en contra y Milva le apoyó. Las mujeres tampoco se apresuraron a dejar el grupo. Esto resulta ba todavía más extraño porque estaba claro que se relacionaban con los enanos guardando un evidente desagrado lleno de miedo y reserva, no hablaban apenas con ellos y en cada parada se mantenían a un lado.

Geralt achacaba el comportamiento de las mujeres a la tragedia que ha bían vivido hacía poco, aunque sospechaba que los modales demasiado libe rales de los enanos también podían ser causa del desagrado. Zoltan y su compañía blasfemaban con tanta frecuencia y palabras tan terribles como el loro llamado Mariscal de Campo Duda, pero tenían un repertorio mucho más rico. Cantaban canciones puercas que, al fin y al cabo, también Jaskier secundaba calurosamente. Escupían, se hurgaban la nariz y se tiraban tre mendos pedos, lo que por lo general solía dar ocasión a risas, bromas y competencias. Detrás de un árbol se iban sólo cuando de verdad tenían una necesidad grande, por una más pequeña no se fatigaban yendo más lejos. Esto último acabó por enervar a Milva, quien amonestó con fuerza a Zoltan cuando éste una mañana echó una meada sobre las cenizas todavía tibias del fuego, sin importarle para nada el público. El reprendido Zoltan no se turbó y declaró que esconderse con vergüenza para tales actividades sólo acostumbraban a hacerlo personas hipócritas, pérfidas y dadas a la trai ción, y así se les suele reconocer. Esta elocuente justificación, sin embargo, no le produjo impresión alguna a la arquera. Los enanos fueron regalados con una rica sarta de improperios y algunas amenazas bastante concretas que debieron de surtir efecto porque a partir de entonces todos, obediente mente, comenzaron a meterse entre los árboles. Eso sí, para no arriesgarse a ser considerados como pérfidos traidores, se iban en grupo.

La nueva compañía cambió inmediatamente a Jaskier. El poeta era uña y carne con los enanos, especialmente cuando resultó que algunos habían oído hablar de él y hasta conocían algunos de sus romances y coplillas. Jaskier no se quedaba atrás con respecto a la compaña de Zoltan ni un paso. Llevaba puesto un gabán de piqué que les había camelado a los enanos y sustituyó su destrozado sombrerito de plumas por un arro gante gorrete de marta. Se puso un cinturón ancho y cuajado de latón en el que metió un cuchillo que le regalaron y que tenía un aspecto asesino. Aquel cuchillo tenía la mala costumbre de clavarse en la ingle cada vez que intentaba agacharse. Por suerte, perdió muy rápidamente el puñal de ase sino y ya no volvieron a regalarle otro.

Caminaban por entre los densos bosques de las laderas cubiertas de vegetación de Turlough. Los bosques parecían muertos, no había ni rastro de fieras, seguramente la presencia de los ejércitos y los fugitivos las ha bían espantado. No había nada para cazar, pero de momento no les ame nazaba el hambre. Los enanos arrastraban consigo bastantes provisiones. Pero cuando éstas se terminaron —y se terminaron bastante pronto, pues to que bocas que alimentar tenían muchas—, Yazon Varda y Munro Bruys desaparecieron apenas oscureció, llevando consigo unos sacos vacíos. Cuando volvieron al amanecer tenían dos sacos, ambos repletos. En uno había forraje para los caballos, en el otro trigo para gachas, harina, cecina de vaca, un queso casi entero e incluso un enorme kindziuk, un manjar consistente en una tripa rellena con menudillos de ternera, tundida entre dos tablillas en forma de fuelle para avivar el fuego en la chimenea.

Geralt se imaginó de dónde provenían los hallazgos. No habló sobre ello enseguida, sino que esperó al momento adecuado. Cuando se quedó a solas con Zoltan, le preguntó con cortesía si no veía nada inmoral en robar a otros fugitivos que no estarían menos hambrientos que ellos y que esta rían también luchando por su supervivencia. El enano respondió muy se rio que ciertamente se avergonzaba, pero que tal era su carácter.

—Mi defecto más terrible —aclaró— es mi irrefrenable bondad. Yo, sim plemente, tengo que hacer el bien. Sin embargo, soy un enano racional y sé que no soy capaz de repartir mi bondad a todos. Si intentara ser bondado so para con todos, para el mundo entero y todas las criaturas que lo pue blan, sería una gota de agua dulce en un mar de agua salada, en otras palabras, un esfuerzo desperdiciado. Así que decidí hacer el bien concreta mente, de modo que no sea en vano. Soy bondadoso para mí y mi entorno más inmediato.

Geralt no hizo más preguntas.

Durante una de las acampadas, Geralt y Milva charlaron largo rato con Zoltan Chivay, el altruista incorregible y empedernido. En lo referente al discurrir de las actividades bélicas, el enano sabía bastante. O al menos producía esa impresión.

—El ataque —respondió, acariciando cada dos por tres al Mariscal de Campo Duda, que estaba blasfemando a grito pelado— vino de Drieschot, comenzó allí al amanecer del séptimo día después de Lammas. Junto con los nilfgaardianos marcharon los ejércitos aliados de Verden, porque Verden, como sabéis, es ahora un protectorado imperial. Marcharon a paso rápido, tornando en humo todas las aldeas a partir de Drieschot y arrastrando al ejército de Brugge, que estaba allí en las fortalezas. Y sobre la fortaleza de Dillingen marchó la infantería negra de Nilfgaard, desde el otro lado del Yaruga. Cruzaron el río por el sitio más inesperado. Hicieron un puente sobre pontones, en mitad del día, ¿podéis creerlo?

—En todo habrá que empezar a creer —murmuró Milva—. ¿Estabais en Dillingen cuando se lió todo?

—Por los alrededores —respondió apañuscado el enano—. Cuando nos llegaron las nuevas del ataque ya estábamos en camino a la ciudad de Brugge. En el camino real se formó una tumulto terrible, estaba lleno de fugitivos, unos iban del sur al norte, otros al revés. Atascaron el camino, entonces nos encallamos. Y los nilfgaardianos, como se vio luego, esta ban tanto por detrás de nosotros como por delante. Los que salieron de Drieschot deben de haberse dividido. Me da la sensación de que un des tacamento de caballería se fue hacia el noreste, precisamente hacia la ciudad de Brugge.

—Entonces los Negros están ya al norte de Turlough. Parece que esta mos en el medio, entre dos destacamentos. En el vacío.

—En el medio —reconoció el enano—. Pero no en el vacío. Los Ardillas, los voluntarios de Verden y otros grupos sueltos cubren los flancos a los destacamentos imperiales, y son peores que los nilfgaardianos. Ellos son los que prendieron fuego a Kernow y luego por poco no nos apiolaron, casi no tuvimos tiempo de largarnos al bosque. Así que no vamos a sacar las narices de los montes. Y estaremos vigilantes. Iremos al Camino Viejo, de allí siguiendo el río Jotla hasta el Ina, después del Ina hemos ya de encon trar a los ejércitos temerios. Seguro que los soldados del rey Foltest ya habrán salido de su asombro y le habrán dado la cara a los nilfgaardianos.

—Ojalá —dijo Milva, mirando al brujo—. Mas la cosa es que asuntos de importancia nos llevan hacia el sur. Teníamos pensamiento de bajar al sur desde Turlough, al Yaruga.

—No sé cuáles son esos asuntos que os llevan en aquella dirección. —Zoltan les clavó unos ojos llenos de sospecha—. Pero deben de ser tan importantes y urgentes como para arriesgar el pescuezo por ellos.

Dejó de hablar, esperó, pero nadie se apresuró a dar explicaciones. El enano se rascó las posaderas, carraspeó, escupió.

—No me asombraría nada —dijo por fin— que Nilfgaard tuviera ya en sus garras ambas orillas del Yaruga hasta la misma desembocadura del Ina. Y vosotros, ¿a qué parte del Yaruga tenéis que llegaros?

—A ninguna en concreto —Geralt se decidió a responder—. Simple mente junto al río. Queremos navegar en bote hasta la desembocadura.

Zoltan le miró y comenzó a reír. Se calló de inmediato cuando compren dió que no era una broma.

—Hay que reconocer —dijo al cabo— que no es poca cosa la ruta que planeáis. Pero dejar los sueños a un lado. Todo el sur de Brugge está en llamas, antes de que alcancéis el Yaruga os clavarán en un palo o sus arrastrarán hasta Nilfgaard atados a una soga. Si, por cualquier milagro, consiguierais llegar hasta el río, no tenéis ni una posibilidad de navegar hasta la desembocadura. Ya os he hablado del pontón que cruza el río desde Cintra hasta la orilla de Brugge. Ese pontón, lo sé bien, está vigilado día y noche, por allí no pasa nadie el río a menos que sea un salmón. Vuestros negocios importantes y urgentes habrán de perder importancia y urgencia. No se puede mear más alto. Así veo yo el asunto.

El gesto del rostro de Milva y sus ojos atestiguaban que veía el asunto de forma similar. Geralt no dijo nada. Se sentía muy mal. El hueso del antebra zo y la rodilla seguían mordiéndole con unos invisibles colmillos, producién dole un dolor sordo y palpitante que era reforzado por el cansancio y la omnipresente humedad. Le martirizaban también unos sentimientos pene trantes, deprimentes, muy desagradables, ajenos, que nunca hasta enton ces había conocido y contra los que no sabía cómo luchar.

Impotencia y resignación.

Al cabo de dos días la lluvia dejó de caer, el sol comenzó a brillar. Los bos ques exudaban rocío y una neblina que se iba deshaciendo rápidamente, los pájaros comenzaron a recuperar con avidez el tiempo de obligado silen cio. Zoltan se puso de buen humor, ordenó un largo descanso y prometió que después habría una rápida marcha y llegarían al Camino Viejo en un día como máximo.

Las mujeres de Kernow adornaron todas las ramas de los alrededores con el negro y el gris de sus ropas, y luego, vestidas sólo con su ropa interior, se escondieron tímidas entre los arbustos y engulleron sus ali mentos. La muchachería desnuda se puso a jugar, perturbando en formas muy elaboradas la placidez de la selva envuelta en vapor. Jaskier durmió su cansancio. Milva desapareció.

Los enanos descansaban activamente. Figgis Merluzzo y Munro Bruys se dispusieron a buscar setas. Zoltan, Yazon Varda, Caleb Stratton y Percival Schuttenbach se sentaron no lejos del carro y jugaron sin descanso a la quinta, su juego de cartas favorito, al que dedicaban todo momento libre, incluso durante las lluviosas tardes anteriores.

El brujo se sentaba junto a ellos a veces y les animaba, y ahora hizo lo mismo. Seguía sin comprender las complicadas reglas de aquel juego típico de enanos, pero le gustaba muchísimo el perfecto acabado de las cartas y las pe queñas figuras. En comparación con las cartas a las que jugaban los seres humanos, las cartas de los enanos eran verdaderas obras maestras de la poli grafía. Geralt de nuevo se convenció de que la técnica del pueblo barbado era muy avanzada, y no sólo en los campos de la minería, la siderurgia y la metalur gia. El que en el campo concreto de la cartería los talentos de los enanos no les ayudaran a monopolizar el mercado se debía al hecho de que las cartas eran menos populares entre los humanos que los dados y los jugadores humanos no solían reclutarse entre el grupo de quienes otorgaban importancia a la belleza. Los humanos que jugaban a las cartas a los que el brujo había tenido más de una ocasión de observar jugaban siempre con unos cartoncillos arrugados, tan sucios que antes de colocarlos en la mesa había que despegarlos con fuerza de los dedos. Las figuras estaban tan mal pintadas que sólo era posible diferenciar la dama del caballo porque el personaje del caballo iba montado. Sobre un caballo que, por su parte, recordaba a una comadreja coja.

Las imágenes de las cartas de los enanos excluían tales confusiones. El rey con su corona era verdaderamente real, la reina garbosa y bella, y la sota, armado con su alabarda, tenía bigotes arrogantes. Estas figuras se llamaban en el idioma enano hraval, vaina y ballet, pero Zoltan y su com paña usaban en el juego la lengua común y los nombres humanos.

El sol alumbraba, el bosque exudaba vapor, Geralt les animaba.

La regla básica de la quinta de los enanos era algo que recordaba las licitaciones del trato de caballos, tanto en intensidad como en la tensión de las voces de los tratantes. Una pareja que ofrecía el «precio» más alto inten taba conquistar las mayores apuestas, y la otra pareja intentaba impedirlo de todas las formas posibles. El juego discurría a gritos y con agresividad, junto a cada uno de los jugadores yacía un grueso palo. Muy pocas veces llegaban a darse con los palos, pero los alzaban a menudo.

—¿Mas cómo jugas tú, saco 'e piensos, cabeza dalcornoque? ¿Y cómo que mas sacao picas y no corazones? ¿Que yo puse corazones pa cantar una zarzuela o qué? ¡Ah, me cogía ara mesmo un palo y te daba 'n los morros!

—¡Tenía cuatro picas y una sota, pensaba optimizar!

—¡Cuatro picas, y un pimiento! A menos que cuentes tu proprio pito sujetando una carta en el suelo. ¡Piensa un poco, Stratton, questo no es la universidá! ¡Aquí se juga a las cartas! Si hasta el gorrino del alcalde bien jugara si una buena mano le darán. Reparte, Varda.

—Flor de copas.

—¡Montoncillo de oros!

—El rey jugó al orillo y se cagó en los calzoncillos. ¡Doble en hojuelas!

—¡Quinta!

—No te duermas, Caleb. ¡Un doble con quinta hay! ¿Qué tiras?

—¡Flor con envido de copas!

—Envido. ¡Jaaa! ¿Y qué? ¿Nadie echa un truco? ¿Acojone en espadas? Te vas a las vistillas, Varda. Percival, si le echas un guiño otra vez te meto un trancazo en los ojos que no los cierras hasta el invierno.

—Sota.

—¡Reina!

—¡El rey a por ella! ¡Reina reinada! ¡La mata y aún me guardo algo para los malos momentos! Sota, caballo, rey...

—¡Y triunfo para ella! Quien no tié un duro, le pica el... ¡Y envido! ¿Eh, Zoltan? ¡Te ha dao en blando!

—Lo habréis visto, puto gnomo. Eh, me cogía un palo...

Antes de que Zoltan hiciera uso del palo, un agudo grito les llegó desde el bosque.

Geralt fue el primero en levantarse. Maldijo mientras corría, porque de nuevo el dolor le atravesó la rodilla. Justo detrás de él se apresuraba Zoltan Chivay, quien había recogido del carro su espada envuelta en pieles de ca bra. Percival Schuttenbach y el resto de los enanos corrían detrás de ellos, armados de palos, como último se arrastraba Jaskier, al que le habían des pertado los gritos. Por un lado, desde el bosque, aparecieron Figgis y Munro. Arrojaron la cesta de setas y ambos atraparon y sujetaron a los niños que corrían. Milva surgió de no se sabe dónde, sacó una flecha del carcaj mien tras corría y señaló al brujo el lugar de donde había surgido el grito.

No era necesario. Geralt había escuchado, visto y _ya _sabía de lo que se trataba.

Una de las niñas había gritado, una muchacha pecosa con coletas que puede que tuviera nueve años. Estaba como clavada a unos pocos pasos de un montón de troncos podridos. Geralt saltó como un relámpago, la agarró por las axilas, interrumpiendo el agudo grito, y con el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento entre los troncos. Retrocedió con rapidez, tropezándose con Zoltan y sus enanos. Milva, que también había percibido el movimien to entre los troncos, tensó el arco.

—No dispares —le susurró Geralt—. Llévate de aquí a los niños, depri sa. Y vosotros, retroceded. Pero despacio. No hagáis ningún movimiento demasiado brusco.

Al principio pareció que se había movido alguno de los troncos podri dos, como si tuviera intenciones de escapar del claro bañado por el sol y buscar refugio entre las sombras de los árboles. Sólo si se miraba con más atención se podían distinguir algunos elementos no demasiado típicos para un tronco, sobre todo cuatro pares de finas patas de articulaciones rugo sas que se alzaban sobre una concha sucia, moteada y dividida en bastan tes segmentos.

—Pero despacio —repitió Geralt en voz baja—. No lo provoquéis. Que no os engañe su aspecto inmóvil. No es agresivo, pero puede moverse muy deprisa. Si se siente amenazado puede atacar y no existe antídoto para su veneno.

El monstruo se movió poco a poco sobre el tronco. Miró a los humanos y a los enanos, volviendo lentamente unos ojos dispuestos sobre unos apén dices. Casi ni se movió. Limpió las puntas de sus patas, alzándolas de una en una y repasándolas cuidadosamente con unas imponentes y agudas mandíbulas.

—Tantos eran los gritos —declaró Zoltan de pronto sin emoción alguna, de pie junto al brujo— que pensé que era algo en verdad terrible. Por ejem plo, la caballería y la infantería de una formación de Verden. O el procura dor. Y he aquí que no es más que una araña crecidita con una concha. Hay que reconocer que la naturaleza consigue crear formas curiosas.

—Ya no lo consigue —respondió Geralt—. Eso que está ahí es un cabeciojos. Una obra del Caos. Una reliquia casi extinguida de los tiempos de después de la Conjunción, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. —El enano le miró a los ojos—. Aunque no soy brujo, especialista en Caos y tales fieras. Venga, tengo gran curiosidad por ver lo que hace ahora el brujo con esta reliquia de después de la Con junción. Mejor dicho, siento curiosidad por ver cómo lo hace el brujo. ¿Usarás tu propia espada o quieres mi sihill?

—Bonita arma. —Geralt echó una mirada a la espada que Zoltan había sacado de una vaina lacada envuelta en pieles de cabra—. Pero no será necesaria.

—Interesante —dijo Zoltan—. Así que tenemos que estar aquí y mirar nos mutuamente. ¿Esperar a que la reliquia se sienta amenazada? ¿O puede que quieras que volvamos y pidamos ayuda a los nilfgaardianos? ¿Qué propones, matador de monstruos?

—Ve al carro y trae un cucharón y la tapadera del caldero.

—¿Qué?

—No discutas con un especialista, Zoltan —dijo Jaskier.

Percival Schuttenbach se abrió paso hasta el carro y en un pestañeo le proveyó de los objetos pedidos. El brujo guiñó un ojo a la compaña y acto seguido comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la tapadera con la cuchara.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —gritó al cabo Zoltan Chivay, tapándose los oídos con las manos—. ¡Vas a joder la cuchara! ¡El bicho ya ha huido! ¡Ya ha huido, rayos!

—¡Y cómo ha huido! —se entusiasmó Percival—. ¡Hasta humo ha ido levantando! ¡Está todo mojado y hasta humo iba echando, así me muera!

—El cabeciojos —explicó Geralt con frialdad, mientras le daba al enano los utensilios de cocina levemente deformados— tiene un sentido del oído extraordinariamente sensible y delicado. No tiene orejas, pero escucha, por así decirlo, por todo su ser. En especial, no es capaz de soportar soni dos metálicos. Le producen dolor...

—Hasta en el culo —le cortó Zoltan—. Lo sé porque a mí también me dolió cuando comenzaste a dar en la tapadera. Si el monstruo tiene mejor oído que yo, le compadezco. ¿No volverá acá? ¿No traerá a sus amigos?

—No creo que hayan quedado muchos de sus amigos en este mundo. Y él seguro que no vuelve pronto por estos lares. No hay qué temer.

—No voy a discutir de monstruos. —El enano adoptó un tono som brío—. Pero tu concierto para instrumentos de lata ha de haberse oído hasta en las islas Skellige, así que no excluiría que algún amante de la música ya anduviera viniendo para acá, mejor que no nos encuentre aquí cuando llegue. ¡A recoger el campamento, muchachos! ¡Ea, mujeres, a ves tirse y a contar a los crios! ¡Marchando, presto!

Cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche, Geralt decidió aclarar las du das. Esta vez, Zoltan Chivay no se sentó a jugar a la quinta, así que no hubo problemas para atraerlo a una conversación de hombre a hombre. Comenzó directamente, sin envolver el asunto en algodones.

—Suéltalo, ¿cómo sabías que soy brujo?

El enano le miró y sonrió con malicia.

—Podría dármelas ante ti de buen observador. Podría decir que había advertido cómo se cambian tus ojos de noche y a pleno sol. Podría también señalar que soy enano viajado y que ya había oído más de un rumor acerca de Geralt de Rivia. Pero la verdad es mucho más banal. No mires con cara de ogro. Tú serás discreto, pero tu amigo el bardo canta y parlotea, no se le cierra la boca nunca. Por eso sé cuál es tu profesión.

Geralt se contuvo de hacer una pregunta más. E hizo bien.

—Bueno, vale —siguió Zoltan—. Jaskier lo ha cantado todo. Debió de percibir que apreciamos la sinceridad y lo de que tenemos una actitud amistosa hacia vosotros no tuvo que percibirlo porque nosotros nuestras actitudes no las ocultamos. En pocas palabras: sé por qué tienes tanta prisa por ir al sur. Sé qué importantes y urgentes negocios te conducen a Nilfgaard. Sé a quién planeas buscar. Y no sólo por los chismes del poeta. Yo vivía antes de la guerra en Cintra y había oído cuentos acerca del Niño de la Sorpresa y del brujo de cabellos blancos al que le estaba predestina da la Sorpresa.

Tampoco ahora Geralt comentó nada.

—El resto —siguió el enano— ya es cuestión de observación. Espantas te a esa monstruosidad de la concha aunque brujo eres y la faena propia de los brujos es combatir a tales monstruos. Pero el ser nada malo le hizo a tu Sorpresa, así que ahorraste la espada, sólo lo echaste golpeando tapade ras. Puesto que tú ya no eres brujo, sino noble caballero que se apresura al auxilio de una doncella raptada y oprimida.

«Sigues mirándome con malos ojos —añadió, todavía sin poder esperar a respuesta o comentario—. Sigues temiendo traiciones, desasosiégate el cómo este secreto desvelado pueda volverse en contra tuya. No te atormen tes. Juntos iremos hasta el Ina, ayudándonos los unos a los otros, los unos a los otros sosteniéndonos. Tienes el mismo objetivo que nosotros: sobrevi vir y seguir viviendo. Para poder continuar con alguna noble misión. O para vivir normalmente, pero de forma que no haya que avergonzarse a la hora de la muerte. Piensas que todo ha cambiado. Que el mundo ha cam biado. Y sin embargo el mismo mundo es que antaño fuera, el mismo. Y tú también eres el mismo que fuiste. No te atormentes.

«Abandona el pensamiento de irte —Zoltan continuó su monólogo sin turbarse por el silencio del brujo— y continuar solo tu viaje hacia el sur, por Brugge y Sodden hasta el Yaruga. Tienes que buscar otro camino has ta Nilfgaard. Si quieres, te aconsejo...

—No aconsejes. —Geralt se masajeó la rodilla, que desde hacía unos días no había dejado de dolerle—. No aconsejes, Zoltan.

Buscó a Jaskier, que estaba animando a los enanos en su juego de la quinta. Sin decir palabra, tomó al poeta de una manga y se lo llevó al bosque. Jaskier enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, le bastó echar un vistazo al rostro del brujo.

—Cotorra —dijo Geralt bajito—. Charlatán. Lengua larga. Habría que colgarte de un árbol por la lengua, payaso. Habría que ponerte un freno en la boca.

El trovador guardaba silencio, pero tenía un gesto orgulloso.

—Cuando se supo que había comenzado a tratar contigo —siguió el brujo—, algunas personas razonables se extrañaron de esta amistad. Se asombraban de que te permitiera viajar conmigo. Me aconsejaron que en algún despoblado te robara, te asfixiara, te echara a un agujero y te cu briera de paja. Ciertamente, lamento no haberles escuchado.

—¿Acaso tan grande secreto es quién eres y lo que proyectas? —Jaskier se enderezó de pronto—. ¿Acaso tenemos que escondernos delante de to dos y fingir? Estos enanos... Son como nuestra compaña...

—Yo no tengo compaña —gritó—. No la tengo. Y no quiero tenerla. No me es necesaria. ¿Entiendes?

—De seguro que bien entiende —dijo Milva a sus espaldas—. Y yo tam bién entiendo. Tú a nadie necesitas, brujo. Lo dejas ver a menudo.

—Yo no llevo a cabo una guerra privada. —Se volvió bruscamente—. De nada me sirve una compañía de valientes, porque no voy a Nilfgaard a salvar el mundo, a derribar el imperio del mal. Voy a por Ciri. Por eso tengo que ir solo. Perdonad si no suena bien, pero el resto no me importa un pimiento. Y ahora idos. Quiero estar solo.

Cuando, al cabo, se dio la vuelta, comprobó que sólo se había ido Jaskier.

—Otra vez tuve el sueño —dijo en pocas palabras—. Milva, estoy per diendo el tiempo. ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo! Ella me necesita. Ella necesi ta ayuda.

—Dilo —pronunció en voz baja—. Échalo de ti. Aunque sea horrible, échalo.

—No era horrible. En mi sueño... Ella bailaba. Bailaba en una choza llena de humo. Y, maldita sea, era feliz. La música sonaba, alguien grita ba... Toda la choza reventaba de gritos y de músicas... Y ella bailaba, bai laba, taconeaba... Y sobre el tejado de la maldita choza, en el frío aire de la noche... bailaba la muerte. Milva... María... Ella me necesita.

Milva tornó el rostro.

—No sólo ella —susurró.

De forma que él no pudiera oírlo.

Durante la siguiente parada, el brujo mostró interés por el sihill, la espada de Zoltan, a la que había echado un vistazo cuando la aventura con el cabeciojos. El enano desenvolvió presto el arma de entre las pieles de cabra y la extrajo de su vaina lacada.

La espada medía unas cuarenta pulgadas, pesaba no más de treinta y cinco onzas. La hoja, cubierta en buena parte por misteriosas señales rúnicas, tenía una coloración azulada y estaba tan afilada como una nava ja de afeitar, con un poco de destreza podía uno afeitarse con ella. La em puñadura, de doce pulgadas y cubierta con tiras de piel de salamandra cruzadas, tenía una abrazadera cilíndrica de latón en vez de guarnición, el pomo era muy pequeño y adoptaba una forma misteriosa.

—Bonita cosa. —Geralt hizo un corto y silbante molinete con el sihill, marcó un rápido tajo desde la izquierda y un rápido paso a una parada diestra en alto—. Cierto, bonito cacho de hierro.

—¡Eh! —bufó Percival Schuttenbach—. ¡Cacho de hierro! A ver si mira mos mejor, que si no dentro un rato vas a acabar por decir que es un cacho de comino.

—Hubo un tiempo en que tuve una espada mejor.

—No lo niego. —Zoltan se encogió de hombros—. Puesto que seguro que procedía de nuestras forjas. Vosotros, los brujos, sabéis menear las espadas, pero no las podéis hacer. Tales espadas se forjan sólo en mi tie rra, allá en Mahakam, al pie del monte Carbón.

—Los enanos templan el acero —añadió Percival—, forjan las capas prin cipales, pero somos nosotros, los gnomos, los que nos ocupamos de pulirlas y afilarlas. En nuestros talleres. Usando nuestra tecnología de gnomos, como hicimos entonces vuestras gwyhry, las mejores espadas del mundo.

—La espada que llevo ahora —Geralt desnudó la hoja— procede de Brokilón, de las catacumbas de Craag An. Me la dieron las dríadas. Un arma de primera, y sin embargo no es ni enana, ni gnorna. Es una hoja élfica, tiene cien o doscientos años,

—¡Éste no tiene ni puñetera idea! —gritó el gnomo, tomando la espada en la mano y pasando los dedos por ella—. El acabado es élfico, cierto. Como la empuñadura, la guarnición y el pomo. También son élficos el decapado, los grabados, el cincelado y otros adornos. Pero la hoja está forjada y afilada en Mahakam. Y cierto es que la hicieron hace dos siglos, porque enseguida se ve que es acero de calidad inferior y trabajo más bien primitivo. Ea, ponía junto al sihill de Zoltan, ¿Ves la diferencia?

—La veo. La mía da la sensación de no estar peor hecha.

El gnomo bufó y agitó una mano. Zoltan sonrió con altivez.

—La hoja —explicó con un tono profesoral— tiene que cortar y no dar sensaciones, y no es por la sensación que se la valora. La cosa es que tu espada es una común composición de acero y hierro, mientras que mi sihill tiene la hoja forjada de una aleación de bórax y del mejor grafito...

—¡Una técnica moderna! —Percival no aguantó, se acaloró un poco, puesto que la conversación había entrado en asuntos que conocía bien—. La construcción y la composición de la hoja tiene múltiples capas de nú cleo blando, y un forjado de acero duro y no blando...

—Despacio, despacio —le frenó el enano—. No le vas a convertir en un metalúrgico, no le aburras con los detalles. Yo se lo aclararé en palabras sencillas. Un acero bueno, de dura magnetita, brujo, es dificilísimo de afi lar. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque es duro! Si no se dispone de tecnología, como nosotros antes y vosotros hasta hoy día, y se quiere tener una espada afilada, se guarnecen los bordes de acero blando, menos resistente a la hora de afilar. Precisamente de esta forma simplificada está hecha tu espa da brokilona. Las hojas modernas están hechas al revés, un núcleo blando y filos duros. Afilarlas precisa de mucho tiempo y, como dije, de una tecno logía avanzada. Pero como resultado se puede obtener una hoja que permi te cortar en el aire un fular de batista.

—¿Se puede hacer eso con tu sihill?

—No. —El enano sonrió—. Se pueden contar con los dedos piezas tan afiladas y raramente alguna de ellas salió de Mahakam. Pero te garantizo que la concha del cangrejo rugoso aquél hubiera ofrecido una mínima re sistencia a mi sihill. Lo hubieras cortado en pedazos y ni siquiera te hubie ras cansado.

La discusión sobre espadas y metalurgia continuó todavía durante al gún tiempo. Geralt escuchó con interés, compartió sus propias experien cias, acrecentó sus conocimientos, preguntó acerca de esto y aquello, con templó y probó el sihill de Zoltan. No sabía todavía que al día siguiente se vería obligado a complementar la teoría con la práctica.

La primera señal de que vivían personas en los alrededores fue una pila muy regular de leña cortada entre cortezas y astillas que Percival Schuttenbach distinguió junto a la carretera mientras iba en vanguardia.

Zoltan detuvo la marcha y envió al gnomo a una patrulla más alejada. Percival desapareció y al cabo de media hora volvió a toda velocidad, exci tado y sin aliento, gesticulando desde lejos. Llegó hasta ellos pero, en vez de ponerse de inmediato a informar, se apretó la larga nariz con los dedos y echó un enorme moco, con un sonido que recordaba a un cuerno de pastor.

—No me espantes a las bestias —ladró Zoltan Chivay—-. Y habla. ¿Qué tenemos por delante?

—Una labranza. —El gnomo espiró, mientras se limpiaba los dedos a la tela de su aljuba provista de numerosos bolsillos—. En un claro. Tres chozos, un establo, algunos cobertizos... En el patio hay un perro y sale humo de la chimenea. Alguien cocina viandas. Gachas de trigo, y para colmo cocidas en leche.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Es que estuviste en la cocina o qué? —se rió Jaskier—. ¿Miraste dentro de los cazos? ¿Cómo sabes que eran gachas?

El gnomo le miró con altivez y Zoltan resopló con ira.

—No le insultes, poeta. Él huele la comida a millas. Si dice que son gachas, quiere decir que son gachas. Joder, no me gusta esto.

—¿Y por qué? A mí me gustan las gachas, me las comería con gusto.

—Zoltan tiene razón —dijo Milva—. Y tú cállate, Jaskier, que aquí no se platica de poesía. Si las gachas son en leche, entonces allí hay una vaca. Y el labrador, en tanto ve los humos, se coge la vaca y se pierde en lo profun do del monte. Así que, ¿por qué precisamente éste no se ha ido? Doblemos hacia el bosque, lo rodearemos. Mal me huele esto.

—Despacio, despacio —murmuró el enano—. De huir siempre hay tiem po. ¿Y no pudiera ser que se hubiera acabao la guerra? ¿No habrá avanza do por fin el ejército temerio? ¿Qué es lo que sabemos, aquí en esta espesu ra? Puede que ya haya sido librada la batalla en algún sitio, puede que Nilfgaard ya haya sido rechazado, puede que el frente esté ya detrás de nosotros, que los campesinos y las vacas estén volviendo ya. Hay que com probarlo, enterarse. Figgis, Munro, quedaos los dos aquí, y tened los ojos abiertos. Nosotros, por nuestro lado, haremos un reconocimiento. Si está seguro, os llamaré con el grito del gavilán.

—¿El grito del gavilán? —Munro Bruys se atusó la barba con preocupa ción—. Pero si tú no tienes ni idea de imitar cantos de pájaros, Zoltan.

—Pues de eso se trata. Si escuchas un canto raro, que no se parezca a nada, ése seré yo. Percival, dirige. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Geralt?

—Todos iremos. —Jaskier se bajó del caballo—. Si se tratara de alguna trampa, será más seguro yendo en un grupo grande.

—Os dejo al Mariscal de Campo. —Zoltan tomó al loro de su hombro y se lo dio a Figgis Merluzzo—. El pajarraco está presto a sembrar todo de putas a grito pelado y el acercamiento sigiloso se iría al cuerno. Vamos.

Percival los condujo con rapidez a las lindes del bosque, entre la espe sura de unos arbustos de lilas salvajes. Al otro lado de los arbustos, el terreno se deslizaba ligeramente hacia abajo, se acumulaban allí montones de troncos desenraizados. Más allá se extendía un enorme claro. Mira ron con precaución.

El informe del gnomo había sido preciso. En el centro del claro efectiva mente se elevaban tres chozas, un establo y algunos cobertizos cubiertos de paja. En el corral brillaba el enorme charco del estercolero. Los edificios y un pequeño campo rectangular, bastante desaliñado, estaban rodeados por una cerca baja, destrozada en parte, y detrás de la cerca ladraba un perro gris. Por el tejado de una choza se elevaba una columna de humo, arrastrándose perezosamente por un agujero en el bálago.

—Iré allí —declaró Milva.

—No —protestó el enano—. Te pareces en demasía a un Ardilla. Si te vie ran, podrían asustarse y la gente con miedo suele ser destemplada. Irán Yazon y Caleb. Y tú ten el arco a punto, los cubrirás en caso de necesidad. Percival, arrea a donde están los otros. Estad prestos por si hubiera que tocar retirada.

Yazon Varda y Caleb Stratton salieron del bosque con precaución y anduvieron hacia los edificios. Marchaban despacio, mirando atentamente a los lados.

El perro les advirtió de inmediato, aulló rabioso, dio vueltas al corral, no reaccionó a los amables chasqueos ni a los silbidos de los enanos. Las puertas de la choza se abrieron. Milva, al punto, alzó el arco y tiró de la cuerda con fluidez. Y al instante volvió a aflojarla.

Al umbral salió una muchacha bajita, fuertota, con largas trenzas. Gri tó algo, al tiempo que agitaba la mano. Yazon Varda alzó la mano, contestó con otro grito. La muchacha comenzó a gritar, escuchaban los gritos pero no eran capaces de distinguir las palabras.

Pero aquellas palabras debieron de alcanzar a Yazon y Caleb y causarles una mediana impresión, porque ambos enanos, como a una orden, dieron un salto hacia atrás y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los arbustos de lilas. Milva de nuevo tensó el arco, apuntó con la flecha, buscando un objetivo.

—¿Qué es, por todos los diablos? —gruñó Zoltan—. ¿Qué está pasan do? ¿De quién están huyendo? ¿Milva?

—Cierra el pico —susurró la arquera, mientras seguía apuntando la flecha de choza en choza, de cobertizo en cobertizo. Pero seguía sin encon trar un objetivo. La muchacha de las trenzas había desaparecido dentro de la choza, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Los enanos jadeaban como si les pisaran los talones todos los demonios del Caos. Yazon gritaba algo, puede que blasfemara. De pronto Jaskier palideció.

—Está gritando... ¡Ay, madre!

—Qué con... —Zoltan se detuvo, porque Yazon y Caleb ya estaban allí, rojos por el esfuerzo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soltadlo!

—Tienen una epidemia... —Caleb espiró—. Viruela negra...

—¿Habéis tocado algo? —Zoltan Chivay se echó hacia atrás violenta mente, casi hizo caerse a Jaskier—. ¿Habéis tocado algo en el corral?

—No... El perro nonos dejó acercarnos...

—Gracias le sean dadas al jodio can. —Zoltan alzó los ojos al cielo—. Dadle dioses una larga vida y un montón de huesos, uno más alto que el monte Carbón. La moza ésa del corral, ¿tenía costras?

—No. Ella está sana. Los enfermos están en la última choza, sus sue gros. Y muchos ya han muerto, dijo. ¡Ay, ay, Zoltan, que el viento soplaba hacia nosotros!

—Basta ya de este chocar de dientes —dijo Milva, al tiempo que bajaba el arco—. Si no habéis tentado a los infestos, nada os será, no haya temor. Siendo verdad eso de la viruela, claro. Pudiera ser que la moza quisiera sólo espantaros.

—No —negó Yazon, todavía temblando—. Tras un cobertizo, un foso había... Y en él cadáveres. La moza no tiene fuerzas para enterrar a los muertos, así que los echa al foso...

—Ea. —Zoltan sorbió la nariz—. Ahí tienes tus gachas, Jaskier. Pero a mí como que se me han pasado las ganas. Larguémonos de aquí, presto.

Desde los edificios les llegaron los furiosos ladridos del perro.

—Escondeos —susurró el brujo mientras se arrodillaba.

Por el camino al lado contrario del claro apareció un grupo de jinetes, silbando y alborotando, rodearon al galope los edificios, luego entraron en el corral. Los jinetes iban armados, pero no llevaban colores uniformes. Antes al contrario, iban vestidos abigarradamente y sin concierto, también sus pertrechos daban la sensación de haber sido reunidos al azar. Y no en una almoneda, sino en el campo de batalla.

—Trece —contó con rapidez Percival Schuttenbach.

—¿Quiénes son ésos?

—Ni de Nilfgaard, ni otros regulares —valoró Zoltan—. Ni Scoia'tael. Me parece que voluntarios. Mesnadas libres.

—O desertores.

Los caballos relincharon, retozaron por el corral. Al perro le dieron un golpe con una pica y huyó. La muchacha de las coletas salió al umbral, gritó. Pero esta vez la advertencia no funcionó o no la tomaron en serio. Uno de los jinetes se acercó galopando, aferró a la muchacha por una coleta, la sacó del umbral, arrastrándola por el charco. Otros se bajaron de los caballos, ayudaron, condujeron a la muchacha hasta el fondo del co rral, le quitaron la ropa y la arrojaron sobre un almiar de paja podrida. La moza se defendió con uñas y dientes, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Sólo uno de los desertores no se unió a la diversión, vigilaba los caballos atados a la cerca. La muchacha lanzó un agudo grito, desesperado. Luego uno corto, de dolor. Y luego ya no la escucharon.

—¡Guerreros! —Milva se levantó—. ¡Héroes, la puta de su madre!

—No tienen miedo de la viruela. —Yazon Varda meneó la cabeza.

—El miedo —murmuró Jaskier— es una cosa humana. Y a éstos ya no les queda nada de humano.

—Salvo las tripas —graznó Milva, mientras colocaba cuidadosamente una flecha en el arco—. Las que ahora mesmo les voy a agujerear, bellacos.

—Trece —dijo Zoltan Chivay significativamente—. Y tienen caballos. Alcanzarás a uno o dos, el resto nos topará. Aparte que esto puede ser un destacamento. El diablo sabe cuánta gente les sigue.

—¿Tengo que quedarme mirando tranquilamente?

—No. —Geralt se colocó la espada en la espalda y la cinta del pelo—. Ya estoy harto de mirar tranquilamente. De verdad que estoy harto de no hacer nada. Pero ellos no tienen que dispersarse. ¿Ves aquél que está su jetando los caballos? Cuando llegue allí, derríbalo de la silla. Si lo consi gues, entonces otro. Pero sólo cuando llegue allí.

—Siguen quedando once. —La arquera se dio la vuelta.

—Sé contar.

—Y todavía queda la viruela —murmuró Zoltan Chivay—. Si vas allí, te vas a contagiar de la enfermedad... ¡Diablos, brujo! Nos contagiarás a to dos por... ¡Voto a bríos, ésta no es la muchacha que buscas!

—Cierra el pico, Zoltan. Volved al carro, escondeos en el bosque.

—Voy contigo —anunció Milva con voz ronca.

—No. Cúbreme de lejos, es una forma mejor de ayudarme.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Jaskier—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?

—Lo de siempre. Nada.

—Te has vuelto loco... —tronó Zoltan—. Tú solo contra ese montón de gente... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe, defensor de doncellas?

—Cierra el pico.

—¡Que te lleve el diablo! Espera. Deja tu espada. Son muchos, mejor que no tengas que repetir el tajo. Toma mi sihill. Con él basta dar una vez.

El brujo tomó el arma del enano sin vacilación y sin decir palabra. Señaló otra vez a Milva el desertor que vigilaba los caballos. Y luego saltó por encima de los tocones y se movió con rapidez hacia las chozas.

Brillaba el sol. Los grillos se escapaban a sus pies.

El que guardaba los caballos lo vio, sacó una jabalina de una funda junto a la silla. Tenía los cabellos muy largos y desgreñados, que caían sobre una cota de malla rota, remendada, con los alambres desgarrados. Llevaba unas botas nuevecitas, por lo visto no hacía mucho que las había robado, con unas hebillas relucientes.

El guardián dio un grito, otro desertor salió de detrás de la cerca. Éste llevaba el talabarte con la espada al cuello y se estaba abrochando la bra gueta. Geralt estaba ya muy cerca. Desde el montón de paja le llegaron las risas de los que se estaban divirtiendo con la muchacha. Respiró hondo, y cada aliento incrementaba en él el deseo de matar. Podría haberse tranqui lizado, pero no quería. Quería tener algo de placer.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¡Quieto parao! —gritó el de los cabellos largos al tiempo que sopesaba la jabalina—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Estoy harto de mirar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?

—¿Te dice algo el nombre de Ciri?

—Yo a ti...

El desertor no alcanzó a decir más. Una flecha de plumas grises le acertó en el centro del pecho y lo arrojó de la silla. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Geralt escuchó el susurro del vuelo del segundo disparo. La saeta le dio al otro soldado en la barriga, bajo, entre los dedos que sujetaban la bragueta. Gritó como una bestia, se dobló por la mitad y cayó de espaldas sobre la cerca, derribando y rompiendo las varas.

Antes de que los otros tuvieran tiempo de apercibirse y echar mano a las armas, el brujo estaba ya entre ellos. La espada del enano brilló y cantó, sonaba un poquito como si fuera una plumilla y la hoja afilada como una navaja de afeitar exigía rabiosa un tributo de sangre. Los cuer pos cortados casi no ofrecían resistencia. La sangre le salpicaba en el ros tro, no tenía tiempo de limpiársela.

Incluso si los desertores habían albergado intenciones de luchar, la vista de los cadáveres cayendo y de los ríos de sangre silbando les quitaron las ganas. Uno tenía los pantalones por las rodillas, no tuvo tiempo siquie ra de subírselos, recibió un tajo en la arteria del cuello y cayó boca arriba, balanceando graciosamente su masculinidad todavía insatisfecha. El otro, del todo imberbe, se cubrió la cabeza con las dos manos, pero el sihill las cortó las dos por las muñecas. Los demás huyeron, se dispersaron en va rias direcciones. El brujo les persiguió, maldiciendo en su fuero interno el dolor que de nuevo le latía en la rodilla. Esperaba que la pierna no se negara a funcionar.

Dos desertores consiguieron llegar a la cerca, intentaron defenderse, pusieron las espadas. Paralizados de miedo, lo hicieron mal. La sangre de los hombres cortados por la espada del enano regó de nuevo la cara del brujo. Pero los otros aprovecharon el tiempo, consiguieron huir, ya esta ban montando en los caballos. Uno cayó de inmediato, alcanzado por una flecha, agitándose y retorciéndose como un pez arrojado de la red. Dos lanzaron los caballos al galope. Pero sólo consiguió escapar uno, porque en el campo de batalla apareció de pronto Zoltan Chivay. El enano agitó el hacha y la lanzó, acertando a uno de los que huían en mitad de la espalda. El desertor gritó, cayó de la silla, dando una voltereta con los pies. El último se aferró al cuello del caballo, atravesó la zanja llena de muertos y galopó en dirección al camino.

—¡Milva! —gritaron a la vez el brujo y el enano.

La arquera ya iba corriendo hacia él, de pronto se detuvo, se congeló con las piernas abiertas. Bajó el arco tenso y comenzó a subirlo poco a poco, cada vez más alto y más alto. No escucharon el sonido de la cuerda, Milva tampoco cambió su posición, no tembló siquiera. Vieron la saeta sólo cuando dio un quiebro en el vuelo y cayó hacia abajo. El jinete se removió sobre el caballo, una flecha emplumada le sobresalía por el hombro. Pero no cayó. Se enderezó y, con un gritó, espoleó al caballo a un galope aún más rápido.

—¡Pero qué arco! —bramó con admiración Zoltan Chivay—, ¡Pero qué tiro!

—Un tiro de mierda. —El brujo se limpió la sangre del rostro—. El hijo de puta ha huido y nos traerá a sus cantaradas.

—¡Le ha dado! ¡Y eran por lo menos doscientos pasos!

—Podría haber apuntado al caballo.

—El caballo de nada es culpable —resopló Milva, acercándose. Escupió mientras miraba al jinete que desaparecía en el bosque—. Le yerre al hideputa puesto que aspiré un poco... ¡Lagarto, lagarto, gafe, fuera de mis flechas! ¡Que ésta te traiga la negra!

Oyeron un relincho que provenía del camino y, de seguido, el grito pe netrante de un hombre asesinado.

—Jo, jo. —Zoltan miró a la arquera con admiración—. ¡Lejos no ha ido! ¡No funcionan mal tus trastos! ¿Veneno? ¿O son hechizos? ¡Porque incluso si el bellaco cogió la viruela, el mal no se cría tan rápido!

—No fui yo. —Milva miró al brujo significativamente—. Ni la viruela. Pero me da en las napias que sé quién es.

—Yo también lo sé. —El enano se mordió el bigote en una mueca de sonrisa—. Advertí que miráis constantemente hacia atrás, que alguno va a escondidas tras nuestro. En una potranca castaña. No sé quién haya de ser, pero en tanto que a vosotros no os moleste... No es asunto mío.

—Sobre todo, puesto que provecho hay en tener tal retaguardia —dijo Milva, mirando a Geralt elocuentemente—. ¿Cierto estás de que el tal Carm es enemigo tuyo?

El brujo no respondió. Devolvió la espada a Zoltan.

—Gracias. No corta mal.

—En buenas manos. —El enano mostró los dientes—. Había oído histo rias sobre brujos, pero tumbar a ocho tíos en menos de dos minutos...

—No hay de qué enorgullecerse. No sabían defenderse.

La muchacha de las trenzas se puso a cuatro patas, luego se incorporó, se estremeció, con manos temblorosas intentó sin éxito arreglar los destro zados restos de ropa que llevaba encima. El brujo se asombró de que no se pareciera a Ciri en nada, absolutamente en nada, cuando sólo un instante antes hubiera jurado que parecía su hermana gemela. La muchacha, con un movimiento descoordinado, se limpió el rostro, se movió rápida en di rección a la choza. Sin rodear los charcos.

—Eh, espera —gritó Milva—. Eh, tú... ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? ¡Eh!

La muchacha ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Se tropezó con el um bral, casi cayó, se apoyó en las puertas abiertas. Y luego las cerró de un golpe tras de sí.

—El agradecimiento de los humanos no conoce límites —dijo el enano. Milva se volvió como un muelle, el rostro se le endureció.

—¿Mas por qué habría de estar agradecida?

—Exacto —añadió el brujo—. ¿Por qué?

—Por los caballos de los desertores. —Zoltan no bajó los ojos—. Los matará para la carne, así no tendrá que matar a las vacas. Se ve que es resistente a la viruela y ahora tampoco la asustará el hambre. Sobrevivirá.

Y el que gracias a ti se haya evitado una diversión más larga y el fuego en estas chozas, lo comprenderá cuando pasen unos días, cuando comience a pensar. Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos alcance el aire pestilente... Eh, brujo, ¿adonde vas? ¿A que te den las gracias?

—A por las botas —dijo Geralt con voz fría mientras se agachaba sobre el desertor de los cabellos largos, que tenía los ojos muertos clavados en el cielo—. Me parece que me van a estar que ni pintadas.

Los días siguientes comieron carne de caballo. Las botas de las hebillas brillantes eran muy cómodas. El nilfgaardiano llamado Cahir seguía yendo tras de ellos en su potranca castaña, pero el brujo no miró hacia atrás.

Penetró por fin los secretos del juego de la quinta e incluso jugó con los enanos. Perdió.

No hablaron sobre lo sucedido en el prado del bosque. No tenía sentido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tercero

**_Mandrágora_**_ a. rareza, especie de planta de la familia de las solanáceas, que comprende las plantas herbáceas, sin tallo, con raíces de tubérculo, en las que se pueden encontrar parecidos con figuras humanas. Las hojas están unidas en rosetón. Las __**m.**_autumnalis _y _officinalis _son culti vadas a pequeña escala en Vicovaro, Rowan e Ymlac, casi nunca crecen silvestres. Las bayas son verdes, luego amarillentas, se comen con vina gre y pimienta, las hojas se usan crudas. La raíz de la.__** m.**__, hoy día apre ciada en medicina y farmacia, tenía antaño una gran importancia en determinadas creencias supersticiosas, especialmente en las de los pue blos del norte; se tallaba en ellas figuras humanas (alruniki, alraune) y se las guardaba en las casas como talismán venerado. Se las considera ba como protectoras ante las enfermedades, daban suerte en los pleitos, a las mujeres les aseguraban la fertilidad y un parto fácil. Se las vestía con trajes y durante la luna nueva se les ponía, ropa nueva. Las raíces de la __**m.**__ se comenzaron a mercadear y su precio llegó a alcanzar sesenta florines. Para ello se utilizaban raíces franqueadas (_vid.). _Según las creen cias, la raíz de la __**m.**__ se usaba para encantamientos y filtros mágicos, así como venenos. Este prejuicio volvió durante la época de la persecución a las hechiceras. La acusación de uso criminal de la __**m.**__ se oyó entre otros durante el proceso de Lucrecia Migo _(Vid). _Se supone que la legendaria Filippa Alhard (vid). usó también de la__** m.**__ en calidad de veneno._

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclopaedia Máxima Mundi, _vol. IX

El Camino Viejo había cambiado algo desde que el brujo lo había recorrido por última vez. Una senda antaño igualada, cubierta de planas losas de basalto, construida por los elfos y los enanos hacía centenares de años, se había convertido en una ruina roída de agujeros. A veces, los agujeros abiertos eran tan profundos que recordaban a pequeñas canteras. La velo cidad de la marcha se redujo, el carro de los enanos sorteaba con gran esfuerzo los hoyos, se atascaba una y otra vez.

Zoltan Chivay conocía las causas de la devastación de la carretera. Des pués de la última guerra con Nilfgaard, explicó, se acrecentó considerablemente la necesidad de materiales de construcción. Entonces los humanos recordaron que el Camino Viejo era una fuente inagotable de piedra labrada. Y puesto que la ruta, descuidada, situada en despoblado y que conducía de la nada a la nada, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido importancia para el trasporte y servía para poco, la devastaron sin piedad y sin medida.

—Construisteis todas vuestras grandes ciudades —se quejaba el enano entre las chirriantes blasfemias del loro— sobre los cimientos nuestros y de los elfos. Para los castillos y las ciudades pequeñas pusisteis funda mentos propios, pero para las paredes seguís usando nuestras piedras. Y a esto, todo el tiempo repetís que es gracias a vosotros, los humanos, que se produce el desarrollo y el progreso.

Geralt no dijo nada.

—Pero vosotros ni siquiera sabéis devastar con cabeza —maldijo Zoltan, dirigiendo de nuevo otra acción para sacar la rueda de un agujero—. ¿Por qué no arrancáis las piedras gradualmente, empezando por los lados del camino? ¡Sois como niños! En vez de comeros consecuentemente el bu ñuelo, sacáis la crema que tiene dentro con un dedo y luego tiráis el resto porque ya no sabe tan bien.

Geralt le explicó que de todo era culpable la geopolítica. La parte occi dental del Camino Viejo yace en Brugge, la oriental en Temería, mientras que el centro está en Sodden, por lo que cada reino devasta su parte según le parece. Como respuesta, Zoltan mencionó con terribles palabras el lugar que le podían chupar los reyes y comentó en forma harto vulgar lo que pensaba de su política, mientras que el Mariscal de Campo Duda añadió su opinión en torno a las madres de los soberanos.

Cuanto más avanzaban, peor. La comparación de Zoltan con el buñuelo y la crema, era cada vez menos acertada: el camino recordaba más bien a un pastel de pasas al que le hubieran arrancado concienzudamente todos los frutos que contenía. Daba la sensación de que se iban acercando al inevitable momento en que el carro se destrozaría o se quedaría atascado por completo. Los salvó sin embargo lo mismo que había destrozado el camino. Se toparon con una senda que se dirigía hacia el sureste y que había sido abierta por los pesados carros que transportaban el botín saqueado. Zoltan se alegró, consi deraba que la senda conduciría con toda seguridad a alguno de los fuertes del Ina, el río junto al que tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con los ejércitos temerios. El enano creía con todas sus fuerzas que, del mismo modo que durante la última guerra, junto al Ina, proviniendo de Sodden, comenzaría el contraataque demoledor de los reinos del norte, después del cual los supervi vientes del destrozado Nilfgaard cruzarían ignominiosamente el Yaruga.

Y, cierto, el cambio del sentido de la marcha les había acercado de nuevo a la guerra. Por la noche el cielo ante ellos se iluminaba de pronto con un gran resplandor, por el día distinguían columnas de humo seña lando el horizonte al sur y al este. Dado que todavía no tenían la seguridad de quién pegaba y quemaba y quién era pegado y quemado, avanzaban con cautela, enviando por delante de patrulla a Percival Schuttenbach.

Una mañana sufrieron una sorpresa: les alcanzó un caballo sin jinete, un semental castaño. El verde telliz de tela nilfgaardiana estaba cubierto con una gran mancha de sangre oscura. No había forma de saber si se trataba de la sangre del jinete muerto junto al carro del javecar o si había sido derramada después, cuando el caballo tenía ya un nuevo propietario.

—Bueno, acabóse el problema —dijo Milva, mirando a Geralt—. Si hu biera acaso sido un problema.

—El verdadero problema está en que no sabemos quién ha tirado al jinete de la silla —murmuró Zoltan—. Y si el tal no anda tras nuestras huellas y las de nuestra antigua y extraña retaguardia.

—Era un nilfgaardiano. —Geralt apretó los dientes—. Hablaba casi sin acento, pero algunos campesinos huidos pueden haberlo reconocido...

Milva volvió la cabeza.

—Habría que haberlo matado entonces, brujo —dijo en voz baja—. Hu biera más leve muerte tenido.

—Salió de la tumba —Jaskier meneó la cabeza, mirando a Geralt significativamente— sólo para morir en cualquier zanja.

De este modo se pronunció el epitafio para Cahir, hijo de Ceallach, el nilfgaardiano que salió de la tumba y que afirmaba no ser nilfgaardiano. No hablaron más de ello. Dado que Geralt —pese a sus continuas amena zas— no se decidió a separarse de la resabiada Sardinilla, el castaño lo montó Zoltan Chivay. El enano no alcanzaba con los pies en los estribos, pero el semental era tranquilo y se dejaba llevar.

Por la noche el horizonte estaba siempre iluminado por los incendios, por el día cintas de humo se alzaban al infinito, ensuciando el azul del cielo. Pronto llegaron a unos edificios quemados, el fuego todavía se arrastraba por los caballetes y las vigas carbonizadas. Junto a las ruinas había ocho persona jes harapientos y cinco perros, ocupados en devorar solidariamente los res tos de carne de una carroña de caballo aplastada y quemada en parte. Al ver a los enanos, los comensales desaparecieron a toda prisa. Sólo quedaron un hombre y un perro a los que ninguna amenaza hubiera sido capaz de arran car del erizado peine de costillas de la carroña. Zoltan y Percival intentaron sacar algo del hombre, pero no consiguieron averiguar nada. El hombre tan sólo gruñía, tiritaba, metía la cabeza entre los brazos y se atosigaba con los huesos despojados a los restos. El perro ladró y mostró los dientes hasta las encías. El cadáver del caballo exhalaba un hedor repugnante.

Se arriesgaron y no se apartaron del camino, el cual les condujo ense guida a otro montón de ruinas quemadas. Allí habían prendido fuego a una aldea bastante grande, en cuyos alrededores debía de haber habido también alguna escaramuza porque junto a las ruinas humeantes vieron un túmulo reciente. Y a cierta distancia del túmulo crecía a la vera del camino un enorme roble. El roble estaba cargado de bellotas.

Y de personas.

—Hay que echar un vistazo —decidió Zoltan Chivay, poniendo punto final a la discusión sobre riesgos y peligros—. Nos acercaremos.

—¿Para qué diablos —Jaskier alzó la voz— quieres mirar a esos ahorca dos, Zoltan? ¿Para saquearlos? Desde aquí veo que no tienen ni botas.

—Tonterías. No se trata de las botas, sino de la situación militar. Del desarrollo de los acontecimientos en el teatro de las acciones bélicas. ¿De qué te ríes? Tú eres poeta, no sabes lo que es la estrategia.

—Te voy a dar una sorpresa. Lo sé.

—Y yo te digo que no reconocerías a la estrategia ni aunque saliera de entre las matas y te diera una patada en el culo.

—Ciertamente, una así no la reconocería. Las estrategias que saltan de los matojos se las dejo a los enanos. Las que cuelgan de los árboles, también.

Zoltan agitó las manos y anduvo en dirección al árbol. Jaskier, que nunca había sido capaz de controlar su curiosidad, espoleó a Pegaso y le siguió al paso. Geralt, al cabo de un instante de reflexión, partió detrás. Vio de reojo que Milva le seguía.

Los cuervos que se estaban alimentando de los cadáveres se alzaron remolones al verlos, graznando y haciendo ruido de alas. Algunos volaron hasta el bosque, otros sólo se trasladaron a otras ramas más altas del enorme árbol, mirando con interés al Mariscal de Campo Duda, el cual, desde el hombro del enano, denigraba indecentemente a sus madres.

El primero de los siete ahorcados llevaba sobre el pecho una tablilla con el letrero: «Traidor a la nación». El segundo colgaba como «Colaboracionista», el tercero como «Elfo soplón», el cuarto como «Desertor». La quinta era una mujer vestida sólo con la ropa interior rasgada y ensangrentada que había sido seña lada como «Puta nilfgaardiana». Dos de los ahorcados no llevaban tablillas, de lo que se podía colegir que habían sido ahorcados por casualidad.

—Buenas nuevas —se alegró Zoltan Chivay, señalando a las tablillas—. ¿Veis? Han llegado nuestros soldados. Nuestros gallardos muchachos han pasado a la ofensiva, han rechazado al agresor. Y tuvieron, por lo que veo, tiempo suficiente para el descanso y las diversiones bélicas.

—¿Y qué significa esto para nosotros?

—Que el frente se ha movido y que el ejército temerio nos separa de los nilfgaardianos. Estamos seguros.

—¿Y esos humos de por delante de nosotros?

—Ésos son los nuestros —anunció con la voz llena el enano—. Queman las aldeas en las que se dio a los Ardillas cobijo o provisiones. Os digo que ya estamos más allá del frente. Desde esta encrucijada circula la ruta del sur que conduce a Armería, una fortaleza que está donde se encuentran el Jotla y el Ina. El camino tiene buen aspecto, podemos ir por él. No tenemos que tener miedo de los nilfgaardianos.

—Donde haya humo, algo se quema —habló Milva—. Y donde algo se quema, se puede quemar uno. Me pienso yo que cosa tonta es ir hacia el fuego. Cosa tonta es ir por camino en el que la caballería nos puede agarrar en un sus. Metámonos en el monte.

—Entonces vendrían los temerios o el ejército de Sodden —se encabezonó el enano—. Estamos detrás del frente. Podemos ir sin miedo por el camino real. Si encontramos al ejército, será el nuestro.

—Arriesgado. —La arquera meneó la cabeza—. Si tan militarote eres, Zoltan, sabrás pues que los nilfgaardianos acostumbran a mandar avanzadi llas a luengas distancias. Aquí estuvieron los temerios, pudiera ser. Mas lo que tenemos ante nosotros no lo sabemos. El cielo al sur negro está de humo, a lo mismo arde esa tu fortaleza de Armería. En tal caso, estamos en el frente, no más allá. Podemos toparnos con el ejército, los desertores, las mesnadas libres, los Ardillas. Vayamos hacia el Jotla, mas por las sendas del bosque.

—Tiene razón —la apoyó Jaskier—. A mí tampoco me gustan aquellos humos. Incluso si Temería ha pasado a la ofensiva, delante de nosotros pueden haber todavía escuadrones de vanguardia de los nilfgaardianos. Los Negros hacen razzias de mucho alcance. Salen por la retaguardia, se unen con los Ardillas, arman follón y regresan. Recuerdo lo que sucedió en el Alto Sodden durante la última guerra. También soy de la opinión de ir por los bosques. En los bosques no nos amenaza nada.

—No estaría tan seguro de ello. —Geralt señaló al último ahorcado, el cual, aunque se balanceaba bien alto, en vez de pies tenía unos muñones ensangrentados y lacerados por garras, de los que surgían los huesos—. Mirad. Esto es obra de los ghules.

—¿Espectros? —Zoltan Chivay retrocedió, escupió—. ¿Comecadáveres?

—Con toda certeza. En el bosque, por la noche, tendremos que vigilar.

—¡Puuuuta madre! —graznó el Mariscal de Campo Duda.

—Me lo has quitado de los labios, pájaro. —Las cejas de Zoltan Chivay se enarcaron—. Así que tenemos un dilema. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? ¿Al bos que, donde los espectros, o al camino, donde el ejército y los desertores?

—Al bosque —dijo Milva con convencimiento—. Y lo más espeso posi ble. Más antes prefiero a los ghules que a los humanos.

Anduvieron por los bosques, al principio cautelosos, tensos, reaccionando con alarma a cada susurro en los matorrales. Enseguida, sin embargo, recobraron el aplomo, el humor y la velocidad de antes. No vieron ghules, ni la más pequeña prueba de su existencia. Zoltan bromeaba que los es pectros y todos los otros demonios tenían que haberse enterado de la llega da de los ejércitos y si se hubiera dado el caso de que los monstruos hubie ran visto antes en acción a los desertores y a los voluntarios de Verden, entonces, llenos de miedo, se habrían escondido en las espesuras más profundas y salvajes, donde ahora estarían temblando y castañeteando los colmillos.

—Y los espetros sus mujeres e hijas vigilan —gruñó Milva—. Los monstros saben que el soldado en correría ni a las ovejas deja pasar. Y si se pusieran ropas de moza a un sauce, de seguro que habría héroes de sobra para cada bujero de la madera.

Jaskier, que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el humor y las ganas de hablar, tensó el laúd y comenzó a componer un cuplé al uso sobre los sauces, los agujeros y los soldados lascivos, y los enanos y el loro competían en ayudarle con las rimas.

—O —repitió Zoltan.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Jaskier, al tiempo que se ponía de pie sobre los estribos y miraba al barranco en la dirección señalada por el enano—. ¡No veo nada!

—O.

—¡No hables como el loro! ¿Qué o?

—Un riachuelo —explicó serenamente Zoltan—. Desemboca en el Jotla por la derecha. Se llama O.

—Aaah...

—¡Pero qué dices!—se rió Percival Schuttenbach—. El río A desemboca en el Jotla en el curso alto del río, bien lejos de aquí. Éste es el O, no el A.

El barranco, por cuyo fondo corría el río de nombre nada complicado, estaba cubierto de ortigas que alcanzaban por encima de las cabezas de los enanos, olía penetrantemente a menta y a árboles podridos y lo animaba el incansable croar de las ranas. Tenía también paredes abruptas y fue esto, precisamente, lo que resultó fatal. El carro de Vera Loewenhaupt, que desde el principio del viaje había resistido valientemente las contrariedades del destino y había vencido todos los obstáculos, perdió en el encuentro con el río O. Se escapó de las manos de los enanos que lo conducían hacia abajo, se lanzó traqueteando hasta el mismo fondo de la garganta y se destrozó minuciosamente.

—¡Uuuu... ta madre! —gritó el Mariscal de Campo Duda, haciendo un contrapunto coral a los gritos de Zoltan y de su compaña.

—Hablando claramente —Jaskier valoró la situación, mirando los restos del vehículo y al equipaje desparramado—, puede que haya sido mejor así. Este vuestro carro perdido sólo hacía la marcha más lenta, todo el tiempo había problemas con él. Míralo racionalmente, Zoltan. Hasta podemos de cir que tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos atacara o persiguiera. Si hubiéra mos tenido que huir a toda prisa, tendríamos que haber dejado el furgón junto con todos vuestros bienes, mientras que ahora se pueden salvar.

El enano se indignó y se rascó con rabia la barba, pero Percival Schutten bach apoyó inesperadamente al trovador. El apoyo, como advirtió el brujo, fue acompañado por unos cuantos guiños muy significativos. Se suponía que los guiños tenían que ser a hurtadillas, pero la exagerada mímica del pequeño rostro del gnomo excluía todo secreto.

—El poeta tiene razón —repitió Percival, frunciendo el ceño y guiñando los ojos—. Hasta el Jotla y el Ina estaremos calados hasta los huesos. Ante nosotros está Fen Carn, nada más que malos caminos. Pasarlo sería difícil con el carro. Y si en el Ina nos encontramos con el ejército temerio, con nuestra carga... podríamos tener problemas.

Zoltan reflexionó, sorbió la nariz.

—Bueno, vale —dijo por fin, mientras miraba los restos del carro, lava dos por la perezosa corriente del río O—. Nos separaremos. Munro, Figgis, Yazon y Caleb se quedan. Los demás seguiremos el camino. Nos veremos obligados a sobrecargar los caballos con los víveres y utensilios de primera necesidad. Munro, ¿sabéis qué hacer? ¿Tenéis palas?

—Tenemos.

—¡No me dejéis huellas a la vista! ¡Y señalad bien el lugar y recordadlo!

—Estate tranquilo.

—Nos alcanzaréis sin esfuerzo. —Zoltan se echó al hombro mochila y sihill, se arregló el hacha que llevaba al cinto—. Iremos siguiendo el curso del O, luego a lo largo del Jotla hasta el Ina. Adiós.

—Harto interesante —le murmuró Milva a Geralt cuando el disminuido pelotón se puso en camino, despedido por los adioses de los enanos que se quedaban atrás—. Harto interesante qué cuernos tenían en aquellos cajo nes que hasta enterrarlo hay y que marcar el sitio. ¿Y de forma que en verlo no hubiéramos ninguno de nosotros?

—No es asunto nuestro.

—No creo —dijo Jaskier a media voz, mientras guiaba a Pegaso con cuidado por entre los troncos caídos— que en esos cofres haya calzoncillos limpios. Ellos albergan grandes esperanzas para con ese cargamento. He mos hablado lo suficiente para darme cuenta de dónde pintan bastos y de lo que en esas cajas puede hallarse escondido.

—¿Y qué es lo que puede hallarse escondido, en tu opinión?

—Su futuro. —El poeta miró si nadie escuchaba—. Percival es de profe sión tallador de piedra, quiere montar su propio taller. Figgis y Yazon son herreros, hablaban de una forja. Caleb Stratton quiere casarse y los pa dres de la novia ya lo expulsaron una vez por pobretón. Y Zoltan...

—Déjalo ya, Jaskier. Cotilleas como una hembra. Perdona, Milva.

—No hay por qué.

Al otro lado del río, cruzando una oscura y húmeda faja de antiguos árboles, el bosque se hacía más ralo, salieron a una llanura de abedules bajos y prados secos. Pese a ello, caminaban despacio. Siguiendo el ejem plo de Milva, quien nada más emprender la marcha tomó sobre su arzón a la muchacha pecosa de las trenzas, Jaskier también sentó a un niño sobre Pegaso, y Zoltan puso sobre el caballo castaño a dos y se sentó junto a ellos, llevando las riendas. Pero la velocidad no se acrecentó, las mujeres de Kernow no estaban en situación de ir más deprisa.

Era casi de noche cuando al cabo de una hora de vagar entre gargantas y barrancos, Zoltan Chivay se detuvo, intercambió unas pocas palabras con Percival Schuttenbach, después de lo cual se volvió al resto de la compañía. —No gruñáis ni os riáis de mí —dijo—, pero me da la sensación de que me he equivocado. No sé, maldita sea, ni dónde estamos ni por dónde tenemos que ir.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Jaskier, nervioso—. ¿Qué quiere decir que no sabes? Pues si nos guiamos siguiendo la corriente del río. Y allí, en el barranco, se trata al fin y al cabo de vuestro río O. ¿Tengo razón?

—Tienes. Pero fíjate en qué dirección fluye el río.

—Maldita sea. ¡No es posible!

—Es posible —dijo Milva con voz triste, mientras con paciencia quitaba las hojas y las pinochas de los cabellos de la muchacha pecosa que llevaba en el arzón—. Entre las putas gargantas nos perdimos. El río ha revueltas, corta los estorbos. Estamos en un arco.

—Pero esto sigue siendo el río O —insistió Jaskier—. Si nos mantene mos junto al río, no podemos perdernos. Los ríos tienen meandros, lo reco nozco, pero al fin y al cabo todos van a desembocar en algún lado. Éste es el orden del mundo.

—No te hagas el listo, cantaor. —Zoltan arrugó la nariz—. Cierra el pico. ¿No ves que estoy pensando?

—No. No hay señal alguna de que estés pensando. Repito, mantengá monos junto al río y entonces...

—Calla —gruñó Milva—. Villano eres. Tu orden del mundo está rodeado por muros, allá quizá tus listezas valdrán algo. ¡Mas mira alredor! El valle está llagado de gargantas, las orillas en pendiente y bien crecidas. ¿Cómo querrás ir siguiendo el río? ¿Paredes de la garganta abajo, al pantano y los matojos, aluego para arriba, aluego para abajo, llevando a los caballos del ramal? Al cabo de dos gargantas te quedas sin aliento hasta el punto que te caes de culo en metad de la cuesta. Llevamos mujeres y niños, Jaskier. Y en un tris se habrá puesto el sol.

—Me he dado cuenta. Pero está bien, me callaré. Escucho lo que propo nen los rastreadores de huellas tan familiarizados con el bosque.

Zoltan Chivay le dio un trastazo en el pescuezo al loro blasfemador, se enredó en un dedo un rizo de la barba, tiró con rabia.

—¿Percival?

—Sabemos más o menos la dirección. —El gnomo miró al sol, que esta ba justo por encima de las copas de los árboles—. Así que el primer plan es éste: que le den por saco al río, nos damos la vuelta, salimos de los barran cos a terreno seco y vamos por Fen Carn, de parte a parte de entrambos ríos, hasta el Jotla.

—¿Y el otro plan?

—El O es poco profundo. Aunque después de las últimas lluvias lleva más agua de lo normal, se lo puede vadear. Cortamos los meandros, va deando la corriente, cuantas veces se corte el camino. Siguiendo en direc ción al sol, saldremos directamente a la confluencia del Jotla y el Ina.

—No —habló de pronto el brujo—. Propongo de inmediato renunciar al segundo plan. Ni siquiera hemos de pensar en ello. Por aquella orilla, antes o después iremos a plantarnos en algunos de los dólmenes. Es un lugar horrible, aconsejo con firmeza que nos mantengamos lejos de él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que conoces estos terrenos? ¿Has estado aquí an tes? ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

El brujo guardó silencio por un instante.

—Estuve allí una vez —dijo, tocándose la frente—. Hace tres años. Pero venía de la parte contraria, del este. Me dirigía hacia Brugge y quería atajar camino. Pero de cómo salí de allí no me acuerdo. Porque me sacaron medio muerto en un carro.

El enano lo miró durante un momento, pero no preguntó más.

Se dieron la vuelta en silencio. Las mujeres de Kernow andaban con esfuerzo, tropezando y apoyándose en bastones, pero ninguna de ellas dejó escapar palabra alguna de queja. Milva cabalgaba junto al brujo, llevaba en los brazos a la muchacha de las trenzas que se había dormido en el arzón.

—Se me aparece —habló de pronto— que te dieron una buena allá en los dólmenes, hace tres veranos. Imagino que algún bicharraco. Peligroso tienes el oficio, Geralt.

—No lo niego.

—Yo sé —Jaskier se dio el pisto desde atrás— lo que pasó entonces. Te hirieron, un mercader te sacó de allí y luego, en los Tras Ríos, encontraste a Ciri. Me lo dijo Yennefer.

Al sonido de aquel nombre Milva sonrió levemente. No escapó esto a la atención de Geralt. Decidió que cuando acamparan la próxima vez le daría para el pelo a Jaskier por su irrefrenable uso de la lengua. Conociendo al poeta, no contaba sin embargo con que ello tuviera algún efecto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que con toda seguridad Jaskier ya había cantado todo lo que sabía.

—Puede que mal esté el que no nos plantemos en la otra orilla, en los dólmenes —dijo la arquera al cabo—. Pos si entonces encontraste allá a la moza... Los elfos acostumbran a farfullar que si a un sitio en que algo pasara se viene dos veces, puede que otra vez el tiempo se repita... Lo llaman... Su perra madre, me olvidé. ¿La soga de la fortuna?

—El lazo —Geralt la corrigió—. El lazo de la fortuna.

—¡Lagarto, lagarto! —Jaskier frunció el ceño—. Ya podrías dejar de hablar de lazos y sogas. Una vez una elfa me profetizó que iba a despedir me de este valle de lágrimas en el cadalso, por un lance con un maestro poco bueno. Cierto que no creo en este tipo de profecías baratas, pero hace dos días soñé que me ahorcaban. Me desperté completamente sudoroso, no podía tragar saliva ni tomar aliento. Así que no escucho con agrado cómo alguien diserta acerca de horcas.

—No es contigo con quien platico, que con el brujo —le contestó Milva—. Y no andes poniendo orejas, que así no les entrarán bichos. ¿Qué, Geralt? ¿Qué dices del tal lazo de la fortuna? ¿Sí arreáramos ande los dólmenes se nos repetiría el tiempo?

—Por eso bien está que nos hayamos vuelto —respondió áspero—. No tengo la más mínima gana de repetir la pesadilla.

—No hay de qué. —Zoltan meneó la cabeza al tiempo que miraba alrede dor—. Nos has metido en un sitio precioso, Percival.

—Fen Carn —murmuró el gnomo, rascándose la punta de su larga na riz—. El Prado de los Túmulos... Siempre me pregunté de dónde le venía el nombre...

—Ahora ya lo sabes.

El amplio valle delante de ellos estaba cubierto de la neblina del atardecer, de la cual, como si fuera el mar, surgían a todo lo que alcanzaba la vista miles de túmulos y monolitos musgosos. Algunas de las rocas eran simples moles sin forma. Otras, bien labradas, las habían trabajado hasta llegar a ser obeliscos y menhires. Todavía otras, que estaban más cerca del centro de aquel bosque de piedra, estaban agrupadas en dólmenes, túmulos y cromlech, colocados en círculo de formas que excluían la acción fortuita de la naturaleza.

—Ciertamente —siguió el enano—. Un lugar precioso para pasar la no che. Un cementerio élfico. Si no me falla la memoria, brujo, no hace mucho que mencionaste a los ghules. Pues sabed que yo los siento entre estos túmulos. Aquí ha de haber de todo. Ghules, graveires, fantasmas, duen des, espíritus de elfos, estantiguas, espectros, toda la tropa. De todos hay aquí. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo que están susurrando ahora mismo? Que no hace falta ir a buscar la cena porque ella misma ha venido.

—¿Por qué no nos volvemos? —dijo Jaskier en un susurro—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí mientras todavía se vea algo?

—Yo también soy de la misma opinión.

—Las mujeres no dan ya ni paso —dijo Milva con rabia—. Los rapaces se las caen de las manos. Tú mismo metías prisa, Zoltan, venga, otra me dia milla más, repetías, entoavía se aguanta, decías. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Dos millas patrás? Un cuerno. Cementerio o no cementerio, nos apalancaremos para la noche donde caigamos.

—Por supuesto —el brujo la apoyó, al tiempo que desmontaba—. No hay que dejarse llevar por el pánico. No todas las necrópolis están llenas de monstruos y espíritus. No he estado nunca en Fen Carn, pero si fuera de verdad peligroso, habría oído hablar de ello.

Nadie, incluyendo al Mariscal de Campo Duda, dijo nada ni comentó nada. Las mujeres de Kernow recogieron sus hijos y se sentaron en un grupo cerrado, silenciosas y visiblemente asustadas. Percival y Jaskier pusieron las maneas a los caballos y los dejaron sobre la hierba fresca. Geralt, Zoltan y Milva se acercaron a los bordes de la pradera, observando el cementerio que se hundía en las nieblas y la oscuridad.

—Y para colmo de males, hoy hay luna llena del todo —murmuró el enano—. Ay, esta noche va a haber una fiesta para los espectros, lo siento, ay, nos la van a dar los demonios... ¿Y qué es aquello que relumbra al sur? ¿Resplandores de incendio?

—Cierto, resplandores —confirmó el brujo—. De nuevo alguien le ha quemado el tejado a alguien sobre la cabeza. ¿Sabes qué, Zoltan? Como que me siento más seguro aquí, en Fen Carn.

—Yo también me sentiré así, pero cuando salga el sol. Si los ghules nos permiten ver el amanecer.

Milva rebuscó en las albardas, sacó algo brillante.

—Una saeta de plata —dijo—. Témamela yo guardada para tal ocasión. Me costó en un mercado cinco coronas. ¿Se deja matar un ghul con algo así?

—No creo que haya ghules aquí.

—Tú mismo dijiste —bufó Zoltan— que a los ahorcados del roble los habían mordido ghules. Y donde hay un cementerio, allí hay ghules.

—No siempre.

—Te tomo la palabra. Tú eres el brujo, el especialista, nos defenderás, espero. A los desertores los rajaste gallardamente... ¿Pelean mejor los ghules que los desertores?

—No se puede comparar. Os pedí que no os dejarais llevar por el pánico.

—¿Y para los vamperos será buena? —Milva hacía girar la saeta de plata por la hoja, comprobó si estaba afilada pasando la yema del pulgar—. ¿O para los espetros?

—Puede que funcione.

—En mi sihill —bramó Zoltan, desenvainando la espada— hay unos hechizos enaniles prehistóricos, escritos en antiquísimas runas de los ena nos. El ghul que se acerque a distancia de mi espada se va a acordar de mí. Ya veréis.

—Ja. —Jaskier, que se acercaba en aquel momento hacia ellos, pre guntó curioso—: ¿Así que éstas son las famosas runas secretas enaniles? ¿Qué dice ese letrero?

—«Para joder a los hijos de puta».

—¡Algo se ha movido entre las piedras! —gritó de pronto Percival Schuttenbach—. ¡Ghul, ghul!

—¿Dónde?

—¡Allí, allí! ¡Se escondió entre las peñas!

—¿Uno?

—¡Uno he visto!

—Tiene que tener un hambre de cojones para intentar meternos mano antes de que caiga la noche. —El enano escupió en las manos y agarró con fuerza el mango del sihill—. ¡Ja! ¡Ahora se va a enterar de que la gula te lleva a la perdición! ¡Milva, métele una flecha en el culo y yo le saco las tripas!

—Nada veo allá —susurró Milva con la pena de la flecha junto a la barbilla—. Ni los yerbajos de entre las peñas se menean. ¿No te lo habrás imaginado, gnomo?

—De ningún modo —protestó Percival—. ¿Veis ese pedrusco que parece como si fuera una mesa rota? Allí se escondió el ghul, detrás de esa roca.

—Quedaos aquí. —Geralt, con un rápido movimiento, sacó la espada de la vaina a su espalda—. Vigilad a las mujeres y cuidad de los caballos. Si atacaran los ghules, las caballerías se volverán locas. Yo iré y comprobaré de qué se trataba.

—Solo no irás —protestó con firmeza Zoltan—. El otro día, en el prado, te dejé ir solo porque me acojoné con la viruela. Y luego no pude dormir durante dos noches por la vergüenza. ¡Nunca más! Percival, ¿y tú adonde vas? ¿En la retaguardia? Ya que tú viste al fantasma, ahora irás en van guardia. No tengas miedo, voy detrás de ti.

Se metieron con cuidado entre los túmulos, intentando no hacer ruido al pisar las hierbas que le llegaban a Geralt por encima de las rodillas y al enano y el gnomo por la cintura. Se acercaron al dolmen que había señalado Percival, se dispersaron hábilmente para cerrarle al ghul la posibilidad de escapar. Pero la estrategia resultó en vano. Geralt ya sabía que seria así, su medallón brujeril ni siquiera había temblado, no había señalado nada.

—Aquí no hay nadie —afirmó Zoltan, mirando alrededor—. Ni un alma. Esto era de prever, Percival. Falsa alarma. Nos has metido miedo sin nece sidad, de verdad que te mereces una patada en el culo.

—¡Lo vi! —se obstinó el gnomo—. ¡Vi cómo saltaba entre las piedras! Delgado era, negro como un recaudador de impuestos...

—Calla, gnomo tonto, porque te...

—¿Qué es ese extraño olor? —preguntó Geralt de pronto—. ¿No lo notáis?

—Cierto. —El enano olisqueó como un sabueso—. Huele raro.

—Hierbas. —Percival sorbió con su nariz sensible y de dos pulgadas de largo—. Ajenjo, albahaca, salvia, anís... ¿Canela? ¿Qué diablos?

—¿A qué huelen los ghules, Geralt?

—A cadáver. —El brujo echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando huellas entre las hierbas, luego, con unos cuantos pasos rápidos, volvió al dolmen caído y tocó levemente con el pomo de la espada en la piedra.

—Sal —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. Sé que estás ahí. Deprisa o clavaré la hoja en el agujero.

Un suave crujido salió desde un hueco bajo las rocas que estaba perfec tamente oculto.

—Sal —repitió Geralt—. No te haremos nada.

—No te vamos a tocar ni un pelo de la cabeza —aseguró Zoltan con voz dulce, al tiempo que colocaba sobre el agujero su sihill y entornaba ame nazadoramente los ojos—. ¡Sal sin miedo!

Geralt giró la cabeza y con un gesto decidido le ordenó retroceder. Des de el agujero debajo del dolmen surgió de nuevo un crujido y se elevó un fuerte perfume a hierbas y raíces. Al cabo contemplaron una cabeza cano sa y luego un rostro adornado de una nariz corcovada y noble, que no pertenecía a un ghul, sino a un hombre delgado de edad mediana. Percival no se había equivocado. En verdad el hombre recordaba algo a un recau dador de impuestos.

—¿Puedo salir sin miedo? —preguntó, y levantó hacia Geralt unos ojos negros debajo de unas cejas levemente grises.

—Puedes.

El hombre se arrastró del agujero, alisó su túnica negra, atada por la cintura con algo parecido a un delantal, se arregló la bolsa de lienzo, pro vocando una nueva ola de olores herbáceos.

—Propongo que los señores guarden las armas —afirmó con voz serena, pasando los ojos por los caminantes que le rodeaban—. No serán necesarias. Yo, como veis, no llevo arma alguna. Nunca las llevo. No tengo tampo co conmigo nada que se pueda considerar digno de un botín. Me llamo Emiel Regis. Procedo de Dillingen. Soy barbero.

—Por supuesto. —Zoltan Chivay frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Barbe ro, alquimista o herborista. No se enfade vuesa merced, pero vuestra far macia os precede.

Emiel Regis sonrió de forma extraña, con los labios apretados, estiró las manos en gesto de disculpa.

—El olor os delató, señor barbero —dijo Geralt, al tiempo que guardaba la espada en la vaina—. ¿Teníais algún motivo concreto para ocultaros de nosotros?

—¿Concreto? —El hombre dirigió hacia él sus ojos negros—. No. Más bien generales. Tenía miedo de vosotros, simplemente. Así están los tiempos.

—Cierto. —El enano se acercó y señaló con el pulgar el resplandor que se elevaba por el cielo—. Así están los tiempos. Imagino que seréis un fugitivo, igual que nosotros. Curioso sin embargo que, aunque fuisteis a parar tan lejos de vuestro Dillingen natal, os escondáis solitario entre es tos túmulos. Pero, en fin, diversas son las fortunas que a las gentes les tocan, en especial en tiempos difíciles. Nosotros nos asustamos de vos, vos de nosotros. El miedo tiene grandes ojos.

—Por mi parte —el hombre que se había presentado como Emiel Regis no levantaba la vista de ellos— no os amenaza nada. Albergo la esperanza de que puedo contar con reciprocidad.

—Pero bueno. —Zoltan mostró los dientes en una sonrisa muy am plia—. ¿Nos tenéis por granujas o qué? Nosotros, señor barbero, también somos fugitivos. Vamos en dirección a la frontera temería. Si queréis, po déis uniros a nosotros. Siempre es más rápido y seguro que en solitario y además a nosotros un médico nos puede ser de utilidad. Conducimos mujeres y niños. ¿Habrá entre esas lechugas apestosas que, por lo que percibo, lleváis con vos, medicamentos para los pies desollados?

-Algo se encontrará —dijo el barbero en voz baja—. Prestaré ayuda con gusto. Y en lo que respecta a caminar juntos... Os agradezco la propo sición, pero no soy un fugitivo, señores. No he huido de Dillingen a causa de la guerra. Yo vivo aquí.

—¿Cómo? —El enano enarcó las cejas y se retiró un paso—. ¿Aquí vi vís? ¿En el cementerio?

—¿En el cementerio? No. Tengo una cabaña no muy lejos de aquí. Además de casa y tienda en Dillingen, ha de entenderse. Pero aquí paso el verano cada año, de junio a septiembre, desde la Verbena hasta el equinoccio. Recojo hierbas medicinales y raíces, de algunas destilo aquí mismo medicamentos y elixires...

—Pero de la guerra tenéis noticias —afirmó más que preguntó Geralt—, pese a la soledad de ermitaño y al alejamiento del mundo y las gentes. ¿Cómo?

—Por los fugitivos que han ido pasando. A menos de dos millas de aquí, junto al río Jotla, hay un gran campamento. Se han agrupado allá más de dos centenas de huidos, aldeanos de Brugge y Sodden.

—¿Y los ejércitos temerios? —se mostró interesado Zoltan—. ¿Han en trado en acción?

—Nada sé de esto.

El enano blasfemó, luego puso sus ojos sobre el barbero.

—Así que vivís aquí, señor Regis —dijo prolongadamente—. Y por las noches paseáis entre las tumbas. ¿No os da miedo?

—¿A qué tendría que tener miedo?

—Aquí, su merced —Zoltan señaló a Geralt— es un brujo. No hace mucho vio señales de ghules. Comemuertos, ¿entendéis? Y no hay que ser brujo para saber que los ghules viven en los cementerios.

—Un brujo. —El barbero miró a Geralt con interés manifiesto—. Mata dor de monstruos. Vaya, vaya. Interesante. ¿No les habéis explicado a vues tros compañeros, señor brujo, que esta necrópolis tiene más de medio milenio? Los ghules no son muy selectivos con la comida, pero no muerden huesos de hace quinientos años. No los hay aquí.

—Eso no me preocupa para nada —dijo Zoltan Chivay mirando a su alrededor—. Bueno, señor médico, permitid que os invitemos a nuestro campamento. Tenemos carne de caballo fría, no la despreciaréis, ¿no?

Regis le miró durante largo rato.

—Gracias —dijo por fin—. Sin embargo, tengo una idea mejor. Os invito a mi casa. Mi hogar veraniego es en realidad más una choza que una caba ña, y además pequeña, os tocará en cualquier caso dormir bajo la luna. Pero junto a la cabaña hay un manantial. Y un horno donde se puede calentar la carne de caballo.

—Aceptamos con gusto. —El enano hizo una reverencia—. Puede que no haya aquí ghules, pero el pensar en pasar una noche en este cementerio no me alegra demasiado. Vamos, conoceréis al resto de nuestra compaña.

Cuando se acercaron al campamento, los caballos bufaron y golpearon con los cascos en la tierra.

—Estaos un poco a contraviento, señor Regís. —Zoltan Chivay le echó al médico una significativa mirada—. El olor de la salvia espanta a los caballos y a mí, me da vergüenza reconocerlo, me recuerda tristemente a cuando te sacan un diente.

—Geralt —murmuró Zoltan en cuanto Emiel Regis desapareció detrás de la plancha que cerraba la entrada a la choza—. Tengamos los ojos abiertos. No me gusta mucho ese apestoso herborista.

—¿Tienes algún motivo concreto?

—No me gusta la gente que pasa el verano junto a un cementerio, y además un cementerio muy lejos del sitio donde vive. ¿Acaso no crecen yerbas en lugares más alegres? Este Regis me parece a mí más que es un robatumbas. Barberos, alquimistas y otros parecidos desentierran cadáve res en los cementerios, para luego realizar con ellos diversos excrementos.

—Experimentos. Pero para esas prácticas se usan cuerpos recientes. Este cementerio es muy antiguo.

—Cierto.—El enano se rascó la barba, mientras miraba a las mujeres de Kernow que se preparaban para pernoctar bajo unos arbustos de cere zos que crecían alrededor de la cabaña del barbero—. ¿No será que roba las cosas de valor ocultas en las tumbas?

—Pregúntale. —Geralt se encogió de hombros—. Aceptaste al punto su invitación de venir a su hogar, sin hacer melindres, y ahora, de pronto, te has puesto sospechoso como una vieja solterona cuando se le hace un cumplido.

—Humm —reflexionó Zoltan—. Algo de razón tienes. Pero con gusto le

echaría un vistazo a lo que tiene en ese tugurio. Oh, así, para estar seguros...

—Entra allí y haz como que quieres pedirle prestado un tenedor.

—¿Y por qué un tenedor?

—¿Y por qué no?

El enano le miró durante un buen rato, por fin se decidió, a paso vivo se acercó a la cabaña, llamó cortésmente con los nudillos en el marco y entró. No salió durante unos cuantos buenos minutos, al cabo de lo cual apare ció de pronto en la puerta.

—Geralt, Percival, Jaskier, por favor. Venid a ver algo muy interesante. Venga, sin miedo, no titubeéis, el señor Regis nos invita.

El interior de la choza estaba oscuro y poblado con un olor cálido, que aturdía y taladraba las narices y que surgía sobre todo de los tiestos de hierbas y raíces que estaban colgados por todas las paredes. Como únicos muebles había un camastro, también ahogado entre hierbas, y una mesa torcida, cubierta de incontables botellitas de cristal, de barro y de porcela na. La escasa luz que permitía ver todo esto procedía del carbón en el hogar de un extraño hornillo rechoncho, que recordaba a un reloj de arena tripudo. El hornillo estaba rodeado por una tela de araña de relucientes tubos de diversos diámetros, doblados en arcos y en espirales. Bajo uno de aquellos tubos había una tina de madera, en la que iban cayendo gotas.

Al ver el hornillo, Percival Schuttenbach desencajó los ojos, abrió la boca, suspiró y luego se acercó.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —gritó con un entusiasmo imposible de ocultar—. ¿Qué veo? ¡He aquí un verdadero atanor de tensión con alambique! ¡Provisto de columna de rectificado y enfriadera de cobre! ¡Hermoso trabajo! ¿Lo construisteis vos mismo, señor barbero?

—Pues sí —reconoció con modestia Emiel Regis—. Me dedico a hacer elixires, así que tengo que destilar, sacar la quintaesencia y también...

Se calló al ver cómo Zoltan Chivay cazaba una gota que caía del tubo y se chupaba el dedo. El enano suspiró, en su rostro enrojecido se pintó una indescriptible dicha.

Jaskier no aguantó, también lo probó. Y gimió por lo bajo.

—Quintaesencia —reconoció, chasqueando la lengua—. Y quizá sexta o incluso séptima.

—Bueno, sí. —El barbero sonrió levemente—. Os dije que un destilado...

—Orujo —le corrigió Zoltan sin hacer hincapié—. Y vaya un orujo. Prué balo, Percival.

—Pero yo no entiendo de química orgánica —respondió distraído el gnomo, que se encontraba de rodillas contemplando los detalles del montaje del homo alquímico—. Dudo que reconociera los componentes...

—Es un destilado de alraune —Regis dispersó las dudas—. Enriqueci do con belladonna. Y una masa fermentada de fécula.

—Es decir, mosto.

—Podría llamárselo así también.

—¿Y hay por aquí algún vaso?

—Zoltan, Jaskier. —El brujo cruzó las manos sobre el pecho—. ¿Pero es que estáis tontos? Esto es mandrágora. El orujo se saca de la mandrágora. Dejad en paz ese caldero.

—Pero querido don Geralt. —El alquimista rebuscó una pequeña pro beta de entre las polvorientas retortas y botellas, la limpió a conciencia con un trapo—. No hay qué temer. La mandrágora es de temporada y las pro porciones han sido medidas con propiedad y precisión. Por una libra de masa de fécula doy sólo cinco onzas de alraune, y de belladona, sólo medio dracma...

—No se trataba de eso. —Zoltan miró al brujo, entendió al punto, se puso serio, se alejó con cuidado del hornillo—. No se refiere, señor Regis, a cuántos dracmas echáis, sino a cuánto cuesta el dracma de alraune. Es una bebida demasiado cara para nosotros.

—Mandrágora —susurró con asombro Jaskier, al tiempo que señalaba hacia un montoncillo de bulbos que recordaban a pequeñas remolachas azucareras situado en un rincón de la choza—. ¿Esto es mandrágora? ¿Ver dadera mandrágora?

—Género femenino —afirmó el alquimista con la cabeza—. Crece en grandes cantidades precisamente en el cementerio en el que nos fue dado conocernos. Y precisamente por eso paso aquí los veranos.

El brujo miró significativamente a Zoltan. El enano murmuró. Regis sonrió de medio lado.

—Por favor, por favor, señores, si tenéis gana, os invito cordialmente a una degustación. Aprecio vuestro tacto, pero en la presente situación tengo pocas posibilidades de conducir el elixir hasta Dillingen, que está envuelto en la guerra. Todo esto se iba a echar a perder, así que no vamos a hablar de precios. Perdonad, pero sólo tengo una pieza de vajilla para beber.

—Y sobra —murmuró Zoltan, tomando la probeta y llenándola con cui dado en la tina—. A vuestra salud, señor Regis. Uuuuuch...

—Pido perdón. —El barbero sonrió de nuevo—. La calidad del destilado deja seguramente mucho que desear... Se trata, en suma, de algo a medio hacer,

—Pues es la mejor cosa medio hecha que he bebido en la vida. —Zoltan tomó aliento—. Aquí tienes, poeta.

—Aaaaach... ¡Oh, madre mía! ¡Óptimo! Pruébalo, Geralt.

—Para el anfitrión. —El brujo hizo una leve reverencia en dirección a Emiel Regis—. ¿Dónde están tus maneras, Jaskier?

—Os ruego que me perdonéis —rechazó el alquimista—, pero no me permito el uso de ningún estimulante. La salud ya no es lo que era, así que tuve que renunciar a... muchos placeres.

—¿Ni siquiera un sorbito?

—Es una cuestión de principios —explicó tranquilo Regis—. Nunca quiebro los principios que yo mismo me impongo.

—Os admiro y envidio por vuestra principialidad. —Geralt bebió un poquito de la probeta, tras un instante de vacilación se la tomó hasta el fondo. Algo molestaban en la degustación las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos. Un calor vivo se repartía por el estómago.

—iré a por Milva —se ofreció, dando la probeta al enano—. No os lo traseguéis todo antes de que volvamos.

Milva estaba sentada cerca de los caballos, bromeando con la mucha cha pecosa que había llevado todo el día en el arzón. Cuando se enteró de la hospitalidad de Regis, al punto se encogió de hombros, pero no se hizo mucho de rogar.

Cuando entraron en la choza, encontraron al grupo contemplando las raíces de mandrágora almacenadas.

—Las veo por primera vez —reconoció Jaskier, haciendo girar entre sus dedos un bulbo radicoso—. Ciertamente, recuerda algo a un ser humano.

—Doblado por el lumbago —afirmó Zoltan—. Y este otro, oh, que ni pintado, una moza preñada. Aquél, por su parte, con perdón, como dos personas ocupadas en la jodienda.

—Sólo una cosa ha vuestra cabeza. —Milva tragó con gallardía la pro beta, tosió con fuerza sobre el puño—. Que me... ¡Fuertecillo, este aguar diente! ¿De veras es de pucelesta? ¡Ja, uséase, que bebemos pociones má gicas! No todos los días se puede. Gracias, señor barbero.

—Con el mayor gusto.

La probeta, rellenada consecuentemente, dio vueltas por la compañía, incrementando el humor, el vigor y la locuacidad.

—La tal mandrágora, a lo que he oído, es una verdura de grande poder mágico —dijo Percival Schuttenbach con convencimiento.

—Y que lo digas —confirmó Jaskier, dicho lo cual engulló, se agitó y comenzó a hablar—. ¿Acaso hay pocos romances acerca de ello? Los hechi ceros usan la mandrágora para los elixires, gracias a los cuales conservan la juventud. Las hechiceras, además, hacen ungüentos de alraune a los que llaman glamarye. Una hechicera que se ha dado un ungüento de éstos se hace tan hermosa y tan encantadora que los ojos se salen de las órbitas. También habéis de saber que la mandrágora es un fuerte afrodisíaco y que se la usa para la magia erótica, en especial para quebrar la oposición de las muchachas. De ahí el nombre popular de la mandrágora: pucelesta. Es decir, hierba que celestinea a las putas.

—Gañán —comentó Milva.

—Y yo he oído —dijo el gnomo, alzando la probeta llena— que cuando se saca de la tierra la raíz de la alraune, la planta llora y se queja como viva.

—Bah —dijo Zoltan, sirviéndose de la tina—. ¡Si sólo se quejara! La mandrágora, dicen, grita de modo tan horrible que se pueden perder los sesos por ello, y para colmo, sortilegios aúlla y maldiciones lanza contra aquél que la arranca de la tierra. Tal riesgo se puede pagar con la vida.

—Para mí que to no son más que cuentos de borricos. —Milva tomó la probeta de su mano, bebió con brío y se estremeció—. No ha de ser posible que una verdura tenga tanta fuerza.

—¡Verdad de la buena! —gritó con ardor el enano—. Mas los sagaces herboristas hallaron el modo de guardarse. Cuando se encuentra una alraune hay que atar una soga a las raíces, el otro cabo de la soga entonces ha de atarse a un perro...

—O a un puerco —dijo el gnomo.

—O a un jabalí —añadió serio Jaskier.

—Tontunas, poeta. La cosa está en que el chucho o el puerco arran quen de la tierra a la mandrágora, a lo que las maldiciones y hechizos de la verdura le caerán al animal que tira della, el herborista se sienta lejos y seguro, entre los matojos oculto, lo ve todo. ¿Qué, señor Regís? ¿Lo digo bien?

—El método es interesante —reconoció el alquimista, con una sonrisa enigmática—. Sobre todo por su ingenio. El fallo es, sin embargo, que se trata de una complicación excesiva. Lo cierto es que en teoría bastaría con la cuerda, sin bestia de tiro. No juzgo a la mandrágora dotada de la capa cidad de reconocer quién tira de la cuerda. Los hechizos y las maldiciones deberían caer sobre la cuerda, que es al fin y al cabo más barata y menos problemática en su uso que el perro, por no mencionar al cerdo.

—¿Os burláis?

—En absoluto. Ya he dicho que admiro el ingenio. Porque aunque la mandrágora, contra toda opinión general, no es capaz de lanzar hechizos ni maldiciones, es sin embargo cuando está fresca planta fuertemente tóxica, con tanta potencia que incluso es venenosa la tierra que hay alrededor de sus raíces. Unas gotas de jugo fresco en el rostro o en una mano herida.,, bah, incluso aspirar el vapor puede tener consecuencias fatales. Yo uso máscara y guantes, lo que no quiere decir que tenga algo contra el método de la cuerda.

—Humm... —reflexionó el enano—. ¿Y el tal grito terrible que la alraune emite al arrancársela es cosa cierta?

—La mandrágora no posee cuerdas vocales —explicó sereno el alqui mista—. Lo que es más bien típico para las plantas, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, la toxina liberada por los rizomas tiene un fuerte poder alucinógeno. Las voces, los gritos, susurros y otros ruidos no son otra cosa que las alucinaciones emitidas por el sistema nervioso central.

—Ja, lo olvidé. —De los labios de Jaskier, el cual se acababa de meter para el cuerpo una probeta, se alzó un bufido ahogado—. ¡La mandrágora es muy venenosa! ¡Y yo la cogí con la mano! Y ahora nos estamos maman do estas vinazas sin perdón...

—Sólo es tóxica la raíz fresca de la alraune —le tranquilizó Regis—. La mía es de estación y adecuadamente preparada, y el destilado está filtrado. No hay motivo de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no lo hay —Zoltan estuvo de acuerdo—. El orujo siempre será orujo, se lo puede destilar de cicuta, de ortiga, de escamas de pescado y de cordones. Pasa el vaso, Jaskier, que hay cola.

La probeta consecutivamente rellenada recorrió toda la compaña. To dos se sentaron con comodidad en el suelo de arcilla. El brujo siseó y maldijo, corrigió su posición, porque al sentarse el dolor le había atravesa do de-nuevo la rodilla. Vio que Regis le miraba con atención.

—¿Una herida reciente?

—No mucho. Pero molesta. ¿Tienes por aquí alguna hierba que pueda aminorar el dolor?

—Depende del tipo de dolor —sonrió levemente el barbero—. Y de sus causas. En tu sudor, brujo, percibo un extraño olor. ¿Te curaron con ma gia? ¿Te dieron enzimas y hormonas mágicas?

—Me dieron diversos medicamentos. No tenía ni idea de que todavía podían olerse en mi sudor. Tienes un olfato sensible de la leche, Regis.

—Cada persona tiene sus virtudes. Para contrapesar los defectos. ¿Qué lesión te curaron mágicamente?

—Tenía la mano rota y la caña del hueso del muslo.

—¿Cuánto hace?

—Algo más de un mes.

—¿Y ya andas? Increíble. Las dríadas de Brokilón, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Sólo las dríadas conocen los medicamentos capaces de reconstruir tan deprisa los tejidos óseos. En tus manos veo puntos negros, los sitios donde clavaron las raíces de conynhael y los tallos simbióticos de consuel da púrpura. Sólo las dríadas saben hacer uso de la conynhael, y la con suelda púrpura no crece fuera de Brokilón.

—Bravo. Una deducción sin fallos. A mí, sin embargo, me interesa algo distinto. Me rompieron el hueso del muslo y el antebrazo. No obstante, siento un dolor intenso en la rodilla y en el codo.

—Típico. —El barbero meneó la cabeza—. La magia de las dríadas te reconstruyó los huesos afectados, pero al mismo tiempo provocó una pe queña revolución en las terminaciones nerviosas. Un efecto secundario que se siente con más fuerza en las extremidades.

—¿Me puedes ayudar en algo?

—Con nada, lo siento. Todavía durante largo tiempo podrás prever sin fallo cuándo se avecina mal tiempo. El invierno fortalece los dolores. Sin embargo, no te recomendaría que usaras anestésicos fuertes. Sobre todo narcóticos. Eres un brujo, en tu caso se trata de algo absolutamente desaconsejable.

—Así que lo mejor es tu mandrágora. —El brujo alzó la probeta llena que le acababa de dar Milva, la bebió hasta el culo y tosió hasta que las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos—. Joder, ya me siento mejor.

—No estoy seguro —Regis sonrió con los labios apretados— de que es tés curando la enfermedad adecuada. Te recuerdo también que se deben curar las causas, no los síntomas.

—No en el caso de este brujo —casi jadeó el ya coloradote Jaskier, que estaba escuchando la conversación—. A él precisamente, para sus preocu paciones, el aguardiente le viene bien.

—A ti también debiera venirte. —Geralt congeló al poeta con la mira da—. Sobre todo si te entumeciera la lengua.

—Yo no contaría con ello —sonrió de nuevo el barbero—. En el prepara do se incluye la belladona. Muchos alcaloides, entre ellos la escopolamina. Antes de que la mandrágora os tumbe, todos me daréis inevitablemente un alarde de elocuencia.

—¿Un alarde de qué? —preguntó Percival.

—De hablar mucho. Perdón. Usemos palabras más sencillas.

Geralt torció los labios en una pseudosonrisa.

—Cierto —dijo—. Fácil es caer en manierismos y comenzar a usar tales palabras a diario. La gente entonces te tiene por un payaso arrogante.

—O por un alquimista —dijo Zoltan Chivay, rellenando la probeta.

—O por un brujo —bufó Jaskier— que ha leído de más para poder imponer a cierta hechicera. Las hechiceras, señores míos, no se vuelven-tan locas por nada como por los cuentos rebuscados. Digo la verdad, ¿no, Geralt? Venga, cuéntanos algo...

—Deja pasar la vez, Jaskier —le cortó Geralt con voz fría—. Los alcaloides contenidos en este aguardiente actúan demasiado deprisa sobre ti. Hablas de más.

—Ya podrías terminar con esos secretos tuyos, Geralt. —Zoltan frunció el ceño—. Jaskier no nos ha contado mucho nuevo. No puedes evitar el ser una leyenda andante. Las historias de tus aventuras se interpretan en los tea tros de títeres. Entre ellas la historia de ti y la hechicera de nombre Guinevere.

—Yennefer —le corrigió Regis a media voz—. Vi uno de esos espectácu los. La historia de la caza de un djinn, si no me engaña la memoria.

—Estuve en esa caza —se enorgulleció Jaskier—. Lo que nos reímos, os digo...

—Cuéntaselo a todos. —Geralt se levantó—. Bebiendo y coloreándolo bien bonito. Yo me voy a dar un garbeo.

—Eh —se indignó el enano—. No hay por qué enfadarse.

—No me has entendido, Zoltan. Voy a aliviar la vejiga. En fin, hasta a las leyendas andantes les pasan estas cosas.

La noche era fría, del diablo. Los caballos golpeaban con los cascos y relin chaban, el vapor les salía por los ollares. La choza del barbero, bañada por la luz de la luna, parecía realmente de cuento. Exactamente como la cabaña de la bruja del bosque. Geralt se abotonó los pantalones.

Milva, que había salido de la casa poco después que él, carraspeó inse gura. La larga sombra de ella llegaba hasta donde la de él.

—¿Por qué remoloneas tanto y tardas en volver? —preguntó—. ¿Es que tanto enfado en verdad te dieron?

—No —repuso.

—¿Y entonces por qué leches andurreas acá solo, bajo la luna?

—Estoy contando.

—¿Qué?

—Desde que nos fuimos de Brokilón han pasado doce días, durante los cuales he recorrido unas sesenta millas. Ciri, por lo que dicen los rumores, está en Nilfgaard, la capital imperial, un lugar del que me separan según estimaciones más bien precavidas unas dos mil quinientas millas. Un sim ple cálculo permite darse cuenta de que a esta velocidad llegaré allí dentro de un año y cuatro meses. ¿Qué dices a esto?

—Nada. —Milva se encogió de hombros. Carraspeó de nuevo—. Contar no sé tan bien como tú cuentas. Y entoavía menos leer y escribir. Soy una moza de pueblo, tonta y simplona. Compañía alguna no soy para ti. Ni amiga pa contar las penas.

—No hables así.

—Si no fuera verdad —se volvió bruscamente—, ¿por qué cuernos me cuentas esos días y esas millas? ¿Para que te dé consejo? ¿Para que te anime? ¿Para que tus miedos eche, ahogue tus penas, las que más amar gas son que el dolor en tu rodilla? ¡No sé! Otra necesitas. Aquélla de la que Jaskier habló. Lista, letrada. Amada.

—Jaskier es un charlatán.

—Cierto. Mas a veces charlotea con la testa. Volvamos, quiero beber más.

—¿Milva?

—¿Lo qué?

—Nunca me has dicho por qué te decidiste a venir conmigo.

—Nunca me preguntaste.

—Ahora pregunto.

—Ahora es ya tarde. Ahora ni yo misma lo sé.

—Bueno, por fin estáis aquí —se alegró al verlos Zoltan, con la voz ya claramente cambiada—. Y antretanto nosotros, imaginaos, habernos deci dido que Regís se viene con nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —El brujo miró al barbero con atención—. ¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?

—Don Zoltan —Regis no bajó los ojos— me ha convencido de que estos alrededores están envueltos en una guerra mucho más importante de lo que daban a entender los relatos de los fugitivos. Volver a aquel lado no es posi ble, quedarse en este despoblado no parece buena idea. Viajar solo tampoco.

—Y nosotros, aunque en absoluto nos conoces, tenemos el aspecto de aqué llos con los que se puede viajar seguro. ¿Te ha bastado echar un vistazo?

—Dos —respondió el barbero con una leve sonrisa—. Uno a las mujeres que protegéis, el otro a sus hijos.

Zoltan bufó con fuerza, rascó la probeta contra el fondo de la tina.

—Las apariencias pueden engañar —se burló—. Puede que tengamos intenciones de vender a esas hembras como esclavas. Percival, joder, haz algo con este aparato. Abre algo el grifo o así. Queremos beber y gotea como sangre de la nariz.

—La enfriadera no da abasto. El orujo saldrá caliente.

—No importa. La noche es fría.

El aguardiente calentorro avivó con fuerza las conversaciones. Jaskier, Zoltan y Percival tomaron color, las voces se cambiaron aún más, en el caso del poeta y del gnomo se podía hablar en realidad de un balbuceo. Al entrarles el hambre, los compadres masticaron carne de caballo fría y mor disquearon unas raíces de rábanos silvestres que encontraron en la casa. Los rábanos eran tan fuertes como el aguardiente y se les saltaban las lágrimas. Pero añadían fuego a la discusión.

Regís de pronto mostró su asombro cuando resultó que el objetivo final de la peregrinación no era el enclave en la cordillera de Mahakam, la eter na y segura sede de los enanos. Zoltan, que se había vuelto todavía más parlanchín que Jaskier, afirmó que no iba a volver bajo ningún concepto a Mahakam y dio rienda suelta a su desagrado respecto al orden allá reinan te, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a la política y el poder absoluto del estarosta de Mahakam y de todos los clanes de enanos, Brouver Hoog.

—¡Seta vieja! —gritó, y escupió en el hogar del horno—. Le miras y no sabes si está vivo o la ha espichao. Casi ni se menea, y mejor, porque se tira peos cada vez que se mueve. No hay forma de saber qué dice, porque se le pegaron la barba y los bigotes de los sopones que se ha comido. Pero gobierna a todos y a todo, todos tienen que bailar a su música...

—Sin embargo, resulta difícil afirmar que la política del estarosta Hoog sea mala —le cortó Regis—. Gracias a su acción decidida, los enanos se separaron de los elfos y ya no luchan junto con los Scoia'tael. Y gracias a eso terminaron los pogromos y no llegó a darse la expedición de castigo a Mahakam. La condescendencia en los contactos con los humanos produce sus frutos.

—Y una mierda. —Zoltan se echó la probeta para el cuerpo—. El viejo cabrón no buscaba ninguna condescendencia en el asunto de los Ardillas, sino que demasiados mozos dejaban el trabajo en las minas y las herrerías y se unían a los elfos para, en sus comandos, vivir aventuras y tener liber tad. Cuando este fenómeno llegó a alcanzar las características de un pro blema, Brouver Hoog ató a los mocosos bien corto. Un pito le importaban a él los humanos asesinados por los Ardillas, y se reía de las represiones que por esa razón les caían a los enanos, entre ellas esos pogromes vuestros tan famosos. Estos últimos no le importaban un güevo ni le importan, porque considera como renegados a los enanos asentados en las ciudades. En lo que toca a esa amenaza en forma de una expedición de castigo a Mahakam, no me hagáis reír, queridos míos. Ninguna amenaza hay ni la ha habido porque ninguno de los reyes se atrevería a rozar Mahakam ni siquiera con los dedos. Y os digo más: incluso los nilfgaardianos, si consiguieran hacerse con los valles que rodean el macizo, no se atreverían a marchar sobre Mahakam. ¿Sabéis por qué? Os lo diré: Mahakam es acero.

Y no de cualquier clase. Allí hay carbón, hay magnetitas rojas, hay yaci mientos a flor de tierra. Por todos lados y todo gratis.

—Y la técnica está en Mahakam —cortó Percival Schuttenbach—. ¡Si derurgia y metalurgia! Hornos bien grandes, y no chimeneíllas de mierda. Martinetes de agua y de vapor...

—Aquí tienes, Percival, refréscate —Zoltan le dio al gnomo la recién rellenada probeta—, porque nos aburres con tu técnica. Pero no todos saben que Mahakam exporta acero. A los reinos, pero también a Nilfgaard.

Y si alguien nos levanta la mano, destruimos los talleres e inundamos las  
minas. Y entonces os haréis la guerra, humanos, pero con palos de roble,  
pedernales y quijadas de burro.

—Tan molesto que estás con Brouver Hoog y el poder en Mahakam —advirtió el brujo— y de pronto has empezado a decir «nosotros».

—Por supuesto —confirmó el enano con apasionamiento—. Existe algo llamado solidaridad, ¿o no? Reconozco que me hincha un poco el orgullo el que hayamos sido más listos que los presuntuosos de los elfos. No me lo negaréis, ¿eh? Los elfos fingieron durante algunos cientos de años que vosotros, los humanos, no existíais. Miraban al cielo, olisqueaban flores y a la vista de un ser humano apartaban sus ojos pintarrajeados. Y cuando resultó que esto no servía de nada, de pronto se despertaron y echaron mano a las armas. Decidieron matar y dejarse matar. ¿Y nosotros, los ena nos? Nosotros nos adaptamos. No, no nos dejamos someter por vosotros, ni lo soñéis. Fuimos nosotros los que os sometimos a vosotros. Económica mente.

—En honor a la verdad —habló Regis—, a vosotros os fue más fácil adaptaros que a los elfos. A los elfos les integra la tierra, el territorio. A vosotros os integra el clan. Donde está el clan, allí está la patria. Incluso si alguna vez algún rey corto de vistas atacara Mahakam, podéis inundar las minas e iros sin pena a algún otro sitio. A otras montañas más lejanas. O incluso a las ciudades de los humanos.

—¡Cierto! En vuestras ciudades se puede vivir estupendamente.

—¿Incluso en los guetos? —Jaskier tomó aliento después de un copazo de aguardiente.

—¿Y qué tienen de malo los guetos? Me gusta vivir entre los míos. ¿Para qué quiero yo integrarme?

—Para que nos permitan entrar en. los gremios. —Percival se limpió la nariz con la manga.

—Al final alguna vez nos lo permitirán —habló con convencimiento el enano—. Y si no, haremos chapuzas o formaremos nuestros propios gre mios, que decida una sana competencia.

—Y, sin embargo, Mahakam es más seguro que las ciudades —advirtió Regis—. Las ciudades pueden convertirse en cenizas en cualquier momen to. Sería más razonable esperar el fin de la guerra en las montañas.

—Quien tenga ganas, que vaya. —Zoltan tomó de la tina—. A mí me gusta más la libertad y en Mahakam no la hay. No os hacéis una idea de qué aspecto tiene el ejercicio del poder del viejo. Últimamente se puso a organizar los asuntos que él llama sociales. Por ejemplo: si se pueden llevar tirantes o no. Comer la carpa de inmediato o esperar a que cuaje la gelatina que la cubre. Si tocar la ocarina está de acuerdo con nuestra tradición secular enanil o se trata de noci vas influencias de la podrida y decadente cultura humana. Después de cuántos años de trabajo se puede realizar una petición para tomar mujer estable. Con qué mano hay que limpiarse. A qué distancia de la mina se permite silbar. Y parecidos asuntos de vivo interés. No, muchachos, yo no vuelvo al monte Car bón. No tengo ganas de pasarme la vida currando en la mina. Cuarenta años en el fondo, si antes no me jode el metano. Pero nosotros tenemos otros planes, ¿verdad, Percival? Nosotros ya nos hemos asegurado el futuro...

—Futuro, futuro... —El gnomo bebió la probeta, sacó un moco y con templó al enano con una mirada algo nebulosa—. No digamos ni pío, Zoltan. Porque entodavía nos pueden pillar, y entonces nuestro futuro será la soga... O Drakenborg.

—¡Cierra el pico! —gritó el enano, mirándole amenazadoramente—. ¡Has hablado de más!

—La escopolamina —murmuró Regis por lo bajo.

El gnomo decía tonterías. Milva estaba sombría. Zoltan, olvidando que ya lo había hecho, contó todo sobre Hoog, la vieja seta, el estarosta de Maha kam. Geralt, olvidando que ya lo había oído, escuchaba. Regis también escuchaba e incluso añadía comentarios, completamente tranquilo ante el hecho de que era el único sobrio en una cuadrilla bastante borracha ya. Jaskier picoteaba el laúd y cantaba.

_No es poco común mujeres bellas y duras ver, cuanto más altivo el árbol, más cuesta subirse a él._

—Idiota —comentó Milva. Jaskier no se inmutó.

_Con la moza puede y el árbol quien tonto no sea, hay que la hacha meter y se acabó el problema._

—El cáliz... —farfullaba Percival Schuttenbach—. La copa, quiero de cir... Hecha de un solo cacho de ópalo lechoso... Oh, así de grande. La encontré en la cumbre del monte Montsalvat. Tenía los bordes guarneci dos de jaspe y la base era de oro. Un verdadero milagro...

—No le deis más vodka —dijo Zoltan Chivay.

—Ahora, ahora —Jaskier se interesó, también farfullando—. ¿Qué pasó con aquella copa legendaria?

—La cambié por una mula. Necesitaba una mula para llevar la carga.. corindón y cristal de carbón. Tenía de ello... Eeeeh... Un montón... Eeeep...

La carga, es decir, era pesada, sin mula, ni un paso... ¿Para qué cono quería yo la puta copa?

—¿Corindón? ¿Cristal de carbón?

—Bueno, en vuestro idioma, rubíes y diamantes. Vienen bastante bien.

—Ya lo creo.

—Para los taladros y las limas. Para los rodamientos. Tenía un montón de ellos...

—¿Lo oyes, Geralt? —Zoltan agitó la mano y aunque estaba sentado, por poco no se cae de la agitación—. Como es canijo enseguida se ha pues to como una cuba. Ha soñado con un montón de diamantes. ¡Cuidado, Percival, que no se te cumpla el sueño! A medias. ¡Aquél que no tiene que ver con los diamantes !

—Sueños, sueños —balbuceó de nuevo Jaskier—. ¿Y tú, Geralt? ¿Has soñado otra vez con Ciri? ¡Porque has de saber, Regis, que Geralt tiene sueños proféticos! Ciri es una Niña de la Sorpresa, Geralt está enlazado con ella por lazos del destino, por eso la ve en sueños. Has de saber tam bién que nosotros vamos a Nilfgaard, para quitarle nuestra Ciri al empera dor Emhyr, que la ha raptado. ¡Pero lo lleva claro, el hijo de puta, porque se la vamos a quitar antes de que se dé cuenta! Os contaría más, muchachos, pero es un secreto. Un secreto terrible, oscuro y cruel... Nadie ha de ente rarse de ello, ¿entendéis? ¡Nadie!

—Yo no he oído nada —aseguró Zoltan, mientras miraba con descaro al brujo—. Me da que me ha caído una tijereta en la oreja.

—Estas tijeretas son una verdadera plaga —reconoció Regis, haciendo como que se hurgaba en el oído.

—Vamos a Nilfgaard... —Jaskier se apoyó en el enano para mantener el equilibrio, lo que en buena medida resultó un error—. Esto es, como he dicho, un secreto. ¡Un secreto objetivo!

—Y en verdad está bien escondido. —El barbero asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que miraba a Geralt, que estaba blanco de la rabia—. Analizando la dirección de vuestra marcha, incluso la persona más llena de sospechas no imaginaría nunca el objetivo de vuestro viaje.

—Milva, ¿qué te pasa?

—No me hables, idiota borracho.

—¡Je! ¡Está llorando! Eh, mirad...

—¡Vete al cuerno, te digo! —La arquera se limpió las lágrimas—. Porque te meto un tiento entre ceja y ceja, rascaversos de mierda... Pasa el vaso, Zoltan...

—No sé dónde se ha metido... —farfulló el enano—. Ah, aquí. Gracias, barbero... ¿Y dónde diablos está Schuttenbach?

—Ha salido. Hace algún tiempo. Jaskier, te recuerdo que prometiste que me contarías la historia de la Niña de la Sorpresa.

—Ahora, ahora, Regis. Sólo me echo un traguito... Y te cuento todo... Sobre Ciri, sobre el brujo... Con detalles...

—¡Para joder a los hijos de puta!

—¡Más bajo, enanos! ¡Que vais a alborotar a la mocería que duerme ante la choza!

—No te enfades, arquera. Aquí tienes, bebe.

—Eech. —Jaskier pasó por la cabaña una mirada ligeramente perdi da—. Si me viera ahora la condesa de Lettenhove...

—¿Quién?

—No importa. Joder, es verdad que este orujo suelta la lengua... Geralt, ¿te echo más? ¡Geralt!

—Déjale en paz —dijo Milva—. Que sueñe.

El establo que estaba en las afueras de la aldea vibraba con música, la música les llegó antes de que se acercaran, les llenó de excitación. Contra su voluntad, comenzaron a balancearse en las sillas de los caballos que iban al paso, primero al ritmo de un sordo chasquido de tambor y bajo, luego, cuan do estuvieron más cerca, al compás de una melodía que surgía de la zanfona y de los pitos. La noche era fría, la luna estaba en fase de llena, a su resplan dor la cabaña, brillando con luz que latía a través de las ranuras entre las tablas, parecía como un castillo encantado de los cuentos.

Por las puertas del establo surgían ruidos y destellos, pulsantes a cau sa de las parejas que bailaban.

Cuando entraron la música se apagó de inmediato, se disolvió en un acorde agudo y falso. Los villanos sudorosos y cansados por el baile se apartaron, bajando del tablado, se acurrucaron junto a las paredes y los postes. Ciri, que iba junto a Mistle, vio los ojos desencajados de miedo de las muchachas, observó la mirada dura, obstinada y dispuesta a todo de los hombres y los muchachos. Escuchó los susurros crecientes y el ronro neo, más ruidoso que el templado berrido de una gaita, que el zumbido de insecto de los violines y las zanfonas. Un susurro. Ratas... Ratas... Bandoleros...

—Sin miedo —dijo Giselher en alta voz mientras lanzaba a los enmude cidos músicos un saquete lleno y tintineante—, hemos venido a divertir nos. La fiesta es para todos, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Dónde está la cerveza? —Kayleigh meneó otra bolsa—. ¿Y dónde está aquí la hospitalidad?

—¿Y por qué está todo tan silencioso aquí? —Chispa miró a su alrede dor—. ¡Hemos bajado de los montes para divertirnos y no a un funeral!

Uno de los aldeanos quebró por fin la indecisión y se acercó a Giselher con una jarra de barro de la que se derramaba la espuma. Giselher la aceptó con una reverencia, bebió, lo agradeció con cortesía y educación. Unos cuantos muchachos gritaron con entusiasmo. Pero los otros callaban.

—Eh, compadres —gritó de nuevo Chispa—. ¡Tengo ganas de bailar, pero veo que primero hay que menearos!

Junto a la pared del establo había una pesada mesa llena de cacharros de barro. La elfa dio unas palmadas y saltó con agilidad sobre la tabla de roble. Los muchachos recogieron los cacharros a toda prisa y los que no acertaron a recoger, Chispa los tiró a patadas.

—Venga, señores tocadores —apoyó los puños en las caderas, agitó los cabellos—. Enseñadme lo que sabéis. ¡Música!

Dio un rápido compás con los tacones. El tambor lo repitió, el bajo y el salterio los siguieron. Los caramillos y la zanfona alzaron la melodía, com plicándola rápidamente, obligando a Chispa a cambiar el paso y el ritmo. La elfa, coloreada y ligera como una mariposa, se adaptaba con facilidad, bailoteaba. Los aldeanos comenzaron a dar palmas.

—¡Falka! —gritó Chispa, entrecerrando los ojos alargados con un fuerte maquillaje—. ¡Eres rápida con la espada! ¿Y en el baile? ¿Eres capaz de seguirme el paso?

Ciri se liberó de los brazos de Mistle, se desenrolló el pañuelo del cuello, se quitó la boina y el capote. Dio un paso y se encontró en la mesa, junto a la elfa. Los muchachos gritaban con entusiasmo, el tambor y el bajo gol peaban, la gaita cantaba con sonido lastimero.

—¡Tocad, músicos! —gritó Chispa—. ¡Seguid el oído! ¡Y con brío!

Inclinándose a un lado y echando muy hacia atrás la cabeza, la elfa encogió los pies, bailoteó, golpeó con los tacones en un rítmico y rápido staccato. Ciri, hechizada por el ritmo, repitió los pasos. La elfa sonrió, saltó, cambió el ritmo. Ciri, con un brusco tirón de la cabeza, se retiró los cabellos de la frente, la siguió con perfección. Bailotearon las dos al mismo tiempo, cada una como un reflejo especular de la otra. Los muchachos aullaban, gritaban bravos. La zanfona y los violines se alzaron en un agu do canto, haciendo pedazos los profundos y cadenciosos ritmos del bajo y los gemidos de la gaita.

Las dos bailaban, tiesas como juncos, tocándose los codos, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Las chapas de los tacones daban el ritmo, la mesa se movía y temblaba, a la luz de las velas de sebo y los candiles se agitaba el polvo.

—¡Más rápido! —Chispa apremió a los músicos—. ¡Con brío!

Aquello ya no era música, aquello era la locura.

—¡Baila, Falka! ¡Olvídate de todo!

Tacón, punta, tacón, punta, tacón, paso adelante, paso atrás, movi miento con los brazos, los puños en las caderas, tacón, tacón. La mesa tiembla, la luz ondea, la masa ondea, todo ondea, el establo entero baila, baila, baila... La masa aúlla, Giselher aúlla, Asse aúlla, Mistle se ríe, da palmadas, todos dan palmadas y patalean, el establo tiembla, la tierra tiembla, tiemblan los cimientos del mundo. ¿El mundo? ¿Qué mundo? No hay otro mundo, no hay nada, sólo hay baile, baile... Tacón, punta, ta cón... Los codos de Chispa... Fiebre, fiebre... Ya sólo chirrían los violines, los caramillos, el bajo y la gaita, el tamborilero sólo alza y baja los palillos, ya no es necesario, ellas marcan el ritmo, Chispa y Ciri, sus tacones, la mesa hasta crepita y se balancea, crepita y se balancea todo el establo... El ritmo, el ritmo está en ellas, la música está en ellas, ellas son la música.

Los cabellos oscuros de Chispa bailan sobre su cabeza y sus hombros. Las cuerdas de la zanfona soportan un canto febril, ardiente, que alcanza los registros más altos. La sangre aporrea las sienes.

Olvidarse. Ser olvidado.

Soy Falka. ¡Siempre fui Falka! ¡Baila, Chispa! ¡Da palmas, Mistle! El violín y la flauta terminan la melodía con un acorde alto y agudo, Chispa y Ciri puntúan el fin del baile con una tormenta de taconeos simultáneos y sus codos no pierden por ello el contacto. Ambas jadean, agotadas, sudo rosas, se echan la una sobre la otra de pronto, se abrazan, llenándose mutuamente de sudor, calor y felicidad. El establo explota en un gran estruendo, las palmadas de decenas de manos.

—Falka, diablillo —jadea Chispa—. Si nos aburrimos de saltear por los caminos siempre podemos ganarnos la vida como bailarinas...

Ciri también jadea. No es capaz de decir ni palabra. Sólo sonríe espasmódicamente. Por sus mejillas corren las lágrimas.

En la multitud, de pronto, un grito, agitación. Kayleigh empuja con violencia a un fuerte aldeano, el aldeano empuja a Kayleigh, ambos se encuentran en un abrazo, se suceden los puños en alto. Reef se acerca, a la luz de las antorchas brilla un estilete.

—¡No! ¡Quietos! —grita Chispa—. ¡Nada de peleas!

—¡Ésta es una noche para bailar! —La elfa toma a Ciri de la mano, am bas revolotean de la mesa al tablado—. ¡Músicos, tocad! ¡Quien quiera mos trar cómo sabe saltar, que venga con nosotras! ¡Venga! ¿Quién se atreve?

El bajo zumba monótono, a su zumbido se añade el chirrido cruel de la gaita, después de lo cual viene el agudo canto de la zanfona. Los aldeanos sonríen, se empujan los unos a los otros, vencen su vacilación. Uno, fuerte y de cabellos claros, toma a Chispa. Otro, joven y delgado, se inclina inde ciso ante Ciri. Ciri echa hacia atrás la cabeza con desprecio, pero de inme diato sonríe dando su aprobación. El muchacho posa sus manos en su talle, Ciri pone las suyas en sus hombros, el contacto la corta como un relámpago de fuego, la llena de un deseo escondido.

—¡Con brío, músicos!

El establo tiembla con los gritos, vibra con el ritmo y la melodía.

Ciri baila.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuarto

**_Vampiro_**_ a. espectro, muerto es, revivido por el Caos. Habiendo per dido su primera vida, el __**v.**__ usa de una segunda en la noche. Sale de la tumba, a la luz de la luna y sólo bajo los sus rayos puede actuar. Ataca a las mozas que duermen o a los mozos de labranza, a los cuales, sin despertarlos, su dulce sangre bebe._

_Physiologus_

_Los aldeanos comieron ajo en grandes cantidades, y, para más seguri dad, colocáronse collares de ajos en el cuello. Algunos, en especial las hembras, pusiéronse ajo en la cabeza por todos lados. Toda la aldea a ajo horrendamente apestaba, los villanos entonces pensaron que esta ban seguros y que el espectro nada podría hacerles. Grande fue entonces su asombro cuando él espectro, volando a la media noche, no vaciló ante la protección, sino que se rió como loco, haciendo chirriar los dientes de regocijo y de mofa. «Bueno es», dijo, «que os hayáis sazonado, puesto que voy a comeros y la carne bien sazonada me es de más gusto. Echaos además sal y pimienta también y sin olvidar la mostaza.»_

Silvester Bugiardo, _Liber Tenebrarum _o _Libro de los Sucesos Terribles pero Ciertos, nunca Explicados por la Ciencia_

_La luna brilla, el muerto vuela, El vestidito ondea, ondea... ¿Señorita, no tienes miedo?_

Canción popular

Los pájaros, como de costumbre, precedieron al sol naciente, rellenando la grisácea y nebulosa calma del amanecer con una verdadera explosión de gor jeos. Como siempre, las primeras dispuestas a la marcha eran las silenciosas mujeres de Kernow y sus hijos. Igualmente rápido y enérgico resultó el barbe ro Emiel Regis, que se les unió con bastón de viaje y bolsa de cuero al hombro. Los demás de la compaña, los que por la noche habían disfrutado de la destilería, no estaban tan frescos. El frío de la mañana despertó y reanimó a los aguardenteros, pero no consiguió hacer desaparecer por completo las huellas de la acción del orujo de mandrágora. Geralt se despabiló en un rincón de la casucha con la cabeza en el regazo de Milva. Zoltan y Jaskier, abrazados, yacían sobre el montón de raíces de alraune, roncando de tal modo que hasta movían los hatos de hierbas que colgaban de las paredes. A Percival lo encon traron detrás de la choza, hecho un ovillo junto a un arbolillo de cerezas y cubierto con una estera de paja que le servía a Regis para limpiarse los zapa tos. Los cinco dejaban ver síntomas manifiestos aunque diferentes de cansan cio, así como un intenso deseo de apaciguar la sed en la fuente.

Sin embargo, cuando se disiparon las nieblas y la bola roja del sol ardió por encima de las coronas de los pinos y alerces de Fen Carn, la compañía ya estaba en camino, marchando con agilidad entre los túmulos. Dirigía Regis, tras el que andaban Percival y Jaskier, dándose mutuamente ánimos me diante el canto a dos voces de un romance acerca de un pastor y una loba parda. Detrás de ellos iba dando zancadas Zoltan Chivay, con su semental castaño del ramal. El enano había encontrado entre las posesiones del bar bero una vara nudosa de madera de fresno, e iba golpeando con ella todos los menhires por los que pasaba y les deseaba a los elfos hacía ya tanto tiempo muertos que tuvieran un descanso eterno. Por su parte, el Mariscal de Campo Duda, que iba en su hombro, gritaba de cuando en cuando, pero sin ganas, poco claro y como sin estar muy convencido de ello.

La menos resistente al destilado de alraune resultó ser Milva. Marcha ba con evidente esfuerzo, estaba sudorosa, pálida y muy enfadada, no res pondía ni siquiera a los gorjeos de la muchacha de las trenzas que iba en la silla de su caballo negro. Así que Geralt no intentó entablar conversación, él mismo tampoco estaba de buen humor.

La niebla, y las peripecias de la loba parda cantadas en alta aunque un tanto resacosa voz, ocasionaron que se toparan con un grupo de aldeanos de pronto y sin aviso. Los campesinos, por su parte, les habían oído ya desde lejos y les esperaban, estaban de pie inmóviles entre los monolitos que surgían de la tierra y sus grises sayales les camuflaban estupenda mente. No faltó mucho para que Zoltan Chivay le golpeara a uno con la vara, tomándolo por una lápida.

—¡Ojojoooo! —gritó—. ¡Perdonad, paisanos! No os había advertido. ¡Bue nos días! ¡Hola!

La decena de campesinos murmuró un saludo como respuesta en un coro mal concertado, mirando siniestros a la compañía. En las manos los aldeanos portaban palas, picos y estacas afiladas de una braza de largo.

—Hola —repitió el enano—. Adivino que sois del campamento del Jotla. ¿Acerté?

En vez de responder, uno de los hombres señaló al caballo de Milva.

—Negro —dijo—. Velailo.

—Negro —repitió otro y se lamió los labios—. Cierto es, negro. Nos ven drá de perlas.

—¿Eh? —Zoltan percibió las miradas y los gestos—. Bueno, negro. ¿Y qué pasa? Es un caballo, no una jirafa, no hay por qué extrañarse. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, compadres, en este cementerio?

—¿Y vusotros? —El aldeano lanzó una mirada de desagrado sobre la compañía—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Hemos comprado este terreno. —El enano lo miró directamente a los ojos y golpeó con la vara en un menhir—. Y medimos a pasos no sea que nos hayan mentido en los acres.

—¡Y nusotros demos caza a un vamparo!

—¿Lo qué?

—Un vamparo —repitió con fuerza el más viejo de los hombres, mien tras se rascaba la frente por debajo de una gorrilla de fieltro que estaba tiesa de la suciedad—. Por acá ha de tener su madriguera, el mardito. ¡Unas estacas de fresno que me afilao, como venga el condenado, latravieso y no se vuelve a menear!

—¡Y habernos agua bendita de dos maneras, que nos las bendijo el cura! —gritó fiero un segundo aldeano, al tiempo que mostraba los cacharros—. ¡Lo vi a regar al chupasangres pa que se pudra pa los siglos de los siglos!

—Ja, ja —dijo Zoltan Chivay con una sonrisa—. La caza, por lo que veo, hasta el fondo, bien cortada y preparada en detalle. ¿Un vampiro, decís? Pues nosotros tenemos en la compañía un especialista en fantasmas, un bru...

Se interrumpió y maldijo en voz baja, pues el brujo le había dado una fuerte patada en las espinillas.

—¿Quién ha visto al vampiro? —preguntó Geralt, ordenando con una mirada significativa a sus compañeros que se callasen—. ¿Cómo se sabe que hay que buscarlo precisamente aquí?

Los campesinos susurraron entre ellos.

—Naidie lo vio —reconoció por fin el de la gorrilla de fieltro—. Ni lo oyó. ¿Y cómo se lo iba a ver si vuela de noche, en lo oscuro? ¿Y cómo se lo va a oír si menea alas de murciélago, sin un sosurro ni un ruido?

—Al vamparo no lo vimos —añadió otro—. Mas huellas de su proceder sí las hubo. Ende que la luna está llena, cada noche el espéritu mata a alguno de nusotros. Ya ha comido a dos, los hizo peacitos. Una hembra y un otro. ¡Pasmos y miedos! ¡Como jarapos los dejó el vamparo a los desgra ciados, todita la sangre de las venas se bebió! ¿Y qué hemos de hacer, esperar sin hacer na a la tercera noche?

—¿Quién os ha dicho que el causante sea precisamente un vampiro y no otro ser? ¿A quién se le ocurrió lo de dar vueltas por los cementerios?

—Nuestro santo sacerdote lo dijo. Es persona piadosa y de estudios, gracias a los dioses que cayó por nuestro campamento. Al punto se dio cuenta de que es un vamparo el que nos asalta. Como castigo por haber descuidado las oraciones y los óbolos sagrados. Ahora él, allá en el campa mento, reza y hace exotismos por tos lados. A nusotros nos mandó buscar la tumba en la que el muerto duerme a los días.

—¿Y precisamente aquí?

—¿Y dónde va a buscar uno la tumba de un vamparo si no es en un camposanto? Y éste es un camposanto élfico, ¡hasta un rapaz sabe que el elfo es raza maligna e impía, que uno de cada dos elfos resulta condenado na más morir! ¡Todo lo que es malo es culpa de los elfos!

—Y de los curas —Zoltan afirmó serio con la cabeza—. Cierto, hasta un rapaz lo sabe. ¿Está lejos ese campamento vuestro?

—Oh, no está lejos...

—Y no parloteéis de más con ellos, padre Ovejón —gritó un peludo muchacho con los pelos por las cejas, el mismo que antes había mostrado su desagrado—. El diablo sabe quién coño son, más bien poco de fiar pare cen. Va, al tajo. Que den el caballo y luego se vayan por ande quieran.

—Cierto, verdad de la buena —dijo el aldeano viejo—. Hemos de acabar la faena, que el tiempo corre que se las pela. Soltar el caballo. El negro. Lo necesitamus pa encontrar al vamparo. Moza, abaja la niña de la silla.

Milva, que durante todo el tiempo había estado contemplando el cielo con un gesto de indiferencia, miró al hombre y sus rasgos se afilaron peligrosamente.

—¿Me hablas a mí, bracero?

—Pos claro que a ti. Danos el negro, lo necesitamos.

Milva se limpió el cuello sudoroso y apretó los dientes, y la expresión de sus ojos cansados se volvió verdaderamente lobuna.

—¿De qué se trata, paisanos? —El brujo sonrió, intentando reducir la tensión de la situación—. ¿Para qué necesitáis el caballo que pedís con tanta amabilidad?

—¿Y de qué otra manera habríamos de cazar al fantasma? Ca uno sabe que ha de correrse el camposanto a lomos de un caballo prieto y cuando el macho se pare cabe una tumba y no se deje mover del sitio, allá estará el vamparo. Antonces habrá que sacarlo y clavarlo una estaca de fresno. ¡No se nos anfrentéis, porque o por las güeñas o por las malas tenemos que tener al prieto!

—¿Y no serviría otro color? —preguntó Jaskier, conciliador, ofreciendo al hombre las riendas de Pegaso.

—Nonaino.

—Entonces lo siento por vosotros —dijo Milva con los dientes apreta dos—. Porque yo no suelto al animal.

—¿Cómo que no lo sueltas? ¿No anduviste atenta a lo que dije, moza? ¡Lo necesitamus!

—Vosotros. Mas no es mi asunto.

—Hay soluciones amigables. —Regis habló con voz suave—. Por lo que entiendo, doña Milva se resiste a entregar el caballo en manos ajenas...

—Cierto. —La arquera lanzó un fuerte escupitajo—. Me resisto hasta de pensarlo.

—Así que para que el lobo esté satisfecho y la oveja sana y salva —conti nuó sereno el barbero—, que doña Milva misma monte el caballo negro y proceda a ejecutar el recorrido al parecer tan necesario de la necrópolis.

—¡No voy a andar como una pavisosa alredor del cementerio!

—¡Y naide te lo pide, moza! —gritó el de los cabellos por las cejas—. Pa esto jace falta un gallardón, airoso, que las mozas de pelos blondos se afanen en la cucina con los pucheros. Una moza, cierto, pue aluego ser de utilidá, pos contra el moustro son de uso las lágrimas de virgen, ya. que si se le rega con ellas, se prende como una yesca. Mas han de ser de moza limpia y no toca. No me da a mí que tú tal seas, escuchimizá. Así que no nos vales pa na.

Milva dio un paso rápido hacia adelante y en un movimiento impercep tible echó por delante el puño derecho. Hubo un crujido, la cabeza del muchacho retrocedió, con lo que su cuello peludo y su barbilla se convir tieron en un objetivo perfecto. La muchacha dio otro paso y golpeó de fren te, con la mano abierta, reforzando el impulso del golpe con un giro de las caderas y los hombros. El mozo se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con sus pro pias patas y cayó con un chasquido bien audible, golpeándose el occipucio con un menhir.

—Ahora ves pa qué valgo —dijo la arquera con un voz que temblaba de rabia, mientras se frotaba el puño—. Quién es el gallardón y quién ha de estar tras los pucheros. Pos eso, que no hay nada mejor que una pelea a puñetazos, tras la cual todo está claro. Quien es gallardo y airoso es quien se tiene de pie, el que belitre y payaso el que está en el suelo. ¿No es verdad, gañanes?

Los aldeanos no se apresuraron a contestar, miraban a Milva con la boca abierta. El del sombrero de fieltro se inclinó sobre el caído y le palmeó delicadamente en la mejilla. Sin resultado.

—Muerto —gimió, alzando la cabeza—. Ta muerto. ¿Por qué eso, moza? ¿Por qué eso, coger y matar a un hombre?

—No quería —susurró Milva, bajando las manos y palideciendo hasta dar miedo. Y luego hizo algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se esperaba.

Se dio la vuelta, se tambaleó, apoyó la frente en el menhir y vomitó con fuerza.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—Una ligera conmoción cerebral —respondió Regis, levantándose y atan do su bolsa—. El cráneo está entero. Ya ha recuperado el conocimiento. Recuerda lo que pasó, recuerda cómo se llama. Esto no es mala cosa. Las vivas emociones de doña Milva no tuvieron, por suerte, consecuencias.

El brujo miró a la arquera, que estaba sentada junto a la roca, con los ojos perdidos en la distancia.

—Ella no es una delicada señorita susceptible a tales emociones —mur muró—. Yo le echaría la culpa más bien al orujo con belladona de ayer.

—Ya ha vomitado antes —habló bajito Zoltan—. Anteayer, al alba. To davía estaban todos dormidos. Pienso que es culpa de las setas que nos metimos para el cuerpo en Turlough. A mí también me ha dolido la tripa durante dos días.

Regis le echó al brujo una mirada extraña por debajo de sus cejas gri ses, sonrió enigmáticamente, envuelto en una capa negra de lana. Geralt se acercó a Milva, carraspeó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Fatal. ¿Qué hay del gañán?

—No será nada. Perdió el sentido. De todas formas, Regis le ha prohibi do que se levante. Los aldeanos están montando una hamaca, lo llevare mos al campamento entre dos caballos.

—Tomar mi caballo negro.

—Hemos cogido a Pegaso y a la castaña. Son más tranquilos. Levánta te, es hora de ponerse en camino.

La compañía, que había acrecentado sus efectivos, recordaba ahora a un cortejo fúnebre y avanzaba a una velocidad propia de ir a un entierro.

—¿Qué dices de su vampiro? —le preguntó Zoltan Chivay al brujo—. ¿Te crees su historia?

—No he visto a los muertos. No puedo decir nada.

—Esto es pan comido —afirmó Jaskier con convencimiento—. Los brace ros dijeron que los muertos habían sido destrozados. El vampiro no destro za. Muerde en la arteria y chupa la sangre, dejando dos claras señales de colmillos. La víctima, además, sobrevive muchas veces. Lo leí en un libro para especialistas. Tenía grabados que presentaban las huellas de mordeduras de vampiros sobre los cuellos de cisne de las vírgenes. ¿A que sí, Geralt?

—¿Qué puedo decir? No he visto esos grabados. Tampoco sé mucho de vírgenes.

—No te burles. Habrás visto más de una vez señales de mordiscos de vampiros. ¿Te has tropezado alguna vez con un vampiro que destrozara a una víctima hasta hacerla pedazos?

—No. Esto no pasa.

—En el caso de los vampiros superiores nunca —habló Emiel Regis con voz suave—. Por lo que sé, no lesionan de ese modo tan terrible ni la alpa, ni el katakan, la mura, la lamia ni el nosferatu. Sin embargo, el fleder y el ekimma proceden de modo bastante brutal con sus víctimas.

—Bravo. —Geralt le miró con una admiración no fingida—. No has olvi dado ningún género de vampiros. Y no has mencionado ninguno de los míticos, que sólo existen en los cuentos. De verdad, un conocimiento imponente. Así que no puedes no saber que la ekimma y el fleder no viven en nuestro clima.

—¿Y entonces qué? —bufó Zoltan, golpeando con su vara de fresno—. ¿Entonces quién en nuestro clima hizo cachos a la tal hembra y el tal muchacho? ¿Se despedazaron ellos mismos en señal de desesperación?

—La lista de seres a los que se les puede adjudicar ese crimen es bas tante larga. La abre una jauría de perros asilvestrados, plaga bastante común en tiempos de guerra. No os podéis imaginar de qué son capaces los perros. La mitad de las víctimas que se adjudican a los monstruos del Caos deberían ponerse en la cuenta de jaurías de chuchos callejeros.

—¿Excluyes entonces a los monstruos?

—De ningún modo. Pudo haber sido una estrige, una arpía, un graveir, un ghul...

—¿Pero no un vampiro?

—Más bien no.

—Los braceros hablaron de algún sacerdote —recordó Percival Schuttenbach—. ¿Los sacerdotes saben de vampiros?

—Algunos saben de muchas cosas y además bastante bien, sus opinio nes merecen por lo general ser escuchadas. Por desgracia, esto no se refie re a todos.

—Especialmente no a tales que vagabundean por los bosques con los fugi tivos —bufó el enano—. Lo más seguro es que se trate de algún anacoreta, un eremita tonto a causa de la soledad. Envió a la expedición de los campesinos a tu cementerio, Regis. Cuando recogías mandrágora a la luz de la luna llena, ¿nunca observaste allí algún vampiro? ¿Ni siquiera canijo? ¿Así de pequeño?

—No, nunca. —El barbero adoptó una media sonrisa—. Y no es de ex trañar. El vampiro, como acabáis de oír, aletea en la oscuridad con alas de murciélago, sin un susurro ni un ruido. Es fácil no verlo.

—Y fácil verlo allí donde no está y nunca ha estado —confirmó Geralt—. Cuando era joven perdí el tiempo y la energía unas cuantas veces en perse guir alucinaciones y supersticiones que habían visto y habían descrito pintorescamente aldeas enteras con el alcalde a la cabeza. Una vez estuve viviendo dos meses en un castillo amenazado al parecer por un vampiro. No había vampiro. Pero no daban mal de comer.

—Sin duda, habrás tenido casos donde los rumores sobre los vampiros hayan sido fundamentados —dijo Regis, mirando al brujo—. Entonces, por lo que imagino, el tiempo y la energía no habrán sido en vano. ¿Murió el monstruo bajo tu espada?

—A veces.

—Así o asá —dijo Zoltan—, los campesinos tienen suerte. Tengo intención de esperar en ese campamento a Munro Bruys y los muchachos, a vosotros tampoco os vendrá mal un descanso. Sea lo que sea lo que mató a la moza y al rapaz, mala suerte tiene, porque en el campamento habrá un brujo.

—Y ya que estamos con esto —Geralt apretó los labios—, os pido por favor que no vayáis contando por ahí quién soy y cómo me llamo. Esta petición se dirige en primer lugar a ti, Jaskier.

—Como quieras. —El enano afirmó con la cabeza—. Tendrás tus moti vos. Bien está que nos advirtieras a tiempo, porque ya se ve el campamento.

—Y se lo oye —confirmó Milva, cortando un largo silencio—. Meten un bureo que pa qué.

—Lo que estamos oyendo —Jaskier puso un ademán de sapiencia— es la sinfonía común en un campamento de fugitivos. Como de costumbre, emitida por las gargantas de centenares de personas, así como de no me nos vacas, ovejas y gansos. La parte solista es ejecutada por las mujeres que regañan, los niños que se pelean, el gallo cantarín y, si no me equivoco, el burro al que le han echado vinagre bajo la cola. El título de la sinfo nía es _Un grupo humano lucha por la supervivencia._

—La sinfonía —advirtió Regis, meneando las aletas de su noble nariz— es, como de costumbre, acústico-olfativa. Del grupo humano luchando por la supervivencia surge el deleitoso ataque de la col cocida, una verdura sin la cual parece ser que no hay forma de sobrevivir. El característico acento del perfume lo forman también los resultados de las necesidades fisiológi cas solventadas donde cae, lo más a menudo en los bordes del grupo hu mano. Nunca he podido comprender por qué la lucha por la supervivencia produce la falta de ganas de cavar letrinas.

—Que sus lleve el diablo con ese vuestro hablar tan talentoso. —Milva se puso nerviosa—. Pa qué un ciento de palabras rebuscadas cuando bas ta decir: ¡apesta a mierda y col!

—La col y la mierda siempre van en pareja —dijo sentencioso Percival Schuttenbach—. La una produce la otra. _Perpetuum mobile._

En cuanto se acercaron al ruidoso y pestilente campamento, entre los fue gos, los carros y los cobertizos, se convirtieron en objeto de todos  
los fugitivos allí reunidos, los cuales eran unos doscientos y puede que  
más. El interés creció con rapidez y en formas difíciles de creer: de pronto  
alguien gritó, de pronto alguien aulló, de pronto alguien se echó al cuello  
de alguien, alguien comenzó a reírse salvajemente, y alguien a sollozar. Se  
montó una estupenda barahúnda. Al principio, de la misma cacofonía de  
gritos masculinos, femeninos e infantiles no se podía concluir qué es lo  
que pasaba, pero al final el asunto se aclaró. Dos de las mujeres peregri nas de Kernow encontraron allí a su marido y su hermano, que pensaban  
que habían muerto o desaparecido sin noticia en la vorágine de la guerra.  
La alegría y las lágrimas no tuvieron final.

—Algo tan banal y melodramático sólo puede suceder en la vida real —dijo Jaskier con convencimiento, mientras señalaba con el dedo la paté tica escena—. Si intentara terminar de ese modo alguno de mis romances, se burlarían de mí sin piedad.

—Seguramente —confirmó Zoltan—. Aunque a todos les alegra algo tan banal. Alivia el cuore cuando a alguien el destino le es propicio, en vez de aplastarlo continuamente. Venga, ya nos hemos librado de las mujeres. An duvieron, anduvieron y al final lo dieron. Vamos, no hay nada que hacer acá.

Al brujo le dieron ganas por un instante de proponer que esperaran un poco, pues contaba con que alguna de las mujeres consideraría adecuado expresar a los enanos su agradecimiento y gratitud siquiera con una pala bra. No lo hizo porque nada indicaba que fuera a pasar esto. Las mujeres, alegres con el encuentro, dejaron de hacerles caso por completo.

—¿A qué esperas? —Zoltan le miró con perspicacia—. ¿A que te tiren flores en agradecimiento? ¿A que te unjan con miel? Vámonos de aquí, no hay nada para nosotros.

—Tienes toda la razón.

No fueron lejos. Les detuvo una vocecilla chillona y les alcanzó la peco sa muchacha de las trenzas. Estaba jadeante, en la mano sujetaba un gran ramo de flores silvestres.

—Muchas gracias —chilló— por ocuparse de mí, y de mi hermano, y de mi mamá. Que fuisteis buenos para nosotros y todo eso. He cogido unas flores para vosotros.

—Gracias —dijo Zoltan Chivay.

—Sois buenos —añadió la mocilla, metiendo en el ramo la punta de la coleta—. Yo no creo lo que dijo la tía. Vosotros no sois en absoluto repug nantes enanos de bajo tierra. Tú no eres un mutante canoso nacido en el infierno y tú, tío Jaskier, para nada eres un pavo gritón. No es verdad lo que dijo la tía. Y tú, tía María, no eres ninguna pervertida con arco, sólo tía María, y yo te quiero. He cortado las flores más bonitas para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Milva con la voz un poco cambiada.

—Todos damos las gracias —repitió Zoltan—. Eh, Percival, repugnante enano de bajo tierra, dale a la cría algún regalillo para despedirnos. Algún recuerdo. ¿No tienes en algún bolsillo alguna piedra sin valor?

—Tengo. Toma, señorita. Esto es un berilo de greda popularmente llamado...

—Esmeralda —terminó el enano—. No marees a la muchacha, si no lo va a recordar igualmente.

—¡Pero qué bonito! ¡Verdecito! ¡Muchas gracias, muchas gracias!

—Cuídate mucho.

—Y no la pierdas —murmuró Jaskier—. Porque esa piedrecilla vale tan to como una pequeña granja.

—Pero hombre. —Zoltan se prendió en el gorro el aciano que le había dado la muchacha—. Una piedra es una piedra, para qué hablar más. Cuí date, moza. Y nosotros vamos, nos aposentaremos junto al vado, esperare mos a Bruys, Yazon Varda y los otros. Tienen que estar al llegar. Un poco raro que haga tanto que no se los vea. Rayos, me olvidé de quitarles las cartas. ¡Me apuesto a que están sentados en algún lado y juegan a la quinta!

—Hay que los caballos aechar —dijo Milva—. Y abrevar. Vamos al río.

—Puede que encontremos también para nosotros una pitanza caliente —añadió Jaskier—. Percival, date una vuelta por el campamento y haz uso de esa tu nariz. Comeremos allí donde mejor cocinen.

Para su sorpresa, el paso al río estaba cercado y vigilado, y los hombres que lo cuidaban exigieron un céntimo por caballo. Milva y Zoltan se enfa daron muchísimo, pero Geralt, que no quería problemas ni la mala fama de ellos derivada, los tranquilizó mientras que Jaskier sacaba dos mone das arrascando el fondo del bolsillo.

Pronto apareció Percival Schuttenbach, lúgubre y enfadado.

—¿Has encontrado algo pa jalar?

El gnomo se sacó un moco y se limpió los dedos en los vellones de una oveja que pasaba al lado.

—Lo encontré. Pero no sé si vamos a poder pagarlo. Aquí quieren dinero por todo y los precios son para caerse de culo. La harina y la cebada están a corona la libra. Un plato de sopa aguada a dos nobles. Una cazuela de lucios pescados en el Jotla cuesta lo que en Dillingen una libra de salmón ahumado...

—¿Y el pienso para los caballos?

—Una medida de mies, un talero.

—¿Cuánto? —gritó el enano—. ¿Cuánto?

—Cuánto, cuánto —bufó Milva—. Pregúntale a los caballos cuánto. ¡Se nos caen si les mandamos arrebuscar yerba! Y para colmo yerba por acá tampoco es que haya.

Con los hechos manifiestos no había forma de discutir. Tampoco ayudó el duro regateo con el aldeano que disponía de la mies. El hombre se llevó los últimos céntimos de Jaskier, y recibió también unas cuantas injurias de parte de Zoltan, sin que por otra parte se inmutara por ello. Pero los caballos metieron con ganas sus testas en las bolsas con pienso.

—¡Puñetera estafa! —gritó el enano, descargando su rabia con golpes de la vara en las ruedas de los carros por los que pasaban—. ¡Raro me parece que permitan respirar gratis, que no pidan medio real por una aspi ración! ¡O un duro por cada cagada!

—Las necesidades fisiológicas de mayor rango —afirmó Regis comple tamente en serio— son de más valor. ¿Veis esa lona sostenida en unos palos? ¿Y el hombre que está al lado? Está mercadeando con los encantos de la propia hija. El precio es a convenir. Hace un momento vi cómo acep taba un pollo.

—Os profetizo muchos males a vuestra raza —dijo Zoltan Chivay con aire triste—. Todo animal racional de este mundo, cuando cae en la pobre za, la necesidad o la desgracia., acostumbra a unirse a sus hermanos por que entre ellos es más fácil soportar los tiempos malos, pues el uno ayuda al otro. Pero entre vosotros, humanos, cada uno mira solamente cómo sa car algo de la desgracia ajena. Si hay hambre, entonces no se reparte la comida sino que se devora al más débil. Tal proceder tiene sentido para los lobos, permite que sobreviva el individuo más saludable y fuerte. Pero en las razas dotadas de razón esa selección permite por lo general que pervivan y dominen los mayores hijos de puta. Las consecuencias y pronósticos de esto los habréis de sacar vosotros mismos.

Jaskier se opuso con fuerza, mencionando ejemplos por él conocidos de una mayor usura y búsqueda del interés por parte de los enanos, pero Zoltan y Percival lo hicieron callar imitando con brío y al unísono los sonidos que acompañan a una pedorreta, lo que era reconocido por ambas razas como una señal de desprecio de los argumentos del adversario en la disputa. Pun to final a la pelea lo puso la aparición repentina de un grupito de campesinos dirigidos por el ya conocido cazador de vampiros de la gorrilla de fieltro.

—Vinimos por lo del Zuecos —dijo uno de los aldeanos.

—No compramos —dijeron al unísono el enano y el gnomo.

—No, si es al que le jodisteis la boca —aclaró presto otro campesino—. Habíamos idea de casarlo.

—No tengo nada en contra —dijo Zoltan con furia—. Le deseo lo mejor para su nueva vida. Salud, fortuna, felicidad.

—Y un montón de Zuequitos —añadió Jaskier.

—Bueno, bueno, señores —dijo el aldeano—. ¿Sus sa ido el santo al cielo? ¿Y cómo habernos de casarlo ahora? ¿Si desque lo disteis en la testa está to amodorrao y no sabe cuándo el día es y cuándo la noche?

—Vaya, tan mal no será —bufó Milva, mirando al suelo—. Me da a mí que yastá mejor. Y hasta mucho mejor que estaba al alba.

—No sé cómo estaba el Zuecos al alba —repuso el villano—. Mas lo que vi fue que estaba delante un remo puesto en pie y le dijo al remo que moza guapa era. Ah, pa qué hablar más. En pocas palabras: pagar la capita.

—¿La qué?

—Cuando un caballero mata un villano, ha de pagar la capita. Así es la ley.

—¡Yo no soy un caballero! —gritó Milva.

—Esto en primer lugar —la apoyó Jaskier—. En segundo, se trató de un accidente. En tercero, el Zuecos está vivo, así que no se puede hablar en tonces de capita, sino como mucho de una reparación, es decir, caloña. Y en cuarto, no tenemos dinero.

—Pos dad los caballos.

—Hey, hey. —Los ojos de Milva se estrecharon ominosamente—. Aprisa andas, bracero. Cuidado con no pasarte.

—¡Puuuuuuta madrrre! —graznó el Mariscal de Campo Duda.

—Oh, el pájaro ha dado en el clavo —dijo Zoltan Chivay arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que palmeaba el hacha que llevaba al cinto—. Sabed, campesinos, que yo tampoco tengo la mejor opinión de las madres de los personajes que sólo piensan en sacar beneficio incluso si ha de ser a costa de la testa rota de un compañero. Moveos pues, buenas gentes. Si os vais de inmediato, os prometo que no os perseguiré.

—Si no queréis pagar, que la autoridad nos resuelva el pleito.

El enano apretó los dientes y ya echaba mano a las armas cuando Geralt lo agarró del codo.

—Tranquilo. ¿Así quieres resolver el problema? ¿Matándolos?

—¿Pa qué vamos a matarlos? Basta con una buena mutilación.

—Basta de esto, diablos —escupió el brujo, después de lo cual se volvió hacia el campesino—. ¿Quién ejerce aquí esa autoridad de la que habéis hablado?

—El estarosta del campamento, Héctor Laabs, alcalde de Los Brezos, un pueblo quemado.

—Entonces llevadnos ante él. De algún modo llegaremos a un acuerdo.

—Ahora tie qu' hacer —anunció el villano—. Enjuicia a una hechicera. Oh, ¿veis aquel tumulto cabe el arce? La hechicera agarraron que andaba con el vamparo.

—Otra vez el vampiro. —Jaskier cruzó los brazos—. ¿Habéis oído? Otra vez con lo mismo. Si no cavan en un cementerio, cazan hechiceras, compa ñeras de vampiros. Paisanos, ¿y por qué no en vez de arar, segar y recoger no os hacéis brujos?

—Pue usté hacer las bromas que quiera —dijo el hombre—. Y jijiji. Aquí hay un sacerdote y el sacerdote más es seguro que el brujo. El sacerdote dijo que el vamparo con la hechicera tenían un conceliábulo a medias. La hechicera ayuda al moustruo y le señala las véctimas y les ata los ojos a toos para que nada vean.

—Y arresultó que así era —añadió otro—. Una maga traidora entre nusotros se escondía. Mas el sacerdote vio los sus hechizos y ara la vamos a quemar.

—Por supuesto —murmuró el brujo—. Venga, vamos a echarle un vis tazo a ese juicio vuestro. Y hablaremos un poco con el señor estarosta del accidente con que se encontró el infeliz Zuecos. Pensaremos en alguna reparación aceptable. ¿No es verdad, Percival? Me apuesto a que todavía encontraremos una piedrecilla en alguno de tus bolsillos. Mostradnos el camino, paisanos.

El cortejo se dirigió hacia el amplio arce bajo cuyas ramas, ciertamente, había una multitud excitada. El brujo se quedó algo atrás, intentó trabar con versación con uno de los campesinos cuyo semblante parecía algo más normal.

—¿Quién es esa hechicera que han cogido? ¿De verdad practicaba la magia?

—Ay, señor —murmuró el aldeano—, yo no lo sé. La moza es una vagamunda, forastera. Y me da que no del todo sana de la cabeza. Crecidita, mas tol rato con los criajos andaba jugando y es como una cría también, la inquieres y no dice ni pa ni ma. Pero más yo no sé. El cura, todos, andan diciendo que hacía guarrerías y fechizos con el vampero.

—Todos lo dicen menos la arrestada —dijo en voz baja Regis, que iba junto al brujo—. Porque a ésta, si la inquieren, ni pa ni ma. Me supongo.

Faltaba tiempo para hacer indagaciones más concretas. Los dejaron pasar a través de las multitud, si bien es verdad que no sin ayuda de Zoltan y su varita fresno.

A la escalera de un carro cargado de sacos había atada una muchacha, de unos dieciséis años, con los brazos muy separados. La muchacha ape nas alcanzaba la tierra con las puntas de los pies. En el momento en que se acercaron, estaban quitando de sus brazos delgados la camisa y el ca misón, a lo que la muchacha atada reaccionó revolviendo los ojos y emi tiendo una estúpida mezcla de risitas y sollozos.

Junto a ella estaban preparando un fuego. Alguien atizaba con fuerza el carbón, otro, con ayuda de unas tenazas, tomaba unas herraduras y las depositaba con cuidado sobre las brasas. Por encima de todo el tumulto se alzó el grito excitado del sacerdote.

—¡Hechicera corrompida! ¡Mujer impía! ¡Reconoce la verdad! ¡Ja, miradla, paisanos, está embriagada de alguna hierba hechiceril! ¡Miradla! ¡Tiene la hechicería pintada en el rostro!

El sacerdote era delgado, tenía el rostro seco y oscuro como un pescado ahumado. Su negra túnica le colgaba como si estuviera sobre una estaca. En el cuello le brillaba un símbolo sagrado. Geralt no podía ver de qué dei dad era, tampoco sabía mucho del tema, al fin y al cabo. El panteón, que en los últimos tiempos había crecido mucho, le traía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, el sacerdote tenía que pertenecer a alguna nueva secta religiosa. Las más antiguas se ocupaban de cosas más provechosas que perseguir muchachas, atarlas a los carros e incitar contra ellas a la chusma supersticiosa.

—¡Desde el principio de los tiempos la mujer es la sede de todo mal! ¡La herramienta del Caos, aliada en la conspiración contra el mundo y el géne ro humano! ¡A la mujer la gobierna tan sólo la lascivia de la carne! ¡Por eso con tanto agrado sirven a los demonios, para satisfacer su deseo insatisfe cho y su concupiscencia contra natura!

—Ahora vamos a enterarnos de muchas cosas más sobre las mujeres —murmuró Regis—. Esto es una fobia, en una forma clínica pura. Segu ro que los hombres santos a menudo sueñan con _vagina dentata._

—Me apuesto a que es peor —le respondió Jaskier, también en un murmulle—. Me juego la cabeza a que sueña despierto todo el tiempo con una normal, sin dientes. Y el deseo se le ha subido al cerebro.

—Y la pobre muchacha deficiente pagará por ello.

—Si hallar no se pudiera —ladró Milva— quien detenga a ese idiota de lo negro.

Jaskier miró significativamente y con esperanza hacia el brujo, pero Geralt evitó su mirada.

—¿Y de quién sino de un hechicero femenino es la culpa de nuestras cuitas y desgracias actuales? —siguió gritando el sacerdote—. ¡Pues quién sino los hechiceros a los reyes traicionaron en la isla de Thanedd y urdie ron el atentado contra el rey de Redania! ¡Quién sino la hechicera élfica de Dol Blathanna azuza contra nosotros a los Ardillas! ¡Veis así a qué mal nos ha conducido la confianza en los hechiceros! ¡La tolerancia de sus prácti cas asquerosas! ¡El cerrar los ojos a su arbitrariedad, a su orgullo petulan te, a su riqueza! ¿Y quién es culpable de ello? ¡Los reyes! ¡Los gobernantes ufanos renegaron de los dioses, expulsaron a los sacerdotes, les quitaron sus cargos y sus lugares en los consejos, y a los repugnantes hechiceros les regaron con dignidades y oro! ¡Y aquí está el resultado!

—¡Aja! Aquí yace el vampiro enterrado —dijo Jaskier—. Te has equivo cado, Regis. Esto va de política, no de vaginas.

—Y de dinero —añadió Zoltan Chivay.

—¡Ciertamente —aullaba el sacerdote— os digo, antes de que entablemos batalla con Nilfgaard, limpiemos primero la propia casa de estas abominacio nes! ¡Quememos este absceso con hierro al blanco! ¡Limpiémoslo con un bau tismo de fuego! ¡A quienes se ocupan de hechizos no las permitiremos vivir!

—¡No lo permitiremos! ¡A la hoguera con ella!

La muchacha atada al carro rió histérica, revolvió los ojos.

—Quieto parao, espacito —habló un aldeano de enorme tamaño que ha bía estado callado hasta entonces. Alrededor de él se había reunido un grupito de hombres también silenciosos y de mujeres de aspecto sombrío—. Pos fasta ahora no más que gritos he oído. Y gritar sabe cualquiera, fasta los cuervos. De vos, santidad, cabe esperar más respeto que de unos cuervos.

—¿Negáis mis palabras, estarosta Laabs? ¿Mis palabras de sacerdote?

—No negó na, —El gigante escupió en la tierra y se subió unos pantalo nes de lana cardada—. Esta moza es una güérfana y una vagamunda, no es naidie. Si arresultara que está ajuntá con el vampero, cogerla y matarla. Pero entanto sea yo el estarosta de este campamento, no se va aquí a castigar na más que a los culpables. Si queréis castigar, ea, enseñar lo primero las pruebas de culpa.

—¡Las mostraré! —gritó el sacerdote, dando una señal a sus lacayos, los mismos que poco antes habían estado poniendo las herraduras en el fuego—. ¡Ante vuestros ojos las mostraré! ¡A vos, Laabs, y a todos los presentes!

Los lacayos trajeron de detrás del carro una pequeña olla de asa renegrida y la colocaron en el suelo.

—¡Ésta es la prueba! —gritó el sacerdote, al tiempo que volcaba la olla de un puntapié. Sobre la tierra se derramó una sopa clara, dejando sobre la arena pedacitos de zanahoria, hojas de una verdura irreconocible y al gunos pequeños huesos—. ¡La hechicera estaba haciendo una cocción mágica! ¡Un elixir gracias al que iba a poder volar por el aire! ¡Hasta su amante el vampiro, para yacer con él depravadamente y planear más crí menes! ¡Conozco yo las formas y los medios de los hechiceros, yo sé de qué está hecha esa decocción! ¡La hechicera coció un gato vivo!

La multitud murmuró amenazadoramente.

—Qué macabro. —Jaskier se sobrecogió—. ¿Cocer a un ser vivo? Me daba pena la muchacha, pero ha ido un poco demasiado allá...

—Cierra el pico —silbó Milva.

—¡He aquí la prueba! —ladró el sacerdote mientras alzaba del humeante charco un huesecillo—. ¡He aquí la prueba irrefutable! ¡Un hueso de gato!

—Eso es un hueso de pájaro —afirmó sereno Zoltan Chivay, entornan do los ojos—. Un arrendajo, por lo que me parece, o una paloma. ¡La mu chacha se estaba preparando un poco de caldo y eso es todo!

—¡Calla, enano pagano! —bramó el sacerdote—. ¡No blasfemes, porque los dioses te castigarán a manos de las gentes pías! ¡Esto es un cocimiento de gato, afirmo!

—¡De gato! ¡Seguro que de gato! —aullaron los campesinos que rodea ban al sacerdote—. ¡La moza tenía un gato! ¡Un gato negro! ¡Todos saben que lo tenía! ¡Siempre iba detrás de ella! ¿Y dónde está ahora el gato? ¡No está! ¡Quiere decir que lo ha cocido!

—¡Lo ha cocido! ¡Lo ha hecho caldo!

—¡Cierto! ¡La hechicera ha hecho un caldo de gato!

—¡No hacen falta más pruebas! ¡Al fuego con la bruja! ¡Pero primero los tormentos! ¡Que lo confiese todo!

—¡Uuuuutaa madrre! —graznó el Mariscal de Campo Duda.

—Lo siento por el gato —dijo de pronto Percival Schuttenbach a voz en grito—. Era una bestia bonita, gordita. ¡La piel le brillaba como antracita, los ojos eran como dos berilos, los bigotillos largos y la cola gorda como garrote-de bandolero! Un gato como de libro. ¡Debía de cazar ratones estupendamente!

Los aldeanos se quedaron callados.

—¿Y vos cómo lo sabéis, señor gnomo? —refunfuñó uno—. ¿Y cómo podéis saber qué aspecto tenía el tal gato?

Percival Schuttenbach se sonó los mocos, se limpió los dedos en la pernera del pantalón.

—Pues porque está allí sentado, sobre el carro. A vuestra espalda.

Los aldeanos se dieron la vuelta como a una orden, murmuraron mien tras miraban al gato sentado sobre los hatillos. El gato, por su parte, sin importarle para nada el interés general, puso perpendicular la pata trasera y se concentró en lamerse el culete.

—Vaya, se ha demostrado —sonó la voz de Zoltan Chivay en el más absoluto silencio— que vuestra prueba gatuna irrefutable se ha ido al cuer no, hombre de dios. ¿Cuál será la segunda prueba? ¿Puede que una gata? Estaría bien, juntamos la parejita, los reproducimos, ni un ratón se acer cará a medio tiro de arco del pósito.

Algunos aldeanos bufaron, otros, entre ellos el estarosta Héctor Laabs, se rieron a mandíbula batiente. El sacerdote se puso de color púrpura.

—¡Te recordaré, blasfemo! —gritó, señalando con el dedo al enano—. ¡Kobold impío! ¡Criatura de la oscuridad! ¿De dónde has venido aquí? ¿No será que tú también andas en conciliábulos con el vampiro? ¡Espera, cas tigaremos a la hechicera y a ti te tiraremos de la lengua! ¡Pero primero juzgaremos a la hechicera! ¡Las herraduras ya están entre las brasas, vea mos qué revela la pecadora cuando su asquerosa piel comience a silbar! Os prometo que ella misma se declarará culpable del crimen de hechicería, ¿hacen falta más pruebas que una declaración de culpabilidad?

—Hacen falta, hacen falta —dijo Hector Laabs—. Pos si a vos, santidad, sus pusieran esas herraduras al rojo en los talones, admitiríais hasta la depravación de habersus jodido a una yegua. ¡Lagarto, lagarto! ¡Que seáis hombre de dioses y habléis como un lacero de perros!

—¡Sí, soy un hombre de dios! —gritó el sacerdote por encima del mur mullo de los aldeanos, que se iba incrementando—. ¡Creo en la justicia divina, en su castigo y venganza! ¡Y en el juicio de dios! ¡Que la hechicera se presente ante el juicio de dios! ¡El juicio de dios...!

—Excelente idea —cortó el brujo a voz en grito, saliendo de entre la multitud.

El capellán lo midió con una mirada de odio, los campesinos dejaron de murmurar, miraron con la boca abierta.

—El juicio de dios —siguió Geralt, entre el absoluto silencio— es una cosa completamente segura y absolutamente justa. Las ordalías son acep tadas también por los tribunales profanos y tienen sus reglas. Estas reglas dicen que, en el caso de que la acusación se dirija contra una mujer, un niño, anciano o persona privada de razón, puede haber un defensor. ¿No es cierto, señor estarosta Laabs? Me ofrezco como defensor. Delimitad un campo. Quien esté seguro de la culpa de esta muchacha y no tenga miedo del juicio de dios, que entable pelea conmigo.

—¡Ja! —gritó el sacerdote, todavía midiéndole con los ojos—. ¿No sois demasiado astuto, vuesa desconocida merced? ¿Un duelo propones? ¡A ojos vista se ve que eres un malandrín y un valentón! ¿Con tu espada de bandido quieres pasar el juicio de dios?

—Si no os gusta la espada, santidad —anunció Zoltan Chivay arras trando las palabras, de pie junto a Geralt— y si esta merced no os parece adecuada, ¿no seré yo digno? Venga, que el que acuse a la moza se bata conmigo con el hacha.

—O bien conmigo con el arco. —Milva, entornando los ojos, también salió de entre la muchedumbre—. Un tiro a cien pasos.

—¿Veis, gentes, cuan rápido crecen los defensores de la bruja? —gritó el sacerdote, después de lo cual se dio la vuelta y deformó el rostro en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Bien, canallas, acepto para la ordalía a vuestro trío. ¡Llevemos a cabo el juicio de dios, determinemos la culpa de la bruja y comprobemos a un tiempo también vuestra virtud! ¡Pero no a espada, ha cha, lanza o saeta! ¿Decís que sabéis las reglas del juicio de dios? ¡Yo también las conozco! ¡He aquí unas herraduras que descansan sobre el carbón, que están ya al rojo vivo! ¡Bautismo de fuego! ¡Bien, partidarios de la hechicería! Aquél que una herradura saque del fuego, me la traiga y no revele huella de quemadura, demostrará que la bruja no es culpable. Si acaso el juicio de dios otra cosa dijera, entonces moriréis vosotros y morirá ella. ¡He dicho!

Los murmullos de desagrado del estarosta Laabs y su grupo quedaron ahogados por los gritos entusiastas de la mayoría de los reunidos en tomo al sacerdote, anticipando gran espectáculo y regocijo. Milva miró a Zoltan, Zoltan al brujo y el brujo al cielo y luego a Milva.

—¿Crees en los dioses? —preguntó a media voz.

—Creo —bufó por lo bajo la arquera, mientras miraba el carbón del fuego—. Mas no pienso que tuvieran ganas de quebrarse los sesos con unas herraduras calientes.

—Desde el fuego hasta ese hijo de puta no habrá más de tres pasos —susurró Zoltan entre dientes—. Aguantaré de algún modo, he traba jado en una siderurgia... De todos modos, rezad por mí a esos dioses vuestros...

—Un momento. —Emiel Regis puso su mano sobre el hombro del ena no—. Dejad las oraciones.

El barbero se acercó hasta el fuego, le hizo una reverencia al sacerdote y al público, luego de lo cual se inclinó rápido y metió su mano en el carbón ardiente. La masa gritó con una sola voz, Zoltan maldijo, Milva clavó su mano en el brazo de Geralt. Regis se levantó, miró con serenidad la herra dura que estaba al rojo blanco en su mano, sin apresurarse se acercó al sacerdote. Éste retrocedió, pero chocó contra los aldeanos que estaban a su espalda.

—De esto se trataba, si no me equivoco, honorable —preguntó Regis, levantando la herradura—. ¿Un bautismo de fuego? Si es así, pienso que el juicio de dios es inequívoco. La muchacha es inocente. Sus defensores son inocentes. Y yo, imaginaos, también soy inocente.

—En... en... enseñad la mano... —balbuceó el sacerdote—. A ver si no está quemada...

El barbero sonrió para sí con los labios apretados, después de lo cual pasó la herradura a la mano izquierda y mostró la derecha, completamente sana, primero al sacerdote, luego, levantándola muy alto, a todos. La multitud gritó.

—¿De quién es esta herradura? —preguntó Regis—. Que el propietario la_. _recoja.

Nadie contestó.

—¡Esto son artes diabólicas! —gritó el sacerdote—. ¡Eres un hechicero o un diablo encarnado!

Regis tiró la herradura al suelo y se dio la vuelta.

—Entonces echadme un exorcismo —propuso con la voz fría—. Os lo permito. Pero el juicio de dios ya se ha ejecutado. Tengo entendido que el menospreciar los resultados de una ordalía es un acto de herejía.

—¡Muere, vete! —gritó el sacerdote, agitando delante del barbero un amuleto y realizando unos gestos cabalísticos con la otra mano—. ¡Vete al abismo del infierno! ¡Que la tierra se hunda debajo de ti...!

—¡Basta ya! —gritó Zoltan con furia—. ¡Eh, paisanos! ¡Señor estarosta Laabs! ¿Pensáis seguir contemplando mucho tiempo esta locura? ¿Pensáis...?

Un grito penetrante ahogó la voz del enano.

—¡Niiiilfgaaaaaard!

—¡Vienen caballos desde el oeste! ¡La caballería! ¡Se acercan los nilfgaardianos! ¡Que se salve quien pueda!

En un instante el campamento se transformó en un verdadero pande monio. Los aldeanos se apresuraron a sus carros y chozas, cayéndose y empujándose los unos a los otros. Un gran gemido se alzó hacia el cielo.

—¡Nuestros caballos! —gritó Milva, haciéndose espacio alrededor por medio de puños y patadas—. ¡Nuestros caballos, brujo! ¡Conmigo, presto!

—¡Geralt! —gritó Jaskier—. ¡Sálvame!

La multitud los separó, los condujo como la ola de una inundación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se llevó a Milva consigo. Geralt, agarrando a Jaskier por el cuello, no se dejó arrastrar porque se agarró a tiempo al carro al que estaba atada la muchacha. El carro, sin embargo, crujió de pronto y se movió, y el brujo y el poeta dieron con sus huesos en el suelo. La mucha cha agitó la cabeza y comenzó a reír con histeria. Según se iba alejando el carro, su risa languidecía y se perdía entre el estruendo general.

—¡Que me aplastan! —gritaba Jaskier, tendido como estaba en el sue lo—. ¡Que me machacan! ¡Auxilioooo!

—¡Puuutaaa madrrrre! —graznó un invisible Mariscal de Campo Duda.

Geralt levantó la cabeza, escupió la arena y vio una escena muy divertida.

Solamente cuatro personas no se habían unido al pánico general, y una de ellas contra su voluntad. Esta última era el sacerdote, al que el estarosta Héctor Laabs había inmovilizado agarrándolo por el cuello en una presa de hierro. Las otras dos personas eran Zoltan y Percival. El gnomo, con un rápido gesto, alzó la sotana del sacerdote mientras que el enano, armado de tenazas, sacaba del fuego una herradura ardiente y la metía dentro de los calzoncillos largos del santo hombre. Cuando Laabs le soltó, el sacerdo te echó a correr como un cometa con una cola de humo y su grito se ahogó en el tumulto. Geralt vio cómo el estarosta, el gnomo y el enano iban a congratularse de la exitosa ordalía cuando se estrelló directamente contra ellos la siguiente ola de populacho lleno de pánico. Todo desapareció entre el polvo que levantaban, el brujo no veía ya nada, no tenía tampoco tiempo para mirar, ocupado como estaba en salvar a Jaskier, al que había derri bado de nuevo un puerco que corría a ciegas. Cuando Geralt se inclinó para alzar al poeta, le cayó desde el carro que se removía a su lado una escalera sobre las mismas espaldas. El peso lo derribó al suelo y, antes de que acertara a quitárselo de encima, por encima de la escalera pasaron más de quince personas. Cuando por fin consiguió liberarse, junto a él, con chasquidos y crujidos, se dio la vuelta otro carro, del que cayeron sobre el brujo unos sacos de harina de trigo, de los que costaban a corona la libra. Los sacos se abrieron y el mundo se hundió en una nube blanca.

—¡Levántate Geralt! —gritó el trovador—. ¡Levántate, joder!

—No puedo —jadeó el brujo, cegado con la valiosa harina y agarrando con las dos manos la rodilla atravesada por un dolor que lo inmovilizaba—. ¡Sálvate, Jaskier...!

—¡No te voy a dejar!

Desde el borde occidental del campamento les alcanzaron gritos macabros, que se mezclaban con el estruendo de los cascos y los relinchos de caballos. El alboroto y el trápala se acrecentaron de pronto, se les unió el tintineo, el choqueteo y el golpeteo de metal contra metal.

—¡Una batalla! —gritó el poeta—. ¡Están combatiendo!

—¿Quién? ¿Con quién? —Geralt, con un brusco movimiento, intentó limpiarse los ojos de harina y cascajo. No lejos de allí algo comenzó a arder, les heló el aliento el calor y el olor de un humo apestoso. El golpeteo de cascos creció en sus oídos, la tierra temblaba. Lo primero que vio entre la nube de humo fueron decenas de cuartillas de caballos al galope. A todo su alrededor. Venció al dolor.

—¡Bajo el carro! ¡Escóndete bajo el carro, Jaskier, porque nos aplastan! —No nos movamos... —jadeó el poeta, aplastado contra la tierra—. Va mos a yacer aquí... He oído que los caballos nunca pisotean a un hombre tendido...

—No estoy seguro de que todos los caballos hayan oído hablar de ello. —Geralt espiró—. ¡Bajo el carro! ¡Deprisa!

En aquel momento uno de los desconocidos caballos que se acercaban le pateó según pasaba en un lado de la cabeza. En los ojos del brujo reinó de pronto el negro de la oscuridad y el amarillo de todas las estrellas del firma mento, y un poco después unas espesas tinieblas cubrieron el cielo y la tierra.

Los Ratas se levantaron, despiertos por un agudo grito que resonó muchas veces entre las paredes de la cueva. Asse y Reef echaron mano de la espada, Chispa maldijo en voz alta porque se golpeó la cabeza con un saliente de roca.

—¿Qué pasa? —aulló Kayleigh—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

En la cueva reinaban las tinieblas, aunque en el exterior brillaba el sol. Los Ratas descansaban tras una noche que habían pasado huyendo de una persecución. Giselher acercó una tea a la brasas, la prendió, la alzó, se acercó al lugar donde dormían Ciri y Mistle, como siempre lejos del resto de la banda. Ciri estaba sentada con la cabeza baja, Mistle la abrazaba.

Giselher alzó más la antorcha. Los otros también se acercaron. Mistle cubrió con una piel los brazos desnudos de Ciri.

—Escucha, Mistle —dijo serio el caudillo de los Ratas—. Nunca me he metido en lo que hacéis bajo una manta. Nunca os he dicho antes ni una palabra de burla. Siempre intento mirar hacia otro lado y no hacer caso. Es asunto vuestro y vuestra preferencia, no tengo nada en contra mientras lo hagáis discretamente y en silencio. Pero esta vez habéis exagerado un poco.

—No seas idiota —estalló Mistle—. ¿Qué es lo que te imaginas, que...? ¡La muchacha gritaba en sueños! ¡Era una pesadilla!

—No grites. ¿Falka?

Ciri afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Tan extraño era ese sueño? ¿Qué has soñado?

—¡Déjala en paz!

—Cállate, Mistle. ¿Falka?

—A alguien, alguien al que conocía —Ciri tartamudeó—, lo pateaban caballos. Cascos... Sentí cómo me despedazaban... Sentí su dolor... La ca beza y la pierna... Todavía me duele... Perdonad. Os he despertado.

—No pidas perdón. —Giselher miró los labios apretados de Mistle—. Nosotros somos los que hemos de pedir perdón. ¿Y el sueño? En fin, a cualquiera le puede ocurrir lo mismo. A cualquiera.

Ciri cerró los ojos. No estaba segura de que Giselher tuviera razón.

Lo despertó una patada.

Yacía con la cabeza apoyada en la rueda de un carro volcado, junto a él se encogía Jaskier. El que les había pateado era un lansquenete vestido con jubón y un yelmo redondo. Junto a él había otro. Ambos sujetaban caballos de las riendas, junto a las sillas de montar colgaban lanzas y escudos.

—¿Eres un molinero o qué leches?

El otro lansquenete se encogió de hombros. Geralt vio que Jaskier no separaba los ojos de los escudos. Él mismo también hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que en los escudos había flores de lis. Las armas del reino de Temería. Y los mismos símbolos llevaban los tiradores de a caba llo, de los que había muchísimos alrededor. La mayor parte de ellos se ocupaban de cazar caballos y saquear cadáveres. Cadáveres que, en su mayoría, llevaban las negras capas nilfgaardianas.

El campamento seguía siendo una ruina humeante después de la tor menta, pero ya aparecían los campesinos que se habían salvado y no ha bían huido demasiado lejos. Los tiradores de las flores de lis temerías les empujaban a formar grupos, les gritaban.

No se veía por ningún lado a Milva, Zoltan, Percival ni Regis.

Junto a ellos estaba sentado el héroe del reciente proceso de hechicería, el gato negro, que miraba descarado a Geralt con sus ojitos de un verde dorado. El brujo se sorprendió un poco, porque los gatos normales no so portaban estar cerca de él. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre tal hecho extraordinario porque uno de los lansquenetes le golpeó con una jabalina de madera.

—{Levantaos, los dos! ¡Cono, el del pelo gris tiene una espada!

—¡Tira el arma!— gritó el otro, llamando a sus compañeros—. ¡Tira la espada al suelo o te meto un lanzazo que te avío!

Geralt obedeció. Sentía un campaneo en la cabeza.

—¿Quién leches sois?

—Viajeros—contestó Jaskier.

—Me lo creo —bufó el soldado—. ¿Viajáis a casa? ¿Huyendo de vuestra bandera y arrojando los colores? Muchos de esos viajeros hay en este cam pamento, de ésos que se acojonaron con los nilfgaardianos y a los que el pan del ejército no les gustaba. Algunos son viejos amigos nuestros. ¡De nuestro escuadrón!

—A los estos viajeros los espera otro viaje —se rió el otro—. ¡Muy corto! ¡Hacia arriba, a las ramas!

—¡No somos desertores! —gritó el poeta.

—Mostrad quién sois. Contádselo a los oficiales.

De entre el círculo de tiradores de a caballo surgió un destacamento de caballería ligera conducido por algunos hombres vestidos con armadura pesada y con altivas plumas en los yelmos.

Jaskier miró a los caballeros, se limpió la harina y se colocó la ropa, después de lo cual se escupió en las manos y se peinó los revueltos cabellos.

—Tú, Geralt, guarda silencio —le reconvino—. Yo hablaré. Son caballe ros temerios. Han vencido a los nilfgaardianos. No nos harán nada. Yo sé cómo hay que hablar con los nobles. Hay que enseñar que están tratando con sus iguales y no con el vulgo.

—Jaskier, por piedad...

—No te turbes, todo saldrá bien. Me he quemado la lengua hablando con caballeros y nobles, la mitad de Temería me conoce. ¡Eh, quítate de en medio, lacayo, aparta! ¡Tengo que hablar con vuestros señores!

Los lansquenetes le miraron vacilantes, pero alzaron las lanzas que tenían puestas y se retiraron. Jaskier y Geralt se dirigieron hacia los caba lleros. El poeta se acercó orgulloso y con un gesto de gran señor que no pegaba demasiado con el jubón arrugado y manchado de harina.

—¡Quieto! —barritó uno de los de las corazas—. ¡Ni un paso! ¿Quién coño eres?

—¿Y a quién he de contestar? —Jaskier se puso en jarras—. ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién son estos escogidos señores que molestan a viajeros inocentes?

—¡Tú no eres quién para preguntar, canalla! ¡Contesta!

El trovador inclinó la cabeza, miró las armas en los escudos y túnicas de los caballeros.

—Tres corazones sangre en campo dorado —advirtió—. De lo que resul ta que sois un Aubry. En la cabeza del escudo un label de tres dientes, y por tanto habéis de ser el hijo primogénito de Anselmo Aubry. A vuestro progenitor lo conozco bien, señor caballero. Y vos, don gritón, ¿qué es lo que lleváis en vuestro escudo de plata? ¿Una columna negra entre cabezas de grifos? El escudo de los Papebrock, si no me equivoco, y yo en tales asuntos rara vez me equivoco. La columna negra, por lo que dicen, refleja a un verdadero miembro de esta familia de imaginativos

—Cállate, diablos —gimió Geralt.

—¡Soy el famoso poeta Jaskier! —alardeó el bardo, sin hacerle caso—. Seguramente habéis oído hablar de mí. ¡Así que conducidme hasta vuestro jefe, al senior, porque estoy acostumbrado a hablar con mis iguales!

Los hombres armados no reaccionaron, pero los rasgos de su rostro se hicieron cada vez menos simpáticos y los guanteletes de hierro apretaban cada vez más fuerte las riendas adornadas. Jaskier, a todas luces, no lo veía.

—Bueno, ¿y qué os pasa? —preguntó altanero—. ¿Qué es lo que miráis, caballero? ¡Sí, a vos os hablo, don Columna Negra! ¿Por qué hacéis esos gestos? ¿Quién os ha dicho que si entrecerráis los ojos y sacáis hacia ade lante la mandíbula inferior pareceréis más hombre, masculino, garboso y amenazador? Os engañó quien os lo haya dicho. ¡Parecéis alguien que des de hace una semana no ha tenido la suerte de cagar como es debido!

—¡Cogedlos! —gritó a los lansquenetes el hijo primogénito de Anselmo Aubry, portador del escudo con tres corazones. La columna negra de la familia de los Papebrock azuzó a su caballo con las espuelas.

—¡Cogedlos! ¡A por los cabrones!

Andaban detrás de los caballos, arrastrados por cuerdas que unían sus muñecas atadas a los arzones de las sillas. Andaban, y a veces corrían, porque los jinetes no tenían piedad ni de los sementales ni de los prisione ros. Jaskier cayó dos veces y fue arrastrado algún tiempo sobre la barriga, gritando hasta que se apiadaron. Lo pusieron de pie, apremiándolo con el asta de una jabalina. Y siguieron a toda prisa. El polvo les hacía llorar, les cegaba, asfixiaba y molestaba en la nariz. La sed quemaba la garganta.

Sólo una cosa les confortaba: el camino se dirigía hacia el sur. Geralt viajaba por fin en la dirección adecuada y además muy deprisa. Sin em bargo, no se alegró de ello. Se había imaginado el viaje de una forma com pletamente distinta.

Llegaron al lugar en el momento en el que Jaskier se había quedado ronco a causa de los insultos mezclados con peticiones de clemencia que había lanzado y cuando el dolor del codo y la rodilla de Geralt se había convertido en una verdadera tortura, tan molesta que el brujo comenzó a valorar la posibilidad de adoptar medidas radicales, si bien desesperadas.

Llegaron hasta el campamento del ejército, desperdigado alrededor de una fortaleza arruinada y medio quemada. Después del anillo de guardia, portadores de caballos y humeantes fuegos de campamento vieron las tien das de los caballeros, adornadas con pabellones, rodeando un amplio y animado arco detrás de una empalizada destrozada y chamuscada.

Al ver un abrevadero para los caballos, Geralt y Jaskier tiraron de las cuerdas. Los jinetes al principio no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos ir a la fuente, pero el hijo de Anselmo Aubry se acordó al parecer de la presunta amistad de Jaskier con sus padres y quiso apiadarse. Se abrieron paso entre los caballos, bebieron, se lavaron los rostros con las manos atadas. Un tirón de las cuerdas les devolvió enseguida a la realidad.

—¿A quién me habéis traído esta vez? —preguntó un caballero alto y delgado con una armadura dorada, muy labrada, mientras golpeaba rítmicamente con una maza en un escudo ornamentado—. No me digáis que son más espías.

—Espías o desertores —confirmó el hijo de Anselmo Aubry—. Los cap turamos en el campamento junto al Jotla, cuando deshicimos un ataque nilfgaardiano. ¡Son unos elementos muy sospechosos!

El caballero de la armadura dorada bufó, luego miró atentamente a Jaskier y su joven pero severo rostro se encendió de pronto.

—Tonterías. Soltadlos.

—¡Pero si son espías nilfgaardianos! —se emperró Columna Negra de la familia de los Papebrock—. Especialmente ése, el granuja, que ladra como un chucho de pueblo. ¡Poeta dijo ser, el malandrín!

—Y no mintiera entonces —se sonrió el caballero de la armadura do rada—. Es el bardo Jaskier. Lo conozco. Quitadle las ligaduras. Al otro también.

—¿Estáis seguro, señor conde?

—Es una orden, caballero Papebrock.

—No sabías para qué puedo servir, ¿eh? —murmuró Jaskier a Geralt, mientras se frotaba las muñecas rozadas por las cuerdas—. Ahora lo sa bes. Mi fama me precede, en todos lados me conocen y respetan.

Geralt no comentó, estaba ocupado en masajearse sus propias muñe cas, los doloridos codos y rodillas.

—Os ruego que perdonéis la fogosidad de estos mozos —dijo el caballe ro titulado de conde—. Ven espías nilfgaardianos por todos lados. Cada patrulla que se manda vuelve con algunos que les parecen sospechosos. Es decir, aquéllos que se diferencian en algo de la masa de los fugitivos. Y vos, noble Jaskier, os diferenciáis en todo. ¿Cómo es que aparecisteis jun to al Jotla, entre los refugiados?

—Iba de camino desde Dillingen a Maribor —mintió con rapidez el poe ta— cuando caímos en este infierno, yo y mi... compañero de pluma. Segu ro que lo conocéis. Se llama... Giraldus.

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, por supuesto, lo he leído —se vanaglorió el caballero—. El honor es mío, don Giraldus. Me llamo Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone. ¡Por mi honor, maestro Jaskier, mucho ha cambiado desde los tiempos en que cantabais en el palacio del rey Foltest!

—Ciertamente, mucho.

—Quién iba a pensar —el conde se ensombreció— que íbamos a llegar a esto. Verden vasallo de Emhyr, Bragge ya casi vencido, Sodden en llamas... Y nosotros retrocedemos, retrocedemos sin pausa... Perdón, quería decir: realizamos una maniobra táctica. Nilfgaard quema y saquea todo alrededor, casi está ya en el Ina, poco falta para que cierre el sitio a las fortalezas de Mayenna y Razwan, y el ejército temerio sigue realizando esa maniobra...

—Cuando, allá en el Jotla, vi los lises en vuestros escudos —dijo Jas kier—, pensé que se trataba ya de la ofensiva.

—Contraataque —le corrigió Daniel Etcheverry—. Y reconocimiento de la lucha. Cruzamos el Ina, atacamos a algunas patrullas nilfgaardianas y algunos comandos de Scoia'tael que estaban extendiendo el fuego. Ya veis lo que ha quedado del presidio de Armería, que conseguimos recuperar. Y los fuertes de Carcano y Vidort han ardido hasta los fundamentos... Todo el sur está en sangre, fuego y humo... Ah, aburro a vuesas mercedes. Bien sabéis lo que sucede en Brugge y Sodden, puesto que tuvisteis que ver con los huidos de aquellos lares. ¡Y mis mozalbetes os tomaron por espías! Os pido otra vez perdón. Y os convido a comer. Algunos de los señores nobles y oficiales estarán contentos de conoceros, señores poetas.

—Es un honor verdadero para nosotros. —Geralt se inclinó rígido—. Pero el tiempo vuela. Tenemos que ponernos en camino.

—Pero, por favor, no os sintáis incómodos —sonrió Daniel Etcheverry—. Son normales y sencillas viandas de soldado. Carne de corzo, frutos de serbal, filetes, trufas...

—Rechazarlo —Jaskier tragó saliva y midió al brujo con una mirada significativa— sería un grave desprecio. No nos quedemos en el sitio, señor conde. ¿Es aquella tienda la vuestra, aquélla tan rica, de colores celeste y oro?

—No. Ésa es la tienda del comandante en jefe. Celeste y oro son los colores de su patria.

—¿Cómo es eso? —se asombró Jaskier—. Estaba seguro de que éste era el ejército temerio.

—Éste es un destacamento disgregado del ejército de Temería. Yo soy el oficial de enlace del rey Foltest, también sirven aquí muchos nobles temerios con sus compañías, que para mantener el orden llevan los lises en los escudos. Pero el grueso de este cuerpo lo constituyen súbditos de otro reino. ¿Veis el estandarte delante de la tienda?

—Un león. —Geralt se detuvo—. Un león de oro sobre un campo celeste. Ese... ese escudo es el de...

—Cintra —confirmó el conde—. Son emigrantes del reino de Cintra, actualmente ocupado por Nilfgaard. Los dirige el mariscal Vissegerd.

Geralt se dio la vuelta con la intención de declarar al conde que asuntos urgentes le obligaban de todas formas a renunciar a la carne de corzo, a los filetes y a las trufas. No le dio tiempo. Vio a un grupo que se acercaba a él, a cuya cabeza iba un caballero de buena planta, con cierta tripilla y de cabello gris, vestido con una capa celeste y con una cadena de oro sobre la armadura.

—He aquí, señores poetas, precisamente al mariscal Vissegerd en carne y hueso —dijo Daniel Etcheverry—. Permitid, señoría, que os presente...

—No hace falta —le interrumpió ronco el mariscal Vissegerd, taladran do a Geralt con la mirada—. Ya hemos sido presentados. En Cintra, en el palacio de la reina Calanthe. En el día de la petición de mano de la prince sa Pavetta. Hace quince años de ello, pero yo tengo buena memoria. ¿Y tú, brujo canalla, me recuerdas?

—Te recuerdo. —Geralt afirmó con la cabeza, al tiempo que, obediente, les tendía las manos a los soldados para que le ataran-Daniel Etcheverry, conde de Garramone, intentó interceder por ellos ya cuando los lansquenetes sentaron a Geralt y Jaskier en las sillas que esta ban dentro de la tienda. Ahora, cuando los soldados a las órdenes del mariscal Vissegerd salieron, el conde reinició sus esfuerzos.

—Éste es el poeta y trovador Jaskier, señor mariscal —repitió—. Yo lo conozco. Todo el mundo lo conoce. No creo que sea adecuado tratarlo así. Juro por mi palabra de caballero que no es un espía nilfgaardiano.

—No juréis en vano —ladró Vissegerd, sin quitarle el ojo a los prisione ros—. Puede que sea un poeta, pero si lo capturaron en compañía de ese bellaco de brujo, entonces yo no juraría por él. Vos, me parece, no os ha céis una idea del pájaro que nos ha caído en la red.

—¿Un brujo?

—Y qué brujo. Geralt, al que llaman el Lobo. Ese mismo canalla que se dio derechos sobre Cirilla, hija de Pavetta, nieta de Calanthe, esa misma Ciri de la que ahora se habla tanto. Sois demasiado joven para acordaros de aquellos tiempos, cuando este escándalo fue famoso en muchos pala cios, pero yo, resulta, fui testigo presencial.

—¿Y qué es lo que le une a la princesa Cirilla?

—Ese perro —Vissegerd señaló a Geralt con el dedo— ayudó a que Pavetta, la hija de la reina Calanthe, fuera dada en matrimonio a Duny, un vagabundo del sur, desconocido por todos. Y de ese matrimonio infame nació luego Cirilla, objeto de una abyecta conspiración. Porque hay que decir que el tal bastardo, Duny, en su tiempo prometió la muchacha al brujo como pago de su ayuda para llevar a cabo el matrimonio. El derecho de la Sorpresa, ¿entendéis?

—No del todo. Pero seguid hablando, señor mariscal.

—El brujo —Vissegerd de nuevo dirigió su dedo a Geralt—, después de la muerte de Pavetta, quiso llevarse a la muchacha. Pero Calanthe no lo permitió y lo echó de malos modos. Pero él esperó al momento adecuado. Cuando empezó la guerra con Nilfgaard y Cintra cayó, raptó a Ciri, aprovechando los tumultos bélicos. Mantuvo a la muchacha escondida, aunque sabía que la buscaban. Y al final se aburrió de ella y se la vendió a Ernhyr.

—¡Esto son mentiras y calumnias! —bramó Jaskier—. ¡En ello no hay ni una palabra de verdad!

—Calla, tocagaitas, porque te hago amordazar. Unid los hechos, conde. El brujo tenía a Cirilla, ahora la tiene Emhyr var Emreis. Y el brujo es detenido mezclado con una patrulla de vanguardia del ejército nilfgaardiano. ¿Qué significa esto?

Daniel Etcheverry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué significa? —repitió Vissegerd, inclinándose sobre Geralt—. ¿Qué, bellaco? ¡Habla! ¿Desde cuando espías para Nilfgaard?

—No espío para nadie.

—¡Haré que te arranquen la piel a tiras!

—Hacedlo.

—Don Jaskier —habló de pronto el conde Garramone—. Será mejor que deis explicaciones. Cuanto antes mejor.

—¡Hace ya mucho que lo hubiera hecho —estalló el poeta—, pero el señor mariscal me amenazó con la mordaza! Somos inocentes, todo esto son mentiras redomadas y repugnantes calumnias. Cirilla fue raptada de la isla de Thanedd y Geralt fue herido gravemente al defenderla. Todos pueden confirmarlo. Todos los hechiceros que estuvieron en Thanedd. Y el secretario de estado de Redania, don Segismundo Dijkstra...

Jaskier se calló de pronto, al recordar que precisamente Dijkstra no servía como testigo de la defensa en aquel caso, y el apoyarse en los hechi ceros de Thanedd tampoco mejoraba especialmente la situación.

—También un absurdo —siguió en voz alta y hablando rápido— es acu sar a Geralt de raptar a Ciri de Cintra. Geralt encontró a la muchacha cuando, después de la destrucción de la ciudad, vagabundeaba por los Tras Ríos, y la ocultó, pero no de vosotros, sino de los agentes de Nilfgaard que la estaban buscando. ¡Yo mismo fui capturado por esos agentes y sometido a tortura, para que confesara dónde se escondía Ciri! Pero no dije ni una palabra y a los tales agentes ya se los está comiendo la tierra. ¡No sabían con quién se las tenían que ver!

—Vuestra valentía —dijo el conde— resultó en vano. Emhyr al final tiene a Cirilla. Como es de todos conocido, planea casarse con ella y hacer la emperadora de Nilfgaard. De momento la declaró reina de Cintra y sus alrededores, lo que nos causa no pocos problemas.

—Emhyr —declaró el poeta— podría haber sentado en el trono de Cintra a quien hubiera querido. Ciri, se mire por donde se mire, tiene derecho al trono.

—¿Derecho? —gritó Vissegerd, salpicando a Geralt de saliva—. ¡Mier da, que no derecho! Emhyr puede casarse con ella si lo quiere. Puede darle a ella y a los críos que le haga los títulos más fantásticos e imaginativos que se le ocurra. ¿Reina de Cintra y de las islas Skellige? ¿Por qué no? ¿Princesa de Brugge? ¿Condesa del palatinado de Sodden? ¡Por favor, in clinémonos! ¿Y, pregunto humildemente, por qué no reina del Sol y soberana de la Luna? ¡Esa maldita y degenerada sangre no tiene derecho algu no al trono! ¡Sangre maldita, toda la línea de las hembras de esa familia son sólo malditas, degeneradas criaturas, empezando por Riannon! ¡Como la bisabuela de Cirilla, Adalia, que fornicaba con su propio primo, como su tatarabuela, Muriel la Pícara, que fornicaba con todos! ¡De esa familia sólo salen bastardas incestuosas y perras, la una detrás de la otra!

—Hablad más bajo, señor mariscal —dijo Jaskier con soberbia—. Ante vues tra tienda cuelga el estandarte de los leones de oro y hace poco estabais dispues to a tratar de bastarda a la abuela de Ciri, Calanthe, la Leona de Cintra, por la que la mayoría de vuestros soldados derramó su sangre en Mamada! y Sodden. Y entonces no estaría seguro de la lealtad de vuestro ejército.

Vissegerd cubrió en dos pasos la distancia que le separaba de Jaskier, agarró al poeta por la pechera y lo levantó de la silla. El rostro del mariscal, que hacía un momento simplemente estaba salpicado con manchas car mesíes, adoptó ahora un profundo color rojo heráldico. Geralt comenzó a preocuparse de verdad por su amigo; por suerte, entró de pronto en la tienda un ayudante que con voz excitada informó de noticias urgentes e importantes que había traído una patrulla. Vissegerd, de un raerte empu jón, derribó a Jaskier sobre la silla y salió.

—Uff... —gimió el poeta, doblando la cabeza y el cuello—. Poco ha falta do para que me liquidara... ¿Podéis ponerme menos apretadas las ligadu ras, señor conde?

—No, don Jaskier. No puedo.

—¿Vais a dar crédito a esas tonterías? ¿Que somos espías?

—Mi fe no tiene nada que ver con esto. Seguiréis atados.

—Qué se le va a hacer. —Jaskier carraspeó—. ¿Qué diablos le pasó a vues tro mariscal? ¿Por qué se echó sobre mí de pronto como un ave de presa?

Daniel Etcheverry sonrió torcidamente.

—Al mencionar la fidelidad de los soldados, sin quererlo, rozasteis una herida abierta, señor poeta.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué se trata?

—Esos soldados lloraron de corazón a la tal Cirilla cuando se enteraron de la noticia de su muerte. Y luego se oyó otra noticia. Resultó que la nieta de Calanthe estaba viva. Que estaba en Nilfgaard y gozaba de la merced del emperador Emhyr. Entonces hubo deserciones masivas. Fijaos en que esas gentes habían abandonado casa y familia, habían huido a Sodden y a Brugge, a Temería, porque querían luchar por Cintra, por la sangre de Calanthe. Querían luchar por la liberación del país, querían expulsar de Cintra al inva sor, conseguir que la descendiente de Calanthe recuperara el trono. ¿Y qué resulta? La sangre de Calanthe vuelve al trono de Cintra en gloria y fama...

—Como marioneta en manos de Emhyr, que la ha raptado.

—Emhyr se va a casar con ella. Quiere sentarla junto a sí en el trono imperial, confirmar los títulos y el vasallaje. ¿De esta forma se procede con marionetas? A Cirilla la vieron en el palacio real unos embajadores de Kovir. Afirman que no daba la sensación de haber sido raptada por la fuerza.

Cirilla, la única heredera del trono de Cintra, vuelve a aquel trono como aliada de Nilfgaard. Tales noticias se han extendido entre los soldados.

—Puestas en circulación por los agentes de Nilfgaard.

—Yo lo sé —afirmó con la cabeza el conde—. Pero los soldados no lo creen. Cuando agarramos a algún desertor, lo castigamos con la horca, pero yo los entiendo un poco. Son cintrianos. Ellos quieren luchar por sus pro pios territorios, no por los de Temería. Bajo su propio mando, no el temerio. Bajo su propio estandarte. Ellos ven que aquí, en este ejército, su león de oro se inclina ante las flores de lis temerías. Vissegerd tenía ocho mil soldados, de ellos unos cinco mil verdaderos cintrianos, el resto lo constituían las unidades de intendencia temerías y los caballeros voluntarios de Brugge y Sodden. En este momento el cuerpo cuenta con seis mil soldados. Y los que han desertado han sido exclusivamente los cintrianos. El ejército de Vissegerd ha sido diezmado sin lucha. ¿Entendéis lo que significa para él?

—Pierde prestigio y posición.

—Por supuesto. Unos cientos más que deserten y Foltest le quitará el bastón de mando. Ya ahora es difícil llamar cintriano a este ejército. Visse gerd se revuelve, quiere detener las deserciones, por eso disemina los ru mores acerca de la insegura, o mejor dicho segura falta de legitimidad de la procedencia de Cirilla y sus antepasados.

—Lo que vos —Geralt no pudo detenerse— escucháis con evidente desa grado, conde.

—¿Lo habéis notado? —sonrió levemente Daniel Etcheverry—. En fin, Vissegerd no conoce mi linaje... En pocas palabras, soy pariente de la tal Cirilla. Muriel, condesa de Garramone, llamada la Bella Pícara, tatarabuela de Cirilla, fue también mi tatarabuela. De sus batallas amorosas circulan en nuestra familia diversas leyendas, por eso escucho con desagrado cuando Vissegerd imputa a mi antepasada tendencia al incesto y a echarse en brazos de unos y otros. Pero no reacciono. Porque soy un soldado. ¿Me entendéis bien?

—Sí —dijo Geralt.

—No —dijo Jaskier.

—Vissegerd es el caudillo de este cuerpo que es parte del ejército temerio. Y Cirilla, en manos de Emhyr, es una amenaza para el cuerpo, es decir para el ejército, así como para mi rey y mi país. No tengo intenciones de negar los rumores que Vissegerd extiende en torno a Cirilla ni de socavar su autoridad como jefe. Incluso tengo intenciones de apoyarlo en confirmar que Cirilla es una bastarda y no tiene derecho al trono. No sólo no me enfrentaré al maris cal, no sólo no voy a cuestionar sus decisiones y órdenes, sino que incluso las voy a apoyar. Y las ejecutaré donde haya que hacerlo.

El brujo torció sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Creo que ahora entiendes, ¿no, Jaskier? El señor conde ni siquiera por un momento nos tuvo por espías, sino, no nos hubiera proporcionado estas explicaciones tan amplias. El señor conde sabe que somos inocentes. Pero no moverá ni un dedo cuando Vissegerd nos condene.

—Esto quiere decir... Esto quiere decir que...

El conde apartó la vista.

—Vissegerd —dijo en voz baja— está rabioso. Habéis tenido una terri ble mala suerte de haber caído en sus manos. En especial vos, señor brujo. Intentaré que al señor Jaskier...

Le interrumpió la entrada de Vissegerd, todavía rojo y rabioso como un novillo. El mariscal se acercó a la mesa, golpeó con una. maza en la hoja de un mapa que la cubría, luego se volvió hacia Geralt y lo atravesó con la mirada. El brujo no bajó los ojos.

—Un nilfgaardiano herido al que capturó una patrulla —dijo Vissegerd acentuando las palabras— pudo quitarse su vendaje por el camino y se desangró sin haber recuperado el conocimiento. Prefirió morir antes que ser causa de la derrota y la muerte de sus compatriotas. Queríamos utili zarlo, y él huyó a la muerte, se escapó entre los dedos, nada quedó en las manos sino su sangre. Buena escuela. Una pena que los brujos no les enseñen tales cosas a los hijos de los reyes que se llevan para educar.

Geralt guardaba silencio, pero no bajó la vista.

—¿Qué, rareza? ¿Error de la naturaleza? ¿Criatura infernal? ¿Qué. le enseñaste a Cirilla? ¿Cómo la educaste? ¡Todos lo ven y lo saben! ¡Ese aborto vive, se arrellana en el trono nilfgaardiano como si nada! ¡Y cuando Emhyr se la lleve a la cama, se mostrará como si nada llena de voluntad, la guaira!

—Os domina la furia —masculló Jaskier—. ¿Acaso es de caballeros, señor mariscal, el echarle la culpa de todo a una niña? ¿Una niña a la que Emhyr raptó por la fuerza?

—¡Contra la fuerza también hay métodos! ¡Precisamente métodos caba llerescos, métodos reales! ¡Si fuera de verdadera sangre real, los encontra ría! ¡Encontraría un cuchillo! ¡Tijeras, un pedazo de cristal roto, incluso una lezna! ¡Podría, la puta, cortarse las venas de las muñecas con sus propios dientes! ¡Ahorcarse con su propia lencería!

—No quiero oíros más, don Vissegerd —dijo Geralt en voz baja—. No quiero oíros más.

Al mariscal se le oyó apretar los dientes, se inclinó.

—No quieres —dijo con la voz temblando de rabia—. Esto está bien, por que yo ya no tengo nada más que decir. Sólo una cosa. Entonces, en Cintra, hace quince años, mucho se habló de la predestinación. Entonces pensaba que eran tonterías. Desde aquella noche tu destino ya estaba echado, escrito con ranas negras entre las estrellas. Ciri, la hija de Pavetta, es tu destino. Y tu muerte. Porque por Ciri, hija de Pavetta, vas a ser ahorcado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo quinto

_La brigada se dispuso a la operación Centauro como destacamento separado del IV Ejército de Caballería. Recibimos apoyo en forma de tres compañías de caballería ligera, de Verden, que repartí en el Grupo de Ataque Vreemde. El resto de la brigada, como en la campaña de Aedim, lo dividí en los Grupos de Ataque Sievers y Morteisen, cada uno compuesto de cuatro escuadrones._

_Salimos del punto de concentración en Drieschot la noche del cuatro al cinco de agosto. La orden para, el grupo era la siguiente: alcanzar la frontera de Vidort-Carcano-Armeria, capturar el paso del Ina, destruyen do al enemigo que se encontrara, pero evitar los principales puntos _de _resistencia. Iniciando incendios, sobre todo de noche, iluminar el camino para las divisiones del IV Ejército, sembrar él pánico entre la población civil y conseguir que todas las arterias de comunicación en la retaguardia del enemigo se bloqueen, con los huidos. Fingiendo estar rodeándolos, empujar a los destacamentos enemigos en retirada hacia trompas ver daderas. Eliminando grupos escogidos de población civil y prisioneros, despertar el miedo, profundizar el pánico y quebrar la moral del enemigo. Las tareas aquí descritas fueron ejecutadas por la brigada con excelente dedicación digna del mejor militar._

Elan Trahe, _Por el emperador y la patria. La gloriosa ruta de guerra de la VII brigada daerlana de caballería_

Milva no consiguió alcanzar ni salvar los caballos. Fue testigo de su robo, pero un testigo que no podía hacer nada. Primero la arrastró la enloqueci da turba llena de pánico, luego le cortaron el camino unos carros, luego se sumergió en un lanoso y ruidoso rebaño de ovejas, que tuvo que atravesar como si fuera una pila de nieve. Por fin, ya junto al Jotla, solamente un salto hacia la pantanosa orilla llena de juncos la salvó de las espadas de los nilfgaardianos, quienes rajaban sin piedad a los fugitivos acumulados junto al río, sin dar perdón ni a mujeres ni a niños. Milva se arrojó al agua y cruzó a la otra orilla, a medias arrastrándose y a medias nadando de bruces entre los cadáveres arrastrados por la corriente.

Y continuó la persecución. Recordaba en qué dirección habían desapa recido los campesinos que habían robado a Sardinilla, Pegaso, el caballo castaño y su prieto. Y en el carcaj junto a la montura del prieto iba su precioso arco. Qué le vamos a hacer, pensó, mientras le chapoteaba el agua que llevaba en las botas al correr, los otros van a tener que arreglár selas solos de momento. ¡Yo, maldita sea, tengo que recuperar mi arco y mi caballo!

Primero recuperó a Pegaso. El castrado del poeta menospreció la alpar gata de cáñamo que golpeaba su costado, se burló de los gritos que daba el ilegal jinete para azuzarle y ni se le ocurrió galopar, corría por entre los abedules, adormecido, perezoso y lento. El mozuelo se quedó bastante atrás en relación con los otros cuatreros. Cuando vio y escuchó a sus espaldas a Milva, se bajó de un brinco sin pensárselo y dio un salto entre los arbustos, mientras se sujetaba los calzones con las dos manos. Milva no lo persiguió, la ansiedad por el arco pudo con el fuerte deseo de matar. Saltó sobre la silla, a la carrera, con fuerza, hasta resonaron las cuerdas del laúd que estaba atado a las alforjas. Como conocía al caballo, consiguió obligarlo a pasar al galope. O más bien al paso rápido que Pegaso consideraba como galope.

Pero incluso aquel pseudogalope bastó, puesto que a los cuatreros que se habían dado a la fuga los frenaba otro caballo poco habitual. Se trataba de la resabiada Sardinilla, una yegua baya que el brujo había prometido más de una vez cambiar por otra montura, aunque fuera un asno, una mula o incluso una cabra, harto como estaba de sus enfurruñamientos. Milva alcanzó a los ladrones en el momento en el que, nerviosa por la falsa forma en que tiraban de las riendas, Sardinilla había derribado a su jinete en el suelo. Los otros, bajando de sus sillas, intentaban sujetar a la yegua que, desbocada, daba coces. Estaban tan ocupados que sólo advirtieron a Milva cuando cayó sobre ellos montando a Pegaso y le dio una patada a uno en la cara y le rompió la nariz. Cuando cayó, gritando y pidiendo ayuda divina, lo reconoció. Era el Zuecos. Un muchacho que a todas luces no tenía suerte con la gente. Y sobre todo con Milva.

A Milva, por desgracia, también la abandonó la suerte. Más exactamen te, la suerte no fue culpable, sino su propia arrogancia y su convencimien to, un poco apoyado en la práctica, de que era siempre capaz de darle a dos aldeanos una paliza tan grande como quisiera. Pero cuando bajó de la silla, recibió de pronto un puñetazo en el ojo y sin saber cómo se encontró en el suelo. Echó mano al cuchillo, decidida a atravesar algunas tripas, pero la golpeó en la cabeza un grueso palo con tanta violencia que el palo estalló, espolvoreando sobre sus ojos corteza y serrín. Cegada y sorda, consiguió sin embargo agarrarse a la rodilla del aldeano que todavía la apuntaba con los restos del palo, y el aldeano, inesperadamente, aulló y cayó. El otro gritó, se cubrió la cabeza con las dos manos. Milva se limpió los ojos y vio que se cubría de los golpes que le daba un jinete que iba sobre un caballo gris. Se levantó, tomó impulso y golpeó en el cuello al campesino caído. El cuatrero gimió, agitó los pies y se abrió de piernas y Milva utilizó esto de inmediato para cargar toda su rabia en una patada dada en un lugar preciso. El hombre se hizo un ovillo, apretó las manos en las ingles y gritó de tal modo que hasta las hojas cayeron de los abedules.

El jinete del caballo gris se enfrentó mientras tanto al otro hombre y al Zuecos, quien estaba sangrado por la nariz, y los expulsó a ambos hacia el bosque a golpes de bastón. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse con el que grita ba, pero detuvo el caballo. Porque Milva había conseguido ya llegar a su caballo, ya tenía en las manos el arco y la flecha en la cuerda. La cuerda sólo estaba a mitad de su tensión, pero la punta de la saeta apuntaba ya directamente al pecho del jinete.

Durante un instante se estuvieron mirando el uno al otro, el jinete y la muchacha. Luego el jinete, con un lento movimiento, sacó de por detrás de su cinturón una flecha provista de largos timones y la arrojó a los pies de Milva.

—Sabía —dijo él con serenidad— que iba a tener ocasión de devolverte esta flecha, elfa.

—No soy una elfa, nilfgaardiano.

—No soy nilfgaardiano. Baja por fin ese arco. Si te deseara algún mal, hubiera bastado con mirar cómo te aplastaban.

—El diablo sabrá —dijo ella entre dientes— quién eres y lo que me deseas. Mas gracias por salvarme. Y por mi saeta. Y por el cabrón aquél al que mal le aticé en la praera.

El cuatrero golpeado estaba hecho un ovillo, comenzó a sollozar, al tiempo que escondía la cara entre las hojas secas. El jinete no lo miraba. Miraba a Milva.

—Coge el caballo —dijo él—. Tenemos que alejarnos lo más rápidamen te posible del río, el ejército recorre los bosques por las dos orillas.

—¿Tenemos? —Frunció el ceño, bajó el arco—. ¿Juntos? ¿Y ende cuán do somos compadres? ¿O compaña?

—Te lo explicaré —dio la vuelta al caballo, agarró del ramal al potranco castaño— si me das tiempo.

—La cosa es que tiempo no tengo. El brujo y los otros...

—Lo sé. Pero no los salvaremos, ellos mismos se dejarán matar o captu rar. Coge el caballo y escapemos al bosque. ¡Apresúrate!

Se llama Cahir, recordó Milva, echando un vistazo al extraño compañero con que le tocaba estar sentada sobre un árbol caído. El extraño nilfgaardia no que dice que no es nilfgaardiano. Cahir.

—Pensábamos que te habían apiolado —murmuró—. El castaño pare ció sin jinete...

—Tuve una pequeña aventura —dijo seco—. Con tres ladrones peludos como hombres lobo. Me prepararon una emboscada. El caballo escapó. Los ladrones no ganaron, pero iban a pie. Hasta que conseguí hacerme con otro caballo, me quedé muy atrás de vosotros. Por fin, hoy por la mañana os di alcance. Junto al campamento. Crucé el río hacia abajo y esperé en esta orilla. Sabía que ibais hacia el este.

Uno de los caballos escondidos entre los alisos relinchó, pateó. Anoche cía. Los mosquitos zumbaban penetrantemente junto a los oídos.

—Silencio en el bosque —dijo Cahir—. Ya se han ido los ejércitos. Ya se ha acabado la batalla.

—Carnecería, querrás decir.

—Nuestra caballería... —se detuvo, carraspeó—. La caballería imperial se lanzó sobre el campamento y entonces, desde el sur, atacaron vuestros ejércitos. Creo que eran temerios.

—Si ya acabó la batalla, habrá que ir tornando. Buscar al brujo, al Jaskier y a los otros.

—Es más razonable esperar a la oscuridad.

—Algo hay acá horroroso —dijo en voz baja, apretando el arco—. Si niestro lugar, hasta escalofríos tengo. Paece que haya silencio, y todo el rato se suenan susurros por los matojos... El brujo dijo que los ghules gustan de los campos de batalla... Y los aldeanos chamullaban sobre vamperos...

—No sólo tú —respondió él a media voz—. A mí también me da miedo.

—Ciertamente. —Ella comprendió de qué estaba hablando—. Cerca de dos semanas tras nuestro vas, solo como la una. Detrás nuestro te arras tras y a to alredor andan los tuyos. Maguer dices que no eres nilfgaardiano, mas los tuyos son, al cabo. Que se me lleve el puto diablo si lo entiendo... En vez de volver con tus gentes, andurreas tras el brujo. ¿Por qué?

—Es una larga historia.

Cuando el alto Scoia'tael se inclinó sobre él, atado a un poste como estaba, Struycken cerró los ojos de espanto. Se dice que no hay elfos feos, que todos son hermosos, que nacen así. Puede que el legendario caudillo de los Ardillas también hubiera nacido hermoso. Pero ahora, cuando su rostro lo cruzaba de través una terrible cicatriz que le deformaba la frente, una ceja, la nariz y la mejilla, de su belleza de elfo no le quedaba nada.

El elfo rajado se sentó en un tronco de árbol que yacía al lado.

—Me llamo Isengrim Faoiltiarna —dijo, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el prisionero—. Desde hace cuatro años lucho con los seres humanos, desde hace tres años dirijo un comando. He enterrado a un hermano caído en lucha, cuatro primos, más de cuarenta compañeros de armas. En mi lucha tengo a vuestro emperador por nuestro aliado, lo que he demostrado repe tidas veces dando a vuestros servicios información secreta, ayudando a vuestros agentes y residentes, liquidando a las personas que señalabais.

Faoiltiarna guardó silencio, hizo una señal con su mano enguantada. El Scoia'tael que estaba a su lado alzó de la tierra una pequeña cajita hecha de corteza de abedul. Un dulce olor surgía de la cajita.

—Tenía a Nilfgaard por un aliado, y sigo teniéndolo —repitió el elfo de la cicatriz—. Por eso no di crédito al principio cuando mi informador me advirtió de que se preparaba una emboscada contra mí. Que recibiría una orden de encontrarme a solas con un emisario de Nilfgaard y que cuando acudiera sería capturado. No creí mis propios oídos, pero, siendo de natu raleza precavida, acudí al encuentro algo antes y no sólo. Así que grande fue mi asombro y mi sorpresa cuando resultó que en el lugar del encuentro secreto, en vez de un emisario, esperaban seis esbirros provistos de una red de pescadores, cuerdas, una capucha de cuero con mordaza y una camisa que se puede atar con cinturones y hebillas. El equipamiento, yo diría, que es utilizado comúnmente por vuestro servicio secreto para rap tar gente. El servicio secreto nilfgaardiano quería atraparme a mí, Faoiltiarna, vivo, llevarme a algún sitio, bloqueado, atado hasta las orejas en un caftán de seguridad. Un asunto enigmático, yo diría. Que precisa ser acla rado. Estoy contento de que por lo menos uno de los esbirros que se había lanzado contra mí, sin duda su jefe, se dejara coger vivo y se encuentre en situación de darme explicaciones.

Struycken apretó los dientes y volvió la cabeza para no tener que mirar el deformado rostro del elfo. Prefería mirar a la cajita de corteza de abedul sobre la que zumbaban dos avispas.

—Ahora, pues —siguió Faoiltiarna, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo—, hablaremos, señor raptor. Para facilitar la con versación aclararé unos cuantos detalles. En esta cajita hay jarabe de arce. Si nuestra conversación no se desarrolla en la deseada dirección de com prensión mutua y profunda sinceridad, te derramaré abundantemente el mencionado jarabe sobre la cabeza. Con una especial atención a la boca y los ojos. Luego te colocaremos sobre un hormiguero, oh, mira, precisamen te ése por donde corretean esos simpáticos y laboriosos insectos. Añado que este método ya se ha experimentado con estupendo éxito en el caso de algunos dh'oine y an'givare, que me ofrecieron resistencia y mostraron fal ta de sinceridad.

—¡Estoy al servicio del emperador! —gritó el espía, palideciendo—. Soy oficial de los servicios especiales del imperio, al mando del señor Vattier de Rideaux, viceconde de Eiddon! ¡Me llamo Jan Struycken! Protesto...

—Una reunión fatal de circunstancias —le interrumpió el elfo—, aquí las hormigas rojas, ansiosas de jarabe de arce, jamás han oído hablar del señor de Rideaux. Comencemos. Quién diera la orden de raptarme no lo voy a preguntar, porque está claro. Mi primera pregunta es, entonces: ¿adon de queríais llevarme?

El espía nilfgaardiano se retorció en sus ligaduras y agitó la cabeza porque le parecía ya que las hormigas le corrían por las mejillas. Sin em bargo, guardó silencio.

—Una pena. —Faoiltiarna cortó el silencio haciendo una señal al elfo de la cajita—. Embadúrnalo.

—¡Tenía que transportaros a Verden, al castillo de Nastrog! —gritó Struycken—. ¡Por orden del señor de Rideaux!

—Gracias. ¿Qué me esperaba en Nastrog?

—Un interrogatorio...

—¿Qué me tenían que preguntar?

—¡Sobre lo sucedido en Thanedd! ¡Os lo ruego, desatadme! ¡Os diré todo!

—Por supuesto que lo vas a contar todo. —El elfo suspiró mientras se desperezaba—. En especial, porque ya hemos comenzado y en estos asun tos el comienzo es siempre lo más difícil. Continúa.

—¡Tenía orden de obligaros a confesar dónde se escondían Vilgefortz y Rience! ¡Y Cahir Mawr Dyffryn, hijo de Ceallach!

—Qué divertido. ¿Se me pone una trampa para preguntarme por Vilge fortz y Rience? ¿Y qué puedo yo saber de ellos? ¿Qué me puede unir a ellos? Y lo de Cahir es todavía más divertido. Pues si os lo envié a vosotros, tal y como deseabais. Atado. ¿Acaso no os llegó el paquete?

—Mataron al destacamento lanzado al lugar escogido para el encuen tro... Cahir no estaba entre los muertos...

—Aja. Y al señor Vattier de Rideaux le entraron sospechas. Pero en vez de simplemente enviar al comando otro emisario y pedir explicaciones, me pone una trampa de inmediato. Ordena que me lleven a Nastrog y me interroguen. Acerca de lo sucedido en Thanedd.

El espía guardó silencio.

—¿No me has entendido? —El elfo inclinó sobre él su horrible rostro—. Esto era una pregunta. Decía: ¿de qué se trata?

—No lo sé... Eso no lo sé, lo juro...

Faoiltiarna movió la mano, señaló. Struycken gritó, se retorció, maldijo al Gran Sol, juró su ignorancia, meneó la cabeza y escupió el jarabe que le echaron denso sobre el rostro. Sólo cuando le transportaban entre cuatro Scoia'tael hacia el hormiguero se decidió a hablar. Aunque las consecuen cias podían ser peores que las hormigas.

—Señor... Si alguien se entera de esto, estoy muerto... Pero os contaré... He visto órdenes secretas. Lo escuché... Lo diré todo...

—Eso está claro. —El elfo asintió con la cabeza—. El record en el hormi guero, que alcanza la hora y cuarenta minutos, pertenece a cierto oficial de los destacamentos especiales del rey Demawend. Pero y también él al final habló. Venga, empieza. Rápido, ordenado y concreto.

—El emperador está convencido de que en Thanedd lo traicionaron. El traidor es Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, hechicero. Y su ayudante, llamado Rience. Y, sobre todo, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. Vattier... El señor Vattier no está seguro de si vosotros no habréis metido los dedos en esta traición, incluso inconscientemente... Por eso ordenó capturaros y llevaros en se creto a Nastrog... Señor Faoiltiarna, yo trabajo desde hace veinte años en el servicio secreto... Vattier de Rideaux es mi tercer jefe...

—Con orden, por favor. Y deja de temblar. Si eres sincero conmigo, tienes la oportunidad de servir todavía a algunos jefes.

—Aunque lo mantuvieron todo en el más profundo secreto, yo lo sa bía... Sabía a quién tenían que. capturar Vilgefortz y Cahir en la isla. Y resultó que no lo consiguieron. Porque a Loc Grim trajeron a ésa... cómo se llama... Sí, la princesa de Cintra. Ya pensamos que era un éxito, que nom brarían barones a Cahir y Rience y al hechicero aquél por lo menos con de... Y en vez de eso, el emperador mandó llamar a Antillo... Es decir, al señor Skellen y a don Vattier, ordenó capturar a Cahir... Y a Rience y Vilgefortz... todos los que podían saber algo sobre Thanedd o sobre este asunto tenían que ser sometidos a tortura... Y vos también... No fue difícil imagi nárselo... Bueno, que había habido traición. Que a Loc Grim habían traído a una falsa princesa...

El espía respiró, tomó aire nerviosamente con los labios anegados de jarabe de arce.

—Desatadlo —ordenó Faoiltiarna a sus Ardillas—. Y que se lave el rostro.

La orden fue realizada de inmediato. Al cabo, el organizador de la fallida trampa estaba ya con la cabeza alzada delante del legendario caudillo de los Scoia'tael. Faoiltiarna le contempló con indiferencia.

—Límpiate escrupulosamente el jarabe de las orejas —dijo por fin—. Agúzalas y afina la memoria como corresponde a un espía con años de práctica. Voy a dar una prueba de mi lealtad al emperador, expondré una completa relación de los asuntos que os interesan. Tú, por tu parte, se lo repetirás todo, palabra por palabra, a Vattier de Rideaux.

El agente asintió ávido con la cabeza.

—A mitad de Blathe, según vuestro calendario al principio de junio —comenzó el elfo—, entabló contacto conmigo Enid an Gleanna, hechice ra, conocida como Francesca Findabair. A orden suya llegó a mi comando un cierto Rience, al parecer totumfactum de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, tam bién mago. Un plan de acción fue elaborado en el mayor secreto, con el objetivo de eliminar a cierta cantidad de hechiceros durante el congreso en la isla de Thanedd. El plan me fue presentado como una acción que tenía el total apoyo del emperador Emhyr, de Vattier de Rideaux y de Stefan Skellen, de otro modo no hubiera aceptado trabajar junto con los dh'oine, fueran hechiceros o no, porque demasiadas provocaciones he visto en mi vida. La participación del imperio en este asunto la confirmó la llegada al cabo de Bremervoord de un barco que traía a Cahir, hijo de Ceallach, pro visto de órdenes y poderes especiales. De acuerdo con aquellas órdenes, designé un grupo especial de mi comando que tenía que obedecer única mente las órdenes de Cahir. Sabía que aquel grupo tenía por misión el capturar y llevarse de la isla a... cierta persona.

»A Thanedd —siguió al cabo Faoiltiarna— fuimos en el barco en el que había venido Cahir. Rience tenía un amuleto con cuya ayuda escondió el barco en una niebla mágica. Entramos con el barco en las cavernas bajo la isla. Desde allí llegamos a los subterráneos bajo el Garstang.

»Ya en los subterráneos vimos que algo fallaba, Rience recibió algunas señales telepáticas de Vilgefortz. Sabíamos que tendríamos que salir en marcha a una lucha que se estaba desarrollando por encima. Estábamos preparados. Y menos mal, porque nada más salir de los calabozos caímos en el infierno.

El elfo torció su rostro mutilado, tal como si los recuerdos le produje ran dolor.

—Después de un cierto éxito inicial, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. No se consiguió eliminar a todos los hechiceros reales, tuvimos muchas pér didas. También algunos magos que estaban dentro de la conspiración fue ron muertos, y otros, por su parte, comenzaron a salvar el pellejo a base de teleportarse. En cierto momento, desapareció Vilgefortz, luego desapareció Rience, y al poco Enid an Gleanna. Esta última desaparición la consideré como la señal definitiva para retirarme. Sin embargo, no di la orden, esperé a que regresara Cahir y su grupo, que al principio de la acción se había ido para realizar su misión. Como no volvían, comenzamos a buscarlos.

«Del grupo no se había salvado nadie —Faoiltiarna miró a los ojos al espía nilfgaardiano—, todos habían sido asesinados de manera bestial. A Cahir lo hallamos en las escaleras que conducían a Tor Lara, la torre que había estallado durante la lucha y se había disuelto en escombros. Estaba herido e inconsciente, se veía claramente que no había cumplido la misión que se le había encomendado. Por los alrededores no había ni huella del objeto de tal misión, y por abajo, viniendo desde Aretusa y Loxia, habían aparecido ya los realistas. Sabía que Cahir no podía caerles en las manos de ningún modo, porque sería una prueba de la activa participación de Nilfgaard en la acción. Nos lo llevamos y huimos hacia los subterráneos, hacia la caverna. Subimos al barco y nos fuimos. De todo el comando no quedaron más que doce, en su mayoría heridos.

»E1 viento nos ayudó. Desembarcamos al oeste de Hirundum, nos escon dimos en los bosques. Cahir intentó quitarse los vendajes, gritaba algo acer ca de una dama loca de ojos verdes, acerca de la Leoncilla de Cintra, de un brujo que había destrozado a su grupo, de la Torre de la Gaviota y de un hechicero que volaba como un pájaro. Pedía un caballo, ordenaba volver a la isla, se apoyaba en las órdenes del emperador, lo que, en tal situación, tuve que considerar como los delirios de un loco. La guerra, como sabíamos, reinaba ya en Aedirn, así que consideré más importante una rápida recons trucción del comando diezmado y el retorno a la lucha con los dh'oine.

«Cahir todavía estaba con nosotros cuando encontré en la caja de contac to aquella orden secreta vuestra. Me sorprendí mucho. Aunque estaba claro que Cahir no había cumplido la misión, nada señalaba que fuera culpable de traición. Pero no me lo pensé demasiado, pensé que era asunto vuestro y vosotros mismos debíais resolverlo. Cahir, cuando lo ataron, no ofreció re sistencia, estaba tranquilo y resignado. Mandé meterlo en un ataúd de ma dera y, con ayuda de un hav'caare amigo, llevarlo al lugar señalado en la orden. No tenía ganas, lo reconozco, de menguar mi comando ofreciéndoles una escolta. No sé quién mató a vuestras gentes en el lugar de encuentro. Y dónde era lo sabía sólo yo. Si no os gusta la versión de la destrucción de vuestro destacamento por un simple azar, buscad entonces a los traidores entre vosotros, porque excepto yo, sólo vosotros sabíais el lugar y la fecha.

Faoiltiarna se levantó.

—Esto es todo. Todas las informaciones que os he dado son verdaderas. En las mazmorras de Nastrog no os hubiera dado más. Las mentiras y las Tabulaciones con las que, puede ser, intentara satisfacer a los inquisidores y verdugos, os perjudicarían más que os ayudarían. No sé nada más, en especial no sé nada del lugar donde se encuentran Vilgefortz y Rience, no sé tampoco si vuestras sospechas de su traición son fundamentadas. Os aseguro también que nada sé sobre la princesa de Cintra, ni verdadera, ni falsa. Os he dicho todo lo que sé. Cuento con que ni el señor de Rideaux ni Stefan Skellen quieran ponerme más trampas. Hace tiempo que los dh'oine intentan atraparme o matarme, así que he tomado la costumbre de exter minar sin piedad a todos los tramposos. En el futuro, tampoco esperaré a ver si alguno de los tramposos no está por casualidad a las órdenes de Vattier o de Skellen. No voy a tener ni tiempo ni ganas para tal espera. ¿He hablado claro?

Struycken afirmó con la cabeza, tragó saliva.

—Así que toma el caballo, espía, y vete de mis bosques.

—Uséase, que al tormento en el ataúd aquél te conducían —murmuró Milva—. Algo entiendo, si bien no to. ¿Por qué leches tú, en vez de escon derte yo qué sé dónde, tras el brujo cabalgas? Él anda muy dolido conti go... Dos veces la vida te perdonó...

—Tres veces.

—Dos vi. Anque no fueras tú el que en Thanedd le apalearas al brujo, como yo para mí que me daba al principio, no sé si sea seguro para ti ponerte al alcance de su tizona. Yo no es que de vosotros los grandes en tienda mucho, mas me salvaste y como que te miro con buenos ojos... Así que te digo, Cahir, en cuatro letras: cuando el brujo sacuerda de los que se llevaron a su Ciri hasta Nilfgaard, aprieta los dientes tanto que hasta le saltan chispas. Y si le echaras un escupitajo, a lo mismo la saliva se va poraba.

—Ciri —dijo—. Bonito nombre.

—¿No lo sabías?

—No. A mí siempre se me dijo Cirilla o bien Leoncilla de Cintra... Y cuando estuvo conmigo... pues estuvo... no me dijo ni palabra. Aunque salvé su vida.

—Igual el diablo acierta a entender to esto. —Agitó la cabeza—. Tenéis enredadas las suertes vuestras, Cahir, arretorcidas y embrolladas. No es para mí esto.

—Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó él de pronto.

—Milva... María Barring. Pero di Milva.

—El brujo va en mala dirección, Milva —dijo al cabo—. Ciri no está en Nilfgaard. No la raptaron para Nilfgaard. Si acaso llegaron a raptarla.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Es una larga historia.

—Por el Gran Sol. —Fringilla, desde el umbral, inclinó la cabeza y miró con asombro a su amiga—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con tus cabellos, Assire?

—Me los he lavado —respondió seca Assire var Anahid—. Y me los he peinado. Entra, por favor, siéntate. Largo del sillón, Merlín. ¡Fffuuu!

La hechicera se sentó en el lugar que el gato negro había dejado libre con desgana, sin dejar de mirar el peinado de su amiga.

—Deja de extrañarte. —Assire tocó con la mano los rizos vellosos y brillantes—. Decidí cambiarme algo. Al fin y al cabo, he tomado ejemplo de ti.

—A mí —se rió Fringilla Vigo— siempre se me ha considerado como una rara y una revoltosa. Pero cuando te vean a ti en la academia o en la corte...

—No suelo ir por la corte —la cortó Assire—. Y la academia tendrá que acostumbrarse. Estamos en el siglo XIII. Ya es hora de acabar con el prejui cio de que cuidar del aspecto exterior prueba la frivolidad y la levedad de pensamiento.

—Las uñas también. —Fringilla entrecerró ligeramente unos ojos ver des a los que nunca se les escapaba nada—. No te reconozco, querida mía.

—Un sencillo hechizo —respondió fría la hechicera— debería bastarte para advertir que soy yo y no un doppelgänger. Haz el encantamiento, si tienes que hacerlo. Y luego pasa a lo que te he pedido.

Fringilla Vigo acarició al gato, que se estaba restregando contra su muslo, ronroneando y encogiendo el lomo, para fingir que era un gesto de simpa tía y no una sugerencia de que la hechicera morena se fuera del sillón.

—A ti, por tu parte —dijo sin alzar la cabeza—, te lo había pedido el senescal Ceallach aep Gruffyd, ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó Assire con la voz queda—. Ceallach me visitó, desespe rado, pidió ayuda, intercesión, para salvar a su hijo, al cual Emhyr ordenó capturar, someter a tortura y ejecutar. ¿A quién iba a acudir sino a un pariente? Mawr, la mujer de Ceallach, la madre de Cahir, es mi sobrina, la hija menor de mi hermana. Pese a ello, no le prometí nada. Porque no puedo hacer nada en este asunto. No hace mucho han tenido lugar ciertos asuntos queme impiden atraer la atención sobre mí. Te lo aclararé. Pero después de escuchar la información que te pedí que recogieras.

Fringilla Vigo respiró con alivio furtivo. Tenía miedo de que su amiga quisiera meter baza en el asunto de Cahir, hijo de Ceallach, un asunto que olía a cadalso. Y que le pidiera ayuda a ella, a lo que no podría negarse.

—Hacia la mitad de julio —comenzó— toda la corte de Loc Grim tuvo ocasión de admirar a una muchacha de quince años, al parecer la princesa de Cintra, a la que por otra parte Emhyr, durante la audiencia, tozudamente trató de reina y la manejó con tanta magnanimidad que surgieron rumores incluso acerca de un pronto matrimonio.

—Los he oído. —Assire acarició al gato, el cual se cansó de Fringilla e intentaba llevar a cabo la anexión de su sillón—. Todavía sigue hablándose de este matrimonio indudablemente político.

—Pero en voz más baja y no tan a menudo. Porque la cintriana fue conducida a Darn Rowan. En Darn Rowan, como sabes, se suele albergar a los prisioneros de estado. Raras veces a las candidatas a emperatriz.

Assire no lo comentó. Esperó con paciencia mientras se miraba las uñas recién recortadas y pintadas.

—Seguramente recuerdas —siguió Fringilla Vigo— cómo hace tres años Ernhyr nos llamó a todos y nos ordenó localizar el lugar donde se encontraba cierta persona. En los reinos del norte. Seguramente recuerdas cómo se enfure ció cuando no lo conseguimos. Llenó de insultos a Albrich cuando éste le aclaró que es imposible sondear desde tan lejos, por no hablar de traspasar las panta llas. Y ahora escucha. Una semana después de la famosa audiencia en Loc Grim, cuando se festejaba la victoria de Aldersberg, Emhyr nos vio en la sala de armas a Albrich y a mí. Y nos honró con una conversación. El sentido de sus palabras, sin trivializar demasiado, fue el siguiente: «Sois unos gorrones, indolentes y vagos. Vuestras artes de barraca de feria me cuestan una fortuna y no saco ningún provecho de ello. La tarea que no consiguió toda vuestra acade mia digna de lástima la realizó un simple astrólogo en cuatro días».

Assire var Anahid bufó con desprecio, sin dejar de acariciar al gato.

—Sin esfuerzo alguno me imagino —siguió Fringilla Vigo— que el tai astrólogo milagroso no era otro que el famoso Xarthisius.

—Entonces se buscaba a Cirilla, la candidata a emperatriz. Xarthisius la encontró. ¿Y qué? ¿Lo nombraron secretario de estado? ¿Jefe del depar tamento de asuntos irrealizables?

—No. Lo metieron en el calabozo una semana después.

—Me temo que no entiendo qué tiene todo esto que ver con Cahir, hijo de Ceallach.

—Paciencia. Permíteme que vaya por orden. Esto es necesario.

—Perdona. Te escucho.

—¿Recuerdas qué nos dio Emhyr cuando hace tres años nos pusimos a buscar?

—Un mechón de cabellos.

—Cierto. —Fringilla se echó mano al tafilete—. Precisamente éste. Ca bellos claros de una niña de seis años. Guardé unos pocos. Y mereció la pena, porque, para que sepas, quien se encarga de cuidar a la princesa cintriana aislada en Darn Rowan es Stella Congreve, condesa de Liddertall. Stella en cierto tiempo contrajo algunas deudas de gratitud conmigo, por eso entré sin problemas en posesión de un segundo mechón de cabellos. Este otro. Algo más oscuro, pero los cabellos oscurecen con el tiempo. Pese a ello, los mechones pertenecen a dos personas completamente distintas. Lo he investigado, no hay ninguna duda de ello.

—Imaginé alguna revelación de este tipo —reconoció Assire var Anahid— en cuanto escuché que la cintriana había sido aislada en Darn Rowan. El astrólogo o bien falló el tema o bien se dejó meter en una conspiración que pretendía entregarle a Emhyr una persona falsa. La conspiración que le costará la cabeza a Cahir aep Ceallach. Gracias, Fringilla. Todo está claro.

—No todo. —La hechicera meneó su cabecita oscura—. En primer lu gar, no fue Xarthisius el que encontró a la cintriana, no fue él el que la trajo a Loc Grim. El astrólogo comenzó el horóscopo y la astromancia des pués de que Emhyr se diera cuenta de que le habían traído una falsa princesa y comenzara una intensiva búsqueda de la verdadera. Y el viejo loco acabó en las mazmorras por un estúpido error en sus artes o por fraude. Por lo que me ha sido dado establecer, consiguió describir el lugar donde estaba la persona buscada con un radio de tolerancia alrededor de cien millas. Y el terreno resultó ser un desierto, un despoblado salvaje, allá por detrás de la cordillera de Tir Tochair, detrás de las fuentes del Velda. Stefan Skellen, al que enviaron allí, no encontró más que escorpiones y buitres.

—No me esperaba otra cosa de ese Xarthisius. Pero esto no va a tener ninguna influencia sobre el destino de Cahir. Emhyr es colérico, pero no manda a nadie a la tortura y la muerte porque sí, sin motivo. Como tú misma has dicho, alguien hizo traer a Loc Grim una falsa princesa en lugar de una verdadera. Alguien intentó presentar una doble. Así que hubo una conspiración y Cahir se dejó meter en ella. No excluyo que inconscien temente. Que se sirvieran de él.

—Si hubiera sido así, lo hubieran hecho hasta el final. Le hubiera traído personalmente la doble a Emhyr. Pero Cahir desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Por qué? Su desaparición sólo podía despertar sospechas. ¿Acaso podía haberse esperado que Emhyr se diera cuenta del engaño al primer golpe de vista? Porque se dio cuenta. Se daría cuenta siempre porque tenía...

—Un mechón de cabellos —la interrumpió Assire—. Un mechón de ca bellos de una niña de seis años. Fringilla, Emhyr no busca a esa niña desde hace tres años, sino desde mucho antes. Da la sensación de que Cahir se ha dejado meter en algo horroroso, en algo que comenzó cuando él todavía iba montado en un palo que imitaba a un caballo. Humm... Déja me este mechón de cabellos. Me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas.

Fringilla Vigo movió la cabeza lentamente, entrecerró los ojos verdes.

—Te lo dejaré. Pero sé precavida, Assire. No te metas en algo horroroso. Porque esto puede llamar la atención sobre ti. Y al principio de la conversa ción has mencionado que no te vendría bien. Y me prometiste que aclara rías los motivos.

Assire var Anahid se levantó, se acercó a la ventana, miró los tejados brillantes a la luz del sol poniente de los pináculos y bastiones de Nilfgaard, la capital del imperio, llamada Ciudad de las Torres de Oro.

—Una vez dijiste, y yo lo recuerdo —dijo, sin volverse—, que la magia no debería ser dividida por ninguna frontera. Que el bien de la magia debería ser el bien más alto, que tendría que estar por encima de todo tipo de divisiones. Que no estaría mal alguna especie de... organización secreta... Algún tipo de convención o logia...

—Estoy dispuesta —interrumpió unos instantes de silencio Fringilla Vigo, hechicera nilfgaardiana—. Estoy decidida y lista para ingresar. Gracias por la confianza y el honor. ¿Cuándo y dónde tendrá lugar la reunión-de dicha logia, oh amiga llena de enigmas y secretos?

Assire var Anahid, hechicera nilfgaardiana, se dio la vuelta. En sus labios asomaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Pronto —dijo—. Ahora te lo aclararé todo. Pero antes de ello, para no olvidarme... Dame la dirección de tu modista, Fringilla.

—Ni un solo fuego —susurró Milva mirando la oscura orilla al otro lado del río, brillante a la luz de la luna—. No hay ni un alma allá, me da a mí. En el campo como unas dos centenas de huidos había. ¿Es que ni uno salvó el pescuezo?

—Si los imperiales prevalecieron, los habrán llevado a todos como cau tivos —respondió Cahir, también en un susurro—. Si vencieron los vues tros, se los llevarían a todos al irse.

Se acercaron más al río, al pantano de crecidas cañas. Milva tropezó con algo y retrocedió, ahogando un grito a la vista de una mano rígida y cubierta de sanguijuelas que surgía del barro.

—Sólo es un cadáver —murmuró Cahir, agarrándolo por la mano—. Nuestro. Un daerlano.

—¿Quién?

—La séptima brigada daerlana de caballería. Un escorpión de plata en la manga...

—Dioses. —La muchacha dio un brusco respingo, apretando el arco en los puños sudorosos—. ¿Has oído ese ruido? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Un lobo.

—O un ghul... O bien algotro condenado... Allá en el campo habrá de seguro un montón de muertos... ¡Maldición, no iré de noche a aquel lao!

—Esperaremos hasta el amanecer... ¿Milva? Qué es eso tan extraño...

—Regis... —La arquera ahogó un grito, aspirando el olor a ajenjo, sal via, cilantro y anís—. Regis, ¿eres tú?

—Yo. —El barbero surgió de la oscuridad sin hacer ruido—. Me había preocupado por ti. No estás sola, por lo que veo.

—Bien ves. —Milva soltó el brazo de Cahir, que ya había echado mano a la espada—. No ando sola ni él tampoco está solo. Mas esto es una larga historia, como dicen algunos. Regis, ¿qué pasó con el brujo? ¿Con Jaskier? ¿Con los otros? ¿Sabes qué les ocurriera?

—Lo sé. ¿Tenéis caballos?

—Los tenemos. Entre las cañas...

—Entonces vamos hacia el sur, siguiendo el curso del Jotla. Sin prisas. Antes de la medianoche debemos poder llegar a Armería.

—¿Qué hay del brujo y el poeta? ¿Viven?

—Viven. Pero tienen problemas.

—¿Qué problemas?

—Es una larga historia.

Jaskier gimió, mientras intentaba darse la vuelta y adoptar una posición siquiera un poco más cómoda. Sin embargo, era una empresa imposible de realizar para alguien que yacía sobré un montón de virutas y serrín y esta ba atado con tantos nudos como un jamón dispuesto para ser ahumado.

—No nos han ahorcado de inmediato —jadeó—. Ésta es nuestra espe ranza...

—Tranquilízate. —El brujo yacía sereno, mirando a la luna que se veía a través de un agujero en el tejado de la leñera—. ¿Sabes por qué Vissegerd no nos colgó enseguida? Porque tenemos que ser ejecutados públicamente, al alba, cuando todo el cuerpo se prepare para la marcha. Como propaganda.

Jaskier se calló. Geralt escuchó cómo resoplaba con aprensión.

—Tú tienes todavía una oportunidad de escapar —dijo, para apaciguar lo—. Conmigo, Vissegerd quiere llevar a cabo una simple venganza priva da, pero no tiene nada contra ti. Tu amigo el conde te sacará de la prisión, ya lo verás.

—Una mierda —respondió el bardo, para asombro del brujo, totalmente sereno y completamente razonable—. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No me tra tes como a un niño. En primer lugar, para propaganda siempre son mejor dos ahorcados que uno. En segundo, no se deja con vida al testigo de una venganza privada. No, hermano, la diñamos los dos.

—Déjalo, Jaskier. Estate callado y piensa alguna estratagema.

—¿Qué estratagema, joder?

—La que sea.

La locuacidad del poeta impedía al brujo concentrarse, y estaba pen sando intensamente. Esperaba que en cualquier momento a la leñera en trara alguien del servicio secreto del ejército temerio, que, sin ninguna duda, había en el cuerpo de Vissegerd. El servicio secreto, con toda seguri dad, tendría ganas de preguntarle acerca de los diversos detalles de los acontecimientos del Garstang, en la isla de Thanedd. Geralt no conocía casi ningún detalle, sin embargo sabía que antes de que los agentes lo creyeran estaría muy, muy enfermo. Toda su esperanza se basaba en que Vissegerd, cegado por el deseo de venganza, no hubiera extendido la noti cia de su captura. El servicio secreto podría haber querido arrancar a los prisioneros de las zarpas del rabioso mariscal, para llevárselos al cuartel principal. Más concretamente, llevar al cuartel principal lo que quedara de los prisioneros después del primer interrogatorio.

En aquel momento el poeta pensó una estratagema.

—¡Geralt! Haremos como que sabemos algo importante. Que de verdad somos espías o algo así. Entonces...

—Ten piedad, Jaskier.

—Podemos también intentar sobornar a la guardia. Tengo dinero ocul to. Doblones, cosidos en el forro de la bota. Para los momentos difíciles... Vamos a llamar a los guardias...

—Y ellos te quitarán todo y encima te darán de patadas.

El poeta rebufó con desagrado, pero se calló. Del campamento les llegaron gritos, cascos de caballos y, lo peor, el olor de la sopa de guisantes cuartelera. Geralt, en aquel momento, hubiera dado por una taza de ella todos los filetes y las traías del mundo. Los guardianes que estaban de pie junto al sotechado hablaban con lentitud, se reían, de vez en cuando carraspeaban prolongadamente y escupían. Los guardias eran soldados profesionales, se podía reconocer aque llo por la extraordinaria habilidad para comprenderse entre ellos con ayuda de unas frases formadas exclusivamente por pronombres y horribles blasfemias.

—¿Geralt?

—¿Qué?

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Milva... Y con Zoltan, Percival, Regís.., ¿No los viste?

—No. No excluyo que durante la lucha les cortaran el cuello o los patearan los caballos. Allí, en el campamento, yacían cuerpos sobre cuerpos.

—No lo creo —afirmó Jaskier, tozudo y con esperanza en la voz—. No creo que unos perros viejos como Zoltan y Percival... O Milva...

—Deja de hacerte ilusiones. Si acaso sobrevivieron, no nos ayudarán.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tres causas. La primera, porque tienen sus propios problemas. Segundo, porque yacemos atados en un sotechado que está situado en el centro del campamento de un ejército de varios miles de personas.

—¿Y la tercera causa? Has hablado de tres.

—En tercer lugar —respondió con voz cansada—, el límite de milagros para este mes ya lo ha agotado el encuentro de las mujeres de Kernow con sus maridos perdidos.

—Allí. —El barbero señaló el puntito ardiente de un fuego de campamen to—. Allí está el fuerte de Armería, el actual campamento de las fuerzas temerías concentradas junto a Mayenna.

—¿Allí son presos el brujo y Jaskier? —Milva se puso de pie sobre los estribos—. Ja, entonces oscuro está... Allí habrá tropeles de gentes arma das, y to alredor, la guardia. No será fácil meter allí los hocicos.

—No vais a tener que hacerlo —respondió Regis, bajando de Pegaso. El caballo relinchó prolongadamente, volvió la testa, a todas luces degustando los olores herbáceos del barbero que le llegaban a la nariz—. No tendréis que arrastraros hasta allí —repitió—. Yo lo solucionaré. Vosotros esperad con los caballos allí donde brilla el río, ¿lo veis? Por debajo de la estrella más brillan te de los Siete Cabritillos. Allí desemboca el Jotla en el Ina. Cuando saque de problemas al brujo, lo dirigiré en aquella dirección. Allí os encontraréis.

—Gran soberbio —murmuró Cahir a Milva, cuando, después de sentar se, se encontraron el uno junto al otro—. Solo, sin ayuda de nadie, los va a problemas, ¿has oído? ¿Quién es?

—Ciertamente, no lo sé —respondió Milva—. En lo tocante a sacarlos, lo creo. Ayer ante mis ojos a mano desnuda sacó de entre carbones una herradura al rojo...

—¿Un hechicero?

—No —le negó Regis desde Pegaso, dando prueba de una extraordina ria sensibilidad de oído—. ¿Acaso es esto tan importante? Yo no te he pre guntado a ti por tu filiación.

—Me llamo Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach.

—Gracias, me llenas de asombro. —En la voz del barbero vibraba una leve nota de burla—. Casi no se reconoce el acento nilfgaardiano en un nombre nilfgaardiano.

—No soy...

—¡Basta! —le cortó Milva—. No es hora de pelearse ni de remolonear. Regis, el brujo espera el rescate.

—No antes de la medianoche —dijo frío el barbero, mirando a la luna—. Así que tenemos tiempo para conversar. ¿Quién es este hombre, Milva?

—Este hombre —la arquera, un tanto enfadada, asió a Cahir— de un mal encuentro me sacó. Este hombre le dice al brujo, cuando lo ve, que va por mal camino. Ciri no está en Nilfgaard.

—De hecho, una revelación. —La voz del barbero se suavizó—. ¿Y cuál es tu fuente, estimado Cahir, hijo de Ceallach?

—Ésa es una larga historia.

Jaskier hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba cuando uno de los soldados que hacía la guardia interrumpió de pronto la conversación en mitad de una blasfemia, el otro carraspeó, o puede que gimiera. Geralt sabía que eran tres, así que aguzó el oído, pero el tercer soldado no emitió ni el menor sonido.

Esperó, conteniendo el aliento, pero lo que le llegó al cabo al oído no fue el chirrido de las puertas de la sopa al ser. abiertas por unos salvadores. Ni por asomo. Escuchó unos ronquidos regulares, bajitos y varias voces. Los guardianes, simplemente, se habían dormido en su servicio.

Espiró, maldijo sin sonido y ya tenía intenciones de hundirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos sobre Yennefer, cuando el medallón de brujo en su cuello tembló de pronto con fuerza y en las narices penetró el perfume a ajenjo, albahaca, cilantro, salvia y anís. Y los diablos sabrán qué más.

—¿Regis? —susurró con incredulidad, intentando sin éxito alzar la ca beza del serrín.

—Regis —respondió Jaskier en un susurro, al tiempo que se movía y hacía unos crujidos—. Nadie más apesta así... ¿Dónde estás? No te veo...

—Más bajo.

El medallón dejó de temblar, Geralt escuchó un suspiro lleno de alivio del poeta y luego el chirrido de una hoja al cortar las ligaduras. Al poco, Jaskier gemía ya del dolor provocado por la circulación que le iba volvien do, ahogando los gemidos a base de meter el puño entre los dientes.

—Geralt. —La sombra difusa, titubeante, del barbero se colocó delante de él, sin pausa se puso a cortar las cuerdas—. La guardia del campamen to habréis de pasarla solos. Dirigíos hacia el este, a la estrella más brillante de los Siete Cabritillos. Directamente hacia el Ina. Allí os espera Milva con los caballos.

—Ayúdame a levantarme...

Se alzó primero sobre una, luego sobre la otra pierna, apretando los puños. La circulación de Jaskier ya había tenido tiempo de volver a la normalidad. El brujo, al cabo de un rato, también estuvo listo.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir? —preguntó de pronto el poeta—. Los guardias de la puerta están roncando, pero podrían...

—No podrán —le cortó Regis con un susurro—. Pero salid con cuidado. La luna está llena, el campo está iluminado por los fuegos. Pese a ser de noche, hay movimiento por todo el campamento, pero eso es incluso mejor. La ronda ya se ha cansado de gritar. Salid. Mucha suerte.

—¿Y tú?

—No os preocupéis por mí. No me esperéis y no miréis atrás.

—Pero...

—Jaskier —susurró el brujo—. No tienes que preocuparte por él, ¿lo has oído?

—Salid —repitió Regis—. Suerte. Hasta la vista, Geralt.

El brujo se volvió.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo—. Pero mejor que no nos volvamos a encontrar nunca más. ¿Me entiendes?

—Perfectamente. No perdáis tiempo.

Los guardianes dormían en poses pintorescas, roncando y mascullando. Ninguno de ellos temblaba siquiera cuando Geralt y Jaskier se deslizaron por la puerta entreabierta. Ninguno reaccionó cuando el brujo les quitó sin ceremonias a dos de ellos las capas de lienzo casero.

—Esto no es un sueño normal —susurró Jaskier.

—Por supuesto que no. —Geralt, escondido en la oscuridad junto a la pared del sotechado, echó un vistazo por el campo.

—Entiendo —suspiró el poeta—. ¿Regis es un hechicero?

—No. No es un hechicero.

—Sacó del fuego la herradura. Durmió a los guardias...

—Deja de hablar y concéntrate. Todavía no estamos ubres. Envuélvete en la capa y crucemos el campamento. Si alguien nos detiene, fingiremos ser soldados.

—Vale. En caso de que pase algo, diré...

—Fingiremos ser soldados idiotas. Vamos.

Atravesaron el campo, manteniéndose lejos de los soldados, que esta ban agrupados delante de braseros ardientes y fuegos de campamento. Por el campo, aquí y allí, andurreaban personas, así que dos más no saltaban a la vista. No despertaron las sospechas de nadie, nadie les gritó ni les detuvo. Llegaron a la empalizada rápidamente y sin problemas.

Todo salió tan fácil que hasta parecía demasiado bueno. Geralt se puso nervioso, puesto que instintivamente percibía la amenaza y este sentimien to, a medida que se alejaban del centro, crecía en lugar de menguar. Se repitió a sí mismo que no había nada en ello tan extraño: en el centro de una noche tan movida, ni siquiera grupos enteros de hombres llamaban la aten ción, sólo les amenazaba la alarma si alguien advertía a los guardias dormi dos delante del cobertizo. Ahora, sin embargo, se acercaban al perímetro en el que los puestos por fuerza debían de estar alerta. El venir desde el campa mento no les sería de ayuda. El brujo recordaba la plaga de deserciones que afectaba al ejército de Vissegerd y estaba seguro de que la guardia tenía orden de vigilar atentamente a los que querían dejar el campamento.

La luna arrojaba suficiente resplandor para que Jaskier no tuviera que andar a tientas. El brujo veía bajo esa luz igual de bien que de día, gracias a lo cual consiguió evitar a dos soldados y esperar entre los arbustos a que pasara una patrulla a caballo. Junto a ellos estaba ya una oscura aliseda que yacía más allá del anillo de los vigías. Todo era fácil. Demasiado fácil.

Los perdió su falta de conocimiento de las costumbres militares.

El bajo y siniestro soto de alisos era tentador porque permitía esconder se. Pero desde que el mundo es mundo había guerreros que, cuando te nían que desempeñar la función de guardianes, se metían entre los arbus tos desde donde, cuando no estaban durmiendo, podían vigilar tanto al enemigo como a los propios oficiales tozudos cuando a estos últimos se les antojara pasarse para un control inesperado.

Apenas Geralt y Jaskier se acercaron a los alisos, se aparecieron ante ellos unas siluetas. Y unas afiladas lanzas.

—¡La contraseña!

—¡Cintra! —soltó Jaskier sin vacilación.

Los soldados se rieron a coro.

—Oh, paisanos, paisanos —dijo uno—. Ni una pizca de fantasía. Si alómenos alguno se pensara algo más original. Nada, siempre Cintra. Te entró morriña de casa, ¿eh? Vale. El precio es el mismo que ayer.

Los dientes de Jaskier rechinaron sonoramente. Geralt valoró la situa ción y sus posibilidades. Pero la valoración arrojaba un resultado bastante difícil.

—Va —les apremió el soldado—. Si queréis pasar, pagar el peaje y noso tros cerramos los ojos. Aprisa, que la ronda anda al pasar.

—Ahorita. —El poeta cambió su forma de hablar y su acento—. Me asiento y me saco los botos, que llevo en ellos...

No alcanzó a decir más. Cuatro soldados lo echaron al suelo, dos de ellos tomaron cada uno una de sus piernas entre las suyas, le sacaron las botas. El que había preguntado por la contraseña arrancó el forro de la parte interna de la caña. Algo cayó con un tintineo.

—¡Oro! —gruñó el jefe—. ¡Arrear con el otro! ¡Y llamar a la ronda!

Sin embargo, no había quien arreara ni llamara, porque parte del equi po de la guardia se arrojó de rodillas en busca de los doblones que se habían esparcido entre las hojas, el resto se peleaba ardientemente por la otra bota de Jaskier. Ahora o nunca, pensó Geralt, después de lo cual golpeó al jefe en la mandíbula y mientras caía aún le dio una patada a un lado de la cabeza. Los buscadores de oro ni siquiera lo advirtieron. Jaskier, sin necesidad de que le exhortaran, se levantó y se metió entre los arbus tos, tirando de los peales. Geralt corrió detrás de él.

—¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! —gritó el derribado jefe de la guardia, al poco apo yado en sus gritos por sus camaradas—. ¡Rondaaaa!

—¡Granujas! —gritaba Jaskier mientras corría—. ¡Ladrones! ¡Cogisteis el dinero!

—¡Ahórrate el aliento, patán! ¿Ves el bosque? ¡Corre!

—¡Alarma! ¡Alaaaarma!

Corrieron. Geralt maldijo con rabia, al oír gritos, silbidos, cascos de caballos y relinchos. Detrás de ellos. Y delante de ellos. Su asombro fue pequeño, le bastó una mirada atenta. Lo que había tomado por un bosque salvador era una masa de caballería que se acercaba a ellos, ondulando como una ola.

—¡Quieto, Jaskier! —gritó, después de lo cual se dio la vuelta en direc ción a la patrulla que les seguía al galope y silbó penetrantemente con los dedos.

—¡Nilfgaard! —aulló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡Vienen los nilfgaardianos! ¡Al campamento! ¡Volved al campamento, idiotas! ¡Tocad a rebato! ¡Nilfgaard!

El jinete más adelantado de la patrulla que los perseguía sujetó el caba llo, miró en la dirección indicada, gritó de miedo y quiso darse la vuelta. Pero Geralt decidió que ya había hecho demasiado por los leones cintrianos y los lises temerios. Saltó sobre el soldado y con un hábil movimiento le derribó de la silla.

—¡Sube, Jaskier! ¡Y agárrate!

No hubo que repetírselo dos veces al poeta. El caballo se detuvo un momento bajo el peso de un segundo jinete, pero azuzado por dos pares de talones, se lanzó a un rápido galope. El hormiguero de nilfgaardianos que se acercaba a ellos era ahora una amenaza mucho mayor que Vissegerd y su ejército, así que galoparon a lo largo del anillo de los puestos de guardia del campamento, intentando alejarse lo más deprisa posible de la línea del posible enfrentamiento de los dos ejércitos que iba a darse de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, los nilfgaardianos estaban cerca y los distinguieron. Jaskier gritó, Geralt miró a su alrededor y también vio cómo la oscura pared del ataque nilfgaardiano comenzaba a alargar en su dirección los negros tentáculos de una persecución. Sin vacilar, dirigió el caballo en dirección al campamento, alcanzando en el galope a los guardias que huían. Jaskier gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez innecesariamente. El brujo también había visto a la caballería que se abalanzaba sobre ellos desde el campa mento. El ejército de Vissegerd, movido por la alarma, se había subido a sus monturas en un tiempo digno de admiración. Y Geralt y Jaskier se encontraban en una trampa.

No había salida. El brujo cambió otra vez la dirección de la huida y obligó al caballo a galopar con todas sus fuerzas, para intentar escapar de la rendija que se estrechaba entre el yunque y el martillo. Cuando despun taba la esperanza de que lo iban a conseguir, el aire de la noche se llenó de pronto del canto silbante de las saetas. Jaskier gritó, esta vez muy alto, clavó los dedos en los costados de Geralt. El brujo sintió cómo algo cálido le corría por el cuello.

—¡Agárrate! —Aferró al poeta por los codos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su espalda—. Agárrate, Jaskier!

—¡Me han matado! —aullaba el poeta, un poco demasiado fuerte como para un muerto—. ¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Me muero!

—¡Agárrate!

La granizada de flechas y saetas que se derramó sobre los dos ejércitos y que resultó tan fatal para Jaskier se convirtió al mismo tiempo en su salvación. Los ejércitos, al encontrarse bajo fuego, se atoraron y perdieron ímpetu, y el arco de los frentes que ya casi, casi se cerraba siguió siendo un arco todavía el suficiente tiempo para que el caballo, que respiraba pesa damente, pudiera sacar a los dos jinetes de la trampa. Geralt impulsó sin piedad al semental a seguir galopando, porque, aunque ante ellos ya se distinguía el bosque salvador, detrás de ellos resonaban todavía los cas cos. El caballo gemía, tropezaba, pero corría y puede que hubieran podido escapar, pero Jaskier gimió de pronto y se deslizó con brusquedad por las ancas, arrastrando también al brujo de la silla. Geralt tiró automáticamente de las riendas y el caballo se puso sobre dos patas, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo entre pequeños pinos. El poeta rodó impotente y no se levantó, sólo gritaba, desgarradoramente. Tenía todo un lado de la cabeza y el hombro izquierdo envueltos en sangre, que brillaba negra a la luz de la luna.

Detrás de ellos los ejércitos se enfrentaban con estrépito, chasquidos y gritos. Pero, pese a la fiebre de la lucha, los perseguidores nilfgaardianos no se habían olvidado de ellos. Tres jinetes galopaban en su dirección.

El brujo se levantó, sintiendo cómo surgía dentro de él una oía de fría rabia y odio. Saltó enfrente de los perseguidores, alejando de Jaskier la atención de los caballos. Quería matar.

El primero, el jinete de vanguardia, voló hacia él con el hacha levanta da, pero no podía saber que iba hacia un brujo. Geralt evitó el golpe sin esfuerzo, agarró por la capa al nilfgaardiano mientras se inclinaba en su silla, y con los dedos de la otra mano le aferró el ancho cinturón. De un fuerte tirón lo bajó de la silla, se echó sobre él y lo aplastó. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún arma. Agarró al caído por la garganta, pero no pudo ahogarlo, le molestaba su medallón de acero. El nilfgaardiano se agitó, lo golpeó con un guante acorazado, le rasgó la mejilla. El brujo lo apretó con todo el cuerpo, echó mano a la misericordia que llevaba al cin turón, la sacó de la vaina. El caído lo notó y comenzó a gritar. Geralt retiró la mano enguantada con el escorpión de plata que todavía le estaba gol peando, alzó el estilete para golpear.

El nilfgaardiano graznó.

El brujo le clavó la misericordia en la boca abierta. Hasta la empuñadura.

Cuando se levantó, vio a los caballos sin jinetes, cadáveres y unos des tacamentos que se alejaban en dirección a la batalla. Los cintrianos del campamento habían aniquilado a los otros perseguidores nilfgaardianos, y entre las tinieblas de los pequeños pinos no habían visto al poeta ni a los dos que luchaban en la tierra.

—¿Jaskier? ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Dónde te dio la flecha?

—En la ca... cabeza... Clavada en la cabeza...

—¡No digas tonterías! Joder, has tenido suerte... Sólo te ha rozado...

—Estoy sangrando...

Geralt se quitó el jubón y se rasgó una manga de la camisa. La punta de la flecha había rozado a Jaskier junto al oído, dejando un corte que alcanza ba la sien. El poeta se aplicaba a cada segundo la mano desgarrada a la herida, y luego miraba la sangre que le cubría abundantemente la mano y las mangas. Tenía los ojos perdidos. El brujo comprendió que tenía ante sí a un hombre al que por primera vez en la vida le habían herido y hecho daño. Que por primera vez en la vida había visto la propia sangre en tal cantidad.

—Levántate —le dijo, mientras rodeaba la cabeza del trovador con la manga de la camisa, rápidamente y sin mucho esmero—. No es nada, Jas kier, un rasguño... Levántate, tenemos que irnos de aquí...

La batalla nocturna en la pradera estaba en su apogeo, el estruendo del hierro, los relinchos de los caballos y los gritos cobraban fuerza. Geralt agarró rápido dos de los caballos nilfgaardianos, pero sólo fue necesario uno. Jaskier consiguió levantarse, pero de inmediato se sentó pesadamente, gimió y sollozó desgarradoramente. El brujo lo levantó, lo hizo volver en sí agitándolo, lo subió a la silla. Luego él se sentó detrás y espoleó al caballo. Hacia oriente, allí donde por encima de la ya visible estela azul pálido del amanecer, colgaba la estrella más brillante de la constelación de los Siete Cabritillos.

—El alba pronto vendrá —dijo Milva, mirando no al cielo, sino a la reful gente superficie del río—. Los siluros persiguen a los salmones. Y del brujo y de Jaskier ni rastro. Ay, no la habrá cagado Regis...

—No seas pájaro de mal agüero —murmuró Cahir, mientras arreglaba las cinchas de su recuperado caballo castaño.

—Lagarto, lagarto... Mas dalguna manera así es... Quien con esa vues tra Ciri tié que ver, como si pusiera la testa bajo la hacha... La mala suerte trae esa moza... la desgracia y la muerte.

—Escupe, Milva.

—Puff, puff, lagarto, lagarto... Qué frío, estoy teritando... Y sed tengo, y en el río cabe la orilla vi otra vez un muerto pudriéndose... Brrr... Me ma reo... Creo que voy a echar la pota...

—Toma. —Cahir le dio su cantimplora—. Bebe. Y siéntate junto a mi, te calentaré.

Otro siluro atacó a un banco de brecas en los bajíos, el grupo se des compuso por la superficie con una granizada de plata. Una zumaya o un autillo cruzó ante el resplandor de la luna.

—¿Quién puede saber —murmuró Milva, pensativa, apretada al brazo de Cahir— lo que habrá de pasar mañana? ¿Quién vadeará este río, y a quién se lo comerá la tierra?

—Vendrá lo que tenga que venir. Aleja esos pensamientos.

—¿No tiés miedo?

—Lo tengo. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy mareada.

Guardaron silencio durante largo rato.

—Cuéntame, Cahir, ¿cuándo conociste a la tal Cirilla?

—¿Cuándo la conocí? Hace tres años. Durante la batalla de Cintra. La saqué de la ciudad. La encontré rodeada de fuego por todas partes. Crucé el fuego, las llamas y el humo con ella en los brazos, y ella era también como fuego.

—¿Y qué?

—No se pueden sujetar las llamas con las manos.

—Si Ciri no está en Nilfgaard —dijo ella, tras largo silencio—, ¿entonces quién?

—No lo sé.

Drakenborg, el fuerte redano convertido en campo de concentración para elfos y otros elementos peligrosos, tenía sus tristes tradiciones, creadas a lo largo de los tres años de funcionamiento. Una de aquellas tradiciones era la de los ahorcamientos al amanecer. La segunda era la previa reunión de los condenados a muerte en una gran celda común desde donde se los llevaba al alba hasta el cadalso.

A los condenados se los agrupaba en celdas de diez a veinte, y cada mañana se colgaba a dos, tres, a veces a cuatro. El resto esperaban la vez. Mucho tiempo. A veces hasta una semana. A los que esperaban, en el campo, los llamaban los Alegres. Porque la atmósfera de la celda de la muerte siempre era alegre. En primer lugar, con la comida se les daba a los prisioneros un vino ácido y muy aguado que llevaba en el argot del campo el nombre de «seco de Dijkstra», puesto que no era un secreto que la bebida premortuoria era servida a los condenados por orden personal del jefe de los servicios secretos redanos. En segundo lugar, a nadie de la celda de los condenados se le enviaba más al interrogatorio en los tristemente célebres lavaderos subterráneos y no les estaba permitido a lo guardias el desaho garse con los internos.

Aquella noche, las tradiciones también se estaban cumpliendo. En la celda ocupada por seis elfos, un medio elfo, un mediano, dos humanos y un nilfgaardiano, reinaba la alegría. El seco de Dijkstra estaba siendo so lidariamente vertido en un plato de hojalata y lo sorbían sin ayuda de manos, puesto que de esta forma se tenían las mayores posibilidades de conseguir aunque no fuera más que un leve aturdimiento con el vino agua do. Sólo uno de los elfos, un Scoia'tael del comando de Iorweth, que había recibido terribles torturas en los lavaderos no hacía mucho, mantenía la serenidad y la seriedad, ocupado en grabar en una viga de la pared el letrero «Libertad o muerte». Sobre las vigas se veían unos cuantos de estos letreros. El resto de los condenados, también siguiendo la tradición, canta ban a coro el himno de los Alegres, una canción anónima, compuesta en Drakenborg, cuya letra se aprendía cada uno de los prisioneros en las barracas, escuchando por las noches los sonidos que llegaban de las cel das de la muerte, sabiendo que algún día también le llegaría a él la hora de entrar en el coro.

_Bailan en las sogas los ahorcados,_

_con ritmo se retuercen en espasmos_

_y cantan su canción_

_con melancólica emoción,_

_que bien que se divierten los Alegres._

_Cada muerto recuerda bien el punto_

_cuando los pies el taburete pierden,_

_¡y a los ojos sólo queda un poste rotundo!_

Chirrió el cerrojo, gruñó la puerta. Los Alegres interrumpieron su can ción. La entrada de los guardias al amanecer sólo podía significar una cosa: en un momento el coro se vería disminuido en algunas voces. La pregunta era: ¿cuáles?

Los guardias entraron en grupo. Llevaban las sogas que servían para atar las manos a los que se conducía al cadalso. Uno sorbió la nariz, metió el palo bajo el sobaco, desenrolló un pergamino, carraspeó.

—¡Echel Trogelton!

—Traighlethan —le corrigió sin énfasis el elfo del comando de lorweth. Miró otra vez la consigna que había grabado y se levantó con esfuerzo.

—¡Cosmo Baldenvegg!

El mediano tragó saliva ruidosamente. Nazarian sabía que lo habían encarcelado bajo la acusación de actos de sabotaje realizados por encargo del servicio secreto nilfgaardiano. Baldenvegg, sin embargo, no reconocía su culpa y afirmaba tozudamente que había robado los dos caballos de la caballería por propia iniciativa y para ganar dinero y que Nilfgaard no tenía nada que ver con ello. Pero estaba claro que no le habían creído.

—¡Nazarian!

Nazarian se levantó obedientemente, le dio la mano a los guardias para que le ataran. Cuando sacaron al trío, los otros Alegres continuaron cantando.

_Bailan en las sogas los ahorcados, alegres se retuercen en espasmos y alza su canción el viento con sonoro y blando movimiento._

El alba ardía de púrpura y rojo. Se anunciaba un día hermoso y soleado.

El himno de los Alegres, advirtió Nazarian, conducía al error. Los ahor cados no podían bailar el vivo baile del colgado porque no los colgaban en el cadalso con travesaños sino en unos simples postes clavados en la tie rra. Y los pies no perdían el taburete, sino unos troncos de abedul prácti cos, pequeñitos y con señales de mucho uso. Al fin y al cabo, el anónimo autor de la canción, que había sido ejecutado hacía un año, no podía sa berlo cuando la compuso. Como todo ahorcado, conoció los detalles poco antes de morir. En Drakenborg nunca se realizaban las ejecuciones en público. Castigo justo y no venganza sádica. Estas palabras también le eran atribuidas a Dijkstra.

El elfo del comando de Iorweth se quitó de encima las manos de los guardias, subió sobre el tronco y se dejó poner la soga.

—Viva la...

Le sacaron el tronco de bajo los pies de una patada.

Para el mediano fueron necesarios dos troncos que pusieron el uno sobre el otro. El supuesto saboteador no intentó lanzar ningún grito paté tico. Agitó impotente las cortas piernas y se enganchó al poste. Su cabeza le cayó sin fuerza sobre el hombro.

Los guardias agarraron a Nazarian, y Nazarian de pronto se decidió.

—¡Hablaré! —gritó ronco—. ¡Confesaré! ¡Tengo información importante para Dijkstra!

—Demasiado tarde —dijo, dudando, Vascoigne, el subcomandante de Drakenborg para asuntos políticos, el cual estaba presente en las ejecucio nes—. ¡En uno de cada dos de vosotros la vista de la soga despierta la fantasía!

—¡No me lo estoy inventando! —Nazarian se soltó de los brazos de los verdugos—. ¡Tengo informaciones!

Al cabo de menos de una hora, Nazarian estaba sentado en un calabozo sin ventanas y se deleitaba con la belleza de la vida, un mensajero estaba listo al lado y se rascaba con pasión el perineo, mientras que Vascoigne leía y corregía el informe destinado para Dijkstra.

_Con humildad anuncio al Excmo. Sr. Conde que él criminal de nombre Nazarian, condenado por el ataque a un empleado real, ha confesado lo que sigue: actuando a orden de un cierto Ryens, un día de la nueva de julio de este año, junto con dos de sus compinches, el elfo mestizo Schirrú y el Pústulas, tomó parte en el asesinato de los juristas Codringher y Ferina en el lugar de Dorian. Allí el Pústulas fue muerto, mientras que el mestizo Schirrú asesinó a ambos juristas y prendió fuego a su casa. El criminal Nazarian le carga con todo al mencionado Schirrú, niega y renie ga el que él mismo hubiera matado, pero esto de seguro es por miedo al cadalso. Lo que puede interesar al Excmo. Sr. Conde: antes del crimen cometido sobre los juristas, ellos, es decir, el tal Nazarian, el medio elfo Schirrú y el Pústulas, siguieron a un brujo, cierto Gerardo de Rivia, el cual_

_con el jurista Codringher se entendió en secreto. De qué asunto, eso el criminal Nazarian no lo sabe, puesto que ante él ni el antes mencionado Ryens ni el medio elfo Schirrú desvelaron él secreto. Pero cuando Ryens consiguió un informe acerca de las inteligencias que los mencionados tenían, ordenó aniquilar a los juristas._

_Sigue el criminal Nazarian confesando: el su compinche Schirrú robó ciertos documentos de casa de los juristas que le fueron envia dos a Ryens a Carreras, a la posada _de _El Zorro Astuto. De lo que Ryens y Schirrú allá platicaran, Nazarian no sabe, pero al día siguiente todo el mencionado trío se encaminó a Brugge y allá el cuarto día después de la luna nueva procedieron a raptar a una joven doncella de una casa de ladrillos rojos, sobre cuyas puertas unas tijeras de hojalata estaban clavadas. Ryens privó de sentido a la doncella y los criminales Schirrú y Nazarian, con gran apresuramiento, la conduje ron en un carromato hasta Verden, a la fortaleza de Nastrog. Y ahora sigue una cosa que aconsejo leer con gran atención al Excmo. Sr. Con de: los malandrines entregaron la dama raptada al comandante nilfgaardiano de la fortaleza, asegurándole que la tal raptada se nombra Cyryla de Cintra. El comandante, por lo que confesó el criminal Naza rian, mucho se excitó al oír la noticia._

_Lo arriba, escrito lo expido con un correo secreto al Excmo. Sr. Con de. Un detallado protocolo del interrogatorio también enviaré, en cuanto el escriba lo pase a limpio. Humildemente, pido al Excmo. Sr. Conde instrucciones en lo referente a qué hacer con el criminal Nazarian. Si darle en quemar con las tenazas a fin de que recordara más detalles o si colgarlo según las normas._

_Despídome con respeto, etc., etc._

Vascoigne firmó impetuosamente el informe, lo selló y mandó llamar al mensajero.

Dijkstra conoció el contenido del informe a la tarde de aquel mismo día. Filippa Eilhart lo conoció a mediodía del día siguiente.

Cuando el caballo que llevaba al brujo y a Jaskier se introdujo entre los alisos ribereños, Milva y Cahir estaban muy nerviosos. Antes habían oído ya los sonidos de la batalla, las aguas del Ina transportaban los sonidos a una gran distancia.

Mientras ayudaba a bajar al poeta de la silla, Milva vio cómo Geralt se tensaba a la vista del nilfgaardiano. No consiguió decir ni palabra, el brujo al fin y al cabo tampoco, puesto que Jaskier gimió desesperadamente y se le cayó de las manos. Lo colocaron sobre la arena, poniéndole bajo la cabe za una capa enrollada. Milva se disponía ya a cambiar el vendaje provisorio, que estaba totalmente cuajado en sangre, cuando sintió en el brazo una mano y olisqueó el conocido aroma a ajenjo, anís y otras hierbas. Regis, según su costumbre, apareció de no se sabía dónde y no se sabía cómo.

—Permíteme —dijo, mientras sacaba de su gruesa maleta utensilios e instrumentos médicos—. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Cuando el barbero retiró el vendaje de la herida, Jaskier gimió de dolor.

—Tranquilo —dijo Regis, lavando la herida—. Esto no es nada. Un poco de sangre. Sólo un poco de sangre... Qué bien huele tu sangre, poeta.

Y precisamente entonces el brujo se comportó de una forma que Milva no se esperaba. Se acercó al caballo y sacó de una vaina una larga espada nilfgaardiana.

—Aléjate de él —ladró, de pie junto al barbero.

—Qué bien huele esta sangre —repitió Regis sin hacer el mínimo caso al brujo—. No noto en ella el olor de una infección, lo que en el caso de una herida en la cabeza podría tener fatales consecuencias. Las arterias y las venas no han resultado afectadas... Ahora voy a cortarte.

Jaskier gimió, tomó aire con violencia. La espada en la mano del brujo tembló, refulgió con la luz reflejada del río.

—Te daré unos cuantos puntos —dijo Regis, todavía sin prestar aten ción ni al brujo ni a su espada—. Sé valiente, Jaskier.

Jaskier fue valiente.

—Ya termino. —Regis se puso a vendarlo—. De aquí a la boda, como se dice, se habrá curado. Es una herida perfecta para un poeta, Jaskier. Vas a andar como un héroe de guerra, con un gran vendaje en la cabeza, y el corazón de las doncellas que te miren se derretirá como cera. Sí, cierto, una herida poética. No como una saeta en la barriga. El hígado destrozado, los riñones y los intestinos cortados, los excrementos y los flujos internos derramados, in fección del peritoneo... Bueno, listo. Geralt, ya estoy a tu disposición.

Se levantó y al momento el brujo le puso la espada en el cuello. Con un movimiento tan rápido que hasta se escapó a los ojos.

—Retrocede —le gritó a Milva. Regis ni siquiera tembló, aunque la pun ta de la espada se apoyaba delicadamente sobre su cuello. La arquera contuvo el aliento al ver cómo los ojos del barbero ardían en la oscuridad con una extraña luz felina.

—Venga, sigue —dijo Regis sereno—. Empuja.

—Geralt —gimió Jaskier desde el suelo, completamente consciente—. Pero, ¿te has vuelto loco por completo? Él nos ha salvado del cadalso... Me ha curado la cabeza...

—Nos salvó en el campamento a nosotros y a la muchacha —le recordó Milva bajito.

—Callad. No sabéis quién es él.

El barbero no se movió. Y Milva, de pronto, percibió con espanto lo que debería haber percibido mucho antes.

Regis no arrojaba sombra.

—Cierto —dijo con lentitud—. No sabéis quién soy. Y ya es hora de que lo sepáis. Me llamo Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. Vivo en este mundo desde hace cuatrocientos veintiocho años. Soy el descendiente de unos náufragos, unas desgraciadas criaturas encadenadas entre vosotros por el cataclismo que llamáis la Conjunción de las Esferas. Se me tiene, hablando delicadamente, por un monstruo. Por un chupasangres horrible. Y ahora he dado con un brujo, el cual se ocupa profesionalmente de elimi nar a los que son como yo. Y eso es todo.

—Y basta. —Geralt bajó la espada—. Hasta demasiado. Lárgate de aquí, Emiel Regis y no sé qué más. Esfúmate.

—Esto es inaudito—se mofó Regis—. ¿Me dejas irme? ¿A mí, que soy un peligro para la gente? Un brujo debe aprovechar cada ocasión para eliminar tales amenazas.

—Vete. Aléjate, y deprisa.

—¿A qué lugar lejano me he de ir? —preguntó Regis con lentitud—. Al fin y al cabo, eres un brujo. Cuando pongas fin a tu problema, cuando resuelvas lo que tienes que resolver, volverás seguramente por aquí. Sabes dónde vivo, por dónde voy, a qué me dedico. ¿Me perseguirás?

—No lo excluyo. Si hubiera recompensa. Soy un brujo.

—Te deseo suerte. —Regis ató su maleta, desenrolló la capa—. Adiós. Ah, todavía algo. ¿Cuan alta habría de ser esa recompensa por mi cabeza para que quisieras fatigarte conmigo? ¿Qué precio me pondrías?

—Jodidamente alto.

—Halagas mi vanidad. ¿Y concretamente?

—Vete a tomar por culo, Regis.

—Ya. Pero antes ponme precio. Por favor.

—Por un vampiro normal pedí el valor de un buen caballo de silla. Y tú no eres un vampiro normal.

—¿Cuánto?

—Dudo. —La voz del brujo era fría como el hielo—. Dudo que nadie pudiera pagarlo.

—Comprendo y lo agradezco. —El vampiro sonrió, esta vez mostrando los dientes. Al verlo, Milva y Cahir retrocedieron y Jaskier ahogó un grito de espanto.

—Adiós. Buena suerte.

—Adiós, Regis. Lo mismo digo.

Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy agitó la capa, se envolvió en ella con un gesto enérgico y desapareció. Simplemente desapareció.

—Ahora —Geralt se dio la vuelta, todavía con la espada desnuda en la mano— te ha llegado la hora, nilfgaardiano...

—No —le cortó Milva con rabia—. Estoy hasta las orejas de to esto. ¡A los caballos, nos largamos de aquí! ¡Los gritos los lleva el río y nomás que nos demos la vuelta, se nos subirá alguno a la chepa!

—No iré en su compañía.

—¡Pos vete solo! —gritó, rabiosa y con ganas de pocas bromas—. ¡Y pa otro lado! ¡Hasta las orejas que estoy de los tus humores, brujo! A Regis lo echaste, siendo que te salvó la vida, mas eso es asunto tuyo. ¡Mas Cahir a mí la mía salvó, es pues mi amigo! ¡Si acaso fuera enemigo para ti, vuelve entonces a Armería, has camino libre! ¡Allí esperan los tus amigos con la horca presta!

—No grites.

—Entonces no estés ahí como un pavisoso. Ayúdame a encaramar a Jaskier al castrado.

—¿Has salvado nuestros caballos? ¿A Sardinilla también?

—Él los salvó. —Con un movimiento de cabeza señaló a Cahir—. Venga, en camino.

Vadearon el Ina. Iban por la orilla derecha, a lo largo del río, a través de planos bancos de arena, a través de mimbreras y viejos lechos del río, a través de pantanos y humedales que resonaban con el croar de las ranas, los graznidos de invisibles patos y cercetas. El día explotó con el rojo del sol, que brilló cegador sobre el cristal de las lagunas cubiertas de nenúfa res, pero ellos doblaron hacia el lugar donde uno de los numerosos brazos del Ina desembocaba en el Yaruga. Ahora avanzaban por bosques sinies tros y tristes, en los cuales los árboles crecían directamente de los panta nos verdes por las lentejas de río.

Milva iba en cabeza, junto al brujo, contándole todo el tiempo a media voz la historia de Cahir. Geralt callaba como mudo, ni una vez miró hacia atrás, no puso los ojos sobre el nilfgaardiano, el cual iba detrás, ayudando al poeta. Jaskier gemía un poco, maldecía y se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, pero se mantenía valientemente, no retardaba la marcha. El haber recupe rado a Pegaso y el laúd atado a la silla había arreglado significativamente su estado de ánimo.

Hacia el mediodía salieron de nuevo a una pradera soleada detrás de la cual se extendía la amplia planicie del Gran Yaruga. Atravesaron el viejo lecho del río, cruzaron alfaques y bancos de arena. Y llegaron a una isla, un lugar seco entre pantanos y sotos rodeados por numerosos brazos de río. La isla estaba llena de matas y cubierta de cañas, crecían también en ella algunos árboles, desnudos, resecos, blancos de excrementos de cor moranes.

Milva fue la primera que vio entre las cañas un bote que debía de haber sido arrastrado allí por la corriente. También como primera vio que en los claros entre las cañas se podía vivaquear estupendamente.

Se detuvieron y el brujo decidió que era hora de hablar con el nilfgaardia no. A solas.

—Te perdoné la vida en Thanedd. Me dio pena de ti, mocoso. El mayor error que cometí en mi vida. Esta mañana dejé escaparse de mi hoja a un vampiro superior, quien con toda seguridad tiene en su conciencia más de una vida humana. Debería haberlo matado. Pero no pensaba en ello por que mi mente sólo la ocupa una cosa: cobrarme la piel de aquéllos que hicieron daño a Ciri. Me juré a mí mismo que aquéllos que la hirieron lo pagarán con sangre.

Cahir guardaba silencio.

—Tus revelaciones, de las que me ha hablado Milva, no cambian nada. De ellas sólo resulta que en Thanedd no conseguiste raptar a Ciri aunque lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas. Ahora andas tras de mí para que de nuevo te lleve a ella. Para que puedas poner otra vez tus garras sobre ella porque puede que entonces tu emperador te perdone la vida y no te mande al cadalso.

Cahir guardaba silencio. Geralt se sentía mal. Muy mal.

—Por tu culpa ella gritaba por las noches —ladró—. A sus ojos infanti les te convertiste en una pesadilla. Y, sin embargo, eras sólo una herra mienta y sigues siéndolo, un pobre sirviente de su emperador. No sé lo que le hiciste a ella para que te convirtieras en su pesadilla. Y lo peor es que no entiendo por qué pese a todo no puedo matarte. No entiendo qué es lo que me detiene.

—Puede que sea —dijo Cahir en voz baja— que, contra toda apariencia, tenemos algo en común.

—No sé el qué.

—Al igual que tú, yo quiero salvar a Ciri. Al igual que tú, no me importa cuando esto extraña y sorprende a alguien. Al igual que tú, no tengo inten ción de explicarle a nadie mis motivos.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No.

—Te escucho.

—Ciri —comenzó despacio el nilfgaardiano— cabalga a caballo a través de una aldea llena de polvo. Con otros seis jóvenes. Entre ellos hay una mucha cha de cabello corto. Ciri baila en una cabaña sobre la mesa y es feliz...

—Milva te ha contado mis sueños.

—No. No me dijo nada. ¿No me crees?

—No.

Cahir bajó la cabeza, removió con el talón en la arena.

—Olvidé —dijo— que no puedes creerme, que no puedes tenerme con fianza. Lo entiendo. Pero has soñado también, como yo, todavía un sueño más. Un sueño que no le has contado a nadie. Porque dudo que hayas querido contárselo a nadie.

Se puede decir que, simplemente, Servadio había tenido suerte. Había lle gado a Loredo sin intenciones de espiar algo concreto. Pero no sin motivo a la aldea se la llamaba la Posada de los Ladrones. Loredo estaba situada en la Ruta de los Bandoleros, granujas y bandidos de todos los alrededores de la Alta Velda acudían allí, se reunían para vender o cambiar el botín, apro visionarse, descansar y divertirse en una escogida compañía de bandidos. La aldea había resultado quemada más de una vez, pero unos cuantos habitantes estables y numerosos recién llegados la reconstruían constan temente. Vivían de los bandidos, vivían además confortablemente. Y los espías y soplones como Servadio siempre tenían la posibilidad de obtener en Loredo alguna información que valiera algunos florines para el prefecto.

Ahora, Servadio contaba con más de algunos. Porque los Ratas venían a la aldea.

Los dirigía Giselher, flanqueado por Chispa y Kayleigh. Detrás iba Mistle y la nueva, la de cabellos grises, llamada Falka. Asse y Reef cerraban la comitiva, llevando unos caballos de reserva, seguramente robados y traí dos allí para ser vendidos. Estaban cansados y cubiertos de polvo, pero se mantenían gallardos sobre las sillas, respondiendo con entusiasmo a los saludos de los camaradas y conocidos hospedados en Loredo. Saltaron de los caballos y fueron recibidos con cerveza, de inmediato procedieron a ruidosas negociaciones con mercaderes y compradores de objetos robados. Todos, excepto Mistle y la nueva, la de cabellos grises, que llevaba una espada cruzándole la espalda. Éstas se metieron entre los puestecillos que, como de costumbre, llenaban la campa. Loredo tenía sus días de mercado, en los que la oferta de mercancías para los bandidos visitantes era extraor dinariamente rica y variada. Hoy, precisamente, era uno de estos días.

Servadio siguió precavidamente a las muchachas. Para ganar dinero tenía que informar y para poder informar tenía que escuchar.

Las muchachas examinaban los pañuelos de colores, los corales, las blusas bordadas, los tellices, arreos adornados para los caballos. Miraban las mercancías, pero no compraron nada. Casi todo el tiempo, Mistle lleva ba la mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha de cabello gris.

Con mucha precaución, el chivato se acercó más, hizo como que mira ba las riendas y cinturones en el puesto de un talabartero. Las muchachas charlaban, pero despacio, sin que pudiera entender nada. No se atrevía a acercarse más. Podían darse cuenta, sospechar.

En uno de los tenderetes se vendía algodón de azúcar. Las muchachas se acercaron. Mistle compró dos palitos envueltos en una nivea dulzura, uno se lo dio a la de los cabellos grises. Ésta mordisqueó delicadamente. Los copos blancos se pegaron a sus labios. Mistle la limpió con un movi miento cuidadoso y tierno. La de cabellos grises abrió mucho sus ojos esmeralda, se lamió lentamente los labios, sonrió, moviendo la cabeza bur lona. Servadio sintió un escalofrío, una corriente fría que le bajaba desde el cuello entre los omóplatos. Recordó los rumores que corrían sobre las dos bandidas.

Tenía intenciones de retirarse a escondidas, estaba claro que no iba a poder escuchar ni enterarse de nada. Las muchachas no hablaban de nada importante, mientras que no lejos, allí donde se reunían las cuadrillas de bandoleros más viejos, Giselher, Kayleigh y los otros se peleaban ruidosa mente, mercadeaban, gritaban y de vez en cuando ponían las jarras bajo el grifo del barrilete. Con ellos tenía Sen/adío más posibilidades de enterarse de algo importante. Alguno de los Ratas podía decir una palabra o incluso media, traicionando los planes futuros de la banda, su camino o su desti no. Si conseguía escuchar algo y transmitir a tiempo la noticia a los solda dos del prefecto o a los agentes de Nilfgaard, que estaban vivamente intere sados en los Ratas, la recompensa estaría ya prácticamente en su bolsillo.

Si, sin embargo, gracias a su información el prefecto consiguiera poner una trampa con éxito, Servadio podía contar con un verdadero río de dine ro. Le compraré a mi mujer un abrigo, pensó febrilmente. A los niños, por fin, unos zapatos y algunos juguetes... Y a mí...

Las muchachas paseaban por los puestecillos, lamiendo y mordis queando el algodón de azúcar de los palillos. Servadio se dio cuenta de pronto de que las estaban observando. Y de que las señalaban con los dedos. Conocía a los que señalaban, los ladrones y cuatreros de la cuadri lla del Pintas, llamado el Cortapichas.

Los ladrones intercambiaron algunas frases en voz retadoramente alta, se rieron. Mistle entrecerró los ojos, puso la mano sobre el hombro de la del cabello gris.

—¡Tortolitas! —bramó uno de los ladrones del Cortapichas, un jayán de bigotes que tenían el aspecto de dos manojos de estopa—. Arremirar, ¡si entoavía se van a dar de morritos!

Servadio vio cómo temblaba la de los cabellos grises, vio cómo Mistle apretaba los dedos sobre su hombro. Los ladrones rieron a coro. Mistle se dio la vuelta con lentitud, algunos dejaron de reírse de inmediato. Pero el de los bigotes de estopa estaba demasiado borracho o demasiado falto de imaginación.

—¿A no será que a alguna de vusotras sus haga falta un macho? —Se acercó más, al tiempo que realizaba un gesto significativo y repugnante—. Creerme, a las tales como vusotras lo mejor es echarlas unas güenas jodiendas y en un pispas se las quiten las perversiones. ¡Eh! A ti te hablo...

No le dio tiempo a tocarla. La de los cabellos grises se extendió como una serpiente al ataque, la espada brilló y golpeó antes de que el algodón de azúcar que había soltado llegara al suelo. El bigotes se tambaleó, emitió un glugú como un pavo, la sangre de su cuello cortado fluyó en una larga corriente. La muchacha se estiró de nuevo, en dos pasos de baile se acercó, cortó otra vez, una ola de sangre salpicó los puestos, el cuerpo cayó al suelo, la arena a su alrededor enrojeció de inmediato. Alguien gritó. Otro de los ladrones se aga chó, sacó un cuchillo de la caña de la bota, pero en aquel mismo momento cayó, golpeado por Giselher con la parte roma del asta de una lanceta.

—¡Basta con un muerto! —gritó el caudillo de los Ratas—. ¡Éste de aquí es culpable él mismo, no sabía con quién se las había! ¡Retrocede, Falka!

La de los cabellos grises sólo entonces bajó la espada. Giselher alzó un saquete y lo meneó.

—Según las leyes de nuestra hermandad, pagaré por el muerto. ¡Honrada mente, según el peso, un talero por cada libra de su repugnante cuerpo! ¡Y en ello se acaba la trifulca! ¿Digo bien, camaradas? Eh, Pintas, ¿qué dices?

Chispa, Kayleigh, Reef y Asse se pusieron detrás del caudillo. Tenían los rostros como de piedra, las manos en la empuñadura de la espada.

—Honrado —habló uno del grupo de los bandidos de Cortapichas, un hombre bajito, de pies torcidos, vestido con una aljuba de cuero—. Bien dices, Giselher. Fin de la trifulca.

Servadio tragó saliva, intentando meterse en la muchedumbre que ro deaba ya a los bandidos. De pronto sintió que no tenía ni pizca de gana de andar alrededor de los Ratas y cerca de la muchacha de los cabellos de color ceniza, llamada Falka. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la recompensa ofrecida por el prefecto no era tan elevada como pensaba.

Falka guardó serena la espada en su vaina, miró alrededor. Servadio se llenó de estupefacción al ver cómo su menudo rostro se transformaba de pronto y se encogía.

—Mi algodón de azúcar —gimió la muchacha, mirando la golosina que yacía sucia de arena en el suelo—. Se me ha caído mi algodón de azúcar...

Mistle la abrazó.

—Yo te compraré otro.

El brujo estaba sentado en la arena entre las cañas, triste, enfadado y pen sativo. Miraba los cormoranes que estaban sentados sobre los árboles cu biertos de guano.

Cahir, después de la conversación, había desaparecido entre los arbus tos y no se mostraba. Milva y Jaskier buscaban algo de comer. En el bote traído por la corriente habían descubierto debajo de los asientos una cacerolita de cobre y una cesta de verduras. Pusieron en el canal ribereño la cesta de mimbre encontrada en el bote, luego se dedicaron a corretear por la orilla y golpear con palos en las plantas acuáticas para arrastrar hacia la trampa a los peces. El poeta se sentía bien ahora, andaba con su heroica cabeza vendada tan orgulloso como un pavo.

Geralt estaba pensativo y enfadado.

Milva y Jaskier sacaron la cesta y comenzaron a maldecir, puesto que en vez de los esperados siluros y carpas en el interior se meneaban y argenteaban un montón de minúsculos pececillos.

El brujo se levantó.

—¡Venid aquí los dos! Dejad esa cesta y venid aquí. Tengo algo que deciros.

Comenzó sin rodeos cuando se acercaron, mojados y apestando a pescado:

—Volved a casa. Al norte, en dirección a Mahakam. Yo seguiré solo.

—¿Qué?

—Se separan nuestros caminos, Jaskier. Basta de estos juegos. Vuelve a casa a escribir versos. Milva te conducirá a través de los bosques... ¿De qué se trata?

—De nada. —Milva se quitó los cabellos de los hombros con un brusco movimiento—. De nada. Habla, brujo. Quiero saber lo que has de decir.

—No tengo nada que decir. Me voy al sur, a aquella orilla del Yaruga. A través de territorio nilfgaardiano. Es un camino largo y peligroso y yo no quiero perder ya más tiempo. Por eso voy solo.

—Dejando a un lado el equipaje innecesario. —Jaskier movió la cabe za—. La bola en los pies que retrasa la marcha y provoca problemas. En otras palabras, a mí.

—Y a mí —añadió Milva, mirando a un lado.

—Escuchad —dijo Geralt, ya más tranquilo—. Éste es un asunto mío, privado. No os compete a vosotros. No quiero que os juguéis el pescuezo por algo que sólo me afecta a mí.

—Te afecta sólo a ti —repitió Jaskier con lentitud—. Nadie te es necesa rio. La compañía te molesta y estorba la marcha. No esperas ayuda de nadie y no tienes tampoco intenciones de preocuparte por nadie. Además, te gusta la soledad. ¿He olvidado mencionar algo?

—Cierto —respondió Geralt con rabia—. Has olvidado mencionar tu testa vacía comparada con la que contiene un cerebro. Si aquella saeta hubiera ido a la derecha, idiota, en este momento los cuervos te estarían comiendo los ojos. Eres poeta, tienes imaginación, intenta imaginarte ese cuadro. Repito: volved al norte, yo me dirijo en dirección contraria. Solo.

—Pos vete. —Milva se levantó tensa—. ¿Piensas acaso que a rogar ven dré? Al cuerno contigo, brujo. Ven, Jaskier, nos apañaremos algo de co mer. La hambre me mormura y en que la escucho me dan vahídos.

Geralt volvió la cabeza. Observó unos cormoranes de ojos verdes que secaban sus alas sobre los troncos de madera cubierta de guano. De pron to percibió un fuerte olor a hierbas y maldijo con rabia.

—Estás abusando de mi paciencia, Regis.

El vampiro, que apareció de no se sabe dónde ni cuándo, no se inmutó y se sentó a su lado.

—Tengo que cambiar el vendaje al poeta —dijo sereno.

—Pues vete con él. Pero mantente lejos de mí.

Regis suspiró, sin intención alguna de irse.

—He escuchado vuestra conversación de hace un rato con Jaskier y la arquera —dijo, no sin mofa en la voz—. Hay que reconocer que tienes ver dadero talento para buscar gente. Aunque el mundo entero parece preocu parse de ti, tú precias de menos a tus compañeros y aliados deseosos de ayudarte.

—El mundo se ha vuelto del revés. Un vampiro pretende enseñarme cómo tengo que comportarme con las personas. ¿Qué sabes de los huma nos, Regis? Lo único que conoces de ellos es el sabor de su sangre. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿pues no me he puesto a hablar contigo?

—El mundo se ha vuelto del revés —reconoció el vampiro, completa mente serio—. Te has puesto a hablar. ¿No querrás también escuchar al gún consejo?

—No. No quiero. No lo necesito.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. No necesitas consejos, aliados no necesitas, también puedes apañártelas sin compañeros de viaje. El objetivo de tu empresa es un objetivo personal y privado, aún más, el carácter de tu objetivo exige que lo realices solo, en persona. Los riesgos, las amenazas, el esfuerzo, la lucha con las dudas sólo deben afectarte a ti ynada más que a ti. Porque son, al fin y al cabo, elementos de la penitencia, de la compra de la culpa que pretendes alcanzar. Un cierto, por así decirlo, bautismo de fuego. Atravesarás el fuego, que quema, pero que limpia. Solo, en soledad. Porque si alguien te apoyara, ayudara, tomara sobre sí siquiera un pedacito de ese bautismo de fuego, de ese dolor, de esa penitencia, la disminuiría. Así que se ha de privar de participar en esa parte de la expiación que es en exclusiva tu expiación. Sólo tú tienes deudas que pagar, no quieres pagar las endeudándote al mismo tiempo con otros fiadores. ¿Entiendo bien la lógica?

—Tan bien que hasta resulta extraño estando sobrio. Tu presencia me molesta, vampiro. Déjame a solas con mi expiación, por favor. Y con mi deuda.

—De inmediato. —Regis se levantó—. Sigue sentado, piensa. Pero te daré el consejo de todos modos. La necesidad de expiación, de un bautis mo de fuego que te limpie, el sentido de culpa, no son cosas cuyo derecho puedas arrogarte sólo tú. La vida se diferencia en esto de la banca: conoce deudas que se pagan endeudándose con otros.

—Vete, por favor.

—De inmediato.

El vampiro se fue, se unió a Jaskier y Milva. Durante el cambio del vendaje, el trío debatió qué se podría comer allí. Milva sacó los pececillos de la cesta y los miró críticamente.

—Meditar no hay el qué —dijo—. Hay que clavar a estas cucarachas canijas en unas ramillas y asarlas a la lumbre.

—No —dijo Jaskier meneando la cabeza recién vendada—. No es una buena idea. Los pececillos son demasiado escasos, no nos hartaremos con ellos. Propongo que preparemos una sopa con ellos.

—¿Sopa de pescado?

—Por supuesto. Tenemos el montón de pescaditos, tenemos sal. —Jaskier ilustró la cuenta bajando uno tras otro los dedos—. Hemos conseguido cebo lla, zanahoria, perejil, apio. Y también una cacerola. Lo cocemos y tendre mos una sopa.

—Vendrían bien algunas especias.

—Oh —sonrió Regis, echando mano a su maleta—. Con ello no habrá problema. Albahaca, pimentón, pimienta, hojas de laurel, salvia...

—Basta, basta —le detuvo Jaskier—. Es suficiente, la mandrágora en la sopa no nos es necesaria. Venga, al tajo. A limpiar los peces, Milva.

—¡Límpialos tú! ¡Veíanos! ¡Se piensan que como tien a una hembra en la compaña, ella va a bregar con la cocina! Agua traeré y prenderé el fuego. Y con las lochas ésas sus las entenderéis vosotros.

—Esto no son lochas —dijo Regis—. Son cachos, albures, acericas y bremos.

—Ja. —Jaskier no aguantó—. Veo que sabes de peces.

—Sé de muchas cosas —reconoció el vampiro indiferente, sin orgullo en la voz—. He estudiado aquí y allí.

—Si tal sabio eres —Milva sopló de nuevo al fuego y luego se levantó—, de seguro sabrás aviar estos pecejos. Yo voy por agua.

—¿Podrás traer sola la cacerola llena? ¡Geralt, ayúdale!

—Podré —bufó Milva—. Y su ayuda no me es de falta. ¡Él tié asuntos proprios, personales, no se atreva nadie a molestar!

Geralt volvió la cabeza, haciendo como que no escuchaba. Jaskier y el vampiro limpiaron los alevines de peces con mucha habilidad.

—Vaya sopa más clara que va a ser —afirmó Jaskier, mientras colgaba el caldero sobre el fuego—. Nos vendría bien, joder, algún pez mayor.

—¿Puede servir éste? —De entre las cañas salió de pronto Cahir, lle vando por el cuello un lucio de tres libras que todavía agitaba la cola y abría y cerraba las agallas.

—¡Aja! ¡Pero qué belleza! ¿De dónde lo has sacado, nilfgaardiano?

—No soy nilfgaardiano. Procedo de Vicovaro, y me llamo Cahir...

—Vale, vale, ya lo sabemos. ¿De dónde has sacado el lucio, repito?

—Me he hecho una caña de pescar. Como cebo usé una rana. La eché en el canal junto a la orilla. El lucio picó al instante.

—Unos verdaderos especialistas. —Jaskier agitó su vendada cabeza—. Una pena que no propuse bistecs, seguro que habríais traído una vaca. Venga, pongámonos con lo que tenemos. Regís, echa todos los pececillos al caldero, con cabeza y rabo. El lucio, sin embargo, hay que prepararlo bien. ¿Sabes, nilf... Cahir?

—Sé.

—Pues entonces manos a la obra. Geralt, maldita sea, ¿tienes intencio nes de estar mucho tiempo allí sentado con gesto de mala leche? ¡Pela las verduras!

El brujo se levantó obediente, se unió a ellos, pero se sentó claramente lejos de Cahir. Antes de que pudiera quejarse de que no tenía cuchillo, el nilfgaardiano —o mejor dicho, el vicovarano— le dio el suyo, sacando otro de la bota. Lo aceptó, balbuceando las gracias.

El trabajo conjunto salió ordenadamente. El caldero repleto de pescadito y verdura empezó a cocer y a echar espuma enseguida. El vampiro retiró hábilmente la espuma con una cuchara que había tallado Milva. Cuando Cahir limpió y cortó el lucio, Jaskier echó al cazo la cola, las aletas, la espina dorsal y la dentada cabeza del voraz pez, luego removió el contenido.

—Ñam, ñam, qué bien huele. Cuando todo esto se cueza, vamos a colar los restos.

—Igual con los calcetines. —Milva enarcó las cejas, mientras tallaba otra cuchara—. ¿Cómo vamos a colar na, si no tenemos coladero?

—Pero querida Milva —sonrió Regis—. ¡Así no se puede! Lo que no tene mos, lo sustituimos fácilmente con lo que tenemos. Es exclusivamente una cuestión de iniciativa y de pensamiento positivo.

—Vete al diablo con esos tus parlamentos de letrado, vampiro.

—Lo colaremos a través de mi cota de malla —dijo Cahir—. Qué más da, luego la lavo.

—Y antes se la lava también —afirmó Milva—. De otro modo de esa sopa yo no como.

La operación de filtro pasó con éxito.

—Ahora echa a la cazuela el lucio, Cahir —dispuso Jaskier—. Pero qué bien huele, ñam, ñam. No echéis más leña, sólo las brasas. ¡Geralt! ¿Adon de vas con esa cuchara? ¡Ya no hay que remover!

—No grites, no lo sabía.

—El desconocimiento —sonrió Regis—, no constituye justificación para acciones irreflexivas. Si no se sabe, cuando se tienen dudas, lo mejor es pedir consejo...

—¡Cállate, vampiro! —Geralt se levantó y se puso de espaldas. Jaskier bufó.

—Miradlo, se ha enfadado.

—Así es él —afirmó Milva, hinchando los labios—. Un charlatán. Si no sabe lo que hacer, tan sólo habla y se enfurruña. ¿Entoavía no lo habéis captao?

—Hace mucho —dijo Cahir despacio.

—Añadid pimienta. —Jaskier lamió la cuchara, masticó—. Añadid to davía sal. Ah, ahora está en su punto. Retiremos la cazuela del fuego. ¡Su puta madre, cuidado que está caliente! No tengo guantes.

—Yo tengo —dijo Cahir.

—Y yo —Regis cogió la olla por el otro lado— no los necesito.

—Bueno. —El poeta se limpió la cuchara en los pantalones—. Venga, compañía, a sentarse. ¡Que aproveche! Geralt, ¿estás esperando a una invitación especial? ¿Heraldos y fanfarrias?

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la olla que estaba puesta sobre la arena y durante largo rato sólo se escucharon los sorbos interrumpidos por el meneo de las cucharas. Después de comer la mitad del cacharro, comenzó una cuidadosa caza de los pedazos del lucio, hasta que por fin las cucha ras dieron con el fondo de la olla.

—Pero cómo me he puesto —jadeó Milva—. No fue cosa tonta esto de la sopa, Jaskier.

—Ciertamente —reconoció Regis—. ¿Qué dices, Geralt?

—Digo: gracias. —El brujo se levantó con esfuerzo, se masajeó la rodi lla, que de nuevo había comenzado a producirle dolor—. ¿Basta? ¿Son necesarias fanfarrias?

—Con él siempre es así. —El poeta agitó la mano—. No os preocupéis. Y todavía tenéis suerte, a mí me tocó estar con él cuando se peleaba con aquella su Yennefer, la belleza pálida de cabellos de ébano.

—Más discreto —le recordó el vampiro—. Y no olvides, él tiene problemas.

—Los problemas —Cahir ahogó un regüeldo— hay que resolverlos.

—Bah —dijo Jaskier—. Pero, ¿cómo?

Milva rebufó, colocándose cómodamente sobre la arena caliente.

—El vampiro es un letrado. A lo más seguro que lo sabe.

—La clave reside no en el conocimiento, sino en la habilidad para valo rar la coyuntura —habló sereno Regis—. Y si valoramos la coyuntura, lle gamos a la conclusión de que tenemos que ver con un problema irresoluble.

Toda esta empresa está falta de cualquier posibilidad de éxito. La probabi lidad de encontrar a Ciri se acerca a cero.

—Mas así no se puede —le pinchó Milva—. Ha de pensarse positiva y inciniativamente. Lo mismico que con el coladero. Si no tenemos, pos otra cosa habremos de tomar. Así pienso.

—Hasta hace poco —siguió el vampiro—juzgábamos que Ciri estaba en Nilfgaard. Llegar allí y rescatarla, o robarla, parecía empresa imposible. Ahora, después de la revelaciones de Cahir, no sabemos ni siquiera dónde está Ciri. Es difícil hablar de una iniciativa cuando no se tiene ni idea de en qué dirección hay que dirigirse.

—¿Qué habremos de hacer entonces? —se sobresaltó Milva—. El brujo se emperra en que ha de ir al sur...

—Para él —sonrió Regis— los puntos cardinales no tienen especial sig nificado. Le da igual en qué dirección moverse, con tal de no quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. El verdadero principio del brujo. El mundo está lleno de Mal, así que basta con ir adonde te arrastren los ojos, y destruir el Mal que te encuentres por el camino, sirviendo así a la causa del Bien. Lo demás vendrá por sí sólo. O dicho de otro modo: el movimiento lo es todo, el objetivo nada.

—Qué burrada —comentó Milva—. Puesto que si el su objetivo es Ciri, entonces, ¿qué? ¿Que no es nada ella?

—Bromeaba —reconoció el vampiro, mirando a Geralt, todavía vuelto de espaldas—. Y además con no demasiado tacto. Perdón. Tienes razón, querida Milva. Nuestro objetivo es Ciri. Y como no sabemos dónde está, lo más sensato es enteramos de ello y dirigir convenientemente nuestras ac tividades. El asunto de la Niña de la Sorpresa, advierto, está que revienta de magia, predestinación y otros elementos sobrenaturales. Y yo conozco a alguien que conoce muy bien esos asuntos y que seguro que nos ayuda.

—Ja. —Se alegró Jaskier—. ¿Quién es ése? ¿Dónde? ¿Lejos?

—Más cerca que la capital de Nilfgaard. De hecho, muy cerca. En Angren. En esta orilla del Yaruga. Hablo del círculo de los druidas, que tienen su sede en los bosques de Caed Dhu.

—¡Nos vamos sin perder un minuto!

—¿Acaso ninguno de vosotros —habló por fin, nervioso, Geralt— cree adecuado preguntar mi opinión?

—¿A ti? —Jaskier se dio la vuelta—. Pero si tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hacer. Incluso la sopa que te has engullido nos la debes a nosotros. Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, estarías hambriento. Y nosotros también, si esperáramos a tu actividad. Esta olla de sopa es un producto de la coope ración. El efecto de la acción común de un grupo, un equipo unido por un objetivo común. ¿Lo entiendes, amigo?

—¿Cómo ha de entenderlo él? —Milva frunció el ceño—. El tiempo ente ro sólo yo y yo dice, solo, solitario. ¡El lobo solitario! Se ve que cazador no es, que no sabe de bosques. ¡Nunca cazan los lobos en solitario! ¡Nunca! El lobo solitario, ja, cuento es, de los tontos villanos. ¡Pero él no lo entiende!

—Lo entiende, lo entiende —sonrió Regis, según su costumbre, con los labios apretados.

—Él sólo parece así de tonto —confirmó Jaskier—. Pero cuento todo el tiempo con que por fin quiera usar del cerebro. ¿No extraerá conclusiones certeras? ¿No entenderá por fin que la única actividad que sale bien en soledad es la autoviolación?

Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach guardaba un silencio lleno de tacto.

—Que os den a todos por saco —dijo por fin el brujo, al tiempo que guardaba la cuchara en la bota—. Que os den por saco, grupo cooperativo de idiotas, unido por un objetivo común que ninguno de vosotros com prende. Y que a mí también me den por saco.

Esta vez todos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Cahir, también guardaron un silencio lleno de tacto. Jaskier, María Barring, llamada Milva, y Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.

—¡Encontré una compaña! —siguió Geralt, agitando la cabeza—. ¡Com pañeros de armas! ¡Un equipo de héroes! Nada, para partirse de risa. Un haceversos con laúd. Una deslenguada y salvaje medio hembra, medio dría da. Un vampiro que ronda los cuatrocientos. Y un puto nilfgaardiano que se empeña en que no es nilfgaardiano.

—Y a la cabeza del equipo un brujo, enfermo por los remordimientos de conciencia, por la impotencia y la incapacidad para tomar decisiones —ter minó Regis sereno—. Cierto, propongo viajar de incógnito para no despertar sensación.

—Y risa —añadió Milva.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo sexto

_La reina respondió: «No a mí me pidas piedad, sino a aquéllos que con tus hechizos hicieras daño. Tuviste coraje para hacer malas obras, ten ahora coraje, cuando la hoguera y la justicia están próximas. No en mi poder se encuentra el perdonar tus pecados». En aquel momento la bruja resopló como gato, brillaron sus malvados ojos. «Mi final está cerca», gritó, «pero y también el tuyo no es lejano, reina. Habrás todavía de recordar en la hora de tu horrible muerte a Lara Dorren y su maldición. Y habrás de saber que mi maldición y aun a tus descendientes alcanzará hasta la décima generación.» Mas notando que el pecho de la reina albergaba un corazón que no conocía el miedo, la malvada hechicera élfica dejó de mentir y amenazar, de engendras el miedo con sus maldiciones, y co menzó como perra a gemir pidiendo piedad y ayuda..._

Cuento de Lara Dorren, versión humana

... _pero los ruegos no ablandaron los corazones de piedra de los dh'oine, gentes crueles y sin piedad. Y cuando Lara, que pedía piedad, ya no para ella, sino para su hijo, agarrose a la puerta de la carreta, a orden del rey el verdugo la golpeó con la espada y le cortó los dedos. Y cuando en la noche el hielo de febrero apretaba, Lara dio el último suspiro en la colina entre los bosques, pariendo una hijita a la que guardara con los restos del último calor que todavía había en su cuerpo. Y aunque alrededor hubiera noche, frío y nieve, en la colina se hizo de pronto la primavera y florecieron las hermosas feainnewedd. Y hasta hoy tales flores sólo se crían en dos sitios: en Dol Blathanna y en la colina en la que muriera Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal._

Cuento de Lara Dorren, versión élfica

—Te lo pedí —gritó furiosa Ciri, que yacía tendida de espaldas—. Te pedí que no me tocaras.

Mistle retiró la mano y la hierbecilla con la que acariciaba a Ciri en el cuello, se echó junto a ella, se quedó mirando al cielo, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cuello rapado.

—Te comportas raro últimamente, Halconcillo.

—¡No quiero que me toques y basta!

—Es sólo un juego.

—Lo sé. —Ciri apretó los labios—. Sólo es un juego. Todo esto sólo era un juego. Pero a mí ya no me divierte este juego, ¿sabes? ¡Para nada!

Mistle se tendió de nuevo boca arriba, guardó silencio largo rato, embe bida en la contemplación del azul celeste atravesado por las estelas rasga das de las nubes. Un azor volaba en círculos, muy alto, por encima del bosque.

—Tus sueños —dijo por fin—. Es a causa de tus sueños, ¿verdad? Casi cada noche te despiertas gritando. Lo que alguna vez padeciste vuelve en sueños, lo conozco.

Ciri no respondió.

—Nunca me has hablado de ello —Mistle interrumpió de nuevo el silen cio—. De lo que te pasó. Ni me has dicho de dónde eres. Ni si tienes seres queridos...

Ciri lanzó bruscamente la mano contra el cuello, pero esta vez era sólo una mariquita.

—Tenía seres queridos —dijo sordamente, sin mirar a su compañera—. Es decir, pensaba que los tenía... Tales que me encontrarían incluso aquí, en el fin del mundo, si quisieran... O si estuvieran vivos. Oh, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Mistle? ¿Tengo que hablarte de mí?

—No tienes.

—Es cierto. Porque seguramente sea sólo un juego. Como todo entre nosotras.

—No entiendo —Mistle volvió la cabeza— por qué no te vas si estás tan mal conmigo.

—No quiero estar sola.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Es mucho.

Mistle se mordió los labios. Antes de que acertara a decir nada se oyó un silbido. Se levantaron las dos, se sacudieron las agujas de pino y se acercaron a los caballos.

—Comienza el juego que desde hace cierto tiempo te gusta más que todos los otros, Falka —dijo Mistle, mientras saltaba a la silla y echaba mano a la espada—. No pienses que no me he dado cuenta.

Ciri golpeó al caballo con los talones, rabiosa. Galoparon por la pen diente del barranco a tontas y a locas, escuchando ya el salvaje griterío del resto de los Ratas, que bajaban del bosquecillo por el otro lado del camino. Las mandíbulas de la trampa se cerraron.

La audiencia privada se había acabado. Vattier de Rideaux, vizconde de Eiddon, jefe de los servicios secretos militares del emperador Emhyr var Emreis, dejó la biblioteca, inclinándose ante la reina del Valle de las Flores de forma incluso más cortés de lo que exigía el protocolo palaciego. La reverencia era, al mismo tiempo, muy cuidadosa, y los movimientos de Vattier eran elaborados y contenidos: el espía imperial no apartaba la vista de los dos ocelotes que estaban tendido a los pies de la señora de los elfos. Los gatos de ojos azules parecían perezosos y soñolientos, pero Vattier sabía que no eran mascotas, sino atentos guardianes, listos para convertir rápidamente en una masa sangrienta a cualquiera que osara acercarse a la reina a una distancia menor de la que permitía el protocolo.

Francesca Findabair, llamada Enid an Gleanna, la Margarita de Dolin, esperó a que se cerraran las puertas tras Vattier, acarició a los ocelotes.

—Ya, Ida —dijo.

Ida Emean aep Sivney, la hechicera élfica, una Aen Seidhe libre de las Montañas Azules, quien durante la audiencia había estado oculta con un hechizo de invisibilidad, se materializó en un rincón de la biblioteca, se colocó el vestido y los cabellos de color bermellón. Los ocelotes reacciona ron tan sólo abriendo un poco más los ojos. Como todos los gatos, veían lo invisible, no se les podía engañar con un hechizo tan simple.

—Comienza ya a molestarme este festival de espías —dijo Francesca con énfasis, mientras adoptaba una posición más cómoda en la silla de ébano—. Henselt de Kaedwen me envió no hace mucho a un «cónsul», Dijkstra hizo venir a Dol Blathanna una «misión comercial». ¡Y ahora el propio archiespía Vattier de Rideaux! Ah, y antes anduvo por aquí Stefan Skellen, el Gran Nada imperial. Pero no le concedí audiencia. Soy una reina y Skellen no es nadie. Aunque desempeña un cargo, pero no es nadie.

—Stefan Skellen —dijo ida Emean lentamente— estuvo también a ver nos, allí tuvo mejor suerte. Habló con Filavandrel y Vanadain.

—¿Y, tal como Vattier a mí, les preguntó por Vilgefortz, Yennefer, Rience y Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach?

—Entre otras cosas. Te asombrará, pero lo que más le interesaba era la versión original de la profecía de Ithlinne Aegli aep Aevenien, sobre todo el fragmento que hablaba de Aen Hen Ichaer, la Vieja Sangre. Le interesaba también Tor Lara, la Torre de la Gaviota, y el legendario portal que antaño unía la Torre de la Gaviota con Tor Zireael, la Torre de la Golondrina. Qué típico es esto para los humanos, Enid. Contar con que al punto, a la prime ra indicación, les vamos a revelar secretos y enigmas que nosotros mismos intentamos descubrir desde hace cientos de años.

Francesca alzó la mano y se miró los anillos.

—Me gustaría saber —dijo— si Filippa tiene idea de los extraños intere ses de Skellen y Vattier. Y de Emhyr var Emreis, al que ambos sirven.

—Sería arriesgado apostar a que no lo sabe —Ida Emean miró con perspica cia a la reina— y esconder en el encuentro en Montecalvo lo que sabemos, tanto ante Filippa como ante toda la logia. No nos dejaría especialmente en un buen lugar... Y al fin y al cabo queremos que exista esta logia. Queremos que se confíe en nosotras, las magas élficas, no que se piense que hacemos doble juego.

—La cosa es que de hecho hacemos doble juego, Ida. Y jugamos un poco con fuego. Con el Fuego Blanco de Nilfgaard...

—El fuego quema —Ida Emean alzó hacia la reina sus ojos alargados por un fuerte maquillaje— y purifica. Hay que pasar por él. Hay que acep tar el riesgo, Enid. Esta logia debe existir, debe comenzar a actuar. Con todos sus miembros. Doce hechiceras, entre ellas ésa de la que habla la profecía. Incluso si es un juego, debemos apostar por la confianza.

—¿Y si se trata de una provocación?

—Tú conoces mejor que yo a las personas envueltas en esto.

Enid an Gleanna reflexionó.

—Sheala de Tancarville —dijo por fin— es una solitaria muy cerrada, no tiene ningún lazo con nadie. Triss Merigold y Keira Metz los tenían, pero ahora ambas son emigrantes, el rey Foltest expulsó de Temería a todos los hechiceros. A Margarita Laux-Antille le interesa sólo su escuela, nada fue ra de ella. Por supuesto, en este momento las tres últimas están sometidas a la fuerte influencia de Filippa y Filippa es un misterio. Sabrina Glevissig no renuncia a las influencias políticas que tiene, pero no traicionará a la logia. Le atrae demasiado el poder que da la logia.

—¿Y la tal Assire var Anahid? ¿Y la otra nilfgaardiana que vamos a conocer en Montecalvo?

—No sé mucho de ellas —sonrió levemente Francesca—. Pero en cuanto que las vea sabré mucho más. En cuanto vea cómo se visten.

Ida Emean entrecerró los pintados párpados, pero se contuvo y no preguntó.

—Queda la estatuilla de jade —dijo al cabo Francesca—. La enigmática figurilla de jade, cuya mención se puede encontrar en _Ithlinnespeath. _Creo que ya es hora de dejarla hablar. Y de anunciarle lo que le espera. ¿Me ayudas con la descompresión?

—No, hazlo sola. Ya sabes cómo se reacciona al desempaque. Cuantos menos testigos haya, menos doloroso será el golpe para su orgullo.

Francesca Findabair comprobó de nuevo si todo el patio estaba hermética mente aislado del resto del palacio por un campo protector que ocultaba de la vista y ahogaba los sonidos. Encendió tres velas negras puestas sobre candeleros envueltos en reflectores de espejo cóncavo. Los candeleros es taban en unos lugares señalados de un círculo de mosaico en el pavimento que contenía las siete señales de Vicca, el zodiaco élfico, sobre símbolos que representaban a Belleteyn, Lammas y Yule. Dentro del círculo zodiacal de mosaico hizo otro, más pequeño, repleto de signos mágicos y rodeado por un pentagrama. Sobre tres símbolos del círculo pequeño, Francesca colocó unos pequeños triángulos de hierro encima de los que cuidadosa mente y con precaución montó tres cristales. El corte de la parte baja de los cristales correspondía a la forma del final de los triángulos, por lo que la posición por fuerza había de ser muy precisa, pero Francesca lo compro bó todo varias veces. Prefería no arriesgarse a un error.

No lejos de allí susurraba una fuente, el agua surgía de un cántaro de mármol sostenido por una náyade también de mármol, cuatro chorrillos caían a un estanque, produciendo una agitación en las hojas de los nenú fares entre las que nadaban peces dorados.

Francesca abrió un cofrecillo y sacó de él una pequeña figura, hecha de jade, jabonosa al tacto, y la colocó en el centro mismo del pentagrama. Retrocedió, miró otra vez el grimorio que yacía sobre la mesa, hizo una profunda aspiración, alzó la mano y gritó un hechizo.

Las velas ardieron al instante con luz más clara, las facetas de los crista les brillaron y lanzaron franjas de luz. Las franjas se estrellaron contra la figurita, la cual cambió de color al punto: de verde pasó a dorado y, al cabo, se volvió transparente. El aire vibraba a causa de la energía mágica que golpeaba contra la pantalla protectora. Una de las velas lanzó chispas, sobre el pavimento bailaron unas sombras, el mosaico comenzó a vivir, a cambiar su forma. Francesca no bajó las manos, no interrumpió el cántico.

La figura creció de tamaño rápidamente, pulsando y latiendo, cambió su estructura y forma como si fuera una nube de humo que se arrastrara por el suelo. La luz que surgía de los cristales atravesaba el humo, en las franjas de luz apareció un movimiento y una materia que se endurecía. Un momen to más y en el centro del círculo mágico surgió de pronto una figura huma na. La forma de una mujer morena, que yacía inerte sobre el pavimento.

Las velas se apagaron en unas cintas de humo, los cristales se apaga ron. Francesca bajó las manos, estiró los dedos y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

La mujer morena se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a gritar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó sonoramente Francesca. La mujer se estiró, aulló, apretándose ambos brazos sobre el bajo vientre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ye... Yennef... ¡Yennefer! Aaaaaah...

La elfa suspiró con alivio. La mujer todavía se retorcía, aullaba, gemía, golpeaba con los puños en el pavimento, intentaba vomitar. Francesca esperaba con paciencia. Y con tranquilidad. La mujer que había sido sólo unos instantes atrás una estatua de jade estaba sufriendo, era evidente. Y normal. Pero no tenía afectado el cerebro.

—Bueno, Yennefer —dijo al cabo de un largo rato, cortando los gemi dos—. Ya vale, ¿no?

Yennefer, con evidente esfuerzo, se alzó sobre las cuatro patas, se lim pió la nariz con el antebrazo, miró a su alrededor, perdida. Su mirada pasó por Francesca como si la elfa ni siquiera estuviera en el patio, se detuvo y se animó sólo al ver la fuente de la que brotaba agua. Yennefer se arrastró con enorme trabajo, se encaramó al revestimiento de la fuente y, con un chapuzón, se arrojó al estanque. Se atragantó, comenzó a toser, estornu dar y escupir, por fin, abriéndose paso por entre las lilas acuáticas, alcan zó a cuatro patas la náyade de mármol y se sentó, apoyando sus espaldas sobre el zócalo de la estatua. El agua le llegaba a los pechos.

—Francesca... —balbuceó, tocando la estrella de obsidiana de su cuello y mirando a la elfa con una mirada un tanto más consciente—. Tú...

—Yo. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—¿Me empaquetaste...? Joder, ¿me empaquetaste?

—Te empaqueté y desempaqueté. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—El Garstang... Los elfos. Ciri. Tú. Y quinientos quintales que se me cayeron de pronto sobre la cabeza... Ahora ya sé lo que fue. Una compre sión de artefacto...

—La memoria funciona. Eso está bien.

Yennefer bajó la cabeza, miró entre sus muslos, alrededor de los cuales nadaban peces amarillos.

—Haz que cambien luego el agua del estanque, Enid —murmuró—. Me acabo de mear en ella.

—Minucias —sonrió Francesca—. Presta atención, sin embargo, a si se ve sangre en el agua. A veces la compresión destroza los ríñones.

—¿Sólo los ríñones? —Yennefer tomó aliento con cuidado—. Dentro de mí no hay, me parece, ni un solo órgano sano... Al menos, me siento así. Al diablo, Enid, no sé por qué me merecía tal tratamiento...

—Sal del estanque.

—No. Estoy a gusto aquí.

—Lo sé. Deshidratación.

—Degradación. ¡Desnudación! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

—Sal, Yennefer.

La hechicera se levantó con esfuerzo, apoyándose con las dos manos en la náyade de mármol. Se quitó de encima los nenúfares, con un brusco tirón se rasgó y arrancó el vestido chorreante de agua, estuvo de pie delante de la fuente, bajo los chorros que caían. Se limpió y bebió, salió del estanque, se sentó al borde de la fuente, se retorció los cabellos, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En Dol Blathanna.

Yennefer se limpió la nariz.

—¿Todavía continúa el lío de Thanedd?

—No. Terminó. Hace un mes y medio.

—Debo de haberte hecho mucho daño —dijo al cabo Yennefer—. Debo de haberte dado una buena, Enid. Pero puedes considerar que nuestra cuenta se ha nivelado. Te has vengado adecuadamente, aunque esto fue quizá un poco sádico. ¿No te podrías haber contentado con cortarme la garganta?

—No digas tonterías. —La elfa frunció la boca—. Te empaqueté y te saqué del Garstang para salvarte la vida. Luego volveremos a ello, pero algo más tarde. Toma, una toalla. Aquí tienes una sábana. Después del baño te daré un vestido nuevo. En el lugar adecuado, en una bañera con agua caliente. Ya has perjudicado bastante a los peces amarillos.

Ida Emean y Francesca bebían vino. Yennefer bebía glucosa y zumo de zanahoria. En cantidades enormes.

—Resumiendo —dijo, al escuchar las revelaciones de Francesca—. Nilfgaard conquistó Lyria, deshizo Aedirn a medias con Kaedwen, quemó Vengerberg, puso en vasallaje a Verden y ahora está venciendo a Brugge y Sodden. Vilgefortz desapareció sin huella. Tissaia de Vries cometió suicidio. Y tú te has convertido en reina del Valle de las Flores, el emperador Emhyr te re compensó con la corona y el cetro a cambio de mi Ciri, a la que buscó durante tanto tiempo y a la que ahora tiene y utiliza a voluntad y gusto. A mí me empaquetaste y durante mes y medio me tuviste en una caja como esta tua de jade. Y seguramente estás esperando que te lo agradezca.

—No estaría mal —respondió Francesca Findabair con frialdad—. En Thanedd hubo un cierto Rience que consideraba como cuestión de honor el darte una muerte lenta y cruel, y Vilgefortz le prometió hacerlo posible. Rience recorrió en tu busca todo el Garstang. Pero no te encontró, porque ya eras una figurilla de jade en mi escote.

—Y fui esa figurilla durante cuarenta y siete días.

—Sí. Yo, por mi parte, cuando se me preguntaba, podía responder sin mentir que Yennefer de Vengerberg no estaba en Dol Blathanna. Puesto que preguntaban por Yennefer y no por la estatua.

—¿Qué ha cambiado para que por fin te hayas decidido a desempaque tarme?

—Mucho. Ahora te lo explicaré.

—Antes me aclararás algo. En Thanedd estaba Geralt. Un brujo. Recor darás que te lo presenté en Aretusa. ¿Qué ha sido de él?

—Tranquilízate. Está vivo.

—Estoy tranquila. Habla, Enid.

—Tu brujo —dijo Francesca— hizo más en el curso de una hora que muchos durante toda su vida. Sin extenderme: le rompió un pie a Dijkstra, le cortó la cabeza a Artaud Terranova y asesinó bestialmente a unos diez Scoia'tael. Ah, y sin olvidarnos: despertó también los deseos enfermizos de Keira Metz.

—Terrible. —Yennefer frunció exageradamente el ceño—. Pero Keira ya habrá vuelto en sí, ¿no? No le guardará rencor, espero. El que, una vez habiendo despertado sus deseos, no se la jodiera, se debió con toda segu ridad a la falta de tiempo, no a falta de respeto. Asegúraselo en mi nombre.

—Tú misma vas a tener ocasión de hacerlo —dijo fría la Margarita del Valle—. Y pronto. Volvamos, sin embargo, al asunto respecto al cual finges indiferencia. Tu brujo se entusiasmó tanto con la defensa de Ciri que actuó de un modo bastante poco razonable. Se lanzó sobre Vilgefortz. Y Vilgefortz lo destrozó. El que no lo matara se debió seguramente a falta de tiempo, no a falta de propósito. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no te conmueve?

—No. —La mueca de los labios de Yennefer dejó de reflejar burla—. No, Enid. Me conmueve. Dentro de poco unas cuantas personas van a conocer mi conmoción. Te doy mi palabra.

Del mismo modo que antes no se había visto afectada por las burlas, ahora Francesca no se inmutó por las amenazas.

—Triss Merigold teleportó al torturado brujo hasta Brokilón —dijo—. Por lo que sé, las dríadas lo siguen curando. Parece que está bien, pero lo mejor es que no saque la nariz de allí. Lo persiguen los agentes de Dijkstra y los secretas de todos los reyes. A ti, por cierto, también.

—¿Cómo me he merecido ese honor? Pues si yo no le rompí nada a Dijkstra... Ah, no me lo digas, yo misma lo adivinaré. Desaparecí de Thanedd sin dejar huella. Nadie se imagina que aterricé en tu bolsillo, reducida y empaquetada. Todos están convencidos de que escapé a Nilfgaard junto con mis compañeros de conspiración. Todos menos los verdaderos conspi radores, ha de entenderse, pero éstos no van a sacar a nadie del error. La guerra continúa, la desinformación es un arma cuya hoja siempre debe estar bien afilada. Y ahora, después de cuarenta y siete días, ha llegado la hora de usar ese arma. Mi casa en Vengerberg quemada, estoy perseguida. Nada, sólo me queda unirme a un comando de Scoia'tael. O unirme a la lucha por la libertad de los elfos de otro modo.

Yennefer dio un trago de zumo de zanahoria y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Ida Emean aep Sivney, quien seguía manteniéndose serena y silenciosa.

—¿Qué, doña Ida? ¿Señora de los libres Aen Seidhe de las Montañas Azules? ¿He acertado bien la suerte que me está reservada? ¿Por qué es táis callada como una muerta?

—Yo, doña Yennefer —respondió la elfa de cabellos rojos—, acostumbro a callar cuando no tengo nada sensato que decir. Siempre es mejor eso que inventar suposiciones infundadas y enmascarar la inquietud con charla tanería. Ve al grano, Enid. Explícale a doña Yennefer de qué se trata.

—Soy toda oídos. —Yennefer tocó con los dedos la estrella de obsidiana sobre el terciopelo—. Habla, Francesca.

La Margarita de Dolin apoyó la barbilla en las manos unidas.

—Hoy —anunció— es la segunda noche desde que la luna está llena. Dentro de un instante nos vamos a teleportar al castillo de Montecalvo, sede de Filippa Eilhart. Tomaremos parte en la reunión de una organiza ción que debería interesarte. Siempre fuiste de la opinión de que la magia es el valor superior, que está por encima de todas las divisiones, disputas, opciones políticas, intereses personales, resquemores, resentimientos y animosidades. Seguro que te alegrará saber que no hace mucho se formó el núcleo de una institución, algo así como una logia secreta, dedicada exclusivamente a defender los intereses de la magia, que habrá de cuidar para que la magia ocupe en la jerarquía de los diversos asuntos el lugar que le corresponde. Aprovechando el privilegio de recomendar a nuevos miembros de la mencionada logia, me he permitido tener en cuenta dos candidaturas, la de Ida Emean aep Sivney y la tuya.

—Vaya un inesperado honor y promoción —se burló Yennefer—. Desde una inexistencia mágica elevada directamente a miembro de una logia se creta, elitista y todopoderosa. Que se encuentra por encima de resquemo res y resentimientos personales. Pero, ¿acaso serviré yo de verdad? ¿En contraré acaso la fuerza de carácter para eliminar mi odio hacia las perso nas que me quitaron a Ciri, torturaron a un hombre que no me es indife rente y a mí misma...?

—Estoy segura —le interrumpió la elfa— de que encontrarás en ti sufi ciente fuerza de carácter, Yennefer. Te conozco y sé que no te faltará tal fuerza. No te faltará tampoco ambición para disipar tus dudas en lo referi do a la promoción y honor que se te hacen. Si, sin embargo, es eso lo que quieres, te lo diré sin rodeos: te recomiendo a la logia porque te considero persona que se lo merece y que puede servir con provecho a la causa.

—Gracias. —La sardónica sonrisa no parecía estar dispuesta a desapa recer de los labios de la hechicera—. Gracias, Enid. Cierto, siento cómo me hinchan la ambición, el orgullo y el egoísmo. Estoy que voy a estallar en cualquier momento. Y ello antes de que todavía comience a reflexionar por qué en vez de a mí no recomiendas a la logia a otra elfa de Dol Blathanna o a elfas de las Montañas Azules.

—En Montecalvo —respondió Francesca con voz fría— te enterarás de por qué.

—Lo preferiría ahora.

—Díselo —murmuró Ida Emean.

—Se trata de Ciri —dijo Francesca al cabo de un instante de reflexión, mientras elevaba hacia Yennefer sus ojos impenetrables—. La logia está interesada en ella y nadie conoce a esa muchacha tan bien como tú. Del resto te enterarás allí.

—De acuerdo. —Yennefer se rascó enérgicamente en los omoplatos. La piel reseca por la compresión todavía picaba insoportablemente—. Dime solamente quién más compone la tal logia. Aparte de vosotras y Filippa.

—Margarita Laux-Antille, Triss Merigold y Keira Metz, Sheala de Tancarville de Kovir, Sabrina Glevissig. Y dos hechiceras de Nilfgaard.

—¿La república internacional de las hembras?

—Se la puede llamar así.

—Seguro que ellas todavía me consideran aliada de Vílgefortz. ¿Me acep tarán?

—Me aceptaron a mí. El resto lo harás tú misma. Se te pedirá que expli ques tus lazos con Ciri. Desde el principio, hace quince años, cuando tuvo lugar la historia de tu brujo en Cintra, hasta los acontecimientos de hace mes y medio. Y que confirmes tu lealtad al convento.

—¿Quién dijo que hay algo que confirmar? ¿No es demasiado pronto para hablar de lealtad? No conozco ni siquiera los estatutos y programas de esta internacional de las damas...

—Yennefer. —La elfa frunció levemente sus cejas regulares—. Te reco miendo a la logia. Pero no tengo intenciones de obligarte a nada. Y sobre todo a la lealtad. Tienes elección.

—Me imagino cuál.

—Bien imaginas. Pero sigue siendo una libre elección. Por mi parte, sin embargo, te animo calurosamente a que elijas la logia. Créeme, de esta forma puedes ayudar a tu Ciri de una forma mucho más efectiva que arro jándote a ciegas en el torbellino de los acontecimientos, que es de lo que, me imagino, tienes muchas ganas. A Ciri le amenaza la muerte. Sólo la puede salvar nuestra actuación solidaria. Si escuchas lo que se va a ha blar en Montecalvo, te convencerás de que he dicho la verdad... Yennefer, no me gusta nada el brillo que veo en tus ojos. Dame tu palabra de que no vas a intentar huir.

—No. —Yennefer agitó la cabeza, cubriendo con la mano la estrella so bre el terciopelo—. No, no te la doy, Francesca.

—Querría prevenirte lealmente, mi querida. Todos los portales estacio narios de Montecalvo están bloqueados. Todo el que sin el permiso de Filippa quisiera entrar o salir de allí aterrizará en mazmorras de paredes cubiertas de dwimerita. No podrás abrir un telepuerto propio sin tener los compo nentes. No te quiero quitar tu estrella porque tienes que estar en completo dominio de tu mente, pero si intentas una locura... Yennefer, no puedo permitir... La logia no podría permitir que volaras loca y sola a salvar a Ciri y buscar venganza. Yo todavía tengo tu matriz, tengo el algoritmo del he chizo. Te reduciré y te empaquetaré de nuevo en una estatua de jade. Si hace falta, durante meses. O años.

—Gracias por la advertencia. Pero ni con ésas te daré mi palabra.

Fringilla Vigo recuperó el gesto, pero estaba nerviosa. Ella misma, más de una vez, había regañado a los jóvenes magos nilfgaardianos por dejarse influir acríticamente por las opiniones e imaginaciones estereotipadas, se burlaba con regularidad de las imágenes triviales pintadas por los rumo res y la propaganda acerca de la típica hechicera del norte: artificialmente hermosa, arrogante, vana y depravada hasta las fronteras de la perversión y a veces más allá de estas fronteras. Ahora, sin embargo, cuanto más la acercaban al castillo de Montecalvo los sucesivos transbordos, más la atenazaba la inseguridad de lo que iba a encontrar en el lugar de encuen tro de la enigmática logia. Y lo que la esperaba a ella. Su desbocada imagi nación repasaba imágenes de mujeres mortalmente hermosas con collares de diamantes sobre los desnudos pechos de pezones pintados con carmín, mujeres de labios húmedos y ojos brillantes por el alcohol y los narcóticos. Con los ojos de la imaginación Fringilla veía ya cómo las sesiones del con vento secreto se transformaban en una orgía salvaje y desenfrenada con uso de músicas frenéticas, afrodisiacos, esclavos de ambos sexos y rebus cados accesorios.

El último telepuerto la dejó entre dos columnas de mármol negro, con los labios secos, los ojos llorosos por el viento mágico y la mano espasmódica mente agarrada al collarcito de esmeraldas que cortaba el triángulo del escote. Junto a ella se materializó Assire var Anahid, también visiblemente nerviosa. Fringilla, sin embargo, tenía motivos para sospechar que a su amiga le turbaba su vestido nuevo, no muy típico para ella: un vestido sencillo pero muy elegante de color jacinto, complementado con un peque ño y modesto collar de alexandritas.

El nerviosismo pasó al momento. En la sala grande y fría, iluminada por lampiones mágicos, reinaba el silencio. No se veían por ningún lado negros desnudos tocando el tambor, ni muchachas bailoteando sobre la mesa con lentejuelas en el monte de Venus, ni se percibía el olor del hachís ni de la cantárida. Las hechiceras nilfgaardianas fueron inmediatamente saludadas por Filippa Eilhart, la señora del castillo, engalanada, seria, amable y pragmática. Otras hechiceras presentes se acercaron y se pre sentaron y Fringilla suspiró con alivio. Las magas del norte eran hermo sas, coloristas y estaban cubiertas de joyas, pero en los ojos suavemente enfatizados por el maquillaje no había ni sombra de estupefacientes ni de ninfomanía. Ninguna de ellas tenía tampoco los pechos desnudos. Antes al contrario, dos estaban cubiertas hasta el cuello con una extraordinaria modestia: Sheala de Tancarville, austera, vestida de negro, y Triss Merigold, jovencita de ojos celestes y hermosos cabellos castaños. La morena Sabrina Gievissig y las rubias Margarita Laux-Antille y Keira Metz llevaban escote, pero no mucho más abierto que el de la propia Fringilla.

Ocuparon el tiempo de espera a las otras participantes en la reunión con una conversación cortés, durante la cual todas tuvieron ocasión de decir algo sobre sí mismas, y las advertencias y afirmaciones llenas de tacto de Filippa Eilhart rompieron el hielo con rapidez, aunque el único hielo que había en los alrededores estaba en el bufé en el que se amontona ba una montaña de ostras. No se percibían otros hielos. Sheala de Tancarville, científica, encontró de inmediato multitud de temas comunes con la científica Assire var Anahid, y Fringilla, por su parte, simpatizó con la alegre Triss Merigold. La conversación fue acompañada por un glotón trasiego de ostras. Sólo Sabrina Gievissig, digna hija del desierto kaedweno, no comió, y hasta se permitió expresar su desprecio por las «guarrerías viscosas» y su deseo de un pedazo de carne de ciervo fría con ciruelas. Filippa Eilhart, en lugar de reaccionar al insulto con gélida altanería, tiró del cordón de la campana y al poco un servicio que pasaba desapercibido y no hacía ruido trajo platos de carne. El asombro de Fringilla Vigo era enor me. En fin, pensó, donde fueres, haz lo que vieres...

El telepuerto entre las dos columnas refulgió y lanzó un sonido vibran te. En el rostro de Sabrina Gievissig se dibujó un asombro sin límites. Keira Metz dejó caer sobre el hielo la ostra y el cuchillo. Triss ahogó un gemido.

Tres hechiceras salieron del portal. Tres elfas. Una de cabellos del color del oro oscuro, otra de cabellos bermejos y una que los tenía como ala de cuervo.

—Bienvenida, Francesca —dijo Filippa. En su voz no se podía escuchar la emoción que emanaba de sus ojos, los cuales, sin embargo, pronto se entornaron—. Bienvenida, Yennefer.

—Obtuve el privilegio de repartir dos sillones de la logia —dijo melódi camente la llamada Francesca, la elfa de cabello rubio oscuro, quien había sin duda advertido la estupefacción de Filippa—. Éstas son mis candidatas. Yennefer de Vengerberg, conocida por todas. Y doña Ida Emean aep Sivney, Aen Saevherne de las Montañas Azules.

Ida Emean inclinó ligeramente su cabeza pelirroja, crepitó su etéreo vestido de junquillo.

—Supongo —Francesca miró a su alrededor— que ya estaremos al completo.

—Sólo falta Vilgefortz —silbó bajito pero con evidente enfado Sabrina Glevissig, al tiempo que miraba torcido a Yennefer.

—Y los Scoia'tael escondidos en los subterráneos —murmuró Keira Metz. Triss la congeló con una mirada.

Filippa hizo las presentaciones. Fringilla miró con curiosidad a Francesca Findabair, Enid an Gleanna, la Margarita de Dolin, la famosa reina de Dol Blathanna, señora de los elfos que no hacía mucho que habían recuperado su país. Las historias acerca de la belleza de Francesca, advirtió Fringilla, no exageraban.

Ida Emean, pelirroja y de grandes ojos, despertó el evidente interés de todas, sin descontar a las dos magas de Nilfgaard. Los elfos libres de las Montañas Azules no mantenían ningún tipo de relación no sólo con los seres humanos, sino ni siquiera con sus hermanos que vivían cerca de los humanos. Y los Aen Saevherne, los Sabedores, muy escasos entre los elfos libres, eran un misterio cercano a la leyenda. Pocos podían vanagloriarse, incluso entre los elfos, de tener contacto cercano con los Aen Saevherne. Ida se diferenciaba del grupo no sólo por el color de sus cabellos. Entre sus joyas no había ni una onza de minerales, ni una piedra preciosa: sólo llevaba perlas, corales y ámbar.

Sin embargo, la causa de las mayores emociones era, por supuesto, la tercera hechicera recién llegada, Yennefer, de cabellos negrísimos, vestida de blanco y negro, que, en contra de la primera impresión, no era una elfa. Su aparición en Montecalvo debía de haber sido una tremenda sorpresa, y no agradable para todas. Fringilla percibía el aura de antipatía y enemis tad que surgía de algunas magas.

Cuando le presentaron a la hechicera nilfgaardiana, Yennefer detuvo sus ojos violetas sobre Fringilla. Los ojos estaban cansados y rodeados de ojeras, ni siquiera el maquillaje era capaz de esconderlo.

—Nosotras nos conocemos —afirmó Yennefer, tocando la estrella de obsidiana prendida en el terciopelo.

Sobre la sala cayó de pronto un silencio pesado y expectante.

—Ya nos hemos visto antes —repitió Yennefer.

—No lo recuerdo. —Fringilla sostuvo la mirada.

—No me extraña. Yo, sin embargo, tengo buena memoria para rostros y siluetas. Te vi en el Monte de Sodden.

—Entonces no se puede hablar de un error. —Fringilla Vigo alzó la cabeza con orgullo, pasó los ojos por todas—. Estuve en el Monte de Sodden.

Filippa Eilhart se anticipó a la respuesta.

—Yo también estuve allí —dijo—. Y también algo recuerdo. No me pare ce a mí, sin embargo, que un desmedido esfuerzo de la memoria y un innecesario rebuscar en ella pudiera traernos ningún provecho aquí, en esta sala. Para lo que planeamos emprender aquí sirven más el olvido, el perdón y la reconciliación. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Yennefer?

La hechicera morena retiró un retorcido rizo de su frente.

—Cuando me entere por fin de qué es lo que planeáis emprender aquí —respondió—, te diré, Filippa, en qué estoy de acuerdo.

—En ese caso, lo mejor será que empecemos sin demora. Os pido que toméis asiento.

Los asientos delante de la mesa redonda, excepto uno, estaban señala dos. Fringilla se sentaba junto a Assire var Anahid, la cual tenía precisa mente a la derecha la silla vacía que la separaba de Sheala de Tancarville, al lado de la cual ocuparon sitio Sabrina Glevissig y Keira Metz. A la iz quierda de Assire estaban sentadas Ida Emean, Francesca Findabair y Yennefer. Exactamente enfrente de Assire estaba Filippa Eilhart, quien tenía a su derecha a Margarita Laux-Antille y a la izquierda a Triss Merigold,

Todas las sillas tenían los brazos labrados en forma de esfinges.

Filippa comenzó. Repitió la bienvenida y de inmediato pasó a los he chos. Fringilla, a la cual Assire había dado una detallada relación de la reunión anterior de la logia, no se enteró de nada nuevo. No la asombraron tampoco las declaraciones pronunciadas por todas las hechiceras de per tenencia al convento, ni las primeras intervenciones en la discusión. Se sentía, sin embargo, un tanto incómoda, puesto que estas primeras inter venciones se referían a la guerra que el imperio llevaba a cabo contra los norteños, y especialmente a la operación recién comenzada en Sodden y Brugge, durante la cual los ejércitos imperiales habían tenido enfrentamien tos armados con el ejército temerio. Pese al establecido apoliticismo de la logia, las hechiceras no eran capaces de esconder sus opiniones. A algu nas les intranquilizaba evidentemente la presencia de Nilfgaard a la puerta de casa. Fringilla reconocía tener unos sentimientos ambiguos. Pensaba que personas tan ilustradas deberían entender que el imperio llevaba al norte la cultura, el bienestar, el orden y la estabilidad política. Pero, por otro lado, no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado ella misma si a su casa se hubieran acercado ejércitos extranjeros.

Sin embargo, Filippa Eilhart estaba claramente harta de discusiones sobre asuntos militares.

—Nadie es capaz de prever el resultado de esta guerra —dijo—. Es más, una predicción tal carece de todo sentido. Examínenos por fin este hecho fríamente. En primer lugar, la guerra en sí no es un mal tan grande. Más temería las consecuencias de la superpoblación que puede producir la de rrota total del hambre en esta etapa de desarrollo de la agricultura y la industria. En segundo lugar, la guerra es la continuación de la política de los gobernantes. ¿Cuántos de los que gobiernan en la actualidad vivirán dentro de unos cien años? Ninguno, está claro. ¿Cuántas dinastías perdu rarán? No hay forma de predecirlo. Las presentes disputas territoriales, dinásticas, las ambiciones presentes y las presentes esperanzas no serán dentro de cien años más que cenizas y polvo en las crónicas. Pero si nosotras no tomamos medidas, si nos dejamos arrastrar a la guerra, de noso tras tampoco quedarán más que cenizas y polvo. Sin embargo, si miramos un poco por encima de los lugares comunes, si cerramos los oídos al grite río bélico y patriótico, perduraremos. Y tenemos que perdurar. Tenemos, porque llevamos sobre nuestros hombros la carga y la responsabilidad. No hacia los reyes y sus intereses particulares, limitados a un solo reino. No sotras tenemos la responsabilidad del mundo. Del progreso. De los cam bios que trae este progreso. Tenemos la responsabilidad del futuro.

—Tissaia de Vries lo hubiera dicho de otra forma —dijo Francesca Findabair—. Para ella siempre se trató de la responsabilidad de las gentes comunes, simples. No en el futuro, sino aquí y ahora.

—Tissaia de Vries está muerta. Si viviera, estaría entre nosotras.

—Seguro. —La Margarita de Dolin sonrió—. Pero no pienso que acepta ra la teoría de la guerra como remedio a la derrota del hambre y la superpoblación. Prestad atención a esta última palabra, queridas confráteres. Las discusiones las estamos llevando en la lengua común para facili tar el entendimiento. Pero para mí es una lengua extranjera. Cada vez más extranjera. En mi lengua materna no existe la palabra «superpoblación», una palabra élfica para ello sería un neologismo. Tissaia de Vries, de inol vidable memoria, se preocupaba por la suerte de las personas comunes. Si se trata de mí, no me es menos importante la suerte de los elfos comunes y corrientes. Aplaudiría con gusto la idea de volar con el pensamiento ha cia el futuro y tomar el día de hoy como una efemérides. Pero advierto con tristeza que el día de hoy condiciona el de mañana y sin mañana no hay futuro. Para vosotros, humanos, quizá sea ridículo llorar por un matorral de saúco que ardiera a causa de los vientos de la guerra, al fin y al cabo el saúco no falta, si no está éste, habrá otro, y si no hay saúco, qué más da, habrá una acacia. Perdonad la metáfora botánica. Pero tened, por favor, en cuenta que lo que para vosotros, humanos, es cuestión de política, para nosotros, elfos, es cuestión de perduración física.

—A mí la política no me interesa —anunció en voz alta Margarita Laux-Antille, la rectora de la academia mágica—. Yo, simplemente, no deseo que las muchachas por cuya educación me he sacrificado sean utilizadas como condotieras, con los ojos enjabonados por eslóganes acerca del amor a la patria. La patria de esas muchachas es la magia, eso es lo que les enseño. Si alguien compromete a mis muchachas en la guerra, las coloca sobre un nuevo Monte de Sodden, entonces ellas perderán, con independencia del resultado en el campo de batalla. Entiendo vuestros temores, Enid, pero tenemos que ocuparnos del futuro de la magia, no de los problemas raciales.

—Tenemos que ocuparnos del futuro de la magia —repitió Sabrina Glevissig—. Pero el futuro de la magia lo condiciona el estatus de los hechi ceros. Nuestro estatus. Nuestra importancia. El papel que desempeñamos en la sociedad. La confianza y el respeto y la credibilidad, la fe general en que somos provechosos, en que la magia es necesaria. La alternativa a la que nos enfrentamos es sencilla: o la pérdida del estatus y el aislamiento en las torres de marfil o el servicio. El servicio incluso en el Monte de Sodden, incluso como condotieras...

—¿O como servidoras y recaderas? —Triss Merigold se quitó de los hom bros sus hermosos cabellos—. ¿Con el cuello gacho, listos a servir cada vez que el emperador mueva un dedo? Porque al fin y al cabo ése es el papel que nos otorga la pax nilfgaardiana, si llega a ocuparlo todo.

—Si llegara a ocuparlo —dijo con énfasis Filippa—. Nosotras no tene mos alternativa. Nosotras tenemos que servir. Pero a la magia. No a los reyes ni a los emperadores, no a su política cotidiana. No a la causa de la integración de las razas, porque ésta también está sometida a los objetivos políticos actuales. Nuestro convento, queridas señoras, no fue convocado para que nos adaptáramos a la política presente ni a los cambios diarios de la línea del frente. No para que buscáramos febrilmente soluciones ade cuadas a determinada situación, cambiando el color de la piel como cama leones. El papel de nuestra logia debe de ser activo. Y totalmente contrario a lo que acabo de decir. Y hemos de realizarlo con todos los medios a nuestra disposición.

—Si no he entendido mal —Sheala de Tancarville alzó la cabeza—, nos incitas a influir activamente en el curso de los acontecimientos. Por todos los medios. ¿También los fuera de la ley?

—¿De qué ley hablas? ¿De ésa para los pequeños? ¿De la que está escrita en los códigos que nosotros mismos preparamos y dictamos a los juristas reales? A nosotras sólo nos ata una ley. ¡La nuestra!

—Comprendo. —La hechicera de Kovir sonrió—. Así que vamos enton ces a influir activamente en el curso de los acontecimientos. Si la política de los reyes no nos gusta, simplemente la cambiamos. ¿No, Filippa? ¿Y no será mejor, puestos a ello, derrocar a esos tontos coronados, destronarlos y expulsarlos? ¿Puede que tomar de una vez el poder en nuestras manos?

—Ya hemos sentado en los tronos a gobernantes que eran cómodos para nosotros. El error radica en que no hemos sentado nunca en el trono a la magia. Nunca hemos dado a la magia el poder absoluto. Es hora de reparar ese error.

—¿Piensas, por supuesto, en ti misma? —Sabrina Glevissig se inclinó por encima de la mesa—. ¿Por supuesto, en el trono de Redania? ¿Como su majestad Filippa I? ¿Con Dijkstra como príncipe consorte?

—No pienso en mí. No pienso en el reino de Redania. Pienso en el gran Reino del Norte, en el que surgirá a partir del actual reino de Kovir. Un imperio cuya fuerza será igual a la de Nilfgaard, gracias a lo cual la balanza del mundo, que en este momento se inclina, alcanzará el equilibrio. Un imperio gobernado por la magia, a la que nosotros llevaremos al trono casando al heredero de Kovir con una hechicera. Sí, habéis escuchado bien, queridas confráteres, miráis en la dirección adecuada. Sí, aquí, a esta mesa, precisamente en este sitio vacío, sentaremos a la decimosegunda hechicera de la logia. Y luego la sentaremos en el trono.

Sheala de Tancarville interrumpió el silencio que había sobrevenido.

—Es un proyecto ciertamente ambicioso —dijo con una nota de sarcas mo en la voz—. Ciertamente digno de todas las que aquí estamos. Justifica por completo la existencia de esta sociedad. Es verdad que nos ofendería una tarea menos sublime, aunque se balanceara en la frontera de la reali dad y la viabilidad. Sería como clavar un clavo con un astrolabio. No, no, mejor asignarse desde el principio una tarea completamente irrealizable.

—¿Por qué irrealizable?

—Ten piedad, Filippa —dijo Sabrina Glevissig—. Ninguno de los reyes se casará nunca con una hechicera, ningún país aceptará a una hechicera en el trono. En contra tenemos una costumbre de siglos. Puede que esa costumbre no sea muy inteligente, pero existe.

—Existen también —añadió Margarita Laux-Antille— obstáculos de na turaleza diríamos técnica. La persona que podría unirse con la casa de Kovir tendría que cumplir una serie de condiciones tanto desde nuestro punto de vista como desde el de la propia casa de Kovir. Estas condiciones se exclu yen mutuamente, se niegan unas a otras. ¿No te das cuenta, Filippa? Para nosotras ha de ser una persona instruida en la magia, totalmente entregada a la causa de la magia, que comprenda su papel y sea capaz de interpretarlo con habilidad, sin ser advertida, sin despertar sospechas. Sin directores ni apuntadores, sin ninguna eminencia gris que se mantenga en la sombra, contra la que siempre se dirige la ira de los súbditos al primer tumulto. Ha de ser al mismo tiempo una persona a la cual el propio Kovir, sin visible presión por nuestra parte, elija como mujer para el sucesor al trono.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Y a quién piensas que elegirá ese Kovir no presionado? A una mu chacha de familia real, que lleve en las venas sangre real desde hace gene raciones. A una muchacha joven, adecuada para un príncipe joven. Una muchacha que pueda engendrar, porque se trata de la dinastía. Este listón te excluye a ti, Filippa, me excluye a mí, excluye incluso a Keira y Triss, las más jóvenes de entre nosotras. Excluye también a todas las adeptas de mi escuela, quienes, al fin y al cabo, también son poco interesantes para no sotras, porque son retoños de los que no se sabe todavía el color de sus pétalos, y por eso no es de pensar que cualquiera de ellas pudiera sentarse en el decimosegundo puesto, el vacío, de esta mesa. En otras palabras, incluso si todo Kovir se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el matrimonio de un príncipe con una hechicera, no encontraremos tal hechicera. Así que, ¿quién iba a ser la dicha reina del norte?

—Una muchacha de estirpe real —respondió serena Filippa—. En cu yas venas corre sangre real, la sangre de algunas grandes dinastías. Joven y con capacidad de engendrar. Una muchacha de inusuales capacidades mágicas y proféticas, la portadora de la anunciada profecía de la Antigua Sangre. Una muchacha que interpretará su papel sin directores, apunta dores, consejeros ni eminencias grises, porque es lo que quiere su destino. Una muchacha cuyas verdaderas capacidades sólo son y serán conocidas por nosotras. Cirilla, hija de Pavetta de Cintra, nieta de la Leona Calanthe. Antigua Sangre, Helado Fuego del Norte, Destructora y Renovadora, cuya venida fue profetizada hace cientos de años. Ciri de Cintra, la reina del norte. Y su sangre, de la que nacerá la reina del mundo.

Ante la vista de los Ratas cayendo en emboscada, dos de los jinetes que escoltaban a los carros se dieron la vuelta de inmediato y emprendieron la huida. No tenían ni una posibilidad. Giselher, Reef y Chispas les cortaron la retirada y tras una corta lucha los rajaron sin ceremonias. Kayleigh, Asse y Mistle cayeron sobre los dos restantes, que estaban dispuestos a una defensa desesperada de la carreta a la que iban uncidos cuatro caba llos tordos. Ciri estaba decepcionada y muy enfadada. No le habían dejado ninguno. Se hizo a la idea de que no iba a tener a quién matar.

Pero todavía quedaba un jinete, que iba delante de la carreta como avanzada, con armadura ligera, en un caballo rápido. Podría haber huido, pero no huyó. Se dio la vuelta, hizo un molinete con la espada y galopó directo hacia Ciri.

Ella permitió que se acercara, incluso detuvo un poco el caballo. Cuan do él golpeó, alzándose sobre los estribos, giró en la silla, evitando hábil mente la hoja, y de inmediato se hundió, alejándose de las riendas. El jinete era rápido y hábil, consiguió dar un nuevo tajo. Esta vez ella lo paró de través, cuando la espada se deslizó, rajó al jinete desde abajo, corto, dobló la espada en una finta hacia el rostro y cuando él se cubrió instinti vamente la cabeza con la mano izquierda, ella volvió con agilidad la hoja en la mano y le cortó bajo la axila, en un tajo que había ejercitado durante horas en Kaer Morhen. El nilfgaardiano se deslizó de la silla, cayó, se puso de rodillas, lanzó un salvaje aullido mientras con un movimiento brusco intentaba detener la sangre que brotaba de la arteria cortada. Ciri le con templó durante un momento, fascinada como siempre ante la vista de un hombre que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la muerte. Esperó a que se desangrara. Luego se fue sin mirar atrás.

La emboscada había terminado. La escolta yacía a sus pies. Asse y Reef detuvieron la carreta, sujetando con los muslos los pares de riendas. El mozo que iba agarrado a la rienda derecha, un jovencito de librea colorea da, cayó al suelo, lloró y pidió piedad a gritos. El carretero soltó las otras riendas y también pidió merced, colocando las manos como para rezar. Giselher, Chispa y Mistle corrieron hacia la carreta, Kayleigh saltó del ca ballo y abrió la puertecilla. Ciri se acercó más, desmontó, todavía con la espada cubierta de sangre en la mano. .

En la carreta estaba sentada una gorda matrona con vestido palaciego y cofia, abrazando a una muchacha joven y terriblemente pálida vestida de negro, cubierta hasta el cuello con un vestido de cuellecito calado. En el vestido, observó Ciri, llevaba una gema prendida. Muy bonita.

—¡Vaya unos tordones! —gritó Chispas, mirando el tiro de caballos—. ¡Manchaditos y preciosos, como de un cuadro! ¡Por estos cuatro nos darán unos buenos florines!

—Y la carreta —Kayleigh mostró los dientes a la mujer y la muchacha— la llevarán tirando hasta la ciudad el mozo y el carretero, con la cabezada puesta. ¡Y las dos señoritas les ayudarán a subir las cuestas!

—¡Señores bandoleros! —gritó la matrona de la cofia, a la que la sonrisa mordaz de Kayleigh claramente había asustado más que el sangriento hie rro que Ciri llevaba en la mano—. ¡Apelo a vuestro honor! ¡No mancilléis a esta joven doncella!

—Eh, Mistle —gritó Kayleigh, riéndose burlón—. ¡Aquí, por lo que escu cho, se está apelando a tu honor!

—Cierra el pico —se enfadó Giselher, todavía sobre la silla—. A nadie le divierten tus bromas. Y tú tranquilízate, mujer. Somos los Ratas. No lu chamos con mujeres ni las dañamos. ¡Reef, Chispa, soltad a los trotones! ¡Mistle, captura a los caballos! ¡Y largo!

—Nosotros, los Ratas, no peleamos con mujeres. —Kayleigh sonrió de nuevo, mirando el pálido rostro de la muchacha del vestido negro—. A veces sólo nos divertimos con ellas, si tienen ganas. ¿Tienes tú, señorita? ¿No te pica entre las piernas, por un casual? Venga, no hay de qué aver gonzarse. Basta con menear la cabeza.

—¡Más respeto! —gritó la dama de la cofia con la voz quebrada—. ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así a su merced la baronesa, señor bandolero?

Kayleigh se rió, después de lo cual hizo una exagerada reverencia.

—Pido disculpas. No quería mancillar. ¿Qué, que no se puede preguntar?

—¡Kayleigh! —gritó Chispa—. ¡Ven aquí! ¿Por qué andas remoloneando? ¡Ayúdame a soltar los tordos! ¡Falka! ¡Muévete!

Ciri no levantaba la vista del escudo que había en las puertas de la carre ta, un unicornio de plata en campo negro. Un unicornio, pensó. Yo vi una vez un unicornio así... ¿Cuándo? ¿En otra vida? ¿O fue tan sólo un sueño?

—¡Falka! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Soy Falka. Pero no lo fui siempre. No siempre.

Se sacudió, apretó los labios. He sido desagradable con Mistle, pensó. Le hice daño. Tengo que disculparme de algún modo.

Puso el pie en la escalerilla de la carreta, mirando la gema del vestido de la muchacha pálida.

—Dámela —dijo seca.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —se atragantó la matrona—. ¿Sabes acaso con quién hablas? ¡Ella es la bien nacida baronesa de Casadei!

Ciri miró alrededor, se aseguró de que nadie la escuchaba.

—¿Baronesa? —silbó—. Un título muy bajo. Incluso si esta cría fuera condesa, tendría que agacharse ante mí de forma que su culo estuviera sobre la tierra y la cabeza todavía más baja. ¡Dame el broche! ¿A qué espe ras? ¿Te lo tengo que arrancar junto con el corsé?

El silencio que sobrevino en la mesa tras la revelación de Filippa fue susti tuido enseguida por una algarabía. Las magas demostraban a porfía su asombro y su incredulidad y exigían aclaraciones. Algunas, sin duda, sabían mucho de la profetizada señora del norte Cirilla o Ciri, a otras el nombre no les era extraño, pero sabían mucho menos. Fringilla Vigo no sabía nada, pero albergaba sospechas y se sumió en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban sobre todo alrededor de cierto mechón de cabellos. Assire, sin embargo, guardaba silencio y le ordenó con la mirada que ella también debía guardarlo. Filippa Eilhart tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—La mayoría de nosotras vio a Ciri en Thanedd, donde su don profético pronunciado en trance produjo un buen lío. Algunas de nosotras tuvieron con ella contacto cercano e incluso muy cercano. Pienso sobre todo en ti, Yennefer. Es hora de que hables.

Cuando Yennefer habló a las allí reunidas acerca de Ciri, Triss Merigold contempló con atención a su amiga. Yennefer hablaba serena y sin emo ción, pero Triss la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo y demasiado bien. La había visto ya en diversas situaciones, también en aquéllas que producían estrés, la mortificaban y la conducían al borde de la enfermedad y a veces a la enfermedad misma. Ahora, sin duda alguna, Yennefer estaba en esa situación. Tenía un aspecto abatido, cansado y enfermo.

La hechicera narraba, pero Triss, que conocía tanto la narración como a la persona a la que se refería, se dedicó a examinar discretamente a toda la audiencia. Especialmente a las dos hechiceras de Nilfgaard. Assire var Anahid, muy cambiada, de aspecto muy cuidado, pero que a todas luces todavía se sentía insegura con su maquillaje y su vestido a la moda. Y Fringilla Vigo, la más joven, simpática, de gracia natural y sencilla elegan cia, de ojos verdes y cabellos negros como los de Yennefer, pero menos abundantes, más cortos y peinados lisos.

Ambas nilfgaardianas no parecían estar perdidas entre las revueltas de la historia de Ciri, aunque la narración de Yennefer era larga y bastante enmarañada. Comenzó desde la famosa historia de amor de Pavetta de Cintra con el joven hechizado Erizo, habló del papel de Geralt y del Dere cho de la Sorpresa, de la predestinación que unía a Geralt y Ciri. Yennefer habló del encuentro entre Ciri y Geralt en Brokilón, de la guerra, de su desaparición y de su hallazgo, de Kaer Morhen. De Rience y los agentes nilfgaardianos que perseguían a la muchacha. De los estudios en el san tuario de Melitele, de los enigmáticos poderes de Ciri.

Escuchan con rostros de piedra, pensó Triss, mientras miraba a Assire y Fringilla. Como esfinges. Pero está claro que algo enmascaran. Curioso, qué será. ¿Asombro? ¿No sabían entonces a quién llevó Emhyr a Nilfgaard? ¿O saben de todo desde hace tiempo, incluso mejor que nosotras? Yennefer hablará dentro de poco de la llegada de Ciri a Thanedd, de lo que dijo en el trance profético, aquello que produjo tal alboroto. De la sangrienta lucha en el Garstang, a resultas de la cual Geralt fue destrozado y Ciri raptada. Entonces se terminará el tiempo de fingir, pensó Triss, caerán las másca ras. Todas saben que detrás de lo de Thanedd estaba Nilfgaard. Y cuando todos los ojos se dirijan a vosotras, nilfgaardianas, no habrá otra salida, tendréis que hablar. Y entonces se aclararán algunos asuntos, entonces puede que yo también me entere de más. De qué forma desapareció Yennefer de Thanedd, por qué apareció de pronto aquí, en Montecalvo, en compañía de Francesca. Quién es y qué papel juega Ida Emean, elfa Aen Saevherne de las Montañas Azules. Por qué tengo la sensación de que Filippa Eilhart dice todo el tiempo menos de lo que sabe, aunque declara entrega y fideli dad a la magia, y no a Dijkstra, con el que intercambia incansablemente correspondencia.

Y puede que me entere por fin de quién es de verdad Ciri. Ciri, para ellas reina del norte, y para mí la bruja de cabellos cenicientos de Kaer Morhen, en la que pienso todo el tiempo como en una hermanita menor.

Fringilla Vigo había oído hablar algo de los brujos, personajes que tenían como profesión el matar monstruos y bestias. Escuchó con atención la narración de Yennefer, se sumió en el sonido de su voz, observó su rostro. No se dejó engañar. El lazo emocional entre Yennefer y la mencionada Ciri, tan interesante para todos, era evidente. Y muy fuerte. Fringilla comenzó a reflexionar, pero la molestaron unas voces nerviosas.

Ya se había imaginado que algunas de las reunidas habían estado, duran te la rebelión de Thanedd, en campos contrarios, así que no la asombraron para nada las antipatías que provenían de la mesa en la forma de observacio nes cáusticas que cayeron de pronto dirigidas a Yennefer. Se prometía una disputa que sin embargo previno Filippa Eilhart, golpeando sin ceremonias con la mano abierta en la mesa hasta que tintinearon las copas y las jarras.

—¡Basta! —gritó—. ¡Cállate, Sabrina! ¡No te dejes provocar, Francesca! Basta ya de Thanedd y del Garstang. ¡Eso ya es historia!

Historia, pensó con un sorprendente sentimiento de tristeza Fringilla. Pero una sobre la que ellas, desde campos diferentes, habían ejercido in fluencia. Habían contado con ello. Sabían lo que hacían y por qué. Y noso tras, hechiceras imperiales, no sabemos nada. De verdad somos como recaderas, pensó, que saben a por qué se las manda pero no saben para qué. Está bien que se forme esta logia. Los diablos saben en qué acabará esto, pero bien está que comience.

—Continúa, Yennefer —pidió Filippa.

—No tengo más que decir. —La hechicera morena apretó los labios—. Repito que fue Tissaia de Vries quien me encargó conducir a Ciri al Garstang.

—Lo más fácil es echarles la culpa de todo a los muertos —bufó Sabrina Glevissig, pero Filippa la calló con un brusco gesto.

—No quería mezclarme en lo que iba a pasar aquella noche en Aretusa —siguió Yennefer, más pálida y visiblemente nerviosa—. Quería tomar a Ciri y huir de Thanedd. Pero Tissaia me convenció de que la aparición de la muchacha en el Garstang sería un gran shock para muchos y que sus profecías emitidas durante el trance acabarían el conflicto. No le echo la culpa a ella porque pensaba igual. Las dos cometimos un error. Pero el mío fue, sin embargo, mayor. Si hubiera dejado a Ciri al cuidado de Rita...

—Lo que sucedió no se puede cambiar —la interrumpió Filippa—. Un error le puede suceder a cualquiera. Incluso a Tissaia de Vries. ¿Cuándo vio Tissaia por primera vez a Ciri?

—Tres días antes del comienzo del congreso —dijo Margarita Laux-Antille—. En Gors Velen. Yo la conocí también entonces. ¡Y en cuanto la vi, al momento reconocí que era una persona extraordinaria!

—Extraordinariamente extraordinaria —habló la hasta entonces si lenciosa Ida Emean aep Sivney—. Puesto que en ella se concentra la he rencia de una sangre extraordinaria. Hen Ichaer, la Antigua Sangre. Un material genético que predestina a su portadora a capacidades extraordi narias. La predestina para el gran papel que habrá de cumplir. Que tiene que cumplir.

—¿Porque lo dicen las leyendas, mitos y profecías de los elfos? —pre guntó con énfasis Sabrina Glevissig—. ¡Todo este asunto desde el principio me apestaba a cuentos y fantasías! Ahora ya no tengo dudas. Estimadas señoras, os propongo, para variar, que nos ocupemos de algo serio, racio nal y real.

—Inclino mi cabeza ante la sobria racionalidad, que es fuerza y origen de la gran ventaja de vuestra raza. —Ida Emean sonrió levemente—. Sin embargo, aquí, en un grupo de personas capaces de hacer uso de la Fuer za, la cual no siempre se deja analizar y explicar racionalmente, me parece poco adecuado despreciar las profecías de los elfos. Nuestra raza no es tan racional, ni de la racionalidad toma fuerza. Pese a ello, existe desde hace decenas de miles de años.

—El material genético llamado Antigua Sangre, del que hablamos, se mostró sin embargo menos resistente —advirtió Sheala de Tancarville—. Incluso las leyendas y profecías élficas, que no desprecio en absoluto, reco nocen que la Antigua Sangre desapareció completamente, se extinguió. ¿No es cierto, señora Ida? No hay ya en el mundo Antigua Sangre. La última que la tenía en las venas era Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. Todos conocemos las leyendas de Lara Dorren y Creguennan de Lod

—No todos —dijo Assire var Anahid, tomando la palabra por vez prime ra—. He estudiado muy superficialmente vuestra mitología y no conozco esta leyenda.

—No es una leyenda —dijo Filippa Eilhart—. Es una historia verdade ra. Hay alguien entre nosotras que conoce perfectamente no sólo la histo ria de Lara y Creguennan sino también su continuación, que será sin duda muy interesante para todas. Te pido que tomes la palabra, Francesca.

—De lo que dices —sonrió la reina de los elfos— se entiende que no conoces la historia peor que yo.

—No lo excluyo. Pero te ruego a ti que la cuentes.

—Para probar mi sinceridad y lealtad a la logia —afirmó con la cabeza Enid an Gleanna—. Bien. Les pido a las señoras que tomen una posición cómoda, porque la historia no será corta.

—La historia de Lara y Creguennan es una historia verdadera, tan oculta hoy día, sin embargo, bajo cuentecillos ornamentales que es poco recono cible. Existen también enormes diferencias entra la versión humana y la élfica, y en ambas se advierte el chauvinismo y el odio racial. Por eso dejo a un lado los adornos y me remito a los hechos puros y duros. Así, Cre guennan de Lod era un hechicero, y Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, una maga élfica, Aen Saevherne, Sabedora, una de las portadoras de la enigmática. Hen Ichaer, la Antigua Sangre, un misterio incluso para nosotros, los elfos. La amistad y luego el lazo amoroso entre ellos fueron al principio saluda dos con alegría por ambas razas; sin embargo, al poco aparecieron enemi gos, decididos contrarios a la idea de la unión de la magia élfica y humana. Tanto entre los elfos como entre los humanos hubo quienes consideraron aquello una traición. Hubo también ciertos problemas, hoy día oscuros, de carácter personal, de celos y envidias. En pocas palabras: a causa de una intriga, Creguennan fue asesinado. Lara Dorren, acosada y perseguida, murió de agotamiento en un despoblado, dando a luz a una hija. La niña se salvó de milagro. La amparó Cerro, reina de Redania.

—Asustada por la maldición que le había arrojado Lara cuando Cerro le negó ayuda y la expulsó al frío del invierno —interrumpió Keira Metz—. Si no hubiera cobijado a la niña hubieran caído sobre ella y su estirpe las consecuencias de la terrible maldición...

—Precisamente éstos son los ornamentos de cuento de hadas a los que ha renunciado Francesca —la cortó Filippa Eilhart—. Atengámonos a los hechos.

—El don profético de las Sabedoras de la Antigua Sangre es un hecho —dijo Ida Emean, alzando los ojos hacia Filippa—. Y la repetición en todas las versiones de la leyenda del sugestivo motivo de la profecía da qué pensar.

—Lo da hoy y lo dio entonces —confirmó Francesca—. Los rumores sobre la maldición de Lara no se acallaron, eran recordados incluso dieci siete años después, cuando la muchacha a la que Cerro había cobijado, llamada Riannon, creció para ser una muchacha cuya belleza ensombrecía incluso la legendaria belleza de su madre. Riannon llevaba el título oficial de princesa redana y no pocas casa reinantes se interesaban por ella. Cuan do, entre los muchos competidores, Riannon eligió por fin a Goidemar, el joven rey de Temería, no faltó mucho para que los rumores de la maldición arruinaran el matrimonio. Sin embargo, los rumores no le llegaron al pue blo con verdadera fuerza hasta los tres años de la boda de Goidemar y Riannon. Durante la rebelión de Falka.

Fringilla, que nunca había oído hablar de Falka ni de su las cejas. Francesca se dio cuenta de ello.

—Para los reinos del norte —explicó— fueron aquellos trágicos y san grientos acontecimientos, hasta hoy vivos en la memoria, aunque hayan pasado cien años. En Nilfgaard, con el que por entonces el norte apenas tenía contactos, esta historia es seguramente poco conocida, por eso me permito recordar ciertos hechos. Falka era la hija de Vridank, rey de Redania. Del matrimonio que deshizo cuando le cayó en gracia la hermosa Cerro, la misma que luego acogió a la hija de Lara. Se ha conservado un documento que da cuenta prolija y embrolladamente de las causas del divorcio, pero también se ha conservado un pequeño retrato de la primera mujer de Vridank, que dice mucho más. Era una noble kovira, sin duda medio elfa, pero con un decidido predominio de características humanas. Ojos de ere mita loca, cabellos de ahogado y labios de lagartija. En pocas palabras: a la feúcha la enviaron de vuelta a Kovir junto con su hija de un año, Falka. Y pronto se olvidaron de la una y de la otra.

»Falka —siguió al cabo Enid an Gleanna— hizo que se la recordara al cabo de veinticinco años, alzando una revuelta y matando con su propio brazo a su padre, a Cerro y a dos medio hermanos. La rebelión armada estalló al principio como lucha de la primogénita verdadera por recuperar su trono, apoyada por parte de la nobleza kovira y temería, pero pronto se convirtió en una revuelta campesina de enorme alcance. Ambas partes se permitieron macabras crueldades. Falka pasó a la leyenda como un demo nio sangriento, aunque, en esencia, lo más probable es que simplemente dejara de poder controlar la situación y las nuevas consignas que se cosían cada día en los estandartes de la rebelión. Muerte a los reyes, muerte a los hechiceros, muerte a los sacerdotes, a la nobleza, a los ricos y señores, al poco muerte a todo lo que vive, porque ya no había forma de contener a los rebeldes borrachos de sangre. La rebelión comenzó a extenderse a otros países...

—Los historiadores nilfgaardianos escribieron acerca de ello —la inte rrumpió con énfasis Sabrina Glevissig—. Y doña Assire y la señora Vigo lo habrán leído sin duda. Acorta, Francesca. Pasa a Riannon y a los tres niños de Houtborg.

—De acuerdo. Riannon, la hija de Lara Dorren que había sido acogida por Cerro y para entonces mujer ya de Goidemar, rey de Temería, fue apre sada casualmente por los rebeldes de Falka y encerrada en el castillo de Houtborg. En el momento de su captura estaba encinta. El castillo se de fendió todavía largo tiempo después de que la rebelión fuera aplastada y Falka ejecutada, pero Goidemar lo conquistó por fin y liberó a su mujer. Con tres niños, dos muchachas que ya andaban y un niño que lo estaba intentando. Riannon había enloquecido. Goidemar, lleno de rabia, sometió a tortura a todos los prisioneros y con los fragmentos de confesiones inte rrumpidos por los gritos se hizo una imagen inteligible de lo sucedido.

»Falka, cuya belleza había tomado más de la abuela élfica que de la madre, regalaba sus encantos con liberalidad a todos sus atamanes, desde los nobles hasta los simples capitanes y sargentos cosacos, asegurándose así su lealtad y fidelidad. Por fin quedó preñada y parió un hijo, justo al mismo tiempo en que Riannon, encerrada en Houtborg, daba a luz a unos mellizos. Falka ordenó añadir su bebé a los hijos de Riannon. Según se dice, afirmó que sólo las reinas eran dignas del honor de ser nodrizas de sus bastardos, y la misma suerte les esperaba a todas las testas coronadas en el nuevo orden que ella, Falka, construiría después de la victoria.

»E1 problema radicaba en que nadie, incluyendo a Riannon, sabía cuál de los tres era hijo de Falka. Se pensaba que con mucha probabilidad sería una de las niñas, porque Riannon había dado a luz al parecer a una niña y un niño. Repito, al parecer, porque pese a las jactanciosas declaraciones de Falka, a los niños los criaron nodrizas campesinas comunes y corrien tes. Riannon, cuando la curaron por fin de la locura, no recordaba casi nada. Cierto, había parido. Cierto, le traían a veces a la cama al trío y se lo enseñaban. Nada más.

«Entonces llamaron a los hechiceros para que investigaran a los tres y determinaran quién era quién. Goidemar estaba tan rabioso que tenía in tenciones de matar al bastardo de Falka una vez se lo descubriera, y ade más públicamente. No podíamos dejar que se llegara a ello. Después de ahogada la rebelión, se habían permitido indecibles bestialidades para con los rebeldes capturados, había que poner por fin punto final. La ejecución de un niño de menos de dos años, ¿os imagináis? ¡Así sí que surgiría una leyenda! Y ya habían comenzado a circular rumores de que la propia Falka había nacido a consecuencia de la maldición de Lara Dorren, lo que era por supuesto, una estupidez; Falka había nacido antes de que Lara cono ciera a Creguennan. Pero a pocos les apetecía contar los años. Se escribie ron y publicaron furtivamente panfletos y absurdos documentos, incluso en la academia de Oxenfurt. Vuelvo sin embargo a las pruebas que nos pidió Goidemar...

—¿Nos? —Yennefer alzó la cabeza—. Es decir, ¿a quién?

—A Tissaia de Vries, Augusto Wagner, Leticia Charbonneau y Hen Gedymdeith —dijo serena Francesca—. A este equipo me añadieron luego a mí. Era una joven hechicera pero de pura sangre élfica. Y mi padre... bioló gico, aunque renunciara a mí... era un Sabedor. Yo sabía lo que era el gen de la Antigua Sangre.

—Y este gen se encontró en Riannon, cuando la examinasteis a ella y al rey antes de examinar a los niños —afirmó Sheala de Tancarville—. Y en dos de los niños, lo que permitió encontrar al bastardo de Falka, que care cía de dicho gen. ¿Cómo salvasteis al niño de la ira del rey?

—De una forma muy simple. —La elfa sonrió—. Fingimos que no lo sabíamos. Le explicamos al rey que el asunto no era fácil, que seguíamos investigando, pero que estas investigaciones llevaban su tiempo... Mucho tiempo. Goidemar, hombre en el fondo noble y de buen corazón, se tragó todo y no nos apresuró para nada, y los tres crecían y corrían por todo el palacio, despertando la alegría de la pareja real y de toda la corte. Amavet, Fiona y Adela. Tres pillos muy parecidos, como tres gorriones. Se los obser vaba con atención, y de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando alguno de los niños liaba alguna, surgían las sospechas. Fiona vertió un día desde la ventana el contenido del orinal directamente sobre el gran condestable, éste la llamó en voz alta bastardo diabólico y se despidió de su cargo. Algún tiempo después, Amavet embadurnó las escaleras con sebo y cierta dama de la corte, cuando le estaban metiendo la mano en yeso, gruñó algo de la sangre maldita y se despidió del palacio. Por su parte, charlatanes de más baja cuna saludaron a las picotas y los zurriagos, así que todos aprendie ron pronto a callar la boca. Incluso cierto barón de una estirpe muy anti gua, al que Adela disparó con el arco en el trasero, se limitó a...

—No nos extendamos con las travesuras de los pequeñajos —le cortó Filippa Eilhart—. ¿Cuándo se le dijo por fin a Goidemar la verdad?

—Nunca se le dijo. No preguntó por ella y a nosotros esto nos convenía.

—Pero, ¿cuál de los niños era el bastardo de Falka? ¿Lo sabíais?

—Por supuesto: Adela.

—¿Y no Fiona?

—No. Adela. Murió de peste. Bastardo diabólico, sangre maldita, hija de la demoniaca Falka, durante la epidemia, pese a las protestas del rey, ayudó a los sacerdotes en los hospitales de entremuros, salvó a niños en fermos, se contagió y murió. Tenía diecisiete años. Un año después su supuesto hermano Amavet se enredó en un amorío con la condesa Anna Kameny y resultó asesinado por unos esbirros alquilados por el conde. Ese mismo año murió Riannon, desesperada y vencida por la muerte de sus hijos, a los que adoraba. Entonces Goidemar nos llamó de nuevo. La últi ma entonces de los famosos tres, la princesa Fiona, interesaba al rey de Cintra, Coram. La quería para esposa de su hijo, también llamado Coram, pero conocía los rumores que corrían y no quería casar a su hijo con la posible bastarda de Falka. Le aseguramos con toda nuestra autoridad que Fiona era hija legítima. No sé si lo creyó, pero los jóvenes se gustaron y de esta forma la hija de Riannon, la retatarabuela de vuestra Ciri, se convirtió al poco en reina de Cintra.

—Aportando a la dinastía de los Coram el famoso gen que vosotras seguíais persiguiendo.

—Fiona —dijo tranquila Enid an Gleanna— no era la portadora del gen de la Antigua Sangre. Al cual ya entonces llamábamos gen de Lara.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—El portador del gen de Lara era Amavet y nuestro experimento conti nuaba. Porque Anna Kameny, por la que habían perdido la vida el amante y el marido, estando todavía de luto por los dos, dio a luz a unos gemelos. Un muchacho y una muchacha. El padre era indudablemente Amavet, porque la muchacha era portadora del gen. Recibió el nombre de Muriel.

—¿Muriel la Bella Pícara? —se asombró Sheala de Tancarville.

—Eso fue mucho más tarde. —Francesca sonrió—. Al principio era Muriel la Pequeñuela. Y de verdad era una niña monina y dulce. Cuando cumplió los catorce años se hablaba de ella ya como Muriel de Ojos de Terciopelo. Más de uno se ahogó en sus ojos. La casaron por fin con Roberto, conde de Garramone.

—¿Y el niño?

—Crispín. No era portador, así que no nos interesaba. Resulta que murió en no sé qué guerra, porque sólo tenía lo militar en la cabeza.

—Espera. —Sabrina con un brusco movimiento removió sus cabellos—. Muriel la Bella Pícara era madre de Adalia llamada la Vidente...

—Cierto —confirmó Francesca—. Interesante persona, Adalia. Una po derosa Fuente, un perfecto material para una hechicera. Por desgracia, no quiso ser hechicera. Prefirió ser reina.

—¿Y el gen? —preguntó Assire var Anahid—. ¿Era portadora?

—Es curioso, pero no.

—Así pensaba. —Assire meneó la cabeza—. El gen de Lara puede ser traspasado directamente sólo por línea femenina. Si el portador es un hom bre, el gen se atrofia en la segunda y hasta en la tercera generación.

—Pero luego se activa de nuevo —dijo Filippa Eilhart—. Adalia, que estaba carente del gen, era al fin y al cabo madre de Calanthe y Calanthe, abuela de Ciri, portadora del gen.

—La primera desde Riannon —habló de pronto Sheala de Tancarville—. Cometisteis un error, Francesca. Había dos genes. Uno, el verdadero, estaba escondido, latente, lo pasasteis por alto en Fiona, engañados por el fuerte y claro gen de Amavet. Pero lo que tenía Amavet no era un gen, sino el activador. Doña Assire tiene razón. El activador que se traspasa por línea masculina, y en el caso de Adalia se manifestaba ya tan escasamente que no lo descubris teis. Adalia fue la primera hija de la Pícara, los siguientes hijos con toda segu ridad no tuvieron ya ni rastro del activador. El gen latente de Fiona también, seguro, hubiera desaparecido en el caso de sus descendientes masculinos, como muy tarde en la tercera generación. Pero no desapareció y yo sé por qué.

—Maldita sea —silbó entre dientes Yennefer.

—Me he perdido —anunció Sabrina Glevissig—. En la selva de toda esta genética y genealogía.

Francesca atrajo hacia sí una pátera con frutas, extendió la mano, mur muró un encantamiento.

—Pido perdón por esta psicoquinesia de barraca de feria —sonrió, y ordenó a una manzana roja elevarse muy alto por encima de la mesa—. Pero con ayuda de las frutas en levitación me será más fácil aclarar todo, incluyendo el error que cometimos. Esta manzana roja es el gen de Lara, la Antigua Sangre. La manzana verde representa al gen latente. La granada es el pseudogen, el activador. Comencemos. Ésta es Riannon, la manzana roja. Su hijo, Amavet, la granada. La hija de Amavet, Muriel la Bella Pícara y su nieta Adalia, granadas también, siendo las últimas en desaparecer. Y ésta es la otra línea: Fiona, la hija de Riannon, una manzana verde. Su hijo Corbett, rey de Cintra, verde. El hijo de Corbett y Elen de Kaedwen, Dagorad, verde. Como habéis advertido, en las siguientes generaciones, con descen dientes exclusivamente masculinos, el gen desaparece, ya es muy débil. Abajo del todo tenemos, sin embargo, granada y manzana verde. Adalia, princesa de Maribor, y Dagorad, rey de Cintra. Y la hija de los dos, Calanthe. Una manzana roja. Un gen de Lara renacido y fuerte.

—El gen de Fiona —asintió con la cabeza Margarita Laux-Antille— se encontró con el activador de Amavet a causa del matrimonio incestuoso. ¿Nadie le prestó atención al parentesco? ¿Ninguno de los genealogistas y cronistas reales se dio cuenta de un incesto tan claro?

—No estaba tan claro. Anna Kameny no fue diciendo por ahí que sus gemelos eran bastardos, porque la familia del marido entonces los hubiera desprovisto a ella y a los hijos de escudo, títulos y posesiones. Por supues to que surgieron rumores y rondaron obstinadamente, y no sólo entre la plebe. Para Calanthe, contaminada por el incesto, hubo que buscar mari do en el lejano Ebbing, adonde no habían llegado los rumores.

—Añade a tu pirámide otras dos manzanas rojas, Enid —dijo Margari ta—. Ahora, de acuerdo con la certera observación de doña Assire, el resu citado gen de Lara se desliza ágilmente por la línea femenina.

—Sí. Ésta es Pavetta, la hija de Calanthe. E hija de Pavetta, Cirilla. La única heredera de la Antigua Sangre en este momento, la portadora del gen de Lara.

—¿La única? —preguntó en voz alta Sheala de Tancarvílle—. Estás muy segura de ti misma, Enid.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Sheala se alzó de pronto, extendió sus dedos cubiertos de anillos en dirección a la pátera y obligó a levitar al resto de las frutas, agitando y convirtiendo en una confusión multicolor todo el esquema de Francesca.

—Esto es lo que quiero decir —dijo fría, señalando al caos frutal—. Por que éstas son las combinaciones genéticas posibles. Y sólo sabemos lo que vemos aquí. Es decir, nada. Vuestro error se ha vengado, Francesca, produ jo una avalancha de errores. El gen se mostró por azar, al cabo de cien años, un tiempo en el que pudieron tener lugar acontecimientos sobre los cuales no tenemos ni idea. Acontecimientos secretos, escondidos, borrados. Niños anteriores al matrimonio, fuera de él, disposiciones secretas, incluso cam bios de unos con otros. Incestos. Cruzamientos de razas, sangre de antepa sados olvidados que revive en generaciones posteriores. Para concluir: hace cien años tuvisteis el gen al alcance de la mano, incluso en la mano. Y se os escapó. ¡Un error, Enid, un error, un error! Demasiada espontaneidad, de masiados accidentes. Poco control, poca injerencia en el azar.

—No estábamos tratando —Enid an Gleanna apretó los labios— con conejos que se pudieran meter en una jaula, eligiéndolos en un parque.

Fringilla, siguiendo la mirada de Triss Merigold, vio cómo las manos de Yennefer se clavaron de pronto en los brazos taraceados de la silla.

Esto es lo que en este momento une a Yennefer y Francesca, pensó febril mente. Triss, evitando todo el tiempo la mirada de su amiga. El cálculo. Porque, por supuesto, lo que hacían tuvo algo que ver con parques y cria deros de conejos. Sí, sus planes acerca de Ciri y del infante de Kovir, aun que en apariencia inverosímiles, son totalmente reales. Ellas ya lo han hecho. Pusieron en los tronos a quienes quisieron, crearon lazos y dinas tías como deseaban, como era para ellas más cómodo. Pusieron en movi miento belleza, afrodisiacos, elixires. Los reyes y reinas entablaron matri monios extraños, a menudo morganáticos, a menudo contra todo plan, intenciones y tratados. Y luego a quienes querían tener hijos y no debían, les suministrarían secretamente medios para prevenir los embarazos. A aquéllas que no querían tener hijos y era necesario que lo hicieran, en vez de los remedios prometidos recibieron placebos, agua con regaliz. De ahí provienen todos estos parentescos tan inverosímiles. Calanthe, Pavetta... y Ciri. Yennefer estuvo envuelta en ello. Y ahora lo lamenta. Y hace bien. Joder, si Geralt se enterara de ello...

Esfinges, pensó Fringilla Vigo. Esfinges talladas en los brazos de los sillo nes. Sí, ésta debería ser la señal y el escudo de la logia. Conocimiento, secreto, silencio. Ellas son esfinges. Ellas alcanzan sin esfuerzo lo que de sean. Para ellas es una minucia el casar a Kovir con esa Ciri. Tienen fuer za. Tienen conocimiento. Y tienen los medios. El collar de brillantes en el cuello de Sabrina Glevissig vale tanto quizá como toda la balanza de pagos del boscoso y rocoso Kaedwen. Conseguirían sin esfuerzo todo lo que pla nean. Pero hay un obstáculo...

Aja, pensó Triss Merigold, por fin se comienza a hablar de aquello con lo que convendría haber empezado a hablar. Del sobrio y frío hecho de que Ciri está en Nilfgaard, en poder de Emhyr. Muy lejos de los planes que aquí se están estableciendo...

—No cabe cuestionar —dijo Filippa— que Emhyr ha perseguido a Cirilla desde hace mucho. Todos pensaban que se trataba de un matrimonio político con Cintra y de apoderarse de un feudo que era por derecho herencia de la muchacha. Sin embargo, no se puede excluir que no se trate aquí de política, sino del gen de la Antigua Sangre, que Emhyr querría introducir en la línea imperial. Si Emhyr sabe lo que nosotras, puede que quiera que la profecía se encarne en su familia y la futura reina del mundo nazca en Nilfgaard.

—Una corrección —introdujo Sabrina Glevissig—. No es Emhyr el que lo quiere, sino los hechiceros nilfgaardianos. Sólo ellos pudieron encontrar el gen e instruir a Emhyr acerca de su importancia. Las señoras nilfgaardianas aquí presentes querrán seguramente confirmarlo y explicar su papel en la intriga.

—Me extraña —Fringilla no aguantó— la tendencia de las señoras a buscar intrigas en el lejano Nilfgaard, cuando todo conduce a pensar que hay que buscar a los traidores y conspiradores bastante más cerca de vosotras.

—Una observación tan directa como certera. —Sheala de Tancarviile acalló con una mirada seria a Sabrina, que se estaba preparando para responder—. La información sobre la Antigua Sangre llegó a Nilfgaard des de nosotros, todo parece indicarlo. ¿Acaso han olvidado las señoras a Vilgefortz?

—Yo no. —En los ojos de Sabrina ardió por un segundo el fuego del odio—. ¡Yo no lo he olvidado!

—Ya le llegará su momento. —Los dientes de Keira Metz brillaron ame nazadoramente—. Pero por ahora no se trata de él sino de que Ciri, la Antigua Sangre tan importante para nosotras, está en manos de Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard.

—El emperador —explicó tranquila Assire, mirando a Fringilla— no tie ne nada en las manos. La muchacha confinada en Darn Rowan no es la portadora de ningún gen extraordinario. Es común y corriente hasta la banalidad. Está fuera de toda duda el hecho de que no se trata Ciri de Cintra. No es la muchacha que el emperador estaba buscando. Y buscaba a aquélla que portaba el gen. Disponía incluso de sus cabellos. Yo examiné esos cabellos y encontré algo que no entendía. Ahora ya lo entiendo.

—Así que Ciri no está en Nilfgaard —dijo Yennefer en voz baja—. No está allí.

—No está allí —confirmó seria Filippa Eilhart—. A Ernhyr lo engañaron, le ofrecieron una doble. Yo lo sé desde ayer. Sin embargo, me alegra la since ra confesión de doña Assire. Esto confirma que nuestra logia ya funciona.

Yennefer tenía grandes dificultades para contener los temblores de sus manos y labios. Tranquila, se repetía, tranquila, no te desenmascares, espera tu opor tunidad. Y escucha, escucha, recoge información. Esfinge. Sé una esfinge.

—Lo que quiere decir que el culpable es Vilgefortz. —Sabrina golpeó con el puño en la mesa—. No Emhyr, sino Vilgefortz, ese encantamozas, ese canalla elegante. ¡Nos engañó a Emhyr y a nosotros!

Yennefer se tranquilizó a base de respirar profundamente. Assire var Anahid, que a todas luces se sentía incómoda en su vestido ceñido, contó algo acerca de un joven noble nilfgaardiano. Yennefer sabía de quién se trataba y apretó inconscientemente los puños. El caballero negro del casco alado, la pesadilla de los delirios de Ciri... Sintió sobre sí la mirada de Francesca y Filippa. Triss, sin embargo, cuya mirada Yennefer intentaba atraer, evitaba sus ojos. Joder, pensó Yennefer, componiendo con mucho esfuerzo una expresión indiferente en su rostro, cuidado que me he metido en un lío. En qué puto atolladero he metido a esta muchacha. Joder, cómo podré mirar al brujo a la cara...

—Así que habrá entonces una ocasión estupenda —gritó Keira Metz con la voz excitada— de recuperar a Ciri y al mismo tiempo arrancarle el pellejo a Vilgefortz. ¡Prenderemos fuego al suelo bajo el culo del granuja!

—La quema del suelo habrá de ser precedida por el hallazgo del escon dite de Vilgefortz —se mofó Sheala de Tancarville, hechicera de Kovir, a la que Yennefer nunca tuvo demasiada simpatía—. Y hasta ahora no lo ha conseguido nadie. Ni siquiera alguna de las señoras sentadas ante esta mesa, las cuales no ahorraron tiempo ni sus inapreciables talentos en la búsqueda.

—Ya se han encontrado dos de los numerosos escondites de Vilgefortz —respondió Filippa Eilhart con voz fría—. Dijkstra busca intensamente los restantes y yo no lo menospreciaría. A veces donde falla la magia triunfan los espías y confidentes.

Uno de los agentes que acompañaba a Dijkstra miró el calabozo, retrocedió bruscamente, se apoyó en el muro y se quedó blanco como el papel, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Dijkstra anotó en su memoria que tenía que trasladar al blanducho a trabajo de oficina. Pero cuando él mismo miró al interior de la celda, cambió de opi nión. Se le subió el estómago a la garganta. No podía, sin embargo, quedar mal ante sus subordinados. Sin apresurarse, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo perfumado y, poniéndoselo sobre la nariz y la boca, se inclinó sobre los cuerpos desnudos que yacían en el suelo de piedra.

—La barriga y el útero están rajados —diagnosticó, forzándose a adop tar un tono tranquilo y frío—. Muy hábilmente, con mano de cirujano. A la muchacha le sacaron el feto. Cuando lo hicieron estaba viva. Pero no lo hicieron aquí. ¿Están todas así? Lennep, te hablo a ti.

—No... —El agente tembló, retiró los ojos del cadáver—. A otras les partieron el cuello con un garrote vil. No estaban embarazadas... pero les haremos la autopsia...

—¿Cuántas se encontraron en total?

—Aparte de ésta de aquí, cuatro. No hemos sido capaces de identificar a ninguna.

—No es cierto —negó Dijkstra desde detrás del pañuelo—. Yo ya he conseguido identificar a ésta de aquí. Es Jolie, la hija pequeña del conde Lanier. La misma que desapareció sin rastro hace un año. Echaré un vis tazo a las otras.

—A algunas el fuego las ha deformado —dijo Lennep—. Va a ser difícil reconocer... Pero señor, aparte de esto... Hemos encontrado...

—Habla y deja de tartamudear.

—En aquel pozo —el agente señaló un agujero que se abría en el suelo— hay huesos... Muchos huesos. No nos ha dado tiempo a sacarlos y examinar los, pero me apuesto la cabeza a que todos son huesos de jóvenes muchachas. Si preguntáramos a los magos, puede que se pudiera reconocerlas... Y notifi cárselo a los padres que todavía buscan a sus hijas desaparecidas...

—En ningún caso. —Dijkstra se dio la vuelta con violencia—. Ni una palabra acerca de lo que se ha hallado aquí. A nadie. Y sobre todo a los magos. Después de lo que he visto aquí, he perdido toda confianza en ellos. Lennep, ¿han sido adecuadamente examinados los niveles superiores? ¿No se ha encontrado nada que nos pueda ayudar en las pesquisas?

—Nada, señor. —Lennep bajó la cabeza—. En cuanto que nos llegó el soplo, corrimos hacia el castillo reventando los caballos. Pero llegamos demasiado tarde. Todo había ardido. Un fuego de una fuerza terrible. Má gico, claro. Mas aquí, en las mazmorras, el encantamiento no funcionó con todo. No sé por qué...

—Yo sí lo sé. El fuego no lo prendió Vilgefortz, sino Rience u otro totum factum del hechicero. Vilgefortz no hubiera cometido el error, no nos hu biera dejado nada excepto hollín negro en los muros. Sí, él sabe que el fuego purifica... Y borra las huellas.

—Cierto, borra —murmuró Lennep—. Ni siquiera hay pruebas de que Vilgefortz estuviera aquí...

—Pues fabricad tales pruebas. —Dijkstra se retiró el pañuelo del ros tro—. ¿Tengo que enseñaros cómo se hace? Sé que Vilgefortz estuvo aquí. En el sótano, aparte de cadáveres, ¿no quedó nada? ¿Qué es lo que hay allí, detrás de esas puertas de hierro?

—Permitid, señor. —El agente tomó una tea de la mano de un ayudan te—. Os lo enseñaré.

No cabía duda de que el fuego mágico que debía haber convertido todo en cenizas había comenzado precisamente allí, en el espacioso cuarto de trás de las puertas de hierro. El error en el sortilegio había deshecho el plan en una medida significativa, pero de todas formas el incendio había sido fuerte y violento. El fuego había carbonizado las estanterías que ocu paban una de las paredes, hizo estallar y fundirse la vajilla de cristal, convirtió todo en una masa apestosa. Lo único que había resultado intacto en el cuarto era una mesa de hojalata y dos sillas de extrañas formas empotradas en el suelo. Formas extrañas, pero que no dejaban lugar a dudas en cuanto a su destino.

—Esto está construido —Lennep tragó saliva, mientras señalaba las sillas y unos agarraderos soldados a ellas— para sujetar... los pies... abier tos. Muy abiertos.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó Dijkstra con los dientes apretados—. Maldito hijo de puta...

—En el canal por debajo del sillón de madera —continuó bajo el agen te— encontramos huellas de sangre, excrementos y orina. El sillón de ace ro está nuevo, creo que no ha sido usado nunca. No sé qué pensar de ello...

—Yo sí lo sé —dijo Dijkstra—. El sillón de acero estaba preparado para alguien especial. Alguien de quien Vilgefortz sospechaba que tenía capaci dades especiales.

—Por supuesto que no menosprecio a Dijkstra y su servicio secreto —dijo Sheala de Tancarville—. Sé que hallar a Vilgefortz es cuestión de tiempo. Pero omitiendo sin embargo las razones de venganza personal que parecen apasionar a algunas de las señoras, me permito señalar que no es seguro que Vilgefortz tenga a Ciri.

—Si no la tiene Vilgefortz, entonces, ¿quién la tiene? Estaba en la isla. Ninguna de nosotras, por lo que sé, la teleportó de allí. No la tiene Dijkstra ni ninguno de los reyes, lo sabemos. Y en las ruinas de la Torre de la Gavio ta no se encontró su cuerpo.

—Tor Lara —dijo despaciosamente Ida Emean— ocultaba antaño un portal muy fuerte. ¿Acaso excluís que la muchacha huyera de Thanedd por ese portal?

Yennefer cerró los ojos, clavó las uñas en las esfinges de los brazos del sillón. Tranquila, pensó. Tranquila. Sintió sobre ella la mirada de Margari ta, pero no alzó la cabeza.

—Si Ciri entró en el telepuerto de Tor Lara —dijo la rectora de Aretusa con una voz un tanto cambiada—, entonces me temo que podemos olvidar nuestros planes y proyectos. Me temo que puede que no veamos ya nunca más a Ciri. El ya inexistente portal de la Torre de la Gaviota estaba daña do, deformado. Era mortal.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —estalló Sabrina—. Porque para descu brir el telepuerto de la torre, para siquiera poder verlo, hay que usar magia de cuarto nivel. ¡Y para poner en movimiento el portal habría que tener capacidades de archimaestro! ¡No sé si siquiera Vilgefortz lo hubiera con seguido, y cuánto más una pipiola de quince años! ¿Cómo podéis suponer algo así? ¿Quién es, según vosotras, esa muchacha? ¿Qué hay en ella tan especial?

—¿Acaso es importante —Stefan Skellen, llamado Antillo, coronel del em perador Emhyr var Emreis, se desperezó— qué es lo que haya en ella de especial, señor Bonhart? ¿O si de hecho hay algo en ella? A mí me interesa simplemente que no exista. Os pago por ello cien florines. Si es vuestro deseo, comprobad qué hay en ella antes de matarla o después, como prefi ráis. El precio no aumentará, ni siquiera si encontráis algo en ella, os lo aseguro solemne y lealmente.

—¿Y si la trajera viva?

—Tampoco.

El hombre llamado Bonhart, de enorme tamaño pero huesudo como un esqueleto, se retorció sus grises bigotes. La otra mano se apoyaba sobre la espada todo el tiempo, como si quisiera esconder ante los ojos de Skellen el relieve del pomo.

—¿He de traer la cabeza?

—No. —Antillo frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué cono quiero yo la cabeza? ¿Para conservarla en miel?

—Como prueba.

—Confío en vuestra palabra. Sois famoso, Bonhart. También por vues tra honradez.

—Gracias por el reconocimiento. —El cazador de recompensas sonrió y Skellen, aunque delante de la posada tenía a veinte hombres armados, al ver aquella sonrisa sintió un escalofrío en la espalda—. Debería ser siem pre así, pero pocas veces se encuentra. A los señores barones y a los seño res de Varnhagen he de enseñarles las cabezas de todos los Ratas, si no, no pagarán. Si vosotros no necesitáis la cabeza de Falka, supongo que no tendréis nada en contra de que la añada al grupo.

—¿Para haceros con una segunda recompensa? ¿Y la ética profesional?

—Yo, vuesa merced, señor Skellen —Bonhart entornó los ojos—, no me hago pagar por matar, sino por el servicio que con esa muerte proporciono. Y yo os lo proporciono tanto a vos como a los Varnhagen.

—Lógico —Antillo se mostró de acuerdo—. Haced lo que queráis. ¿Cuán do he de esperar que acudáis a por la recompensa?

—Pronto.

—¿Eso quiere decir...?

—Los Ratas se dirigen a la Ruta de los Bandoleros, piensan invernar en las montañas. Les cortaré el camino. Veinte días, no más.

—¿Estáis seguros de su camino?

—Estuvieron en Fen Aspra, asaltaron allí a un convoy y dos mercade res. Anduvieron por Tyffi. Luego pasaron por la noche a Druigh, para bai lar en una fiesta campesina. Por fin llegaron a Loredo. Allá, en Loredo, la tai Falka le rebanó el pescuezo a uno. De tal forma que todavía hablan de ello allí, con los dientes castañeteando. Por eso he preguntado qué es lo que tiene esa Falka.

—Puede que lo mismo que vos —bromeó Stefan Skellen—. Aunque no, perdonad. Vos, al fin y al cabo, no aceptáis dinero por matar, sino por los servicios prestados. Sois un verdadero artesano, Bonhart, un honrado pro fesional. ¿Una profesión como otra cualquiera? ¿Un trabajo que realizar? ¿Pagan por ello y hay que vivir? ¿Eh?

El cazador de recompensas le miró largo rato. Tanto, que al final la sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Antillo.

—Ciertamente —dijo—. Hay que vivir. Unos se ganan la vida gracias a lo que saben. Otros hacen lo que tienen que hacer. Al fin y al cabo, a mí la suerte me sonrió en la vida como a pocos artesanos, como no sea a alguna que otra puta. Me pagan por una artesanía que amo sincera y verdaderamente.

Yennefer saludó con alivio, alegría y esperanza la pausa para tomar un aperitivo y humedecer las gargantas resecas por la conversación que pro puso Filippa. Pronto, sin embargo, resultó que las esperanzas eran va nas. A Margarita, que parecía muy deseosa de hablar con ella, Filippa se la llevó rápidamente al otro lado de la sala. A Triss Merigold, que se acer có a ella, la acompañaba Francesca. La elfa controlaba la conversación con descaro. Yennefer veía, sin embargo, la intranquilidad en los ojos de color aciano de Triss, y se convenció de que incluso en una conversación sin testigos sería vano pedirle ayuda. Triss estaba ya sin duda entregada en cuerpo y alma a la logia. Y sin duda sentía que la lealtad de Yennefer seguía siendo inestable.

Triss intentó alegrarla, le aseguró que Geralt estaba seguro en Brokilón y que los cuidados de las dríadas le estaban haciendo recuperar la salud. Como siempre, cuando hablaba de Geralt, se ruborizaba. Él tenía que haberle agradado entonces, pensó Yennefer, no sin mala intención. Ella no había conocido antes a nadie como él. No lo olvidará pronto. Y muy bien le está.

Aceptó las revelaciones con un encogimiento de hombros en apariencia indiferente. No le importó que ni Triss ni Francesca se creyeran su indife rencia. Quería estar sola, quería dárselo a entender.

Lo entendieron.

Estaba de pie en la otra punta del bufé, y se dedicó a las ostras. Comía despacio, todavía sentía dolores, consecuencias de la descompresión. Te nía miedo a beber vino, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—¿Yennefer?

Se volvió. Fringilla Vigo sonreía levemente, contemplando el pequeño cuchillo que tenía en la mano apretada.

—Veo y siento —dijo— que preferirías abrirme a mí que a la ostra. ¿To davía sigues enemistada?

—La logia —respondió Yennefer con voz gélida— exige lealtad mutua. La amistad no es obligatoria.

—No lo es ni debe serlo. —La hechicera nilfgaardiana pasó la vista por la sala—. La amistad o surge a consecuencia de un largo proceso o es es pontánea.

—Lo mismo pasa con la enemistad. —Yennefer abrió la ostra y se tragó el contenido junto con el agua marina—. A veces ves a alguien durante una décima de segundo, justo antes de que te dejen ciega, y ya no te gusta.

—Oh, la enemistad es algo bastante más complicado. —Fringilla entre cerró los ojos—. Digamos que alguien a quien nunca has visto le raja la barriga en la cumbre de un monte a tu amigo, delante de tus ojos. No lo has visto nunca y no lo conoces, pero no te gusta.

—A veces pasa. —Yennefer se encogió de hombros—. El destino te la juega de muchos modos.

—El destino —dijo en voz baja Fringilla— es ciertamente impenetrable como un niño travieso. Los amigos a veces te vuelven la espalda y los enemigos te son de provecho. Se puede, por ejemplo, hablar con ellos a solas. Nadie intenta molestar, ni te interrumpe, ni te escucha. Todas pien san que de qué pueden hablar esas dos enemigas. De nada importante. Oh, se dirigen una a la otra banalidades, lanzándose pullas de vez en cuando.

—Indudablemente —Yennefer afirmó con la cabeza—, así piensan to das. Y tienen toda la razón.

—Así será más cómodo —Fringilla no se turbó— para nosotras tocar cierta cuestión, importante y no banal.

—¿Y de qué cuestión se trata?

—La cuestión de la huida que planeas.

Yennefer, que estaba abriendo otra ostra, por poco no se cortó un dedo. Miró a su alrededor a hurtadillas, luego contempló a la nilfgaardiana des de debajo de las pestañas. Fringilla Vigo sonrió levemente.

—Sé tan amable de prestarme tu cuchillo. Para las ostras. Vuestras ostras son maravillosas. En el sur no es fácil conseguir unas así. Sobre todo ahora, con el bloqueo de la guerra... Los bloqueos son una cosa terri ble, ¿verdad?

Yennefer carraspeó bajito.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Fringilla engulló la ostra, cogió otra—. Sí, Filippa nos está mirando. Assire también. Assire seguro que tiene miedo por mi lealtad hacia la logia. La lealtad amenazada. Está dispuesta a pensar que cederé ante la compasión... Hum... El hombre amado, herido. La mucha cha que trataba como a una hija, desaparecida, y puede que esté aprisio nada... ¿Quizá le amenaza la muerte? ¿O puede que simplemente la estén usando como carta en un juego de tahúres? Te doy mi palabra, no lo aguan taría. Me escaparía de aquí ahora mismo. Por favor, toma el cuchillo. Basta de ostras, tengo que cuidar la línea.

—Un bloqueo, como acabas de decir —susurró Yennefer, mirando los ojos verdes de la hechicera nilfgaardiana—, es una cosa terrible. Incluso repugnante. No te permiten hacer lo que te apetece hacer. Un bloqueo se puede vencer si se tienen... medios. Yo no los tengo.

—¿Cuentas con que te los voy a dar? —La nilfgaardiana contempló la áspera concha de la ostra que todavía tenía en la mano—. Oh, esto no entra en juego. Soy leal a la logia, y la logia, está claro, no desea que corras a salvar a tus seres queridos. Aparte de ello, soy tu enemiga, ¿Cómo pue des haberlo olvidado?

—Ciertamente. ¿Cómo he podido?

—Una amiga —dijo Fringilla en voz baja— te hubiera advertido de que incluso teniendo componentes para un hechizo de teletransporte, no con seguirías romper el bloqueo sin ser advertida. Una operación así precisa de tiempo y salta a la vista. Casi mejor sería algún atractor humilde, elemen tal. Repito: casi. La teleportación con un atractor improvisado es sin duda, como sabes, muy arriesgada. A una amiga, si se decidiera a este riesgo, no se lo recomendaría. Pero tú no eres una amiga.

Fringilla inclinó la concha que tenía en la mano y volcó sobre la mesa unas gotas de agua marina.

—Y así se termina esta conversación banal —dijo—. La logia exige de nosotras solamente lealtad mutua. La amistad, por suerte, no es obliga toria.

—Se ha teleportado —afirmó fría y sin emoción Francesca Findabair en cuanto que se calmó el barullo que la desaparición de Yennefer había pro vocado—. No hay por qué quebrarse la cabeza, señoras mías. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. Ha sido un error mío. Sospechaba que su estrella de obsidiana enmascaraba el eco de un hechizo...

—Pero, ¿cómo lo ha hecho, maldita sea? —gritó Filippa—. Un eco se puede atenuar, no es difícil. Pero, ¿por qué milagro pudo abrir un portal? ¡Montecalvo tiene un bloqueo!

—Nunca me ha gustado. —Sheala de Tancarville encogió los hombros—. Nunca he alabado su estilo de vida. Pero jamás he cuestionado su talento.

—¡Ella lo va a cantar todo! —se desahogó Sabrina Glevissig—. ¡Todo sobre la logia! Irá derecha a...

—Tonterías —interrumpió con viveza Triss Merigold, mirando a Frances ca y a Ida Emean—. Yennefer no nos traicionará. No huyó de aquí para traicionarnos.

—Triss tiene razón —la apoyó Margarita Laux-Antille—. Yo sé por qué huyó, a quién quiere salvar. Yo las he visto a las dos juntas, a ella y a Ciri. Y lo comprendo todo.

—¡Y yo no entiendo nada! —gritó Sabrina, y de nuevo comenzó el barullo.

Assire var Anahid se inclinó hacia su amiga.

—No pregunto por qué lo hiciste —susurró—. No pregunto cómo lo hi ciste. Pregunto: ¿adonde?

Fringilla Vigo sonrió levemente, acariciando con los dedos la figura ta llada de la esfinge en el brazo del sillón.

—¿Y cómo voy a saber —respondió en un susurro— de qué playa proce den estas ostras?


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo séptimo

**_ltlina_**_, en realidad Ithlinne Aegli hija de Aevenien, legendaria sanadora élfica, astróloga y vidente, famosa por sus visiones, augurios y proferías de las que la más conocida es _Aen Ithlinnespeath, La predicción de Itlina. _Multitud de veces copiada y editada en muchas formas, la Predic _ción _gozó de gran popularidad en distintos momentos, y los comentarios, claves y explicaciones a ella añadidos adaptaron el texto a los aconteci mientos en curso, lo que reforzó la convicción del gran don de profecía de I. En concreto, se piensa que predijo las Guerras del Norte (1239-1268), las Grandes Epidemias (1268, 1272 y 1294), la sangrienta, guerra, de los Dos Unicornios (1309-1318) y el ataque de los haakos (1350). Profetizó también los cambios climáticos («el Frío Blanco») que se observaron desde finales del siglo XIII. Estos cambios fueron siempre considerados por la superstición como el principio delfín del mundo y ella los unió a la profe tizada venida de la Destructora (vid.)_ _Cierta estrofa de la Predicción dio origen a la tristemente célebre caza de brujas (1272-76) y fue causa de la muerte de muchas infelices mujeres y muchachas, tenidas por la encar nación de la Destructora. Hoy muchos investigadores tienen a __**I.**__ por una figura legendaria y a sus «proferías» por un apócrifo completamente mo derno y una astuta falsificación literaria,_

Effenberg y Talbot, _Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi, _tomo X

Los niños que rodeaban como una guirnalda a Silbón, cuentista vagabun do, expresaron su protesta levantando un indescriptible y caótico alboroto. Por fin Connor, hijo de los herreros, el mayor, el más fuerte y atrevido y además el que le había traído al cuentista un cuenco lleno de sopa de col y unas patatas aderezadas con torreznos, hizo de portavoz y expresó la opi nión del común.

—¿Y cómo eso es? —gritó—. ¿Cómo es, tío? ¿Cómo que fin pa hoy? ¿Ta bien eso, acabar el cuento a medias? ¿Dejainos en lo mejor? ¡Queremos saber qué pasó aluego! ¡No vamos a esperar a que sus dé la gana de pasar otra vez por el pueblo, porque a lo mismo pasará medio año o uno entero! ¡Seguir contando!

—El solete sa metió —respondió el viejo—. Yas hora de que sus vayáis a la cama, gorriones. ¿Qué dirán los vuestros padres cuando mañana sus pongáis a echar bostezos en la era? Yo sé bien qué dirán. Otra vez el viejo Silbón contó cuentos hasta medianoche, les metió romances en el seso a los crios, no les dejó dormir. Y antonces, cuando pase otra vez por el pue blo, no le vamos a dar na, ni gachas, ni algóndigas, ni torreznos, le vamos a echar al pilón, al viejo, pos sus cuentos no son de provecho.

—¡Que no lo dirán! —gritaron los niños a coro—. ¡Contar más, tío! ¡Por favor!

—Humm —murmuró el viejecillo, mirando cómo el sol desaparecía de trás de las copas de los árboles en la otra orilla del Yaruga—. Sea. Mas un trato nos haremos: uno echará una carrera hasta la palloza y me traerá leche cortada, pa tener algo pa mojar el garguero. Y los otros habréis de pensar de quién he de contar las suertes, pos no soy capaz de contar de todos, nos tiraríamos hasta el día de mañana. Así que, hala, a decidir: de quién agora y de quién la vez siguiente.

Los muchachos otra vez alzaron un griterío, unos por encima de los otros.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Silbón, meneando el bastón—. ¡Sus dije a alegir, mas no chirriando como ruiseñores, ret-tret, ret-tret, ret-tret! Entonces, ¿qué? ¿De quién he de contar?

—De Yennefer —chilló Nimue, la más joven de los oyentes, a causa de su estatura llamada Pulgarcita y que acariciaba a un gato que estaba dur miendo en el suelo—. Contar la suerte que corrió la hechicera, tío. Y cómo del tal cone... conpento en la Montaña Calva huyó mágicamente para sal var a Ciri. Estaría contenta de escucharlo. Pues yo, cuando crezca, hechi cera seré.

—¡Seguramente! —gritó Bronik, hijo del molinero—. ¡Los mocos de la jeta límpiate, Pulgarcita, pos pa los estudios de hechicero no cogen gente con mocos! Y vos, tío, contarnus no sobre Yennefer, sino de Ciri y los Ra tas, y cómo iban a robar y a dar leña...

—Callarsus —dijo Connor, sombrío y pensativo—. Sois unos gandum bas y eso es to. Si habernos de escuchar algo hoy, pos que sea algo güeno. Contadnos, tío, del brujo y su gente, y cómo se fueron del Yaruga.

—Yo quiero de Yennefer —gritó Nimue.

—Yo también —dijo Orla, su hermana mayor—. De los amores de ella y el brujo. Cómo se querían. ¡Mas que termine bien, tío! ¡No quiero que con téis de muertes, no!

—¡Calla, boba, a quién le interesan los amoríos! ¡De guerra queremos, de luchas!

—¡De la espada del brujo!

—¡De Ciri y los Ratas!

—Cerrar el pico, mastuerzos. —Connor miró a su alrededor con aire de amenaza—. ¡Porque magarro un palo y sus avío, cagones! Lo he dicho: con orden. Que el tío nos cuente más del brujo, de cómo de camino con Jaskier iba. De Milva...

—¡Sí! —chilló de nuevo Nimue—. ¡De Milva quiero oír, de Milva! ¡Porque yo, si no me quieren para hechicera, pos me haré arquera!

—Entonces ta claro —dijo Connor—. Y a buena hora, pos el tío, mirar, da cabezadas, ya la testa gris menea, la nariz se le abaja como una gual drapa... ¡Eh, tío! ¡No sus durmáis! Contarnus algo del brujo Geralt. A par tir de cuando formaron su cuadrilla al pie del Yaruga.

—Mas en principiando —se metió Bronik—, pa que la curiosedad no se nos coma, contarnos, tío, aunque sea una miaja de los otros. Qué les pasó. Más leve nos será esperar a que vulváis al pueblo pa seguir el cuento. Contar aunque sea un poquino. De Yennefer y Ciri. Por favor.

—Yennefer —el viejo Silbón se rió— voló con el hechizo, escapando del castillo hechiceril que se llamaba Montaña Calva. Y directita que se fue al mar. En el océano las olas revueltas, altos acantilados. Mas no tengáis miedo, que eso es pan comido para un mago, no, no se ahogó. Llegose a las islas Skellige, allá encontró aliados. Porque habréis de saber que le había crecido un enorme odio contra el hechicero Vilgefortz. Convencida de que él había raptado a Ciri, pensó en matarlo, llevando a cabo una terrible venganza, y liberar a Ciri. Y eso es todo. Otra vez os contaré cómo fue.

—¿Y Ciri?

—Ciri seguía con los Ratas, escondiéndose bajo el nombre de Falka. Le tomó gusto a la vida de bandolero puesto que, aunque entonces nadie sabía de ello, había en aquella moza maldad y crueldad, todo lo peor, lo que está oculto en cada persona, lo cual se salió de ella y poco a poco se tomó ventaja sobre lo bueno. ¡Oh, gran error cometieron los brujos de Kaer Morhen, que la enseñaron a matar! Ella, sin embargo, no imaginaba, al dar muerte, que la Parca le venía pisando a ella misma los talones. Porque ya el terrible Bonhart la iba siguiendo, en sus huellas estaba. Estaba escri to que se iban a encontrar, Bonhart y Ciri. Pero de esto hablaré otro día. Ahora el cuento sobre el brujo habéis de oír.

Los niños se callaron, se sentaron en círculo alrededor del anciano. Escucharon. Caía la oscuridad. El cáñamo, la frambuesa y la malva que crecían no lejos de las chozas se transformaron de pronto en un increíble y oscuro bosque. ¿Qué es lo que susurra allá dentro? ¿Es un ratón o un elfo terrible de ojos de fuego? ¿O quizá una estrige o Baba Yaga, que quiere comerse a los niños? ¿Es el buey en el establo el que patalea o es el retum bar de los caballos de guerra de los crueles invasores que cruzan otra vez, como hace cien años, el Yaruga? ¿Fue el chotacabras el que voló por enci ma del tejado o fue un vampiro sediento de sangre? ¿O fue la hermosa hechicera que volaba sobre un hechizo mágico hacia el lejano mar?

—El brujo Geralt —comenzó el cuentista—, junto con su nueva compa ñía, se fue hacia Angren, donde los pantanos y los bosques. Antaño había por allá bosques, ja, ja, no lo que agora, agora ya no hay tales bosques, quizá en Brokilón... La cuadrilla anduvo hacia el este, Yaruga arriba, en dirección a los lugares santos del Bosque Negro. Al principio se les dio bien, pero luego, jo, jo... Os contaré lo que pasó...

Fluía y avanzaba,el cuento sobre tiempos pasados, olvidados. Los niños escuchaban.

El brujo estaba sentado en un tronco, en la cima de un barranco desde la que se extendía la vista sobre los humedales y los cañaverales de la orilla del Yaruga. El sol se estaba poniendo. Las grullas alzaban el vuelo desde la ciénaga, chillaban, volaban en triángulo.

Todo se ha jodido, pensó el brujo, mirando las ruinas de la choza de leñador y el poquito de humo que surgía del fuego de Milva. Todo se ha ido al garete. Y la verdad es que ya había salido demasiado bien. Era extraña esta mi compañía, pero era mía de verdad. Teníamos un objetivo, cercano, real, concreto. A través de Angren al este, hacia Caed Dhu. Nos fue perfec tamente. Pero se tuvo que joder. ¿Mala suerte o el hado?

Las grullas tocaron su trompeta.

Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy les dirigía, montado en un bayo nilfgaardiano, capturado por el brujo en Armería. El semental, aunque al principio rebufó un poco ante el vampiro y su olor a hierbas, se acostum bró pronto y no causó más problemas que Sardinilla, que iba al lado y que cuando le picaban los tábanos era capaz de cocear con fuerza. Detrás de Regis y Geralt iba Jaskier montado en Pegaso, con la cabeza vendada y aspecto guerrero. Por el camino el poeta había compuesto un rítmico can tar de gesta en el que unas bélicas rimas y una guerrera melodía resona ban con reminiscencias de las recientes aventuras. La forma de la obra sugería claramente que, durante tales aventuras, precisamente el autor e intérprete se había mostrado como el más valiente de todos los valientes. La marcha la cerraban Milva y Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach. Cahir iba en el recuperado caballo castaño y tiraba de un caballo gris que llevaba en las albardas parte de su modesto equipo.

Salieron por fin de los humedales ribereños hacia un terreno seco si tuado más arriba, en una colina, desde la que pudieron observar al sur la cinta refulgente del Gran Yaruga, mientras que al norte se veían las altas y rocosas laderas de la cordillera de Mahakam. El tiempo era precioso, el sol calentaba, los mosquitos habían dejado de picar y zumbar junto a los oí dos. Las botas y las perneras se secaron. Los arbustos de zarzamoras de los soleados barrancos estaban negros de tantos frutos, los caballos mordisqueaban la hierba, los arroyuelos que se deslizaban desde la cum bre bajaban un agua cristalina y limpia y estaban llenos de truchas. Cuan do cayó la noche, se pudo encender un fuego e incluso tenderse junto a él. En una palabra, era maravilloso, y sus ánimos deberían haber mejorado de inmediato. Pero no lo hicieron. Por qué fue así, se mostró en uno de los primeros vivacs.

—Espera un momento, Geralt —comenzó el poeta, mirando alrededor y carraspeando—. No te des tanta prisa en volver al campamento. Queremos estar aquí, en privado, hablar contigo, yo y Milva. Se trata de... bueno, de Regis.

—Ajá. —El brujo depositó en el suelo un brazado de leña—. ¿Habéis comenzado a tener miedo de él? Ya era hora.

—Cállate. —Jaskier enarcó las cejas—. Lo hemos aceptado como com pañero, nos ofreció apoyo para buscar a Ciri. Me sacó el cuello de la soga, eso no lo olvidaré. Pero, joder, sentimos algo parecido al miedo. ¿Te extra ñas? Toda la vida has perseguido y matado a tales como él.

—A él no lo he matado. Ni tengo intenciones. ¿Te basta esa declara ción? Si no, aunque la pena me encoge el corazón, no me siento capaz de curar los estados de miedo. Es paradójico, pero entre nosotros el único que sabe de curar es precisamente él, Regis.

—Te dije que te callaras. —El trovador se puso nervioso—. No estás hablando con Yennefer, ahórrate y ahórranos tu retorcida elocuencia. Res ponde directamente a preguntas directas.

—Haz las preguntas. Sin retorcida elocuencia.

—Regis es un vampiro. No es un secreto de lo que se alimentan los vam piros. ¿Qué va a pasar si tiene hambre de verdad? Sí, hemos visto cómo comía sopa de pescado, desde entonces come y bebe con nosotros, totalmen te normal, como cada uno de nosotros. Pero... pero, ¿va a ser capaz de con trolar su deseo...? Geralt, pero, ¿es que te voy a tener que tirar de la lengua?

—Controló su deseo de sangre, aunque estaba cerca, cuando la sangre te corría por la cabeza. Cuando te vendó ni siquiera se lamió los dedos. Y entonces, durante la luna llena, cuando nos emborrachamos con su orujo de mandrágora y dormimos en su choza, tuvo una estupenda ocasión de pillarnos. ¿Has mirado si tienes alguna señal en tu cuello de cisne?

—No te burles, brujo —bufó Milva—. Que tú más de vamperos sabes que nosotros. Te burlas de Jaskier, mas a mí me has de responder. Yo me crié en los montes, a la escuela no fui, soy una ignoranta. Y pos no es culpa mía, no es de recibo el hacer mofa. Yo, vergüenza da el decillo, también tengo una miaja de miedo del tal... Regis.

—Y no sin motivo. —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Es uno de los llamados vampiros superiores. Extraordinariamente peligroso. Si fuera nuestro ene migo, yo también tendría miedo. Pero, diablos, él, por causas que no co nozco, es nuestro compañero. Ahora nos está conduciendo a Caed Dhu, a ver a los druidas que pueden ayudarme a encontrar información sobre Ciri. Estoy desesperado, así que quiero probar esta oportunidad, no re nuncio a ello. Y por ello acepto su vampírica compañía.

—¿Sólo por ello?

—No —repuso con una leve resistencia, pero al fin se decidió a ser sin cero—. No sólo. Él... él se comporta como es debido. En el campamento del Jotla, durante el juicio de la muchacha, no vaciló en actuar. Aunque sabía que esto lo desenmascararía.

—Tomó una herradura al rojo del fuego —recordó Jaskier—. Puff, du rante algunos minutos la sujetó en la mano y ni siquiera frunció el ceño.

Ninguno de nosotros hubiera conseguido repetir ese truco, ni siquiera con una patata asada.

—Es insensible al fuego.

—¿Qué más puede hacer?

—Puede, cuando quiere, hacerse invisible. Puede hipnotizar con la mirada, producir un sueño profundo, lo hizo con los guardias en el campamento de Vissegerd. Tomar forma de murciélago y volar como un murciélago. Pienso que puede hacer estas cosas sólo de noche y sólo durante la luna llena. Pero puedo equivocarme. Ya me ha sorprendido unas cuantas veces, puede que tenga todavía algo más en la manga. Sospecho que él es extraordinario hasta para los vampiros. Consigue parecer humano perfectamente, y ello desde hace años. A los perros y los caballos, que podrían percibir su verdadera naturale za, les engaña el olor a hierbas que lleva siempre consigo. Pero mi medallón tampoco reacciona ante él, y debería hacerlo. Repito que no se le puede medir con una medida normal. Lo demás, preguntádselo a él. Es nuestro camarada. No debería haber entre nosotros reticencias ni mucho menos desconfianzas ni reservas mutuas. Volvamos al campamento. Ayudadme con la leña.

—¿Geralt?

—Dime, Jaskier.

—Si... Bueno, pregunto teóricamente... Si...

—No lo sé —respondió honrada y sinceramente—. No sé si conseguiría matarlo. De verdad que preferiría no tener que probarlo.

Jaskier se tomó muy en serio el consejo del brujo, decidió aclarar las con fusiones y deshacer las dudas. Lo hizo en cuanto se pusieron en camino. Lo hizo con el tacto que era tan suyo.

—¡Milva! —gritó de pronto durante el viaje, mirando de reojo al vampi ro—. Podrías ir por delante con tu arco, y pegarle un flechazo a algún cer vato o a algún puerco. Ya estoy harto, joder, de moras y setas, de peces y almejas de río. Me comería, para variar, un cacho de carne de verdad. ¿Qué dices a eso, Regis?

—¿Dime? —El vampiro alzó la cabeza por encima del cuello del caballo.

—¡Carne! —repitió con énfasis el poeta—. Estoy animando a Milva a cazar algo. ¿Te comerías carne fresca?

—Me la comería.

—¿Y sangre, beberías sangre fresca?

—¿Sangre? —Regis tragó saliva—. No. Si se trata de sangre, no. Pero si vosotros tenéis ganas, no os sintáis incómodos.

Geralt, Milva y Cahir guardaron un silencio pesado, de tumba.

—Sé de lo que se trata, Jaskier —dijo despacio Regis—. Y permite que te tranquilice. Soy un vampiro, cierto. Pero no bebo sangre.

El silencio se hizo pesado como el plomo. Pero Jaskier no sería Jaskier si también hubiera callado.

—Creo que me has entendido mal —dijo en apariencia despreocupa do—. No me refiero a...

—Yo no bebo sangre —le interrumpió Regis—. Desde hace mucho. He perdido el hábito.

—¿Cómo es eso de que has perdido el hábito?

—Pues lo normal.

—De verdad que no lo entiendo. —Disculpa. Se trata de un asunto privado.

—Pero...

—Jaskier. —El brujo no aguantó, se dio la vuelta en la silla—. Regis te acaba de decir que te vayas a la mierda. Sólo que lo expresó más cortésmente. Así que sé cortés y cierra por fin el pico.

Sin embargo, la semilla de la inseguridad y la intranquilidad echó raíces y creció. Cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche, la atmósfera seguía siendo pesada y tensa, no la descargó ni siquiera el ganso negro, gordo, de casi ocho libras, que cazó Milva junto al río. Lo cubrieron de barro, lo asaron y se lo comieron, devorándolo hasta los huesos, sin dejar ni la migaja más pequeña. Mataron el hambre, pero la intranquilidad persistió. La conversación no cuajaba, pese a los titánicos esfuerzos de Jaskier. La cháchara del poeta se convirtió en monólogo, de forma tan evidente que él mismo acabó por darse cuenta y se calló. Sólo el crujido de los caballos al masticar la paja alteraba el silencio de cementerio que reinaba junto al fuego.

Pese a lo tarde que era, ninguno parecía proclive a irse a dormir. Milva calentaba agua en una cacerola colgada sobre el fuego y enderezaba con vapor las penas de las flechas que se habían arrugado. Cahir reparaba la hebilla rota de una bota. Geralt estaba labrando un palo. Y Regis pasaba los ojos de uno a otro alternativamente.

—Bueno, está bien —dijo por fin—. Veo que es inevitable. Parece que hace ya mucho que debería haberos aclarado ciertos asuntos...

—Nadie te lo exige. —Geralt echó al fuego una estaca larga y esmerada mente labrada—. Yo no necesito tus aclaraciones. Soy un tío pasado de moda, cuando le doy la mano a alguien y lo acepto como compañero signi fica más para mí que un contrato firmado en presencia de un notario.

—Yo también soy un antiguo —habló Cahir, todavía inclinado sobre la bota.

—Y yo otras maneras no sé —dijo Milva seca, mientras introducía una nueva flecha en el vapor que surgía de la cacerola.

—No te preocupes por la charla de Jaskier —añadió el brujo—. Él es así. A nosotros no te tienes ni que explicar ni que confesar. Tampoco noso tros nos hemos confesado.

—Imagino, sin embargo —el vampiro sonrió levemente—, que querréis escuchar lo que tengo que decir sin que esté obligado. Siento la necesidad de ser sincero hacia las personas a las cuales tiendo la mano y acepto como compañeros.

Esta vez no habló nadie.

—Es necesario comenzar diciendo —dijo al cabo Regís— que todos los miedos relacionados con mi naturaleza vampírica son completamente m-fundados. No me voy a lanzar sobre nadie, no me arrastraré por la noche para hundir los dientes en el cuello de un durmiente. Y no se trata sólo de mis compañeros, hacia los que tengo una relación que no está menos pa sada de moda que otros pasados de moda aquí presentes. Yo no toco la sangre. Nunca. Me deshabitué de ella cuando se convirtió en un problema para mí. Un grave problema, que no me fue fácil resolver.

»E1 problema —siguió al cabo— en realidad apareció y adoptó caracterís ticas peligrosas de una forma verdaderamente de manual. Ya en mis años jóvenes me gustaba... divertirme en buena compañía, no me diferenciaba al fin y al cabo en ello de la mayoría de mis coetáneos. Sabéis cómo es eso, también habéis sido jóvenes. Entre vosotros, sin embargo, existe un sistema de prohibiciones y límites: el poder paterno, los tutores, los superiores y los ancianos, las costumbres, al fin y al cabo. Entre nosotros no hay nada de eso. La juventud tiene completa libertad y usa de ello. Y crea sus propias formas de comportamiento, formas idiotas, se entiende, verdadera idiotez juvenil. ¿No bebes? ¡Pues vaya un vampiro que estás hecho! ¿No bebe? ¡Pues entonces no lo invites, que agua la fiesta! Yo no quería aguar la fiesta y la posibilidad de perder la aceptación de los compañeros me asustaba. Así que hubo fiesta. Jarana y retozo, libación y borrachera, cada luna llena volába mos a la aldea y bebíamos de donde caía. La calidad más asquerosa, el peor género de... humm... líquido. Nos daba igual de quién, con tal que fuera... hemoglobina... ¡Sin sangre no hay fiesta! Tampoco se tenían arrestos para entrarles a las vampiras si no se echaba un trago.

Regis se calló, se sumió en sus pensamientos. Nadie dijo nada. Geralt sintió que tenía unas ganas horribles de beber algo.

—Cada vez se hizo más salvaje —siguió el vampiro—. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez peor. A veces, cuando íbamos de juerga, no volvía en tres o cuatro noches a la cripta. Una cantidad en otro tiempo ridícula de... líquido me hacía perder el control, lo que no era obstáculo para seguir la fiesta. Los amigos, pues como amigos. Unos me contenían por amistad, así que me enfadé con ellos. Otros me animaban, me sacaban de la cripta para ir de juerga, bueno, ofrecían... objetos. Y se reían a mi costa.

Milva, que todavía estaba ocupada en arreglar las flechas deformadas, murmuró con rabia. Cahir terminó de reparar las botas y daba la impre sión de que estaba durmiendo.

—Después —siguió Regis—, aparecieron síntomas alarmantes. La di versión y la compañía comenzaron a jugar un papel secundario. Observé que podía vivir sin ellos. Lo que se volvió suficiente y verdaderamente im portante era la sangre, incluso bebiendo a solas...

—¿Y no te sentías mal al mirarte al espejo? —preguntó Jaskier.

—Yo no me reflejo en los espejos —contestó Regis tranquilo.

Guardó silencio durante un tiempo.

—Conocí a cierta... vampira. Pudo haber sido, lo fue incluso, algo im portante. Dejé de hacer locuras. Pero no mucho tiempo. Me dejó. Y yo comencé a beber por duplicado. La tristeza, la desesperación, como sabéis, es una justificación perfecta. A todos les parece que lo comprenden. Inclu so a mí me parecía que comprendía. Y simplemente amoldaba la teoría a la práctica. ¿Os estoy aburriendo? Ya termino. Comencé por fin a hacer cosas intolerables, totalmente inaceptables, como las que no hace ningún vam piro. Comencé a volar yendo borracho. Una de las noches, los muchachos me mandaron a por sangre a la aldea y yo erré a una muchacha que iba al pozo, del impulso me clavé en el brocal... Los aldeanos por poco no me apiolan, por suerte no sabían cómo hacerlo. Me agujerearon con estacas, me cortaron la cabeza, me rociaron con agua bendita y me enterraron. ¿Os imagináis cómo me sentía cuando me desperté?

—Lo imaginamos —dijo Milva, mientras contemplaba una flecha. To dos la miraron con una expresión extraña. La arquera carraspeó y volvió la cabeza. Regis sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya termino —dijo—. En la tumba tuve suficiente tiempo para reflexio nar sobre mí mismo...

—¿Suficiente? —preguntó Geralt—. ¿Cuánto?

Regis le miró.

—¿Curiosidad profesional? Unos cincuenta años. Cuando me regeneré, decidí controlarme. No fue fácil, pero lo conseguí. Desde entonces no bebo.

—¿Nada? —Jaskier bostezó, pero la curiosidad le podía—. ¿Nada? ¿Nun ca? Pero si...

—Jaskier. —Geralt alzó leves las cejas—. Contrólate. Y reflexiona. En silencio.

—Lo siento —bufó el poeta.

—No lo sientas —dijo, conciliador, el vampiro—. Y tú, Geralt, no lo re prendas. Comprendo su curiosidad. Yo, o por decir mejor, yo y mi mito, personificamos todos los temores humanos. Es difícil pedirle a un ser hu mano que se libre de sus miedos. Los miedos cumplen en la psicología humana un papel que no es menos importante que todos los otros estados emocionales. Una psique privada de miedos sería una psique lisiada.

—Imagínate —dijo Jaskier, recobrando su aplomo— que no me produ ces miedo. ¿Sería entonces un lisiado?

Geralt, por un instante, pensó que Regis le iba a mostrar los dientes y curar a Jaskier de su supuesta invalidez, pero se equivocaba. El vampiro no tenía inclinación hacia los gestos teatrales.

—Te he hablado de los miedos arraigados en la consciencia y en el subconsciente —aclaró tranquilo—. No te molestes por la metáfora, pero el cuervo no tiene miedo del abrigo y el sombrero que están colgados de un palo en cuanto rompe la aprensión y se aposenta sobre él. Pero en cuanto el viento agita el miedo, el pájaro reacciona huyendo.

—La reacción del cuervo se explica por la lucha por la vida —observó Cahir desde la oscuridad.

—Explica-pica —bufó Milva—. No del miedo tiene miedo el cuervo, sino del hombre, que piedras tiene y con ellas le dispara.

—La lucha por la vida. —Geralt se acercó—. Sólo que en versión huma na, no córvida. Gracias por las aclaraciones, Regis, las aceptamos en su totalidad. Pero no excaves en las profundidades del inconsciente humano. Milva tiene razón. Los motivos por los que las gentes reaccionan con terror pánico ante la vista de un vampiro sediento no son irracionales, sino que proceden del deseo de sobrevivir.

—Escuchamos la voz de un especialista. —El vampiro se inclinó leve mente en su dirección—. Un profesional al que su orgullo profesional no le permitiría aceptar dinero por luchar contra miedos fantásticos. Un brujo que se respete sólo se lanza a la lucha con el mal que verdadera y directa mente es una amenaza. Un profesional que por lo visto nos quiere explicar por qué el vampiro es un mal peor que el dragón o el lobo. Al fin y al cabo, estos últimos también tienen colmillos.

—Puede que sea porque estos últimos usan sus colmillos cuando tie nen hambre o en defensa propia, pero nunca cuando desean diversión o precisan romper el hielo con los amigos o vencer su timidez para con el sexo opuesto.

—Los humanos no conocen esto —le paró al momento Regis—. Tú lo conoces desde hace mucho, el resto de la compaña desde hace tan sólo un momento. La mayoría de las personas están profundamente convencidas de que los vampiros no se divierten con la sangre sino que se alimentan de ella, exclusivamente de sangre y exclusivamente de sangre humana. Pero la sangre es un líquido vital, cuya pérdida se relaciona con la debilidad del organismo, de las fuerzas vitales. Entendedlo así: el ser que vierte nuestra sangre es nuestro enemigo mortal. Y el ser que acecha nuestra sangre porque se alimenta de ella es un ser doblemente malvado: incrementa su propia fuerza vital a costa de la nuestra, y para que su género se desarro lle, el nuestro debe extinguirse. Además, un ser de este tipo es asqueroso porque, aunque conocemos el valor vital de nuestra sangre, ella nos es repugnante. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha bebido alguna vez sangre? Lo dudo. Y hay personas que se marean o se caen tan sólo con ver la sangre. En algunas sociedades se tiene a las mujeres durante algunos días al mes por impuras y manchadas...

—Será entre los salvajes —le interrumpió Cahir—. Y marearse al ver la sangre supongo que sólo entre vosotros, norteños.

—Vamos por mal camino —el brujo alzó la cabeza—, damos tumbos desde un sencillo sendero hasta el bosque de una dudosa filosofía. ¿Pien sas, Regis, que para los humanos sería diferente si supieran que no los tratáis como comida sino como si fueran una bodega? ¿Dónde ves tú aquí los miedos irracionales? Los vampiros extraen sangre de los humanos, ese hecho no es posible negarlo. Que el ser humano que es tratado por los vampiros como una damajuana de vodka pierde fuerzas también está cla ro. La persona, por así decirlo, seca, pierde la vitalidad definitivamente.

Por lo general, muere. Perdona, pero el miedo a la muerte no se puede meter en el mismo saco que la aprensión hacia la sangre. Menstrual u otra.

—Habláis tan de listeras que la testa me da vueltas —bufó Milva—. Mas también todas estas sabidurías no tratan más que de lo que tienen las mozas bajo el halda. Filósofos de mierda.

—Dejemos por un momento la simbología de la sangre —dijo Regís—. Porque es cierto que aquí los mitos tienen una cierta base en los hechos. Concentrémonos en los mitos que no tienen base factual y sin embargo están muy extendidos. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que el que sea mordido por un vampiro, si sobrevive, habrá de convertirse él mismo en un vampiro. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto —dijo Jaskier—. Había un romance...

—¿Conoces las bases de la aritmética?

—He estudiado las siete artes liberales. Y mi diploma lo conseguí con _summa cum laude._

—En vuestro mundo, después de la Conjunción de las Esferas, queda ron unos mil doscientos vampiros superiores. Los que mantienen una com pleta abstinencia, porque aparte de mí no son pocos, se equilibran con la cifra de los que beben por encima de la media, como yo en otro tiempo. Tomemos como media el que un vampiro estadístico beba en cada luna llena, porque la luna llena es para nosotros una fiesta que solemos... mo jar. Llevemos la cosa al calendario humano y aceptando doce lunas llenas al año, nos sale la cifra teórica de catorce mil personas mordidas al año. Desde la Conjunción, si contamos de nuevo según el calendario humano, han pasado unos mil quinientos años. El resultado de una simple multi plicación nos muestra que en este momento en el mundo deberían teórica mente existir veintiún millones seiscientos mil vampiros. Si a esa cuenta le añadimos el crecimiento geométrico de...

—Basta —suspiró Jaskier—. No tengo aquí un ábaco, pero me imagino la cifra. O mejor dicho, no me la imagino. Lo que quiere decir que el conta gio del vampirismo es una tontería y un fantasía.

—Gracias. —Regis hizo una reverencia—. Pasemos al siguiente mito, que reza: el vampiro es un ser humano que murió, pero no del todo. No se pudre en la tumba ni se convierte en cenizas. Yace en la tumba fresquito y coloradote, listo para salir y morder. ¿De dónde surge tal mito si no es de vuestro miedo inconsciente e irracional ante los venerables difuntos? Ro deáis a los muertos de veneración y recuerdo, soñáis con la inmortalidad, en vuestros mitos y leyendas cada dos por tres alguien resucita, vence a la muerte. Pero si vuestro venerable bisabuelo difunto de pronto saliera de verdad de la tumba y os pidiera una cerveza, os acometería el pánico. Y no me extraña. La materia orgánica en la que se han detenido los proceso vitales sufre una degradación de formas poco agradables. Apesta, se des hace en una substancia pegajosa. El espíritu inmortal, un elemento indis pensable de vuestros mitos, arroja con asco la maloliente carroña y echa a volar. Es limpio, se lo puede honrar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, imagi nasteis también una clase de espíritu repugnante, que no vuela, no aban dona el cadáver, bah, ni siquiera apesta. ¡Esto es asqueroso y antinatural! Un muerto vivo es para vosotros la más asquerosa de todas las repugnan tes anomalías. Algún tarado inventó incluso para nosotros el término «no muerto», con el que nos regaláis tan a menudo.

—Los humanos —Geralt sonrió un poco— son una raza primitiva y supersticiosa. Para ellos es difícil entender por completo y denominar co rrectamente a un ser que resucita, aunque le hayan agujereado con esta cas, cortado la cabeza y enterrado cincuenta años bajo tierra.

—Cierto, difícil, verdaderamente. —La mofa no afectó al vampiro—. Vuestra raza mutante regenera las uñas, los cabellos y la epidermis, pero es incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que existen razas que son más perfectas en este aspecto. Sin embargo, esta incapacidad no surge del primitivismo. Antes al contrario: del egocentrismo y la convicción de la propia perfección. En fin, si algo es más perfecto que vosotros, debe ser una aberración re pugnante. Y a las aberraciones repugnantes se las añade a los mitos. Con ánimo sociológico.

—Una puta mierda entiendo de to lo que habláis —reconoció Milva con tranquilidad, retirándose los cabellos de la frente con el asta de una fle cha—. Algo entiendo que de cuentos habláis, y los cuentos también yo los conozco, maguer no sea más que una tonta mozalla del bosque. Más mi asombra que tú, Regis, miedo alguno del sol tengas. En los cuentos siem pre el sol prendía al vampiro y lo volvía cenizas. ¿He de meter esto también entre los cuentos?

—Lo que más —confirmó Regis—. Creéis que el vampiro sólo es peligroso de noche, que los primeros rayos lo convierten en polvo. En la base del mito, creado al lado de los primeros fuegos, yace vuestra solaridad, es decir, vues tro amor por el calor y el ritmo diario que obliga a la actividad diurna. La noche es para vosotros fría, oscura, malvada, amenazadora, llena de peli gros, la salida del sol sin embargo significa una nueva victoria en la lucha por la supervivencia, un nuevo día, la continuación de la existencia. La luz del sol otorga claridad y calor, los rayos del sol que os dan la vida han de traer la destrucción para los monstruos enemigos vuestros. El vampiro se convierte en cenizas, el troll se petrifica, el hombre lobo se deslobiza, el duende desaparece tapándose los ojos. Las bestias nocturnas regresan a su guarida y dejan de amenazaros. Hasta la puesta de sol el mundo os pertenece. Lo repito y lo subrayo: el mito se creó junto a los fuegos de campamento prehis tóricos. Hoy día es sólo un mito, porque ilumináis y calentáis vuestros habitá culos. Aunque todavía os gobierna el ritmo solar, habéis conseguido anexiona ros la noche. Nosotros, los vampiros superiores, también hemos salido algo de nuestras criptas primigenias. Nos hemos anexionado el día. La analogía es completa. ¿Te satisface la explicación, Milva?

—No mucho. —La arquera arrojó la flecha—. Mas creo que lo entendí. Aprendo. Sociología, activicía, tuturutucía, lobotía. Dicen que en las escuelas dan con un palo. Con vosotros estudiar es más deleitoso. Puede que duela la camocha, pero el culo está entero.

—Una cosa no ofrece duda y es fácil de advertir —dijo Jaskier—. Los rayos del sol no te convierten en cenizas, Regis, el calor solar tiene tan poca influencia sobre ti como aquella herradura ardiente que graciosamente sacaste del fuego con la mano desnuda. Volviendo sin embargo a tu analo gía, para nosotros, los humanos, el día seguirá siendo siempre la fase na tural de actividad y la noche la hora natural para dormir. Tal es nuestra constitución física que de día, por ejemplo, vemos mejor que por la noche. Una excepción es Geralt, que siempre ve igual de bien, pero él es un mutante. ¿En el caso de los vampiros se trata también de un asunto de mutación?

—Se puede llamar así —aceptó Regis—. Aunque considero que una mutación que se extiende durante un tiempo suficientemente largo deja de ser una mutación y se convierte en evolución. Pero lo que has dicho de la constitución física es acertado. La adaptación al mundo solar constituyó para nosotros una triste necesidad. Para perdurar tuvimos que asemejar nos en este aspecto a los humanos. Mímica, diría yo. Que tuvo, al fin y al cabo, sus consecuencias. Por usar una metáfora: nos hemos tumbado en la cama junto a un enfermo.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay argumentos para sospechar que la luz del sol es mortal a la lar ga. Existe una teoría que dice que dentro de unos cinco mil años, como mucho, este mundo sólo será habitado por seres lunares, activos por la noche.

—Me alegro de no vivir para verlo —suspiró Cahir, después de lo cual bostezó con fuerza—. No sé a vosotros, pero a mí la acrecentada actividad diurna me recuerda precisamente la necesidad del descanso nocturno.

—A mí también —se le unió el brujo—. Y para la salida del mortal sol quedan ya sólo unas horillas. Antes de que el sol nos petrifique... Regis, en el marco de la ciencia y de la expansión del conocimiento, desentraña aún algún mito sobre los vampiros. Porque me apuesto que todavía te ha que dado alguno.

—Cierto. —El vampiro afirmó con la cabeza—. Todavía uno. El último pero no el menos importante. Es un mito que os han dictado vuestras fobias sexuales.

Cahir bufó por lo bajini.

—He dejado este mito para el final —Regis lo midió con los ojos— y yo mismo, con mucho tacto, no lo tocaría si no me hubiera retado Geralt, así que no os lo ahorraré. A los humanos lo que más miedo les produce tiene un con texto sexual. La virgen que se desmaya en el abrazo del vampiro que la está chupando, el jovenzuelo que está entregado a las repugnantes prácticas de las vampiras que yerran con sus bocas por todo su cuerpo. Así os lo imagináis. Una violación oral. El vampiro paraliza a la víctima con el miedo y la obliga al sexo oral. O más bien a una asquerosa parodia del sexo oral. Y un sexo así, que excluye toda posibilidad de procreación, es algo repugnante.

—Habla por ti —murmuró el brujo.

—Un acto que no es coronado por la procreación sino por el placer y la muerte —continuó Regis—. Hicisteis de ello un mito malvado. Vosotros mismos soñáis en vuestro inconsciente con algo así, pero os resistís a dár selo a vuestro compañero o compañera. Así que lo hace por vosotros el vampiro mitológico, creciendo así hasta convertirse en el fascinante símbo lo del mal.

—¿Y no lo dije? —gritó Milva en el mismo instante en que Jaskier con cluyó de explicarle lo que quería decir Regis—. ¡Na más que eso! ¡Comien zan con sapiencias y terminan siempre con culos!

Los chillidos de las grullas desaparecieron poco a poco en la lejanía.

Al día siguiente, recordó el brujo, con mucho mejor ánimo, nos pusimos en marcha. Y entonces, inesperadamente, de nuevo nos alcanzó la guerra.

Viajaban a través de un bosque salvaje y crecido, un territorio casi despo blado y de poca importancia estratégica, que no era demasiado atractivo para los invasores. Aunque Nilfgaard no estaba lejos y sólo la línea del Gran Yaruga los separaba de las tierras imperiales, se trataba de una fron tera que no era fácil de atravesar. Por eso su sorpresa fue tan grande.

La guerra se presentó de una forma menos espectacular que en Brugge y Sodden, cuando por las noches el horizonte resplandecía con los incen dios y de día columnas de humo negro cruzaban el cielo. Aquí, en Angren, no hubo tal espectáculo. Era peor. De pronto vieron una bandada de cuer vos que giraba con salvajes graznidos por encima del bosque, poco des pués se tropezaron con los cadáveres. Aunque sin ropa e imposibles de identificar, los cuerpos mostraban huellas manifiestas e ineluctables de una muerte muy violenta. Aquellas personas habían muerto luchando. Y no sólo eso. La mayor parte de los cadáveres yacían entre los matorrales, pero algunos, mutilados macabramente, colgaban por las manos o los pies de las ramas de los árboles, extendían sus carbonizadas extremidades des de hogueras consumidas, estaban clavados en estacas. Y apestaban. Todo Angren comenzó de pronto a apestar con el asqueroso y horrible hedor de la barbarie.

No transcurrió mucho hasta que tuvieron que esconderse en espesuras y matorrales porque por la izquierda y la derecha, por delante y por detrás, la tierra resonaban con los cascos de los caballos de la caballería y un destaca mento tras otro cruzaba al lado de sus escondites, alzando nubes de polvo.

—Otra vez. —Jaskier meneó la cabeza—. Otra vez tampoco sabemos quién pelea con quién y por qué. Otra vez tampoco sabemos quién está detrás de nosotros, quién delante, quién a qué dirección se dirige. Quién está ata cando y quién se retira. ¡Que se lleve el diablo todo esto! No recuerdo si os lo he dicho ya, pero afirmo que la guerra siempre recuerda a un burdel en llamas...

—Ya lo has dicho —le cortó Geralt—. Unos cuantos cientos de veces.

—¿Por qué están luchando aquí? —El poeta echó un potente escupita jo—. ¿Por los enebros y las arenas? ¡Porque este hermoso país no posee otra cosa!

—Entre los que tendidos en los matojos estaban —dijo Milva—, había elfos. Los comandos de Scoia'tael se meten por estas trochas, siempre lo han hecho. Bien les vienen estas trochas cuando los voluntarios de Dol Blathanna y de las Montañas Azules tiran para Temería. Alguno hay que quiere cerrarles el camino. Yo bien me creo.

—No está descartado —reconoció Regis— que el ejército temerio haga aquí caza de Ardillas. Pero me parece que demasiados soldados hay por estos lares. Sospecho que los nilfgaardianos han cruzado por fin el Yaruga.

—Sospecho lo mismo. —El brujo frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba a Cahir, que mantenía una mirada pétrea—. Los cadáveres que hemos visto esta mañana tenían restos de la forma nilfgaardiana de lucha.

—Unos de otros no son mejores —ladró Milva, saliendo inesperada mente en defensa del joven nilfgaardiano—. Y no ha de mirarse con malos ojos a Cahir, que habernos todos ahora la más rara suerte enlazada. Si cayera en las patas de los Negros, la muerte le aguarda, y tú no ha mucho que de la soga te les escapaste a los témenos. Vano es pues darle vueltas a qué ejército esté por alante y cuál por detrás, cuáles sean los nuestros y cuáles los ajenos. Pues todos, da lo mesmo los colores que lleven, son nuestros enemigos al tiempo mismo.

—Tienes razón.

—Interesante —dijo Jaskier cuando al día siguiente de nuevo se escondie ron entre los matojos, esperando que pasara otra cabalgata—. El ejército galopa por las colinas hasta que la tierra tiembla, pero desde allá abajo, desde el Yaruga, se escuchan las sierras. Los leñadores talan el bosque como si no pasara nada. ¿Lo habéis oído?

—Quizás no sean los leñadores —reflexionó Cahir—. ¿No será el ejérci to? ¿Algunos zapadores?

—No, son leñadores —afirmó Regis—. Está claro que nadie es capaz de interrumpir la explotación del oro de Angren.

—¿Qué oro?

—Mirad estos árboles. —El vampiro adoptó de nuevo el tono de supe rioridad de un sabio sabelotodo instruyendo a torpes y niños. Solía adop tar este tono muy a menudo, lo que a Geralt le provocaba un cierto enfa do—. Estos árboles —repitió Regis— son cedros, robles y pinos angreños. Un material muy apreciado. Por todos lados hay gancherías, desde las que se transportan los troncos río abajo. Por todos lados hay desmontes, las hachas golpean día y noche. La guerra que observamos y escuchamos ad quiere así sentido. Nilfgaard, como sabéis, se ha apoderado de la salida del Yaruga, de Cintra y Verden, también del Alto Sodden. En este momento, seguro que también está en Brugge y parte del Bajo Sodden. Eso quiere decir que la madera transportada desde Angren ya está aprovisionando a los aserraderos y los astilleros imperiales. Los reinos del norte intentan detener el transporte, los nilfgaardianos por su parte quieren que se tale y se transporte lo más posible.

—Y nosotros, como de costumbre, tenemos la negra. —Jaskier meneó la cabeza—. Porque tenemos que ir a Caed Dhu, precisamente el mismo centro de Angren y de esta guerra maderera. Joder, ¿es que no hay otro camino?

Esta pregunta, recordó el brujo mientras miraba el sol poniéndose sobre el Yaruga, se la hice a Regis en cuanto el golpeteo de los cascos se perdió en la lejanía y por fin pudimos irnos.

—¿Otro camino a Caed Dhu? —El vampiro se quedó pensativo—. ¿Para evitar las colinas, salirles del paso a los ejércitos? Sí, hay un camino. No es demasiado cómodo ni demasiado seguro. Más largo. Pero os garantizo que allí no vamos a encontrar a ningún ejército.

—Habla.

—Podemos doblar hacia el sur e intentar cruzar por la depresión en los meandros del Yaruga. Por el Ysgith. ¿Conoces el Ysgith, brujo?

—Lo conozco.

—¿Has atravesado las tablas alguna vez?

—Ciertamente.

—Hay serenidad en tu voz —el vampiro carraspeó—, lo que atestigua que aceptas la idea. En fin, somos cinco, incluyendo a un brujo, una arquera y un soldado. Experiencia, dos espadas y un arco. Poco para hacer frente a las patrullas nilfgaardianas, pero debería bastar para el Ysgith.

Ysgith, pensó el brujo. Treinta y algunas millas cuadradas de pantano y barro, salpicadas con los ojos de pequeños lagos. Y unas siniestras ta blas que dividen las ciénagas en las cuales crecen extraños árboles. Unos tienen los troncos cubiertos de escamas, en la base bulbosos como cebo llas, más finos hacia arriba, hasta llegar a una copa plana y densa. Otros son bajos y rechonchos, forman grupos de raíces retorcidas como pulpos y de sus ramas desnudas cuelgan las barbas de musgos y de secos líquenes de los pantanos. Las barbas éstas se movían constantemente, pero no a causa del viento, sino por un gas venenoso procedente del lodo. Ysgith, es decir, lodazal. Haberlo llamado «apestazal» hubiera sido más acertado.

Y entre el lodo, en las ciénagas, en los estanques y lagunas cubiertas de lentejas de río y de vegetación pantanosa, bullía la vida. Allí no sólo habi taban los castores, las ranas, las tortugas y las aves acuáticas. Ysgith estaba lleno de fieras bastante más peligrosas, provistas de pinzas, tentá culos y pedúnculos prensiles, con ayuda de los cuales se suele agarrar, lisiar, ahogar y destrozar. Estas fieras eran tan numerosas que nunca na die había conseguido conocer y clasificar todas. Ni siquiera los brujos. Él mismo pocas veces había cazado en Ysgith y en general en el Bajo Angren.

El país estaba poco poblado, las escasas personas que habitaban los lími tes del pantano se habían acostumbrado a tratar a los monstruos como elementos del paisaje. Les tenían respeto, pero pocas veces les venía a la cabeza la idea de contratar a un brujo para que los combatiera. Pocas veces, pero alguna que otra sí. De modo que Geralt conocía Ysgith y sus peligros. Dos espadas y un arco, pensó. Y mi experiencia, la práctica de un brujo. Yendo en grupo debería funcionar. Sobre todo si yo voy como van guardia y estoy atento a todo. A los troncos podridos, a los montones de algas, a los matorrales, a las acumulaciones de hierba, a las plantas, in cluso a las orquídeas. Porque en Ysgith hasta las orquídeas a veces pare cen flores y en realidad son arañocangrejos venenosos. Habrá que sujetar a Jaskier, cuidar de que no toque nada. Cuanto más que no faltan allí plantas a las que les gusta complementar su dieta con pedazos de carne. Ésas cuyos vástagos sobre la piel actúan con tanta efectividad como el arañocangrejo. Bueno, y el gas, por supuesto. Una niebla venenosa. Habrá que pensar en algo para cubrir la boca y la nariz.

—Y entonces, ¿qué? —Regis lo arrancó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Acep tas el plan?

—Lo acepto. En marcha.

Algo entonces me movió, recordó el brujo, a no decirles nada al resto de la compaña acerca de la idea de cruzar por Ysgith. Y a pedir a Regis que tampoco alardeara de ello. Ni yo mismo sé por qué. Hoy, cuando todo se ha jodido, podría decirme a mí mismo que presté atención al comportamiento de Milva. A los problemas que tenía. A sus síntomas evidentes. Pero no sería verdad. No advertí nada, y lo que advertí, lo menosprecié. Como un idiota. Y seguimos yendo hacia el este, vacilando en entrar a los pantanos. Por otro lado, está bien que vaciláramos, pensó tomando la espada y tocando con el pulgar el metal afilado como una hoja de afeitar. Si hubié ramos entrado de inmediato en Ysgith, hoy no tendría esta arma.

Desde el alba no habían visto soldados ni escuchado su rumor. Milva ca balgaba delante, lejos del resto de la compañía. Regis, Jaskier y Cahir charlaban.

—Si los druidas quisieran esforzarse en ayudarnos en el asunto de Ciri —se preocupaba el poeta—. He tenido la ocasión de conocer druidas y, creedme, eran siempre huraños sin provecho, misántropos rarísimos. Pue de que no tengan ganas ni siquiera de hablar, cuanto más de utilizar la magia.

—Regis —recordó el brujo— conoce a alguien en Caed Dhu.

—¿Y dicho conocimiento no se remonta a trescientos o cuatrocientos años?

—Es bastante más reciente —aseguró con una sonrisa enigmática el vampiro—. Al fin y al cabo, los druidas viven mucho tiempo. Suelen estar al aire libre, _e_nla naturaleza primigenia e intacta, y esto ejerce una maravillosa influencia sobre la salud. Respira a pleno pulmón, Jaskier, llena tus pulmones de aire fresco, también estarás sano.

—De este aire forestal —habló Jaskier con ironía— pronto me va a cre cer pelo por el cuerpo, rayos. Por las noches sueño con tabernas, cerveza y baños. Y a la naturaleza primigenia que se la lleve el primigenio diablo, y además dudo de su provechosa influencia sobre la salud, sobre todo psí quica. Los mencionados druidas son aquí el mejor ejemplo, puesto que son estrafalarios y raros. Tienen una manía absoluta en lo tocante a su natu raleza y su defensa. ¿Acaso he sido pocas veces testigo de cómo presenta ban peticiones al poder? No cazar, no cortar árboles, no echar porquerías a los ríos y otras tonterías parecidas. Y el colmo de la estupidez fue cuando se presentó toda una delegación suya vestida de muérdago a ver al rey Ethain de Cidaris. Estaba yo allí entonces...

—¿Qué querían? —se interesó Geralt.

—Cidaris, como sabéis, es uno de los reinos en los que la mayoría de la población se mantiene de la pesca. Los druidas exigieron que el rey ordenara utilizar redes de unas medidas concretas y que castigara a quien usara redes de aberturas más pequeñas que las ordenadas. A Ethain se le cayó la boca y los del muérdago aclararon que éste era el único modo de proteger las existencias de pescado de su agotamiento. El rey los condujo a la terraza, les mostró el mar y les contó cómo su marinero más valiente navegó una vez hacia el oeste durante dos meses y volvió porque se acabó el agua dulce en la carabela y en el horizonte no había ni rastro de tierra. ¿Acaso ellos, los druidas, preguntó, se imaginan que se pueden agotar las existencias de pescado de un mar así? Por supuesto, afirmaron los del muérdago, aunque inexcusablemente la pesca marina perduraría durante el mayor tiempo como forma de extraer víveres directamente de la naturaleza, llegaría un día en que faltaría el pescado y el hambre mostraría sus garras. Así que habrá entonces que pescar sin contemplaciones con redes de mayor abertura, cap turar a los peces crecidos y proteger a las crías. Ethain preguntó que, en opinión de los druidas, cuándo iba a venir aquel terrible tiempo del hambre, y ellos que al cabo de dos mil años, según sus pronósticos. El rey los despi dió amablemente y les pidió que se pasaran por allí al cabo de unos mil años y entonces pensaría en ello. Los del muérdago no comprendieron la broma y comenzaron a oponerse, así que los echaron fuera de la ciudad.

—Ellos son así, los druidas —confirmó Cahir—. Nosotros, los nilfgaardianos...

—¡Lo pillé! —gritó Jaskier triunfalmente—. ¡Nosotros, los nilfgaardianos! Todavía ayer, cuando te llamé nilfgaardiano pegaste un respingo como si te hubiera picado una avispa. Cahir, a ver si decides por fin quién eres.

—Para vosotros —Cahir se encogió de hombros— soy un nilfgaardiano, veo que no os voy a convencer. Pero para ser precisos habréis de saber que tal denominación en el imperio se les otorga sólo a los genuinos habitantes de la capital y sus alrededores más cercanos, situados junto al bajo Alba. Mi familia procede de Vicovaro, así que...

—¡Cerrad el pico! —ordenó con brusquedad y poca cortesía Milva, que iba en vanguardia. Todos se callaron de inmediato y detuvieron los caba llos, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a que era una señal de que la mu chacha veía, oía o sentía instintivamente algo que se puede comer si se puede acercar a ello y acertarlo con un flecha. Milva, de hecho, preparó el arco, pero no bajó de la silla. Así que no se trataba de caza. Geralt se acer có con cuidado.

—Humo —dijo ella concisamente.

—No lo veo.

—Aspira con la nariz.

El olfato no engañaba a la arquera, aunque el olor a humo era casi inexistente. No podía tratarse tampoco del humo de un incendio ni de unos escombros humeantes. Aquel humo, constató Geralt, olía bien. Pro cedía de un fuego en el que alguien asaba algo.

—¿Lo evitamos? —dijo Milva a media voz.

—Pero después de echar un vistazo —respondió él, bajándose de la yegua y tendiendo las riendas a Jaskier—. Será mejor saber qué es lo que evitamos. Y a quién tenemos a las espaldas. Ven conmigo. Los otros seguid sobre las sillas. Estad alerta.

De entre unos matorrales al borde del bosque se extendía la vista por un amplio desmonte y unos troncos puestos en unas pilas igualadas. Un finísimo hilillo de humo se elevaba precisamente de entre las pilas. Geralt se tranquilizó un poco: al alcance de la vista no se movía nada y entre las pilas había demasiado poco espacio como para que se escondiera algún grupo de cierto tamaño. Milva también lo vio.

—No hay caballos —susurró—. No es el ejército. Leñadores, me da a mí.

—A mí también. Pero iré a comprobarlo. Cúbreme.

Cuando se acercó, haciendo cautelosos regates entre los troncos, escu chó una voz. Se acercó más. Y se asombró muchísimo. Pero el oído no le había engañado.

—¡Media chapa en bola!

—¡Montoncillo de copas!

—¡Quinta!

—Envido. ¡Flor! Soltarsus la pasta. O mie...

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Una sota y un canijo! ¡Ha dao en blando! ¡Antes te echas una buena cagada que montar un montoncillo!

—Antoavía lo veréis. Pongo la sota. ¿Qué, lo hice? ¡Eh, Yazon, te has hundió como el culo de un pato!

—¿Por qué no pusiste a la dama, cabrón? Me cogía ara un palo...

El brujo puede que todavía hubiera seguido siendo cauteloso, al fin y al cabo a la quinta podían jugar distintas y diversas personas y el nombre de Yazon también podían llevarlo muchos. Sin embargo, por encima de las voces excitadas de los jugadores se elevó un graznido ronco que él conocía bien.

—¡Uuuta... madrrre!

—Saludos, muchachos. —Geralt salió de detrás de la pila de troncos—. Estoy contento de veros. Sobre todo con el equipo al completo, hasta el loro.

—¡Maldita sea! —Zoltan Chivay soltó las cartas de la impresión, des pués de lo cual se alzó de la tierra tan bruscamente que el Mariscal de Campo Duda, que estaba sobre su hombro, agitó las alas y chilló con mie do—. ¡El brujo, bienhallado sea! ¿O es un espejismo? Percival, ¿ves lo mis mo que yo?

Percival Schuttenbach, Munro Bruys, Yazon Varda y Figgis Merluzzo rodearon a Geralt y le retorcieron fuertemente la derecha con sus apreto nes. Y cuando desde detrás de los montones de troncos surgió el resto de la compañía, la ruidosa alegría creció geométricamente.

—¡Milva! ¡Regis! —gritó Zoltan, dándole a cada uno un apretón—. ¡Jaskier, vivo, aunque con un vendaje en la testa! ¿Y qué dices, tocagaitas de mierda, de esta nueva banalidad melodramática? ¡La vida es, que no poe sía! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no se rinde ante la crítica!

—¿Y dónde está Caleb Stratton? —dijo Jaskier mirando alrededor.

Zoltan y los demás enmudecieron de pronto y se pusieron serios.

—Caleb —dijo por fin el enano, aspirando por la nariz— descansa bajo tierra junto a un abedul, lejos de sus queridas cumbres y de su monte Carbón. Cuando los Negros nos pillaron junto al Ina, meneó los pies dema siado despacio, no alcanzó el bosque... Le arrearon en la cabeza con una espada y cuando cayó le atravesaron con picas. Venga, no os pongáis tris tes, nosotros ya lo hemos llorado, que sea suficiente. Más vale alegrarse. Vosotros, sin embargo, al completo habéis salido del tumulto en el campa mento. Va, incluso se ha incrementado vuestra compaña, veo.

Cahir inclinó la cabeza ligeramente ante la atenta mirada del enano, y nada dijo.

—Venga, sentaos —pidió Zoltan—. Estamos asando una ovejilla. Nos la encontramos hace un par de días, solita y triste, no la permitimos morir de malos modos, de hambre o en las garras de los lobos, la degollamos piado samente y la transformamos ahora en alimento. Sentaos. A ti, Regis, te ruego un momento que vengas para acá. Geralt, por favor, tú también.

Detrás de la pila de troncos había dos mujeres sentadas. Una daba de mamar a un bebé, se giró tímida al verlos llegar. No lejos una joven mucha cha con una mano envuelta en unas vendas no muy limpias jugaba en la arena con dos niños. El brujo la reconoció de inmediato, en cuanto ella le miró con unos ojos indiferentes y nebulosos.

—La desatamos del carro que ya estaba ardiendo —explicó el enano—. Poco faltó para que al final acabara como quería el sacerdote aquél que la odiaba tanto. Pasó su bautismo de fuego. La lamieron las llamas, la deja ron en carne viva. La curamos como supimos, la untamos de sebo, pero esto se ha llenao de porquería. Barbero, si pudieras...

—De inmediato.

Cuando Regis quiso desenrollar los vendajes, la muchacha chilló, re trocedió y se cubrió el rostro con la mano sana. Geralt se acercó para sujetarla, pero el vampiro le frenó con un gesto. Miró profundamente en los ojos perdidos de la muchacha y ésta se tranquilizó de inmediato, se relajó. La cabeza le cayó levemente sobre el pecho. Ni siquiera tembló cuando Regis le despegó el sucio trapo y le untó los brazos quemados con una crema que tenía un olor fuerte y extraño.

Geralt volvió la cabeza, miró a las mujeres, a los dos niños, luego al enano. Zoltan carraspeó.

—A las mujeres —aclaró a media voz— y a la pareja de niños nos los encontramos ya aquí, en Angren. Se habían perdido durante la huida, estaban solos, atemorizados y hambrientos, así que los acogimos, nos ocu pamos de ellos. De algún modo salió así.

—De algún modo salió así —repitió Geralt, con una leve sonrisa—. Eres un altruista incorregible, Zoltan Chivay.

—Cada persona tiene algún defecto. Tú, por tu parte, sigues en busca de tu muchacha.

—Sigo. Aunque el asunto se ha complicado.

—¿A causa de ese nilfgaardiano que antes os seguía y que ahora se ha unido a la compaña?

—En parte. Zoltan, ¿de dónde son esos refugiados? ¿De quién huían? ¿De los nilfgaardianos o de los Ardillas?

—Difícil saberlo. Los crios no saben una mierda, las mozas son poco habladoras y tienen miedo de no sé qué. Blasfemas delante de ellas, y al punto ves que se ponen rojas como estos rábanos... No importa. Pero en contramos a otros fugitivos, leñadores, por ellos sabemos que andan por acá los nilfgaardianos. Nuestros viejos amigos, creo, el pelotón que venía desde el oeste, desde el otro lado del Ina. Pero aquí también hay al parecer otros destacamentos que vinieron desde el sur. Del otro lado del Yaruga.

—¿Y contra quién luchan?

—Esto es un enigma. Los leñadores hablaron de un ejército que dirige no sé qué Reina Blanca. La tal reina ataca a los Negros. Al parecer incluso se lanza con su ejército a la otra orilla del Yaruga, lleva el fuego y la espada a las tierras imperiales.

—¿De qué ejército puede tratarse?

—No tengo ni idea. —Zoltan se rascó la oreja—. ¿Sabes?, cada día algu nos cascos de caballo huellan la trocha, pero no les preguntamos quiénes son. Nos escondemos en los matorrales...

Regis interrumpió la conversación, después de haber acabado de ocu parse del brazo quemado de la muchacha.

—Hay que cambiarle el vendaje cada día —le dijo al enano—. Os dejaré crema y algo de tul, que no se pega a las quemaduras.

—Gracias, barbero.

—La mano le sanará —dijo el vampiro en voz baja, mirando al brujo—. Con el tiempo hasta la cicatriz le desaparecerá junto con la piel joven. Peor es lo que pasa en la cabeza de esta desgraciada. Esto mis cremas no lo curan.

Geralt guardó silencio. El vampiro se limpió las manos con un trapo.

—El hado o una maldición —dijo a media voz—. Poder percibir en la sangre la enfermedad, toda la esencia de la enfermedad y no poder curar...

—Cierto —suspiró Zoltan—, aderezar la piel es una cosa, pero si el seso está jodido, no se pue hacer na. Si no es cuidar y ocuparse de ella... Gra cias por tu ayuda, barbero. Por lo que veo, también te has unido a la com pañía del brujo.

—De algún modo salió así.

—Humm. —Zoltan se acarició la barba—. Y entonces, ¿dónde habéis idea de buscar a Ciri?

—Vamos al este, a Caed Dhu, al círculo de los druidas. Contamos con la ayuda de los druidas...

—De ningún lugar vendrá la ayuda —habló con una voz sonora y metá lica la muchacha, que estaba sentada junto a una pila de troncos con los brazos vendados—. De ningún lugar vendrá la ayuda. Sólo sangre. Y bau tismo de fuego. El fuego purifica. Y también mata.

Regis agarró con fuerza por el brazo al estupefacto Zoltan, le ordenó silencio con un gesto. Geralt, que sabía lo que era un trance hipnótico, guardó silencio y no se movió.

—Quien sangre derramara y quien sangre bebiera —dijo la muchacha sin alzar la cabeza— pagará con sangre. Tres días no habrán pasado y uno morirá en el segundo y entonces algo morirá en cada uno. Poco a poco morirán, poquito a poco... Y cuando al final choquen las almadreñas de hierro y se sequen las lágrimas, entonces morirá el restito que haya queda do. Morirá incluso lo que nunca muere.

—Habla —dijo en voz suave y bajita Regis—. Di qué es lo que ves.

—La niebla. Una torre en la niebla. Es la Torre de la Golondrina... En un lago que se convierte en hielo.

—¿Qué más ves?

—Niebla.

—¿Qué sientes?

—Dolor...

A Regis no le dio tiempo de hacer la siguiente pregunta. La muchacha agitó la cabeza, lanzó un salvaje grito, lloriqueó. Cuando alzó los ojos, ver daderamente no había en ellos otra cosa que niebla.

Zoltan, recordó Geralt, todavía recorriendo con los dedos la hoja cubierta de runas, cobró respeto a Regis después de este incidente, dejó el tono familiar con el que solía dirigirse al barbero. Conforme a la petición de Regis, no dijeron al resto ni una palabra acerca del extraño acontecimien to. Al brujo el asunto no le afectó mucho. Había visto ya otras veces pare cidos trances y tendía a opinar que la charla de los hipnotizados no era profética, sino una simple repetición de los pensamientos propios y de las sugestiones subconscientes del hipnotizador. Ciertamente, en este caso no se trataba de hipnosis, sino de un encantamiento vampírico, y Geralt reflexionó un poco sobre lo que hubiera extraído la muchacha del pensa miento de Regis si el trance hubiera durado más.

Durante medio día anduvieron junto con los enanos y sus protegidos. Luego Zoltan Chivay detuvo la marcha y se llevó al brujo a un lado.

—Hay que separarse —afirmó—. Nosotros ya hemos tomado una decisión, Geralt. Al norte se perfila ya Mahakam, este valle conduce directo a la cumbre. Basta de aventuras. Volvemos a nuestra tierra. Al monte Carbón.

—Lo comprendo.

—Me alegro de que lo comprendas. Te deseo suerte, a ti y a tu compa ñía. Una extraña compañía, me atrevo a decir.

—Quieren ayudarme —dijo en voz baja el brujo—. Eso es algo nuevo para mí. Por eso decidí no preguntar por los motivos.

—Muy bien hecho. —Zoltan se quitó de la espalda su sihill enanil en su vaina de lacre, envuelta en pieles de cabra—. Toma, cógela. Antes de que se separen nuestros caminos.

—Zoltan...

—No hables, sólo cógela. Nosotros pasaremos la guerra en las monta ñas, no necesitamos el yerro para nada. Pero al menos será agradable recordar, mientras se toma uno una cerveza, que el acero cortado en Maha kam silba en buena mano y por buena causa. Que no se avergüenza. Y tú, cuando con esa hoja vayas a tajar al que le hizo daño a tu Ciri, dale al menos un tajo en nombre de Caleb Stratton. Y recuerda a Zoltan Chivay y las herrerías de los enanos.

—Puedes estar seguro. —Geralt aceptó la espada, se la cruzó a la espal da—. Puedes estar seguro de que me acordaré. En este asqueroso mundo, Zoltan Chivay, el bien, la honestidad y la nobleza se quedan grabados a fuego en la memoria.

—Ciertamente. —El enano entrecerró los ojos—. Por eso yo tampoco te olvidaré a ti ni a los desertores del claro del bosque, ni a Regis y la herradu ra al rojo. Se trata, pues, de reciprocidad en lo que a esto respecta...

La voz se le quedó colgada, tosió, carraspeó y escupió.

—Nosotros, Geralt, robamos a un mercader en Dillingen. Un ricachón que engordó con el mercadeo javecar. Cuando cargó el oro y las joyas en el carro y huyó de la ciudad, nos tiramos contra él. Defendió sus haberes como un león, pidió auxilio, así que unas cuantas veces le tocó cobrar en la testa con una tranca y luego ya se estuvo tranquilito y silencioso. ¿Recuerdas el cofrecillo que arrastramos, luego llevamos en el carro y por fin enterramos en la tierra junto al río O? Precisamente allí estaba la riqueza javecar roba da. Botín de ladrones, sobre el que planeamos construir nuestro futuro.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Zoltan?

—Porque a ti, me da la sensación, las apariencias engañosas te la jugaron no hace tanto. Lo que tenías por bueno y por noble resultó ser la vileza y el desho nor escondido bajo una bonita máscara. Es fácil engañarte, brujo, porque no preguntas por los motivos. Pero no quiero engañarte. Así que no mires a esas mujeres y esos niños, no tengas al enano que está delante de ti por honesto y noble. Delante de ti hay un ladrón, un criminal y puede que un asesino. Porque no excluyo que el javecar golpeado la diñara en aquel camino de Dillingen.

Guardaron silencio largo rato, mirando a las lejanas montañas del nor te, hundidas entre las nubes.

—Adiós, Zoltan —dijo por fin Geralt—. Puede ser que las fuerzas de cuya existencia poco a poco estoy dejando de dudar nos permitan todavía encontrarnos alguna vez. Me gustaría que fuera así. Me gustaría poder presentarte a Ciri, me gustaría que te conociera. Pero incluso si no fuera así, sabe que no te olvidaré. Adiós, enano.

—¿Me ofreces tu mano? ¿A un ladrón y bandido?

—Sin dudarlo. Porque a mí ya no se me puede engañar tan fácilmente como antes. Aunque no pregunto por los motivos, poco a poco estoy apren diendo el arte de mirar detrás de la máscara.

Geralt agitó el sihill y cortó por la mitad una mariposa nocturna que revo loteaba alrededor.

Una vez que se separaron de Zoltan y su grupo, recordó, nos tropeza mos en el bosque con un grupo de campesinos. Unos cuantos salieron pitando al vernos, pero Milva detuvo a varios amenazándolos con el arco. Los campesinos, resultó, habían sido hasta hacía poco prisioneros de los nilfgaardianos. Los utilizaron para talar cedros, pero hacía algunos días un destacamento había atacado a los guardianes, los había destrozado y a ellos los había liberado. Ahora volvían a sus casas. Jaskier se empeñó en aclarar quiénes habían sido aquellos libertadores, indagó con tenacidad y penetración.

—Los tales guerreros —repitió el campesino— a la Reina Blanca sirven. ¡Les calientan a los Negros que es un primor! Dijeron que son como maniquís a las espaldas de los enemigos.

—¿Como qué?

—Pos si lo dicho. Como maniquís.

—Maniquís, su perra madre. —Jaskier frunció el ceño y agitó la mano—. Ay, paisanos, paisanos... ¿Qué señales, os pregunté, portaban esos soldados?

—De muy varias, señor. En especial los caballos. Los de a pie, no sé qué cosa colorada llevaban.

El campesino tomó un palito y trazó sobre la arena la forma de un rombo.

—Un diamante —se asombró Jaskier, buen conocedor de la heráldica—. No es la flor de lis temería, sino un diamante. Las armas de Rivia. Curioso. De aquí a Rivia hay sus buenas doscientas millas. Por no recordar el hecho de que los ejércitos de Lyria y de Rivia resultaron destruidos completamen te durante las batallas de Dol Angra y Aldersberg, y el país está ocupado por Nilfgaard... ¡No entiendo nada!

—Eso es normal —le cortó el brujo—. Basta de charla. En marcha.

—¡Ja! —gritó el poeta, que todo el tiempo estaba pensando y analizando la información extraída a los campesinos—. ¡Cuidado que metí la pata! ¡No eran maniquís, sino maquis! ¡Partisanos! A las espaldas de los enemigos, ¿os dais cuenta?

—Nos damos cuenta. —Cahir afirmó con la cabeza—. En una palabra, en estos terrenos están actuando los partisanos norteños. Algún destaca mento, seguro que formado de los restos de los ejércitos de Lyria y de Rivia, que fueron deshechos a mitad de julio en Aldersberg. Oí hablar de esa batalla cuando estaba con los Ardillas.

—Considero que la noticia es consoladora —afirmó Jaskier, orgulloso de haber sido capaz de descifrar el enigma de los maquis—. Incluso si los campesinos confundieron los escudos, no se trata de los ejércitos temerios.

Y no pienso que hasta los maquis rivios haya llegado la noticia de dos  
espías que no hace mucho escaparon enigmáticamente de los cadalsos del  
mariscal Vissegerd. Si nos tropezáramos con esos partisanos, tenemos una  
posibilidad de escaquearnos.

—Podemos contar con ello —dijo Geralt, mientras intentaba tranquili zar a Sardinilla, que estaba retozando—. Pero, si he de ser sincero, preferi ría no tropezarme con ellos.

—Al fin y al cabo, se trata de tus compatriotas, brujo —dijo Regis—. Pues a ti te llaman Geralt de Rivia.

—Un error —respondió con fría voz—. Yo mismo me llamo así para que sea más bonito. Un nombre con tal añadido produce confianza a mis clientes.

—Lo comprendo. —El vampiro sonrió—. Sin embargo, ¿por qué escogis te el nombre de Rivia?

—Lo jugué a unos palitos que tenían diversos nombres muy sonoros. Mi preceptor brujeril me sugirió este método. No de primeras. Sólo cuando me empeñé en tomar el nombre de Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Vesemir lo consideró ridículo, pretencioso y cretino. Y resulta que tenía razón.

Jaskier bufó muy fuerte, mirando significativamente al vampiro y al nilfgaardiano.

—Mi apellido compuesto —dijo el vampiro, un tanto herido por la mira da— es un apellido verdadero. Y acorde con la tradición vampírica.

—El mío también —se apresuró Cahir a aclarar—. Mawr es el nombre de mi madre y Dyffryn del bisabuelo. Y no hay en ello nada ridículo, poeta.

Y tú, por curiosidad, ¿cómo te llamas? Porque Jaskier, que en la lengua  
común significa ranúnculo, es por supuesto un pseudónimo.

—No puedo usar ni revelaros mi verdadero nombre —respondió miste rioso el bardo, alzando la nariz con orgullo—. Es demasiado famoso.

—Y a mí —Milva, que llevaba largo rato triste y callada, se unió de improviso a la conversación— se me arregüerven las entrañas cuando me nombran por lo corto: Mari, Mariquilla o Marieta. Pos cuando alguno tal nombre oye, se piensa que es libre de tentarme el culo.

Oscurecía. Las garzas habían volado, su tableteo se había ido apagando en la lejanía. El vientecillo que soplaba desde las colinas enmudeció. El brujo guardó el sihill en su vaina.

Esto fue esta mañana. Esta mañana. Y a mediodía comenzó el pro blema.

Pudimos comenzar a sospechar antes, pensó. ¿Pero quién de nosotros, excepto Regis, conoce esos asuntos? Cierto, todos se percataron de que Milva vomitaba al alba. Pero habíamos comido a veces tales cosas que a todos se les revolvían las tripas. Jaskier también vomitó una o dos veces, y a Cahir le entró una vez tal cagalera que se asustó pensando que había cogido la disentería. Y el que la muchacha cada dos por tres saltara de la silla y se metiera entre los marojos lo tomé por una infección de la vejiga...

Valiente idiota he sido.

Regis, parece, se imaginó la verdad. Pero guardó silencio. Guardó si lencio hasta el momento en que ya no pudo callar más. Cuando nos detu vimos a acampar en una choza de leñadores abandonada, Milva se lo llevó al bosque, habló con el mucho tiempo y a veces muy alto. El vampi ro volvió solo del bosque. Pesó y mezcló unas hierbas, luego nos llamó a todos de pronto a la choza. Comenzó sin rodeos, con su enervante tono de profesor.

—Me dirijo a todos —repitió Regis—. Constituimos al fin y al cabo un equi po y tenemos una responsabilidad mutua. Nada cambia en ello el hecho de que seguramente no esté entre nosotros el que tiene la responsabilidad más elevada. Directa, por así decirlo.

—Exprésate más claramente, joder. —Jaskier se puso nervioso—. Equi po, responsabilidad... ¿Qué le pasa a Milva? ¿Está enferma?

—No es una enfermedad —dijo Cahir en voz baja.

—Al menos no en el sentido concreto de la palabra —confirmó Regis—. La muchacha está embarazada.

Cahir agitó la cabeza en señal de que se lo había imaginado. Jaskier se quedó de inmediato estupefacto. Geralt se mordió el labio.

—¿En qué mes?

—Rechazó, y además en forma bastante poco cortés, el darme cualquier fecha, incluyendo la fecha de su última regla. Pero yo sé algo de esto. Vendrá a ser la décima semana.

—Así que olvida tu patético llamamiento a la responsabilidad directa —dijo Geralt sombrío—. No ha sido ninguno de nosotros. Si tenías en este aspecto la más mínima duda, olvídalo. Tenías, sin embargo, cierta razón al hablar de responsabilidad colectiva. Ella ahora está con noso tros. De pronto todos hemos avanzado al papel de maridos y padres. Oigamos en tensión lo que nos dice el médico.

—Una alimentación como es debida, regular —comenzó su cuenta Regis—. Ningún estrés. Un sueño adecuado. Y dentro de poco, nada de montar a caballo.

Todos guardaron silencio durante mucho rato.

—Comprendemos —dijo por fin Jaskier—. Tenemos un problema, seño res maridos y padres.

—Mayor de lo que pensáis —dijo el vampiro—. O menor. Todo depende del punto de vista.

—No entiendo.

—Pues deberías —murmuró Cahir.

—Me exigió —siguió al cabo Regis— que le preparara y administrara cierto... medicamento fuerte y de acción radical. Piensa que ése es el reme dio para sus problemas. Está decidida.

—¿Se lo has dado?

Regis sonrió.

—¿Sin acordarlo antes con los otros padres?

—El medicamento que ella pide —Cahir habló en voz baja— no es una panacea milagrosa. Tengo tres hermanas, sé de qué hablo. Ella, resulta, piensa que por la noche bebe la decocción y al día siguiente se pone en marcha con nosotros. De eso nada. Durante unos diez días no podrá ni soñar con subirse al caballo. Antes de que le des el medicamento, Regis, tienes que decírselo. Y el medicamento se lo podrás dar sólo cuando encon tremos una cama para ella. Una cama limpia.

—Comprendido. —Regis asintió con la cabeza—. Un voto a favor. ¿Y tú Geralt?

—¿Yo qué?

—Señores míos. —El vampiro paseó por ellos sus ojos oscuros—. No finjáis que no entendéis.

—En Nilfgaard —dijo Cahir, enrojeciendo y bajando la cabeza—, estos asuntos los decide exclusivamente la mujer. Nadie tiene derecho a influir en su decisión. Regis ha dicho que Milva está decidida al... medicamento. Sólo por ello, exclusivamente por ello, comencé con desagrado a pensar sobre ello como un hecho consumado. Y sobre las consecuencias de tal acto. Pero yo soy un extranjero, que no conoce... No debería haber hablado en absoluto. Perdonadme.

—¿El qué? —se asombró el trovador—. ¿Acaso nos tienes por unos sal vajes, nilfgaardiano? ¿Por una tribu primitiva que aplica un tabú de chamán alguno? Por supuesto que sólo la mujer puede tomar esa decisión, es su derecho inalienable. Si Milva se decide a...

—Cállate, Jaskier —bramó el brujo—. Cállate, te lo pido.

—¿Piensas otra cosa? —El poeta levantó la voz—. ¿Quieres prohibír selo o...?

—¡Cállate de una puta vez porque no respondo de mí mismo! Regis, me da la sensación de que estás conduciendo entre nosotros una especie de plebiscito. ¿Para qué? Tú eres el médico. El preparado que ella pide... sí, el preparado, la palabra medicamento no me parece que pertenezca... sólo tú puedes hacerle el preparado y luego dárselo. Y lo harás si te lo pide de nuevo. No se lo negarás.

—El preparado ya está listo. —Regís les enseñó a todos una pequeña botella de cristal oscuro—. Si me lo pide de nuevo, no se lo negaré. Si me lo pide de nuevo.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué se trata? ¿De nuestra unanimidad? ¿De la acep tación general? ¿Eso es lo que esperas?

—Bien sabes de qué se trata —dijo el vampiro—. Sientes perfectamente lo que hay que hacer. Pero como preguntas, te contestaré. Sí, Geralt, pre cisamente de eso se trata. Sí, eso es precisamente lo que hay que hacer. No, no soy yo el que lo espera.

—¿Puedes hablar más claro?

—No, Jaskier —respondió el vampiro—. Más claro ya no puedo. Sobre todo porque no hay necesidad. ¿Verdad, Geralt?

—Verdad. —El brujo apoyó la frente en sus manos unidas—. Sí, su perra madre, es verdad. Pero, ¿por qué me miráis a mí? ¿Yo he de hacerlo? Yo no lo sé hacer. No puedo. De verdad que no sirvo en absoluto para ese papel... En absoluto, ¿comprendéis?

—No —rechazó Jaskier—. No comprendemos en absoluto. ¿Cahir? ¿Tú lo entiendes?

El nilfgaardiano miró a Regís, luego a Geralt.

—Creo que sí —dijo con lentitud—. Eso creo.

—Aja. —El trovador agitó la cabeza—. Aja. Geralt lo comprendió al vue lo, Cahir cree que lo entiende. Yo pido que se me ilumine y primero se me ordena callar, luego escucho que no hay necesidad de que entienda. Gra cias. Veinte años al servicio de la poesía, suficiente tiempo como para sa ber que hay cosas que o se entienden al vuelo, incluso sin palabras, o nunca se las entenderá.

El vampiro sonrió.

—No conozco a nadie —dijo— que fuera capaz de expresarlo de forma tan hermosa.

Había oscurecido por completo. El brujo se levantó.

Sólo se muere una vez, pensó. No hay escapatoria. No hay por qué alargarlo más. Hay que hacerlo. Hay que hacerlo y eso es todo.

Milva estaba sentada sola junto a un pequeño fuego que había prendido en el bosque, en un hoyo dejado por un árbol arrancado por el viento, lejos de la choza de leñadores en la que pasaba la noche el resto de la compañía. No tembló al escuchar sus pasos. Como si lo estuviera esperando. Sólo se corrió a un lado, haciéndole sitio encima del tronco derribado.

—¿Eh, y qué? —dijo seca, sin esperar a que él dijera nada—. ¿Sa liado, eh?

Él no respondió.

—Ni pajolera idea tenías, cuando nos fuimos, ¿no? ¿Cuando en la com paña me aceptaste? ¿Pensabas que qué más da que moza de aldea, que patana? Dejásteme ir. Charlar, pensaiste, en la trocha nada se podrá hablar con ella de listezas, mas igual sirve pa algo. Está sana, recia moza es, tira de arco, no se le quema el culo en la silla, y si las cosas se ponen poco bonitas, no se esmayará al punto, habremos provecho de ella. Y arresultó que ni provecho ni na, sólo entorpece. Un grillo en los pies. ¡La lió la tonta moza en la forma en que verdaderamente la lían las mochachas!

—¿Por qué viniste conmigo? —preguntó él bajito—. ¿Por qué no te que daste en Brokilón? Si sabías que...

—Lo sabía —le cortó rápida—. Pos entre las dríadas estaba y ellas al punto entienden lo que a las mozas les es, na se puede esconder. Antes que yo se dieron cuenta... Mas no asperaba que tan aprisa me diera la debilidad. Pensaba que ocasión habría, bebería hongos u otra decocción y ni te anteras, ni lo notas...

—Eso no es tan fácil.

—Lo sé. El vampiro ya lo contó. Demás remoloneé, medité, dudé. Ahora ya no irá tan fácil...

—No me refería a eso.

—¡Cuernos! —dijo ella al cabo—. ¡Y pensar que al Jaskier lo tenía en reserva! Pos me fijé en que anque pone gestos, andaba blando, flojo, no parecía haber costumbre de esfuerzarse, miraba, sólo cuando no aguante más y haya que dejarlo. Pensaba, si va mal, me ando de vuelta con Jaskier... Y aquí tienes: Jaskier da el tipo y yo...

Se le quebró la voz de pronto. Geralt la abrazó. Y al momento supo que éste era el gesto que ella había estado esperando, que tanto necesitaba. La aspereza y la dureza de la arquera brokilona desaparecieron al momento, quedó sólo la blandura temblorosa y delicada de una muchacha asustada. Pero ella fue la que interrumpió el alargado silencio.

—Antonces me dijiste... allá, en Brokilón. Que necesarios serán... bra zos. Que de noche habría de gritar, en lo oscuro... Aquí estás, siento tus brazos alredor de mí... Y to el tiempo quiero gritar... Ay, madre... ¿Por qué temblequeas?

—Nada. Recuerdos.

—¿Qué será de mí?

Él no contestó. La pregunta no iba dirigida a él.

—Padre me anseñó una vez... En mi tierra, cabe el río, habita una avis pa prieta que caga sus güevos en una oruga viva. De los güevos se crían avispillos y se comen viva a la avispa... Desde adentro... Ahora algo así se cría endentro de mí. En mí, dentro, en la mi propia barriga. Crece, to el tiempo crece y me se come viva...

—Milva...

—María. Soy María, no Milva. ¡Vaya una milana que estoy hecha! Una clueca con su huevo es lo que soy y no milana... ¡Milva con las dríadas valerosa metíase en los campos de batalla, arrancaba las saetas de los muertos ensangrentaos, pos buenas flechas no hay que dejar que se pier dan, pena de buenas puntas! ¡Y si alguno respiraba entoavía, meneaba los pechos, pos con el cuchillo arrebanarle el gaznate! A tal suerte conducía a aquella gente Milva, atrevida... Su sangre clama ahora. Aquella sangre que como los güevos de la avispa se come ahora a María en por dentro.

Él callaba. Sobre todo porque no sabía qué decir. La muchacha se apo yaba con fuerza sobre su hombro.

—Llevé un comando a Brokilón —dijo en voz bajita—. En los Desmon tes era, en junio, el domingo antes de la Verbena. Nos dieron caza, hubo lucha, nos escapamos en siete bestias: cinco elfos, una elfa y yo. Hasta el Cintillas no más de media milla, mas caballos por alante, caballos por atrás, alredor sólo mariposas nocturnas, lagunas, pantanos... A la noche nos escondimos en unos mimbrales, a las bestias había que dejar reposo y a uno mismo también. Entonces la elfa se quitó los ropijos sin decir ni mu y se tendió... y el primer elfo sacercó a ella... Yo me quedé quieta para, no sabía qué hacer... ¿Irme, hacer como que nada veía? La sangre en las sienes me se quemaba y ella va y dice: «¿Quién sabe lo que vendrá maña na? ¿Quién cruzará el Cintillas y a quién lo cubrirá la tierra? En'ca minne». Así habló: un amor pequeñito. No más que así, dijo, se puede a la muerte vencer. Y al miedo. Ellos tenían miedo, ella tenía miedo, yo tenía miedo... Y del mismo modo desnúdeme y me tendí no lejos, la gualdrapa bajo las costillas me coloqué... Al punto en que el primero me aferró, los dientes todos apreté, pos preparada no estaba, sino espantada y seca... Mas él era listo, elfo al fin y al cabo, de aspecto sólo mozuelo... Listo... sensible... olía a musgo, a yerba y rosas... Al segundo le eché los brazos yo mesma... con gusto... ¿Un amor pequeñito? El diablo sabe cuánto de aquesto era amor y cuánto miedo, mas segura estoy que miedo había más... Pos el amor era fingido, maguer bueno, porque fingido era como en la feria, en los teatrillos, ande, si los actores han talento, al punto olvidas que es fingimiento y que es verdad. Y miedo había. Y era verdadero.

Él guardaba silencio.

—Mas no nos fue dado vencer a la muerte. Al alba mataron a dos, aún antes de allegarnos al pie del Cintillas. De los tres que vivieron, a ninguno más lo tuve ante los ojos. Mi madrecilla decir solía que toda moza sabe siempre de quién es el fruto que lleva en el vientre... Mas yo no lo sé. Ni aun del nombre de los elfos aquéllos me enteré, así que, ¿cómo saberlo? Dime, ¿cómo?

Él guardaba silencio. Dejó que sus brazos hablaran por él.

—Y al cabo, ¿pa qué he de saberlo? El vampiro ha ya preparado el remedio... Habréis de adejarme en alguna aldea... No, no digas na, calla. Yo sé cómo eres. Tú, ni aun la viciosa de tu yegua eres capaz de soltar, no la adejas ni la cambias por otra maguer todo el tiempo amenazas y amena zas. No eres de los que abandonan. Mas ahora habrás de serlo. Luego del remedio, subirme no podré a la silla. Mas sabes que no más sane, sus iré detrás siguiendo. Porque quisiera que a la tu Ciri encontraras, brujo. Que con mi ayuda la encontraras y la recuperaras.

—Por eso te fuiste conmigo —dijo él, alzando la frente—. Por eso.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Precisamente por eso viniste conmigo —repitió—. Te pusiste en cami no para ayudar a salvar a un niño ajeno. Querías pagar. Pagar la deuda que entonces, al partir, pensabas contraer... Un niño ajeno a cambio del propio. Y yo que prometí ayudarte en lo que necesitaras. Milva, yo no soy capaz de ayudarte. Créeme, no soy capaz.

Esta vez ella fue la que guardó silencio. Él no pudo. Sintió que no debía callar.

—Entonces, en Brokilón, yo contraje una deuda contigo y te prometí que te la pagaría. No fui razonable. Fui un tonto. Me ofreciste ayuda en el momento en que necesitaba urgentemente ayuda. No hay forma de pagar tal deuda. No se puede pagar por algo que no tiene precio. Algunos afirman que todas, absolutamente todas las cosas del mundo, tienen su precio. No es verdad. Hay cosas que no tienen precio, que no se pueden pagar. La forma más fácil de reconocer esas cosas es porque una vez perdidas, se pierden para siempre. Yo he perdido muchas de esas cosas. Por eso hoy no soy capaz de ayudarte.

—Precisamente acabas de hacerlo —respondió, muy serena—. Ni si quiera sabes cómo me has ayudado. Ahora vete, por favor. Déjame sola. Vete, brujo. Vete, antes de que destroces mi mundo del todo.

Cuando partieron al alba, Milva iba por delante, tranquila y sonriente. Y cuando Jaskier, que iba detrás de ella, comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas del laúd, silbó al compás de la melodía.

Geralt y Regis cerraban la marcha: En un determinado momento el vampiro miró al brujo, sonrió, agitó la cabeza con reconocimiento y admi ración. Sin una palabra. Luego sacó de su bolsa de médico una pequeña botella de cristal oscuro, se la mostró a Geralt. Sonrió de nuevo y la lanzó entre los matorrales.

El brujo guardaba silencio.

Cuando se detuvieron para abrevar los caballos, Geralt se llevó a Regis a un lado.

—Cambio de planes —comunicó con sequedad—. No vamos por el Ysgith.

El vampiro calló un instante, clavando en él sus ojos negros.

—Si no supiera que como brujo —dijo por fin— sólo tienes miedo de amenazas reales, pensaría que te has asustado con las charlas absurdas y anormales.

—Pero sabes. Así que piensa con lógica.

—Ciertamente. Sin embargo, quisiera que prestaras atención a dos co sas. La primera es que el estado en que se encuentra Milva no es una enfermedad ni una deficiencia. Por supuesto, la muchacha tiene que cui dar de sí misma, pero está completamente sana y en perfecta forma. Yo diría que incluso en mejor forma de lo normal. Las hormonas...

—Deja ese tono de mentor tan cargado de altivez —le interrumpió Geralt—, porque comienza a ponerme nervioso.

—Ésta era la primera —recordó Regis— de las dos cosas que tenía in tención de comentar. La segunda es que si Milva se diera cuenta de tu sobreprotección, cuando se dé cuenta de que la tratas con tantos mira mientos y te manejas con ella como con un huevo, simplemente se enfada rá. Y luego le acometerá el estrés, algo que está absolutamente contraindi cado. Geralt, yo no quiero ser mentor, yo quiero ser racional.

Él no respondió.

—Y hay un tercer asunto —añadió Regis, todavía taladrándole con los ojos—. Hacia el Ysgith no nos empuja el entusiasmo ni el ansia de aventu ras, sino la necesidad. Por las colinas vagabundean los ejércitos y nosotros tenemos que llegar hasta los druidas de Caed Dhu. Me parecía que esto era urgente. Que necesitabas conseguir información lo más deprisa posi ble y ponerte en camino para salvar a tu Ciri.

—Lo necesito —retiró la vista—. Lo necesito mucho. Quiero rescatar y recuperar a Ciri. Hasta no hace mucho pensaba que a cualquier precio. Pero no. Por éste no. No pagaré este precio, no acepto correr este riesgo. No iremos a través del Ysgith.

—¿Y la alternativa?

—La otra orilla del Yaruga. Iremos río arriba, lejos de los pantanos. Cruzaremos a la otra orilla de nuevo a la altura de Caed Dhu. Si fuera difícil, nos dirigiremos sólo dos hacia los druidas. Yo cruzaré a nado, tú volarás en forma de murciélago. ¿Por qué me miras así? Pues si el que un río sea un obstáculo para un vampiro no es más que otro mito y otra superstición. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, no te equivoques. Pero sólo puedo volar durante la luna llena.

—Sólo son dos semanas. Cuando lleguemos al lugar adecuado será casi luna llena.

—Geralt —dijo el vampiro, sin levantar la vista del brujo—. Eres un hombre extraño. Para aclararlo, no se trata de una expresión peyorativa. Está bien. Renunciamos al Ysgith, peligroso para mujeres en estado de buena esperanza. Cruzaremos al otro lado del Yaruga que, en tu opinión, es más seguro.

—Sé apreciar los niveles de riesgo.

—No lo dudo.

—A Milva y a los demás, ni palabra. Si preguntan, esto es parte de nuestro plan.

—Por supuesto. Comencemos a buscar un bote.

No hubieron de buscar mucho y el resultado de su búsqueda sobrepasó sus expectativas. No encontraron un bote, sino un transbordador. Escon dido entre los sauces, estupendamente enmascarado con ramas y varas de juncos, al transbordador lo traicionó la cuerda que lo unía con la orilla izquierda. También encontraron al barquero. Cuando se acercaron, se ha bía escondido rápido entre los arbustos, pero Milva lo descubrió y lo sacó de entre la hojarasca por el pescuezo, espantando al mismo tiempo al ayudante, un campesino con la constitución de hombros del gigante Fierabrás y rostro de idiota patentado. El barquero tiritaba de miedo y los ojos le daban vueltas como ratones en un pósito vacío.

—¿A la otra orilla? —gimió al enterarse de lo que se le requería—. ¡Por na del mundo! ¡Aquélla es tierra nilfgaardiana y es tiempo de guerra! ¡Magarrarán, me pincharán en un palo! ¡No cruzaré! ¡Matarme si queréis, que yo no cruzo!

—Matarte puedo. —Milva apretó los dientes—. Arrearte unas leches antes también. Abre los morros otra vez y habrás de ver cómo puedo.

—El tiempo de guerra —el vampiro perforó al hombre con la mirada— seguramente no te estorbe en el negocio, ¿eh, buen hombre? A esto sirve al fin y al cabo tu barcaza, que está astutamente colocada lejos de los ponto nes reales y nilfgaardianos. ¿Me equivoco? Así que en marcha, empújala al agua.

—Esto será lo más razonable —añadió Cahir, mientras acariciaba la empuñadura de la espada—. Si te niegas, pasaremos solos, sin ti, y enton ces tu barcaza se quedará en aquella orilla, para recuperarla tendrás que hacer la rana. Y de este modo nos cruzas y te vuelves. Una horilla de miedo y luego te olvidas.

—Mas como te pongas cabezón, cuchufainas —gritó de nuevo Milva—, te meto una que no nos olvidas hasta el invierno.

A la vista de aquellos serios argumentos, que no admitían discusión alguna, el barquero cedió y al poco toda la compañía estaba en la barcaza. Algunos de los caballos, en especial Sardinilla, se pusieron tozudos y no querían embarcar, pero el barquero y su ayudante el tonto les pusieron unas maneas de palitos y cuerdas. La habilidad con que lo hicieron de mostraba que no era la primera vez que transportaban por el Yaruga caba llos robados. El tonto Fierabrás se puso a hacer girar la rueda que impul saba al transbordador y comenzó el vado del río.

Cuando llegaron a aguas libres y les envolvió el viento, se sintieron más animados. El cruce del Yaruga era algo nuevo, una clara etapa que indica ba un progreso en el viaje. Delante de ellos estaba la orilla nilfgaardiana, la raya, la frontera. Todos se animaron de pronto. Esto incluso se le transmi tió al bobo ayudante del barquero, que comenzó a silbar y tararear una estúpida melodía. Geralt sintió también una extraña euforia, como si en cualquier momento de entre los alisos al otro lado del río fuera a salir Ciri y gritar de alegría al verlo.

En vez de ello gritó el barquero. Y no de alegría.

—¡Por los dioses! ¡Nos han atrapao!

Geralt miró en la dirección indicada y maldijo. Entre los alisos en lo alto de la orilla brillaban gentes armadas, golpeaban los cascos de los caballos. En pocos segundos, el embarcadero de la orilla izquierda estaba lleno de hombres a caballo.

—¡Los Negros! —gritó el barquero, palideciendo y soltando la rueda—. ¡Los nilfgaardianos! ¡Muerte! ¡Salvadnos, dioses!

—¡Sujeta a los caballos, Jaskier! —le ordenó Milva mientras intentaba con una mano sacar el arco de su funda—. ¡Sujeta a los caballos!

—No son los imperiales —dijo Cahir—. No me parece que...

Su voz fue ahogada por los gritos de las gentes del embarcadero. Y el aullido del barquero. Azuzado por los gritos, el bobo ayudante tomó el hacha, alzó las manos y con ímpetu dejó caer la hoja sobre la soga. El barquero le ayudó con otra hacha. Los jinetes del embarcadero lo vieron, comenzaron también a aullar. Algunos se echaron al agua, agarraron la cuerda. Otros se echaron a nadar en dirección a la barcaza.

—¡Dejad la cuerda! —gritó Jaskier—. ¡No son nilfgaardianos! No la cortéis...

Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. La cuerda cortada se hundió pesa da en el agua, la barcaza giró ligeramente y comenzó a navegar río abajo. Los de a caballo en la orilla lanzaron unos terribles gritos.

—Jaskier tiene razón —dijo Cahir, sombrío—. No son imperiales... Es tán en la orilla nilfgaardiana, pero no son nilfgaardianos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Jaskier—. ¡Pues si reconozco las en señas! ¡Águila y diamante! ¡El escudo de Lyria! ¡Son maquis lirios! Eh, gente...

—¡Escóndete tras la borda, idiota!

El poeta, como de costumbre, en vez de escuchar la advertencia, quería enterarse de lo que pasaba. Y entonces, en el aire silbaron las flechas. Algunas de ellas se clavaron con un chasquido en la borda de la barcaza, otras siguieron volando y se hundieron en el agua. Dos se dirigieron direc tamente hacia Jaskier, pero el brujo ya tenía la espada en la mano, saltó y con dos rápidos golpes las rechazó.

—¡Por el Gran Sol! —jadeó Cahir—. ¡Ha rechazado... ha rechazado dos flechas! ¡Increíble! Nunca había visto nada igual...

—¡Ni lo volverás a ver! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida he conseguido recha zar dos a la vez! ¡Escóndete tras la borda!

Sin embargo, los soldados del embarcadero dejaron de disparar al ver que la corriente empujaba a la barcaza directamente hacia su orilla. El agua se llenó de espuma junto a los caballos que habían entrando en el río. El embarcadero se iba llenando con más caballeros. Había por lo menos dos centenares.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó el barquero—. ¡Liarsus con los palos, señores! ¡Que nus vamos a la orilla!

Lo comprendieron al vuelo, y palos había por suerte de sobra. Regis y Jaskier sujetaban a los caballos, Milva, Cahir y el brujo apoyaron los es fuerzos del barquero y su bobo acólito. Impulsada por cinco palos, la bar caza giró y comenzó a fluir más rápido, tendiendo claramente en dirección al centro de la corriente. Los soldados de la orilla comenzaron de nuevo a gritar, de nuevo echaron mano a los arcos, silbaron de nuevo las flechas, uno de los caballos emitió un relincho salvaje. Por suerte la barcaza, arras trada por la corriente más fuerte, comenzó a navegar más rápido y se alejaba de la orilla cada vez más deprisa, fuera del alcance de los disparos eficaces.

Navegaban ya por el centro del río, remando. La barcaza giraba como mierda en un sumidero. Los caballos pateaban y relinchaban, tirando de Jaskier y el vampiro, que estaban sujetando las riendas. Los jinetes de la orilla rabiaban y les amenazaban con los puños. Geralt distinguió entre ellos a un caballero sobre un blanco caballo, agitando una espada e impar tiendo las órdenes. Al cabo de un instante la mesnada retrocedió hacia el bosque y galopó por el borde de lo alto de la orilla. Las armas brillaban entre los juncos.

—No nus van a soltar, los cabrones —gimió el barquero—. Saben que al otro lao de la curva la corriente nos azuzará otra vez contra la orilla... ¡Tener los palos prestos, señorías! Si nos echamos pa la orilla diestra, ha brá que ayudar a la gabarra, violentar la corriente y densembarcar... Si no, la cagamos...

Navegaron, dando vueltas, deslizándose ligeramente en dirección a la orilla derecha, hacia unos acantilados altos, abruptos, erizados de pinos torcidos. La orilla izquierda, aquélla de la que se estaban alejando, se ha bía hecho llana, desaparecía en el río en un cabo semicircular y arenoso. Sobre el cabo aparecieron los jinetes, se metieron en el agua del mismo impulso. Delante del cabo, a todas luces, había unos bajíos, unos arena les, y antes de que el agua les alcanzara a los caballos por la tripa, habían entrado bastante lejos dentro del río.

—Llegan a distancia de tiro —apreció Milva con voz sombría—. A cu bierto.

Otra vez silbaron los disparos, algunos golpearon contra las tablas. Pero la comente, alejándose de los arenales, condujo al navío rápidamente en dirección a una cerrada curva en la orilla derecha.

—¡A los palos ahora! —gritó el barquero temblando—. ¡Vivo, desembar quemos antes que los rápidos nus se lleven!

No era tan fácil. La corriente era impetuosa, las aguas profundas y la barcaza enorme, pesada y poco manejable. Al principio no reaccionó en absoluto a sus esfuerzos, pero por fin los palos se clavaron con fuerza en el fondo. Parecía que iban a conseguirlo cuando Milva soltó de pronto la pér tiga y señaló sin decir palabra a la orilla derecha.

—Esta vez... —Cahir se limpió el sudor de la frente—. Esta vez son con toda seguridad los nilfgaardianos.

Geralt también los había visto. Los jinetes que habían aparecido de pronto en la orilla derecha llevaban capas negras y verdes, los caballos tenían las características testeras con oculares. Había por lo menos un centenar.

—Hemos caío agora en el fuego... —gimió el barquero—. ¡Mamita mía, son los Negros!

—¡A los palos! —gritó el brujo—. ¡A los palos, a la corriente! ¡Lejos de la orilla!

Tampoco ahora fue fácil tarea. La corriente de la orilla derecha era fuer te, empujaba a la barcaza directamente bajo los altos escarpes desde los que se escuchaban ya los gritos de los nilfgaardianos. Cuando al cabo de unos momentos de mover la pértiga Geralt miró hacia arriba, vio sobre su cabeza ramas de pino. Una saeta lanzada desde lo alto de los escarpes se clavó en la cubierta de la barcaza casi perpendicularmente, a dos pies de él. Otra, que se dirigía hacia Cahir, la rechazó con un tajo de la espada.

Milva, Cahir, el barquero y su ayudante empujaban la barcaza ya no desde el fondo, sino desde la orilla, desde los escarpes. Geralt soltó la espada, agarró el palo y les ayudó, y la barcaza comenzó de nuevo a deslizarse en dirección al centro del río. Pero todavía seguía peligrosamente cerca de la orilla derecha, y en la orilla galopaba un destacamento. Antes de que consiguieran alejarse, se acabaron los escarpes y en la llana orilla cubierta de juncos aparecieron los nilfgaardianos. En el aire aullaban las plumas de las saetas.

—¡Cubríos!

El ayudante del barquero tosió de pronto de una forma extraña, soltó la pértiga en el agua. Geralt vio una punta ensangrentada y cuatro astas de flecha completas que le salían de las espaldas. El castaño de Cahir se puso a dos patas, relinchó de dolor y, agitando su cuello que estaba atravesado por una flecha, derribó a Jaskier y saltó por la borda. Los otros caballos también relincharon y se apretaron, la barcaza temblaba del golpeteo de los cascos.

—¡Sujetad a los caballos! —gritó el vampiro—. Tres...

Se interrumpió de pronto, cayó de espaldas sobre la borda, se sentó, inclinó la cabeza. Una flecha de pluma negra le salía por el pecho.

Milva también lo vio. Gritó con rabia, echó mano al arco, derramó a sus pies las flechas del carcaj. Y comenzó a lanzar. Deprisa. Flecha a flecha. Ni una sola falló el objetivo.

En la orilla se formó un tumulto, los nilfgaardianos retrocedieron hacia el bosque, dejando entre los juncos a los muertos y a los heridos que grita ban. Escondidos entre la espesura, siguieron disparando, pero las saetas ya apenas les alcanzaban, pues la impetuosa corriente arrastró la barcaza hacia el centro del río. La distancia era demasiado grande para que los arcos nilfgaardianos pudieran acertar. Pero no para el arco de Milva.

Entre los nilfgaardianos apareció de pronto un oficial con una capa negra, con un yelmo en el que tremolaban unas alas de cuervo. Gritó, agitó la maza, señaló río abajo. Milva abrió más las piernas, tiró de la cuerda hasta los labios, midió un instante. La flecha susurró en el aire, el oficial se dobló hacia atrás en la silla, cayó sobre las manos de los soldados que lo sujetaron de inmediato. Milva tensó de nuevo el arco, dejó escapar la cuerda de sus dedos. Uno de los nilfgaardianos que sujetaban al oficial gritó desgarradoramente y cayó del caballo. Los demás desaparecieron en el bosque.

—Unos disparos maestros —dijo Regis sereno a espaldas del brujo—. Pero mejor echad mano a las pértigas. Todavía estamos demasiado cerca de la orilla y nos estamos yendo hacia los bajíos.

La arquera y Geralt se dieron la vuelta.

—¿Estás vivo? —preguntaron a la vez.

—¿Pensabais —el vampiro les mostró la flecha de pluma negra— que se me puede producir daño con un simple palito de madera?

No hubo tiempo para asombrarse. La barcaza de nuevo giraba en la corriente y navegaba hacia el centro. Pero en la revuelta del río apareció de pronto otra playa, un cabo y un brazo de arena lisa, y la orilla estaba repleta de nilfgaardianos. Algunos se metieron en el río y prepararon los arcos. Todos, sin descontar a Jaskier, se lanzaron sobre las pértigas. Al poco, los palos dejaron de tocar fondo, la corriente arrastró la barcaza.

—Bien —dijo Milva, jadeando y soltando la pértiga—. Ahora ya no nos agarrarán...

—¡Uno se ha subido al brazo de arena! —señaló Jaskier—. ¡Se prepara para disparar! ¡Ocultémonos!

—No va a acertar —apreció serena Milva.

La flecha cayó al agua a dos brazas de la proa de la barcaza.

—¡Otra vez está apuntando! —gritó el trovador, saliendo de detrás de la borda—. ¡Cuidado!

—No va a acertar —repitió Milva, mientras se colocaba el protector que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda—. Tiene buen arco, mas arquero es él como el trasero de una cabra es una trompeta. Se acalora. Tras cada disparo temblequea y tirita como una moza a la que le recorriera un caracol la raja del culo. Agarrar los caballos, no vaya a arrearle a alguno.

Esta vez el nilfgaardiano disparó demasiado alto, la flecha silbó por enci ma del transbordador. Milva alzó el arco, se puso con las piernas abiertas, tiró deprisa de la cuerda hasta la mejilla y la soltó delicadamente, sin alterar su posición ni un centímetro. El nilfgaardiano cayó al agua como herido por un rayo y comenzó a flotar con la corriente. Su capa negra parecía un globo.

—Así ha de hacerse. —Milva bajó el arco—. Mas para él ya es tarde pa aprender.

—Los otros cabalgan detrás de nosotros. —Cahir señaló a la orilla dere cha—. Y os aseguro que no van a dejar la persecución. No después de que Milva acertara al oficial. El río se retuerce, en la próxima curva la corriente nos arrastrará de nuevo a su orilla. Ellos lo saben y esperarán...

—Agobios agora tenemos de mayor calaña —gimió el barquero al tiem po que se alzaba de su posición de rodillas y dejaba caer a su ayudante muerto—. Nos empuja lo cabrón hacia la orilla diestra... Dioses, entre dos fuegos estamos... ¡Y to por vusotros, señorías! Que caiga esta sangre sobre las vuestras testas...

—¡Cierra el pico y agarra el palo!

En la orilla izquierda, llana y muy cerca ya, se arremolinaban los jine tes identificados por Jaskier como partisanos lyrios. Gritaban, agitaban las manos. Geralt distinguió entre ellos al jinete del caballo blanco. No estaba seguro, pero le parecía que el jinete era una mujer. Una mujer de cabellos claros con armadura pero sin yelmo.

—¿Qué es lo que gritan? —Jaskier aguzó el oído—. ¿Algo sobre la reina o así?

Los gritos en la orilla izquierda crecieron. Se escuchó claramente el tintineo del acero.

—Están luchando —valoró en dos palabras Cahir—. Mirad. Los impe riales están saliendo del bosque. Los norteños huían de ellos. Y ahora están en una trampa.

—La salida de la trampa —Geralt escupió al agua— hubiera sido la barcaza. Querían, me parece a mí, salvar aunque no fuera más que a su reina y a los ancianos, cruzarlos a la otra orilla con la barcaza. Y nosotros se la quitamos. Ay, no les gustamos ahora, no les gustamos...

—Pues debiéramos gustarles —habló Jaskier—. La barcaza no hubiera salvado a nadie, sino que les hubiera conducido directamente a las garras de los nilfgaardianos de la orilla derecha. Nosotros también tenemos que evitar la orilla derecha. Con los lyrios podríamos pactar, pero los Negros nos apiolarían sin compasión...

—Se nos lleva ca vez más aprisa —dijo Milva, escupiendo también al agua y contemplando cómo se alejaba el gargajo—. Y por el medio el agua. Que nos chupen el culo los unos y los otros. Curvas suaves, orillas arregulares y toas llenas de juncos. Yendo Yaruga abajo no nos van a agarrar. Presto se aburrirán.

—Y una mierda —gimió el barquero—. Ante nusotros está el Ambarcadero Rojo... ¡Un puente ca hace paredón! ¡Y los rápidos! La gabarra se va a estrozar... Si nos adelantan, esperarán allá.

—Los norteños no nos van a adelantar. —Regis señaló desde la popa la orilla izquierda—. Tienen sus propios problemas.

Cierto, en la orilla izquierda se desarrollaba una cruenta lucha. Su centro estaba cubierto por el bosque y sólo se dejaba entrever gracias a los gritos de guerra, pero en muchos lugares jinetes negros y de colores luchaban con las espadas en las aguas cercanas a la orilla, los cuerpos caían con un chapoteo a la corriente del Yaruga. El chirrido y el tintineo del acero fueron enmude ciendo, la barcaza navegaba majestuosa pero bastante rápida río abajo.

Navegaban por el centro de la corriente y en las orillas pobladas de vegetación no se veían hombres armados ni se escuchaban sonidos de persecución. Geralt ya comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que todo se terminaría bien cuando vieron delante de ellos un puente de madera que unía las dos orillas. El río bajo el puente fluía entre bancos de arena e islotes, y uno de los pilares del puente se apoyaba sobre la mayor de aque llas islas. En la orilla derecha había un embarcadero de los gancheros: se veían árboles cortados, montones de troncos, pilas de leña.

—Allá por tos laos está poco jondo —susurró el barquero—. Nomás por el medio puede pasarse, a la diestra de la isla. La corriente justo nos lleva allá, mas agarrar los palos, pudiera ser que nos ambarranquemos...

—En ese puente —Cahir se hizo sombra a los ojos con la mano— hay soldados. En el puente y en el embarcadero...

Todos los habían visto ya. Y todos vieron cómo sobre aquel ejército caía de pronto, surgiendo del bosque detrás del embarcadero, un pelotón de hombres a caballo con capas verdes y negras. Ya estaban tan cerca como para oír los ruidos de la batalla.

—Nilfgaard —afirmó seco Cahir—. Los que nos perseguían. Lo que quiere decir que los del puente son los norteños...

—¡A los palos! —gritó el barquero—. ¡Mientras se pegan igual poemos pasar!

No pasaron. Estaban ya muy cerca del puente cuando éste resonó a causa de los pies de los soldados que corrían. Los soldados llevaban sobre los almófares unos jubones blancos adornados con la señal de un diaman te rojo. La mayoría de ellos portaban ballestas que ahora apoyaron en la balaustrada y apuntaron hacia la barcaza que se iba acercando al puente.

—¡No disparéis, por mi fe! —gritó Jaskier con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡No disparéis, somos de los vuestros!

Los soldados no le oyeron. O no quisieron oír.

La salva de ballestas resultó trágica. De entre las personas sólo resultó tocado el barquero, todavía intentando dirigir con la pértiga. La flecha lo atravesó de lado a lado. Cahir, Milva y Regis se escondieron a tiempo de trás de la borda. Geralt echó mano a la espada y rechazó una flecha, pero flechas había muchas. A Jaskier, que seguía gritando y agitando las ma nos, no le dio una flecha por un inexplicable milagro. Sin embargo, la verdadera masacre la ocasionó la granizada de saetas entre los caballos. El caballo gris fue atravesado por tres flechas y cayó de rodillas. Cayó, retor ciéndose, el moro de Milva, cayó el bayo de Regis. Sardinilla, atravesada por la cruz, se puso en dos patas y saltó por la borda.

—¡No disparéis! —se esforzaba Jaskier—. ¡Somos de los vuestros!

Esta vez tuvo éxito.

La barcaza, llevada por la corriente, se estrelló con un chirrido contra el banco de arena y se quedó inmóvil. Todos saltaron a la isla o al agua, huyendo de los cascos de los caballos que se retorcían de dolor. Milva fue la última, puesto que sus movimientos se habían hecho de pronto extraor dinariamente lentos. Le ha acertado una flecha, pensó el brujo al ver cómo la muchacha se arrastraba con esfuerzo sobre la borda, cómo se caía sin fuerzas sobre la arena. Saltó hacia ella, pero el vampiro fue más rápido.

—Algo se ha rajao dentro —dijo la muchacha muy despacio. Y con poca naturalidad. Y luego se echó mano al perineo. Geralt vio que las perneras de sus pantalones de lana ennegrecían con la sangre.

—Viérteme esto en las manos. —Regís le dio una botellita que sacó de la bolsa—. Viértemelo, rápido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Está abortando. Dame el cuchillo, tengo que cortarle la ropa. Y vete.

—No —dijo Milva—. Quiero que esté junto a mí.

Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

El puente sobre ellos resonaba con las botas de los soldados.

—¡Geralt! —gritó Jaskier. El brujo, al ver lo que el vampiro le hacía a Milva, volvió la mirada turbado. Vio cómo los soldados de los jubones blan cos corrían a toda velocidad por el puente. Desde la orilla derecha, desde el embarcadero, seguía oyéndose tumulto.

—Huyen —jadeó Jaskier, acercándose y tomándolo de la manga—. ¡Los nilfgaardianos están ya casi junto al puente, por la derecha! ¡Allí todavía dura la lucha, pero la mayor parte de los guerreros se las pelan hacia la orilla izquierda! ¡Tenemos que huir también!

—No podemos. —Apretó los dientes—. Milva ha abortado. No va a poder andar.

Jaskier lanzó una maldición repugnante.

—Habrá que llevarla —afirmó—. Es la única posibilidad...

—No lo es —dijo Cahir—. Geralt, al puente.

—¿Para qué?

—Vamos a detener la huida. Si los norteños mantienen lo suficiente la parte derecha del puente, puede que consigamos huir por la izquierda.

—¿Cómo quieres detener la huida?

—Ya he dirigido soldados antes. ¡Trepa por el pilar, y al puente!

Ya en el puente, Cahir demostró al punto que tenía de verdad experien cia en detener el pánico de un ejército.

—¡Adonde vais, hijos de perra! ¡Adonde, hijos de puta! —gritó, acen tuando cada grito con golpes de los puños, arrojando a los que huían sobre las tablas del puente—. ¡Quietos! ¡Quietos, putos bellacos!

Algunos de los que huían —pero lejos de ser todos— se detuvieron, asustados por los gritos y el brillo de la espada que Cahir agitaba pintorescamente. Otros intentaban cruzar por detrás de él. Pero Geralt también sacó su espada y se unió al espectáculo.

—¿Adonde vais? —gritó, agarrando con fuerza a un soldado y hacién dole quedarse en el sitio—. ¿Adonde vais? ¡Quietos! ¡Volved!

—¡Los nilfgaardianos, señor! —gritó el lansquenete—. ¡Es una carnice ría! ¡Dejarnos pasar!

—¡Cobardes! —gritó Jaskier, entrando en el puente y emitiendo una voz como Geralt no la había oído nunca—. ¡Cobardes indignos! ¡Corazones de liebre! ¿Huís, salváis el pellejo? ¿Para vivir en la indignidad y en la vileza?

—¡Son muchos, señor caballero! ¡No les podemos!

—El centurión está muerto... —gimió otro—. ¡Al decurión lo jodieron! ¡La muerte cabalga!

—¡Alzad la cabeza!

—¡Vuestros camaradas —gritó Cahir mientras meneaba la espada— todavía luchan en el embarcadero y ante el puente! ¡Todavía luchan! ¡Ver güenza a aquél que no acuda en su ayuda! ¡Conmigo!

—Jaskier —susurró el brujo—. Baja a la isla. Tú y Regís tenéis que trans portar de algún modo a Milva a la orilla izquierda. ¿Y? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—¡Conmigo, muchachos! —gritó Cahir, agitando la espada—. ¡Conmigo quien crea en los dioses! ¡Al embarcadero! ¡Golpead, matad!

Algunas decenas de soldados entrechocaron las armas y retomaron el grito, demostrando con sus voces unos niveles muy diversos de decisión. Algunos de ellos, que ya habían huido, se avergonzaron, volvieron y se unieron al ejército del puente. Un ejército a cuya cabeza estaban de pronto un brujo y un nilfgaardiano.

Puede que el ejército de verdad hubiera marchado hacia el embarcade ro, pero a la entrada del puente aparecieron las negras capas de hombres a caballo. Los nilfgaardianos habían atravesado las defensas y llegado has ta el puente, las tablas resonaban con los cascos de los caballos. Algunos de los soldados que se habían quedado echaron a correr de nuevo, otro se quedaron quietos e indecisos. Cahir maldijo. En nilfgaardiano. Pero nadie excepto el brujo se dio cuenta.

—Hay que terminar lo que se empieza —bufó Geralt, apretando la espa da en el puño—. ¡Vamos a por ellos! Hay que calentar a nuestro ejército.

—Geralt. —Cahir se detuvo, lo miró inseguro—. ¿Quieres que... que mate a los míos? No puedo...

—Yo me cago en esta guerra. —El brujo apretó los dientes—. Pero se trata de Milva. Te has unido a la compañía. Toma una decisión. Vas con migo o estás del lado de los de las capas negras. Rápido.

—Voy contigo.

Y sucedió así que un brujo y un nilfgaardiano aliado suyo gritaron sal vajemente, hicieron un molinete con la espada y saltaron sin pensárselo, dos camaradas, dos amigos y compañeros, a la lucha contra un enemigo común, a una lucha desigual. Y aquello fue su bautismo de fuego. Un bautismo de fuego en la lucha común, la rabia, la locura y la muerte. Iban a la muerte, ellos, los dos camaradas. Así lo pensaban. No podían sin em bargo saber que no iban a morir aquel día, en aquel mismo puente que cruzaba el río Yaruga. No sabían que a ambos les estaba destinada otra muerte. En otro lugar y en otro tiempo.

Los nilfgaardianos tenían en las mangas unos bordados de plata que representaban a un escorpión. Cahir rajó a dos con raudos golpes de su larga espada. Geralt cosió a otros dos con tajos de su sihill. Luego saltó a la balaustrada del puente y corriendo por ella atacó a los que quedaban. Era un brujo, mantener el equilibrio era un juego de niños para él, pero su acrobacia asombró y desconcertó a los atacantes. Y murieron, asombrados y desconcertados, a causa del corte de una hoja enanil para la que las cotas de malla eran como de lana. La sangre regó las resbaladizas tablas del puente.

Observando la ventaja en las armas de sus caudillos, el ejército del puente, ya numéricamente elevado, alzó un grito a coro, un aullido en el que se escuchaba la moral que regresaba y el espíritu guerrero que se acumulaba. Y sucedió así que los que poco antes habían sido desertores llenos de pánico se lanzaron sobre los nilfgaardianos como lobos rabiosos, cortando con las espadas y las hachas, clavando con las picas, golpeando con las mazas y las alabardas. Estallaron las balaustradas, los caballos volaron al río junto con sus jinetes de negras capas. El ejército aullante se lanzó sobre la entrada del puente, empujando a Geralt y Cahir, caudillos por casualidad, sin dejarles hacer aquello que querían hacer. Y lo que querían era retroceder sigilosamente, volver a por Milva y largarse a la orilla izquierda.

La lucha continuaba en el embarcadero. Los nilfgaardianos rodeaban y cortaban el paso al puente a los soldados que no habían huido, éstos se defendían con saña desde detrás de unas barricadas construidas con tron cos de pinos y cedros. Al ver a los que se acercaban, el puñado de defenso res lanzó un grito de alegría. Pero era algo demasiado precipitado. La com pacta cuña de refuerzo había empujado y arrojado a los nilfgaardianos del puente, sin embargo ahora, a la entrada del puente, se lanzaron sobre ellos los contraataques por el flanco de la caballería. Si no hubiera sido por las barricadas y las pilas de troncos del embarcadero, que frenaban tanto la huida como el ímpetu de la caballería, la infantería hubiera sido disuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apoyados en las pilas de troncos, los soldados comenzaron una lucha feroz.

Para Geralt aquello era algo que no conocía, una forma de lucha com pletamente nueva. No había posibilidad de usar de la esgrima ni del juego de pies, sólo quedaba la caótica carnicería y la incansable parada de gol pes que le llovían por todos lados. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo utilizaba del privilegio no demasiado merecido de los caudillos: los soldados le rodea ban, le cubrían los flancos, le guardaban las espaldas, limpiaban el frente delante de él, hacían sitio para que pudiera golpear y enviar a la muerte. Pero cada vez crecía más el tumulto. El brujo y su ejército, sin saber cómo, combatían ya hombro a hombro con el puñado de ensangrentados y fatiga dos defensores de las barricadas, en su mayoría mercenarios enanos. Lu chaban rodeados por los enemigos.

Y entonces llegó el fuego.

Uno de los lados de la barricada, situado entre el embarcadero y el puente, era un montón enorme y espinoso de tocones y ramas de pinos, un obstáculo insalvable para la caballería y la infantería. Ahora aquel montón estaba en llamas, alguien había lanzado una antorcha contra él. Los de fensores retrocedieron, empujados por el calor y el humo. Arremolinados, cegados, entorpeciéndose los unos a los otros, comenzaron a morir bajo los golpes del ataque de los nilfgaardianos.

La situación la salvó Cahir. Como tenía experiencia bélica, no permitió que rodearan en la barricada al ejército que tenía reunido junto a sí. Se había dejado separar del grupo de Geralt, pero ahora volvía. Incluso había conseguido hacerse con un caballo de gualdrapas negras y ahora, tajando a su alrededor con la espada, atacó por el flanco. Tras él, gritando como locos, atravesaron el hueco los alabarderos y lanceros de los jubones con rojos diamantes.

Geralt dispuso los dedos y golpeó a la hoguera ardiente con la Señal de Aard. No contaba con un gran efecto, llevaba semanas privado de sus elixires brujeriles. Pero hubo efecto. La hoguera estalló y se desparramó con un chasquido de chispas.

—¡Detrás de mí! —gritó, cortándole en la sien a un nilfgaardiano que se encaramaba a la barricada—. ¡Detrás de mí! ¡A través del fuego!

Y cruzaron, apartando con las lanzas los maderos todavía ardientes,  
arrojando a los caballos nilfgaardianos palos en llamas agarrados con las  
manos desnudas. Un bautismo de fuego, pensó el brujo, rajando y paran  
do golpes como un loco. Tenía que pasar un bautismo de fuego para salvar  
a Ciri. Y cruzo a través del fuego en una batalla que no me concierne en  
absoluto. Que no comprendo en absoluto. El fuego que me tenía que puri ficar tan sólo me quema los cabellos y el rostro.

La sangre que le cubría siseaba y se evaporaba.

—¡Adelante, por la fe! ¡Cahir! ¡A mí!

—¡Geralt! —Cahir tiró de la silla a otro nilfgaardiano—. ¡Al puente! ¡Ve con tu gente al puente! ¡Cerraremos la defensa...!

No terminó porque se arrojó sobre él al galope un jinete con peto negro, sin yelmo, con los cabellos ensangrentados y revueltos. Cahir paró el golpe de una larga espada, pero cayó de las ancas del caballo, que se había tumbado. El nilfgaardiano se inclinó para clavarlo a la tierra. Pero no lo hizo, detuvo el golpe. En su antebrazo brillaba un escorpión de plata.

—¡Cahir! —gritó asombrado—. ¡Cahir aep Ceallach!

—Morteisen... —En la voz de Cahir, caído en el suelo, no había menos asombro.

Un mercenario enano que corría junto a Geralt, vestido con un jubón con un diamante quemado y chamuscado, no perdió tiempo en asombrar se de nada. Con ímpetu, clavó su pica en la barriga del nilfgaardiano, y empujando el asta lo tiró de la silla. Otro se acercó, apretó con una pesada bota el peto del caído, le introdujo la punta de una lanza directamente en la garganta. El nilfgaardiano lanzó un estertor, vomitó sangre y arañó la tierra con sus espuelas.

En aquel mismo momento el brujo recibió en el lomo un algo muy pesa do y muy duro. Las rodillas se hundieron bajo él. Cayó, escuchando un enorme grito. Vio _cómo los jinetes _de las capas negras se metían a toda prisa en el bosque. Escuchó cómo el puente tronaba bajo los cascos de la caballería que llegada desde la orilla izquierda, llevando un estandarte con un águila rodeada de diamantes rojos.

Y así terminó para Geralt la gran batalla del puente del Yaruga, una  
batalla a la que las crónicas posteriores no le dedicaron, está claro, ni  
siquiera la más mínima mención.

—No os turbéis, noble señor —dijo el practicante, mientras masajeaba y golpeteaba la espalda del brujo—. El puente fue derribado. No nos amena za persecución del otro lado. Vuestros amigos y la tal señora también se encuentran seguros. ¿Es la vuestra esposa? —No.

—Ah, y yo pensaba... Ciertamente es terrible, señor, cuando la guerra daña las preñadas...

—Callad, ni una palabra acerca de eso. ¿Qué escuadrón es éste?

—¿No sabéis para quién habéis luchado? Extraño, extraño... Es el ejér cito de Lyria. Veis, el águila negra de Lyria y el diamante rojo de Rivia. Bueno, listo. No fue más que un trancazo. Los lomos os vendrán a doler algún tiempo, pero no es nada. Sanaréis.

—Gracias.

—Yo debo agradeceros. Si vos no hubierais atacado el puente, Nilfgaard nos hubiera exterminado hasta el último, nos hubiera echado al río. No hubiéramos tenido tiempo de huir de la persecución... ¡A la reina salvas teis! Bueno, adiós, señor. Voy, puede que otros heridos precisen de ayuda.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en un tronco del embarcadero, cansado, dolorido e indiferente. Solo. Cahir había desaparecido por algún lado. Entre los palos del puente cortado por la mitad fluía el Yaruga, verde y dorado, resplandeciendo al brillo del sol que se dirigía al ocaso.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos, el golpeteo de herraduras y los chirridos de armaduras.

—Ése es, su majestad. Permitid que os ayude a bajar.

—Zeja.

Geralt levantó la cabeza. Delante de él había una mujer vestida con armadura, de cabellos muy claros, casi tan claros como los suyos. Com prendió que los cabellos no eran claros, sino grises, aunque el rostro de la mujer no mostraba síntomas de vejez. De edad madura, sí. Pero no de vejez.

La mujer apretaba contra los labios un pañuelo de batista con bordes de encaje. El pañuelo estaba cubierto de sangre.

—Levantaos, señor —le susurró a Geralt uno de los dos caballeros que estaban al lado—. Y realizad el homenaje. He aquí a la reina.

El brujo se levantó. E hizo una reverencia, venciendo el dolor de sus lomos.

—¿Zu dezendizte el puenze?

—¿Cómo?

La reina se retiró el pañuelo de la boca, escupió sangre. Algunas gotas rosas cayeron sobre el ornamentado peto.

—Su majestad Meve, reina de Lyria y Rivia —dijo uno de los caballeros que estaban de pie al lado de la mujer, que iba vestido con una capa mora da adornada con bordados de oro— pregunta si fuisteis vos quien dirigis teis heroicamente la defensa del puente sobre el Yaruga.

—De algún modo salió así.

—¡Zalió azi! —La reina intentó reírse, pero no le salió muy bien. Frunció el ceño, lanzó una blasfemia fea, aunque poco clara, volvió a escupir. An tes de que ella acertara a cubrirse los labios, él vio una herida terrible y advirtió la falta de varios dientes. Ella captó su mirada.

—Zí —dijo desde detrás del pañuelo, mirándole a los ojos—. Algún hijoputa me zio zezecho en loz mozzoz. Poca coza.

—La reina Meve —aclaró con énfasis el de la capa morada— luchó en primera línea, como un valiente, como un caballero, enfrentándose a las muy superiores fuerzas de Nilfgaard. ¡Esa herida duele, pero no desfigura! Y vos nos habéis salvado a ella y a nuestro ejército. Cuando algunos trai dores se hicieron con el transbordador y lo raptaron, este puente se convir tió en nuestra única salvación. Y vos lo defendisteis como un héroe.

—Zéjalo, Ozo. ¿Cómo ze llamas, héroe?

—¿Yo?

—Pues claro que vos. —El caballero morado le miró con ojos amenaza dores—. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Estáis herido? ¿Contusionado? ¿Os hirieron en la cabeza?

—No.

—¡Entonces contestad cuando os pregunta la reina! ¡Veis pues que está herida en la boca, que le es difícil hablar!

—Zéjalo, Ozo.

El morado se inclinó y miró a Geralt.

—¿Vuestro nombre?

Qué más da, pensó. Estoy harto de todo esto. No voy a mentir.

—Geralt

—¿Geralt de dónde?

—De ningún lado.

—¿No eztáiz nombzado caballezo? —Meve adornó otra vez la arena jun to a sus pies con un rojo escupitajo de saliva mezclada con sangre.

—¿Cómo? No, no soy caballero. Vuestra majestad real.

Meve sacó la espada.

—Azzodíllate.

Escuchaba, todavía sin poder creer en lo que estaba pasando. Seguía pensando en Milva, y en el camino que había elegido para ella, por miedo a atravesar el pantano de Ysgith.

La reina se volvió al morado.

—Tu dizaz la zórmula. Yo no tengo dienzez.

—Por valentía sin igual en la lucha por una causa justa —recitó con énfasis el morado—, por dar ejemplo de virtud, honor y lealtad a la corona, yo, Meve, por la gracia de los dioses reina de Lyria y Rivia, por mi poder, derecho y privilegio te nombro caballero. Sirve con lealtad. Acepta este espaldarazo, uno que no ha de doler.

Geralt sintió en el hombro el golpe de la hoja. Miró a los ojos verde claro de la reina. Meve escupió una rojez densa, se colocó el pañuelo en el rostro, le murmuró desde detrás de las puntillas.

El morado se acercó a la monarca, susurró. El brujo escuchó las pala bras «predicado», «rombos rivios», «estandarte» y «homenaje».

—Ziezto. —Meve asintió. Hablaba cada vez más claro, dominaba el do lor, empujaba la lengua por el hueco de los dientes rotos—. Mantuvizte el puente junto con loz zoldadoz de Rivia, valiente Geralt de ningún lado. Zalió azí, ja, ja. Pues a mí me zalió el concederte ezte predicado: Geralt de Rivia, ja, ja.

—Inclinaos, señor caballero —dijo el morado.

El caballero Geralt de Rivia hizo una profunda reverencia, para que la reina Meve, su soberana, no distinguiera la sonrisa, la amarga, sonrisa que no era capaz de dominar.


End file.
